Broken Hearts
by dandelion657
Summary: AU. Sequel to Shattered Glass. Now that Lothor is gone, Maggie has to start over again in Reefside, where things aren't how she hoped they would be. She soon finds herself once again thrown back into the world of being a ranger, and so is her sister. Can Maggie handle the stress of being a ranger again and not have a nervous breakdown?
1. Day of the Dino Part I

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 1: Day of the Dino**

**Part I**

_A/N: AU. Sequel to **Shattered Glass. **Now that Lothor is gone (though for the sake of this series, the last two chapters in **Shattered Glass **takes place during the first two chapters in this), Maggie has to handle a new life in Reefside, which once again involves power rangers. The gem she found at her academy unlocks new powers she hadn't known about. However, she's not the only one who gets thrown into the world of rangers again. What'll happen when her sister, Lily, gets a similar gem in a different color?_

_Well, let's just see how Maggie deals with her new life. Is it possible she'll find happiness for once?_

_Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the previous story! And I promise I will try to get the next chapter of **Falling For You **up ASAP._

_Also, these first two chapters are a bit Lily centric, and after that it'll be back to the regular Maggie centric areas. And I decided that since Lily's spirit animal is a member of the cat family (the cheetah), the dinosaur that represents her in this series is going to be saber-tooth tiger, since it's also a member of the cat family, in some sense._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

School.

Lily Chilman was glad that this was her last year of high school before college. The seventeen year old groaned as she got up for the first day of her senior year. She knew things were still a bit hectic with her family right now, but that was no excuse not to go to school. She and her brothers, sisters, and nephew were still finishing up officially moving into their new house in Reefside, and her eldest sister who was now her guardian still had ranger duties to finish up.

The blonde got up out of bed and woke her sister, who was in the bed beside her. Penny grumbled something about lousy older sisters that Lily purposely ignored and both girls moved to get ready. Being the youngest, Penny took it upon herself to annoy her twin brothers until they woke up. Lily was the first one completely ready and she headed downstairs where a plate of waffles was waiting for them along with a note.

_Had morning shift today. Bentley's with me. Be back later to get Pen for Games. Lunch money is on table or you can take a sandwich from the fridge. Stay out of trouble and be careful. –Maggie._

Lily rolled her eyes. Leave it to Kelly to assign the brunette a morning shift on the day of the Action Games, which Penny was competing in. Out of all the Chilman children, Penny was the only one who competed in a sport that was featured in the Action Games. Sure Lily surfed and their brothers, Roger and Ronald, rode motocross, but they weren't freestyle riders and Lily preferred dancing.

Once all the Chilman kids were fed, they gathered in Lily's car and the blonde drove off toward the high school.

Something told Lily it was going to be a long day.

* * *

It wasn't long before the Chilman kids found their first class of the day. They had been given their schedules and had a hard enough time finding their classrooms, considering they were never given a tour. Thanks to their busy schedule with everything that's happened, when had they had the time to do so? Lily walked into the science room where her first class was and found a couple open seats. Not caring who she sat next to, she found a spot and took it, deciding to look over her schedule and a map of the school.

A few minutes later, the new science teacher entered the room. The spiky haired man noticed the disaster the classroom was and tried to solve it. "Guys, settle down! Take your seats, please." The class did as told, everyone wondering who the newest teacher was. "I'm Dr. Oliver, and this is first period science. Before we start, are there any questions?" A girl in a white sweater with a pink collar raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Cassidy," she introduced herself. Lily was somehow reminded of Marah, the only difference being the hair. "Cassidy Cornell." The class groaned. "Dr. Oliver, as you may know, I'm the anchor and field reporter for our school TV station." More groans. "Anyway, I'm sure our viewers are wondering…well, you don't really look old enough to be a teacher." She turned to the kid behind her. "Devin, are you getting this?"

"Cassidy," Dr. Oliver spoke. "I promise you I'm old enough. So let's put the camera away. For now, let's talk about you guys and what you expect of yourselves in this class. Because that's what's really important." He noticed an empty stool. "Is someone missing?"

* * *

Lily sighed as she had to follow Principal Randall around. She knew she was in detention, but could she really be blamed for running in the halls trying to find her next class so she wouldn't be late? She had tried asking a few people, but no one seemed to hear her or have an answer for her. Unfortunately for the eldest Chilman child, she ran straight into the principal, which did not end well. Now, she was following the woman to what appeared to be the soccer field.

"Don't worry about Randall," they heard a tall guy clad in a red soccer uniform and who had shaggy light brown hair spoke. "She's a woman. And women are just…grown up girls." Unbeknownst to him, Randall was right behind him. "Need I say more?"

"I think you've said quite enough, Mr. McKnight," Randall grabbed his attention. Conner slowly turned, plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Principal Randall," he greeted. "I have heard such great things about you."

Randall wasn't buying it. "Vicious rumors, I can assure you. Go." She looked to the goalie. "What are you looking at?" She sent the soccer ball flying into the goalie's gut. "Now get back to class!"

* * *

"_I wanna know  
know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
but you're still at the back  
oh  
can you tell me where  
tell me where  
you're at  
freak you out  
freak you out  
freak you out  
freak you out  
freak you out  
freak you out"_

Lily heard a girl finish singing to a group of students crowded around a picnic table. The girl was pretty good, and Lily was pretty sure she was the same girl she ended up sitting next to in her first class of the day. She and the soccer player she had come to know as Conner McKnight followed Randall to where she was walking over to the girl.

"Miss Ford," Randall spoke, gaining the girl's attention. "I'm afraid you need written permission to perform on school grounds. Let's go."

"Are you aware that kids who play an instrument have a fifty percent higher chance of getting into college?" Kira informed, hoping it would lighten up her punishment.

"Well," Randall observed her. "You're hardly college material, now, are you, Miss Ford?" All Kira could do was gape as Lily thought about how much her sister would like to beat the crap out of this woman after meeting her. "Now, come with me." The three students began following Randall.

As they walked, however, the sprinklers went off, soaking everyone on the outer school grounds. Randall was looking around for the culprit as students tried to avoid getting soaked.

"Ethan James," the older woman scowled, spotting the only student with an umbrella. "I should've known."

* * *

"Sit!" Randall ordered. The four students sat on the bench, Lily on one end, Conner on the other, and Kira in between the two boys. None of them were happy about getting detention on the first day of school, and matters had been made worse during the sprinkler incident.

"Principal Randall," Ethan began, seeming to have an excuse prepared. "I'd just like to mention the fact there's absolutely no hard evidence linking me to that unfortunate sprinkler accident."

"Save it for Judge Judy, Mr. James," Randall snapped. "The four of you have detention…for one week, starting today. Now if there are no further questions…" All four began talking at once.

"Rehearsal…"

"Soccer practice…"

"I have computer club!"

"The Action Games…"

Their statements were cut short when Randall interrupted them. "I didn't think so!" She stormed into the office, leaving the four teens alone. Lily groaned and hit her head against the wall, knowing her sister was going to kill her for this.

"Okay," Kira breathed. "Somebody seriously needs a hug."

Conner looked across Kira and over to Ethan. "Dude, computer club?" Lily was about to make a comment, but she spotted her sister and nephew walking down the hall, heading toward them. The blonde groaned again, making the others think something was wrong with her.

That was until the brunette walking toward them began speaking to Lily. "What the hell did you do to get detention?"

"How do you know I got detention?" Lily demanded. This confused the other three. How exactly did Lily know this stranger? "And I didn't do anything!"

"I didn't know," the brunette smirked. "Thanks for confirming it."

Lily gaped at her sister. "Why you sneaky little…"

"Hey, watch it," Maggie smacked her upside the head. Had she not realized there was a two year old in the room? "I take it I gotta get the guys now?"

"Would be helpful," Lily sighed.

"Just stay out of trouble, Lils," Maggie snorted as she moved around the bench and walked into the office. Lily sighed, glad that was over and she didn't have to explain anything.

The other three gave her questioning looks.

* * *

After being told that Dr. Tommy Oliver would be supervising detention, the teens had to go to the museum he needed to go to. It wasn't their ideal thing for detention, but it was better than staying at school. The others were still slightly confused about what had happened earlier as the four students were crammed into Tommy's jeep, but they were making it work. Tommy pulled up to the museum and Ethan noticed the giant t-rex.

"Whoa," he blinked in awe. "Check out the t-rex!" Tommy put the jeep in park and the five got out. Tommy walked ahead to where the museum sign was roping the museum off.

"That's weird," he commented.

"Oh well," Conner pretended to be disappointed. "No museum for us."

Kira grinned. "Great. Let's go home."

"I'll tell you what," Tommy turned to them. "Why don't you guys have a look around the grounds? If any of you guys find anything prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week. I'm going to see if I can find someone who can tell us when they're open."

The four teens shrugged and began walking away. "So let me get this straight," Conner spoke to Ethan. "They have a club just for computers?"

* * *

Somehow, the four teens had ended up walking along a path in the woods. Kira and Lily were lagging behind a bit, letting Ethan and Conner take the lead. Unfortunately for the two girls, the boys were bickering, and both were trying to ignore it. Kira rolled her eyes as Lily attempted to call her sister once more, hoping to find out what was going on with the games. "Hey," Ethan spoke up, the bickering momentarily stopped. "Did you guys ever hear the story about the guy who was hiking up here and fell in the giant sink hole?"

"I'm not from here," Lily sighed. "So no, I didn't hear about it."

"Must've missed that one," Kira agreed.

"Come on," Ethan began walking backwards. "It was on all the urban legend websites."

Conner rolled his eyes. "Dude, you know this isn't computer club, right?"

"Oh," Ethan snorted. "I guess you're too big and bad to surf the web. Well, what do you do in your spare time?"

"Wait, lemme guess," Lily piped up, smirking. "He goes out with girls, the ones he says go to school and smell really good with long hair and make-up."

Conner looked to her. "How did you know I was gonna say that?"

"Plenty of guys in Blue Bay Harbor just like you," Lily retorted. "I've dealt with them before." She heard her phone ringing and turned away from the group to answer it. The other three began walking, Kira and Conner taking the lead as Ethan and Lily lagged behind. Lily was talking in hushed voices on the phone.

"All I'm trying to do is give you guys the heads up," Ethan warned. "Stuff happens out here. Just don't come crying to me when you fall in a giant…" he was cut off by Lily screaming and the ground cracking. Before anyone else could do anything, they found themselves falling in a sinkhole.

* * *

"Aw come on!" Lily groaned in frustration as she stood in the cave, only to realize she now had a broken phone and her sister was going to be freaking out. She had learned that this was possibly Lothor's last stand, and she hadn't gotten the chance to wish her other sister good luck. The blonde found her way to the other three, who had also fallen.

"Okay," Conner stood, staring at the hole where light was coming in. "You guys stay here. I'm gonna climb up and come back with help." He began to try and climb the wall, only to slip and fall on his back moments later.

"Back already?" Ethan raised an eyebrow. He and Kira helped the boy up. Deciding the only way out was to keep walking in the cave, they began their hike. Kira took the lead through the narrow paths, since the path was only one way. As they walked, Kira began singing a few lines of the song she had sung earlier, using it as a method to keep calm.

Conner decided to speak up. "Babe, can you keep it down? I'm trying to stay focused here."

"Did you just call me babe?" she demanded. She turned to the other two. "Did he just call me babe?"

"I don't know," Ethan shrugged. "I wasn't listening. I'm still grooving to your tune."

"He's just another guy who doesn't know when to stop putting his foot in his mouth, isn't he?" Lily wondered.

Kira didn't pay attention as she marched over to the soccer player. "Listen, my name, is Kira. Maybe you should write it on your hand or something so you can remember." She walked ahead, Ethan and Lily following her, and Conner bringing up the rear.

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking, the four teens stopped in a wide area in the path. They were all facing what could possibly get them out of detention, and the only problem was getting it out of the cave. "This screams Jurassic Park to me," Kira commented, speaking up since they had reached the skeleton of a strange dinosaur.

"This will get us out of detention forever," Conner snorted. He reached out and grabbed the lower jaw, pulling it. Ethan and Lily watched as the rock slab in front of them began sliding upward. It revealed to the four a giant room that could've been part of some sort of odd house, and there were strange things all around. Well, not so strange as they walked further in, but it definitely wasn't normal.

"I could do a crazy video in here," Kira realized as they examined the room.

Conner blinked. "Whoa. This must be, like, the mother ship for you, dude," he remarked to Ethan.

"Normally," Ethan began as Conner, Kira, and Lily stood around a giant rock thing with smaller rocks that seemed familiar to the blonde in the room. "I'd be insulted. But when you're right, you're right." He noticed Lily and Conner about to touch the smaller stones. "Yo, don't touch that."

"Why not?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, what's the harm?" Lily wondered. "My sister has one of these in orange that she wears as a necklace. It's just a gem."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Okay, I can't make any comments about that since I hardly know you," he said to Lily. Then he turned to Conner. "You really are taking this dumb jock thing to a whole new level."

"Look," Conner sighed. "I have sat through enough lame science classes to know that thing looks fully prehistoric. And if I don't have to miss practice…"

"I hate to agree with him," Kira added. "Really, I do, but I already missed one rehearsal."

"What harm could it do?" Lily shrugged. Slowly, the four reached out to take a stone. Lily grabbed the purple, Kira the yellow, Conner red, and Ethan blue. All four stones glowed briefly in their hands.

Kira was first to speak once more. "Well, what are they?"

"I can go online later and see if I can find out," Ethan examined his gem.

"You in front of a computer," Conner scoffed. "Wait, let me put on my surprised face."

"Hey, knock it off, both of you," Lily interrupted what Ethan was about to say. "I don't know about you guys, but I personally don't wanna be here when whatever freak who lives in a place like this gets home." She and Kira began to walk out, Conner and Ethan sharing a look before following.

* * *

Ethan managed to find a way out of the cave they were walking in. The four teens were finally glad that they were no longer in a cave, and now it was a matter of finding their way back to the museum. The four looked around, trying to figure out what direction was best to go in. "A compass," Ethan looked to them. "We need a compass. Anyone have a compass?"

"I was going to bring one," Conner remarked sarcastically. A rush of wind and a roaring sound swept by them, causing them to stop short.

"Someone please tell me that was the wind and we are only hearing things," Lily pleaded, hoping nothing would happen.

"That ain't the wind," Ethan shook his head. "As much as we'd like it to be, it ain't." Out of nowhere, a group of a dozen scaly creatures found their way in front of the four. All of them seemed frozen, unsure of what to do. Lily knew she could fight these off, but she also knew if she did, it would raise questions and the Pai Zhuq and things she knew about rangers were supposed to be kept secret.

Conner whispered to the others. "Don't move."

"Great idea," Kira growled. "Make it easy for them."

"New plan," Ethan started.

Lily wasted no time in finishing that sentence as she turned and started away. "Run!" the others were quick to follow her. Unfortunately for them, the creatures were on their tail and gaining. Conner was behind Lily, Kira and Ethan bringing up the rear. The trees were making it harder. When they leapt over a small ditch, Kira didn't make it, causing the three to go back and help her up. Then they continued running.

It wasn't until Kira tripped and let out some sort of sonic scream directed at the creatures did they stop. After she stopped, Conner and Ethan helped her up once more as Lily joined them. "What…was _that?" _Ethan demanded, truly curious.

"I have no idea," the dirty blonde breathed. She noticed a glow coming from her pocket and picked up the gem. An image of a pterodactyl flashed through her head. They realized the creatures had recovered, and that was their cue to take off running. However, this time, the four got split up.

Aside from Lily, the others were finding themselves able to fight the creatures off, unlike they normally would've been able to do. Lily was holding her own fairly well, since she knew a bit about what was going on, or at least had a faint idea. As she fought off her group of creatures, she noticed the purple gem in her hands glow, and an image of a saber-tooth tiger entered her head. Then, to her surprise, she found herself being able to stretch herself to avoid the creatures. Using her newfound power of elasticity, the blonde quickly finished her set and regrouped with the others.

"How much do I love detention?" Ethan breathed a grin of awe on his face. Save Lily, they were all a bit out of breath.

"Hey!" they turned to see Tommy running toward them. The group of four quickly pocketed the gems. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah," Ethan replied quickly. "Couldn't be better."

Tommy seemed to buy it for now, but they could all see he wasn't completely satisfied with the answer. "Nothing out of the ordinary happened?"

"Nah," Ethan shook his head. "Just your routine hike in the woods. Lots of furry little creatures."

"And a few scaly ones," Kira muttered under her breath, causing Conner to quickly change the subject.

"So, did you get into the dino exhibit?" he asked.

"Uh," Tommy tried to think. "They're still working the kinks out. We better get you guys back. Come on." They slowly began to follow him.

Kira whispered to the guys and Lily. "Don't you think we should tell him?"

"I don't know about you," Ethan began. "But I've got over a thousand sci-fi DVDs. You want to know how many times the dude with the super powers ends up in some freaky government lab lying on a table with wires in his head?"

"Even _I _know that," Conner stated.

"Whatever," Lily scoffed. "If I get home after my sister gets back, then I'm dead anyway."

Tommy turned and noticed the three were lagging behind. "Are you guys coming?"

* * *

A/N: So I'm ending this one here before it gets too long. I'm starting off the next chapter where I left off with this, and starting in Wave Goodbye, things will be back to normal.


	2. Day of the Dino Part II

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 2: Day of the Dino**

**Part II**

_A/N: So here's part 2 of the beginning of this story. Some things will be explained later on, like what might happen in chapters that I hardly or never do (such as Lost and Found in Translation). Anyway, what'll happen now, if it's picked up where the last chapter left off? What'll Lily end up revealing to Maggie about the gems? This is set during the same time as Storm Before the Calm Part II. _

_Also, would you guys read a **crossover **between **House of Anubis **and **Power Rangers Samurai **if i did one?_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

"Okay," Conner spoke once the four were back on school grounds and heading toward the parking lot to find their cars. Granted, Lily and Conner were the only ones with their license and own car at the school, but they headed in that direction nonetheless. Dr. Oliver had just dropped them off, and he had left, not explaining a thing or worrying too much about what may have happened to them. "So we all agree no one talks about this to anyone, no matter what."

"You're kidding, right?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "We have to tell someone! This isn't normal!"

"I can do better than that," Kira stopped and turned to the other three. She handed the yellow gem to Conner. "I'm out of it. Just forget I was here, and I'll do the same."

"Wait, how come _he _gets it?" Ethan wondered.

Lily groaned. "After what happened _that's _your biggest concern?" unlike the other three, she was visibly freaking out about this. She was starting to get a very faint idea about where this could lead to, and she knew that since Maggie had a similar gem, the brunette was going to have to know soon. "Did you miss the whole part with the scaly creatures in the woods?"

"Dude, just calm down," Conner tried to soothe her.

"Calm down?" Lily raised an eyebrow. None of them noticed that Kira had begun to walk away. "Calm down? How can you be calm in the middle of this? This isn't _normal!_"

"You're right," Ethan agreed. "But this isn't the time to be freaking out."

"It's a perfectly good time to be freaking out because now on top of these freaky gem things," Lily began, noticing what was happening to Kira out of the corner of her eye. "We have to find a way to help Kira!" she pointed to what she saw.

The guys and Lily noticed it fully just in time to see Kira vanish along with the lizard things they fought off earlier. They ran to try and stop them, but they were too late. Lily looked to the guys. "Now do you think maybe we should've told someone?"

* * *

Conner took the liberty to drive his car to Dr. Oliver's house, Ethan and Lily riding with him. They figured since Dr. Oliver was a science teacher and into the prehistoric stuff, he would be able to help him. Lily was still freaking out about the whole thing, and the only things that added to her worry was the news report that Conner had playing on the radio. It was saying something about the power rangers in Blue Bay Harbor fighting off Lothor, and that made Lily worry about what was happening with her family.

Conner pulled into the driveway into the middle of the woods, a house Lily recognized. She hesitated as she and the two guys stepped up on the porch. Conner and Ethan peered through the windows, wondering if they could find the older man. Lily was hesitant to be this close to the house, given the fact that the last time someone had come here before it had been sold, her sisters had been kidnapped.

"Knock again," Conner instructed. Ethan knocked once more, getting no response.

"Now what?" he asked. Conner and Lily walked over to him. One tap on the door from Conner and it swung open. "What are you doing?"

"Why would he leave it unlocked?" Conner changed the subject.

"He's got no neighbors," Ethan pointed out.

Conner scoffed. "What, you never heard of the three bears?"

"Was that the last book you read?" Ethan retorted.

"Enough bickering!" Lily snapped. "Let's just go and get this over with before we find ourselves in more trouble than we're already in." she walked inside, causing the two boys to follow her. They called out for the teacher a few times, until Conner spotted the small T-rex figure on the table.

"Check it out," he motioned. He went to pull the jaw.

Ethan stopped him. "Hey, remember what happened last time you did that?"

"Dude, the guy's a teacher, not…" the boy in red trailed off as pulling the jaw opened up a trap door in the floor. "…Batman."

* * *

Lily, Ethan, and Conner walked down the steps and into a room they recognized. They were starting to freak about out the coincidence of the science teacher's basement being the same room in the cave they had found earlier when they found the gems. Once on even ground, the three began looking around once more, hoping to find the teacher. "This is the same place," Ethan hissed.

"Are you freaking out right now?" Conner wondered.

"Now?" Lily questioned. "I've been freaking out since we left earlier!"

When their backs were turned, Tommy made his appearance. "If you're looking for extra credit…" the three teens turned around. "You're in the wrong place." The three teens shared nervous looks, silently debating with their eyes who should speak first.

Ethan finally took the lead. "Dr. O, before you go off, can we explain why we're here?"

"Dude, he's just going to laugh when we tell him," Conner whispered, still loud enough for Tommy to hear.

"It's the truth," Ethan argued. "He'll believe us."

Lily rolled her eyes before saying what needed to be said. "Kira's gone. She got taken by these weird looking dinosaur things." Tommy mentally cursed himself, knowing there was no backing out of this now.

"He doesn't look convinced," Conner whispered once more.

"They're called tyranodrones," Tommy stated, shocking and confusing the three teens.

"And you know that because…" Ethan prompted.

Tommy sighed. "I helped create them."

"Oh," Ethan blinked. "Class project?" Lily smacked him in the shoulder. This was no time to make small talk.

"It's a long story," Tommy rolled his eyes. "For now, we gotta figure out what they want with Kira."

Lily bit her lip as she dug out the two gems. "It might have something to do with these." Tommy could only stare at the two gems in her hand, wondering how exactly they got them.

"We're really sorry," Conner hastily added. "How were we supposed to know those things had, like, super powers and those lizard dudes were going to come looking for them?"

"I guess it isn't exactly something you see every day," Tommy muttered. This was going to take a lot of explaining.

"Sort of like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house?" Ethan retorted.

Conner stepped up. "Like, not that this isn't all really cool, but, seriously, dude, you gotta come clean."

"Okay, first of all," Tommy started. "Don't call me dude. Second, as hard as this may seem, you three need to forget all about this. I'll find Kira."

"Yeah, right," Lily scoffed, crossing her arms. "How exactly do we do that? Again, I repeat, this is not normal!"

As if to stop him, Conner used his newfound super speed to step in front of the science teacher. Tommy sighed. "The gem's powers are already starting to bond with you."

"You tell us all about it now, or at my next parent teacher conference."

* * *

After realizing the teens weren't going to lose the argument, Tommy had them crammed into his jeep once more. Although, without Kira there, it had a bit more room. Ethan had called shotgun, leaving Lily to sit in the back with Conner. Tommy was driving along, carefully explaining things. The teens got an idea that he was hiding more than what he was saying, but they couldn't exactly push the matter.

"When you said you helped create those…tyranno whatevers," Ethan questioned. "You were just kidding, right?"

"They weren't supposed to be used like this," Tommy sighed. "Someone has modified their programming. A few years back I was doing research on combining dinosaur DNA with technology. My partner, a scientist named Anton Mercer…"

"The rich guy who disappeared years ago?" Lily interrupted.

"Yep," Tommy confirmed. "Shortly after Mercer disappeared, our lab was attacked. All of our research was destroyed, or at least I thought it was."

Conner asked his piece. "And the guy who did this is back?"

"He calls himself Mesogog," Tommy stopped upon reaching a stop sign.

"And you think he's after the gems?" Conner continued.

"Looks like it."

Lily decided to change the subject a little bit. "As fascinating as this is, how is it helping us find Kira?"

"Yeah," Ethan agreed. "I mean, she's not just going to fall out of the sky and land right in front of us." As he finished saying that, none of them noticed a green glow until they heard a thud and spotted Kira on the hood of the jeep. After taking a second to process what had just happened, Tommy parked the vehicle as they hopped out. Conner and Ethan helped Kira down. "How did you do that?"

"I have no idea," Kira stated. "One minute, I'm being chased by Franken-lizard through this creepy lab, and the next thing I know, I'm a hood ornament."

"Invisaportals," Tommy muttered.

Kira shook her head. "Whatever. Next time, I'm calling a cab." She looked at her classmates. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to rescue you," Ethan answered.

"Nice job," she snorted. "Way to show up when I don't need you anymore." Up on the slight hill around the corner, Zeltrax and a group of tyranodrones appeared.

"Uh, are you sure about that?" Lily questioned, causing the others to see what she saw. Tommy stood in front of the four, having dealt with this before.

Tommy spoke first, breaking the slightly awkward silence. "Mesogog find a new goon to do his dirty work?"

"You are not fit to speak my master's name," Zeltrax growled. "Come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences."

"I'm gonna have to say…no!" Tommy said the one thing that started the fight. They all split up, doing what they had done earlier in the woods. Tommy was facing Zeltrax, which the teens found themselves thankful for.

Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Lily seemed to know that the only way they were getting out of this alive was to fight, so they did. They ended up using their newfound powers, figuring out just what they could do. The only one who didn't was Lily, since she didn't know how exactly to use her powers of elasticity to take on the tyranodrones. She was doing perfectly fine with her years of kung fu training, anyway, and found herself quickly destroying her group of creatures.

Once they had all done so, they gathered by the jeep, watching as Tommy spoke to Zeltrax once more. "Make sure you tell your master Dr. Oliver's back."

"I will inform him this battle is over," Zeltrax assured. "But the war has only just begun." He and the remaining tyranodrones vanished through an invisaportal.

"That's the best he could do?" Ethan pouted, wishing they could've done more.

"Let's get outta here," Tommy suggested. "It's getting late. I don't want your parents to worry."

Conner huffed. "I bet you don't. You might have to explain something."

"Look," Tommy spoke to them in a serious tone. "I'll fill you in tomorrow after school, I promise."

Sharing a look, the teens got into a jeep.

* * *

"Hey, about time you showed up," Maggie greeted her sister at the door, a big smile on her face. She noted that it was almost evening time, and that a man driving a jeep with three other teens in it dropped Lily off, but she didn't question it. The people in the jeep, however, were wondering what was going on, considering there was a huge banner across the front porch that read "congratulations" and loud music was blaring through the house. Tommy, however, was concerned with the fact that Maggie had a dino gem around her neck. As soon as both girls were inside, the jeep pulled away.

"Sorry," Lily apologized. "It's been a bit of a long day. What's going on?"

"Major party filled with ninja students and the others," Maggie grinned, leading her sister to the backyard where everyone was partying. "We're not only celebrating the wins from the Action Games, but we're enjoying the fact that Lothor is gone for good! By the way, what happened earlier on the phone?"

Lily rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Um, I may have fell down a sink hole and broke my phone."

Maggie blinked a few times, trying to process it. "Never mind. I'll deal with it tomorrow after graduation. By the way, I'm not gonna be here in the morning when you guys get up, so it's going to be like it was today. And I let Tori drive your car home, so that's in the garage."

"So everything's all fine and dandy now?" the blonde hoped, even though she knew that tomorrow would say differently.

"Yep," Maggie's grin broadened. "Now come on! Let's party!"

* * *

The next day, Maggie was gone once more. She had said that Bentley was with Kelly, and it relieved the Chilman kids a little bit. Lily drove them all to school before finding her way to the science room, meeting up with Conner, Ethan, and Kira just outside the door. The four began walking in, Cassidy Cornell dragging Kira away from the others. "Kira Ford, Cassidy Cornell, Reefside News Network," she began.

"Cassidy, I know who you are," Kira stated. "We're in homeroom together."

"Yeah, anyway," the blonde rolled her eyes. "What can you tell me about the mysterious goings-on at Reefside? For example, the sudden friendship between you, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, and the new girl? Or better yet, the strange creatures that appeared out of nowhere, and they just attacked you in broad daylight? What about that, huh?"

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about," Kira answered. "But as you can see, I'm just fine. But you…you look kind of, oh, uh…pasty."

"Pasty?" Cassidy started to panic. Kira used this as her opportunity to take her seat. "Are you serious? I hate fluorescent lighting!"

Tommy noted she was the only one standing. "Cassidy, unless you plan on giving a lecture on the Mesozoic period, I suggest you take your seat." She smiled sheepishly before taking her seat. "Thank you. Okay, who can tell me when it all began?"

Before anyone could answer, the room began to shake and the lights flickered. Students grabbed a hold of the tables so they wouldn't fall. The sky darkened immensely, and the back-up power kicked in. Tommy got a bad feeling as students, aside from the four who held the gems, ran to the windows to see what was going on. Lightning crackled across the sky.

"Cass," Devin came running in. "You are not going to believe this!"

"Let me guess," Cassidy placed her hands on her hips. "The sky just went black in the middle of the day?"

"It did?" the boy frowned, turning to look out the window. "Whoa, look at that."

Cassidy waved her hand in front of his face. "Devin, hello? What?"

"Oh yeah, right," he snapped back into reality. "Look, I just heard this whack report about mechanical dinosaurs attacking downtown." This seemed to be the answer Tommy was looking for.

"Ooh, grab your camera," Cassidy grinned, hoping to get a good story.

"Wait, hold it you two," Tommy stopped them just as Principal Randall spoke over the P.A. system.

"_Students, remain calm. The mayor has declared a state of emergency. Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal. Again, remain calm." _All the students aside from Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Lily ran out of the room.

Lily spoke up first. "Uh, Dr. O, now would be a good time to have that little chat."

"We're outta time," Tommy rushed out. "If Mesogog revived the biozords, we gotta act fast. Come with me." He ran out of the room.

"Zords?" Lily squeaked, suddenly realizing where this was headed.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Ethan shrugged as they began following the teacher.

* * *

"So these mechanical dinosaurs," Kira questioned as the four followed Tommy into the dino lab. He had driven them here, explaining a little bit on the way and dodging traffic as much as possible. "They're your friends?" Lily was still stuck on the fact that this was going to involve zords, which usually meant a new team of rangers was going to be around soon.

"Biozords," Tommy explained. "Fusion powered replicates using actual dinosaur DNA for their neurofunctions."

"Wait, let me guess," Ethan sighed. "You helped build them?"

"I'm afraid so," Tommy nodded. "But right now, we…I mean you, have to tame them."

Ethan snorted. "I'll BBL if it's all the same to you."

"What's that mean?" Tommy frowned.

Ethan gave him a strange look. "Be back later."

"Ethan wait," the teacher stopped him. "You can do this. But you won't have to do it alone." He moved around to a silver case sitting on a small table. The four followed him. "Ever since I found the dino gems, I've had these waiting, in case I ever needed to harness their powers."

"Into what?" Kira dared asking.

"Please don't say it," Lily muttered under her breath, realizing what he was going to ask of them.

Tommy opened the case, revealing five morphers. One blue, one red, one yellow, one purple, one orange. "Dino morphers. Use these to become power rangers."

"And I'm dead," Lily groaned. No one kept secrets from Maggie. No one.

"I gotta sit down," Ethan breathed, not believing this at all.

"Breathe, dude," Conner eased.

Tommy sighed. "Unfortunately, I lost the orange gem after I made the morpher for it, so it's only you four."

"We can't be power rangers," Kira protested. "Aren't you supposed to fly or have superhuman strength and stuff like that?"

"Uh, Kira," Lily looked at her. "Remember what happened yesterday?"

"Oh," the dirty blonde realized. "Yeah. I forgot."

Tommy continued explaining. "Your gems are from the asteroid that crashed into earth millions of years ago, wiping out the entire dinosaur population. When I found them, I recognized their power and hid them so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"How do you know these are the right hands?" Conner asked.

"The gems are yours," the scientist stated. "You didn't choose them. They chose you."

"Can't they unchoose us?" Kira hoped, not really liking this.

"They've already bonded with your DNA," Tommy denied. "That's what's giving you your powers."

Ethan asked the next question. "So if they already bonded with us, how come Mesogog and his creeps are still after 'em?"

"The only way these powers can be taken away," Tommy let out a breath. "Is if you're destroyed."

"Okay," Lily blinked. "For future reference, that's not a great selling point."

"Look," Conner went on. "All I know is, I don't remember asking to be a superhero."

Tommy tried to convince them one more time. "The gems wouldn't have bonded to you if you didn't already have something inside you that could handle the power. Please," he slid the case toward them. Still a bit reluctant, the four students reached out to take the morpher that matched their gem color, leaving only the orange one in its spot.

"So, now what?" Ethan examined his morpher. "Do we need some kind of secret password or command?"

"All you have to do is say Dino Thunder, Power Up," Tommy replied. "And you'll be transformed. You'll know what to do."

"Dino Thunder," Conner scoffed, then looked to Ethan. "What, did you come up with that?"

"I kinda like it," Ethan shrugged.

"You would."

Lily rolled her eyes, but Tommy cut her off before she could speak. "Look, I know you four are from different worlds, I get it, but you're going to have to work together, or this will never happen. This won't be easy. Nobody knows that better than I do. But you're going to have to believe in yourselves, because I believe in you."

"Really?" Conner raised an eyebrow.

"Really."

* * *

After a major fight and after taming the zords, the newest team of power rangers once again found themselves in Tommy's basement, waiting to hear what he had to say. All of them had felt an unusual rush of power when they morphed, and Lily had realized why her sister liked it so much. Her only problem now was keeping this a secret from her sister. News traveled fast, and though their identities were secret, Maggie had a way of knowing things.

The fight had started with the rangers morphing and facing off tyranodrones, using new weapons. Conner got a staff, Lily got a mace, Kira got grips, and Ethan had a shield. The teens managed to make the weapons work, and things were so far going great. Then, after that, they had to tame the zords and take on Zeltrax, forming a megazord. It was a lot to do on their first time around, and things had gone great for them.

Now, Tommy walked in front of them with the morphers, each morpher turning into a bracelet that hosted a dino gem. The teens took their own. "Keep these bracelets with you at all times," he instructed. "They'll access your morphers when you need them. And you can use these to communicate with me and with each other."

"Dr. O," Kira began. "I know you're real smart and a science teacher and everything, but this is…well, I mean, how did you…"

"I'll fill you in, in time," he assured.

"Speaking of time," Ethan piped up. "Do you think Mesogog's going to stick around for a while?"

Tommy sighed. "Unfortunately, they always do."

"They?" Conner raised an eyebrow.

"I know this is a lot to take in," the teacher continued.

"That's for sure," Lily nodded.

"Your lives have just changed in ways you probably couldn't have imagined," Tommy ignored her. "But as long as you work together, and remember you're a team, no one can defeat you. No one."

The four teens shared a look.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for cutting out the big fight scene where they first morph, but I didn't want this chapter to get too long before you lost interest. Anyway, I will have a fight scene or two in a bunch of other chapters, but not every fight scene will be able to make it in.

Please answer the question about the crossover above in the first A/N!


	3. Wave Goodbye

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 3: Wave Goodbye**

_A/N: As I said last chapter, not all fight scenes but some will be in this story. Most fight scenes will. Starting with this chapter, which doesn't take place during any Ninja Storm episode (Lothor is now officially defeated until the team up, obviously), so it's going to be Maggie centric as was the previous story. The first two chapters were to introduce the season and show that Lily was going to be a ranger during them._

**_Please vote in the poll on my profile!_**

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show. _

* * *

"So, why do you have to tell your sister?" Kira wondered as she and Lily were walking to a café Ethan wanted them to check out. Lily had already been to the café, applying for a job her grandparents wanted her to get. Lily was pushing her nephew around in his stroller, having the duties of babysitting him today since her sister had a job interview at a gymnastics studio.

"She wears a necklace with a dino gem as the jewel on it," Lily explained. "Problem is I've spent all week figuring out how to tell her."

"Why not just tell her the truth?" Kira frowned.

Lily snorted, amused. "Yeah, okay. I can see how that's going to work. 'Hey, Maggie, the gem on the necklace you found, yeah, well, see, it's really called a dino gem, and it bonds with someone giving them a super power, and it just so happens it's the source of power for the newest team of power rangers. How do I know that? Oh, my crazy science teacher who probably has way too many secrets decided to turn me and three other kids in his class into power rangers, so we were the ones fighting the first day when the giant mechanical dinosaurs attacked.' Yeah, that'll go over well."

"Hey, you'll figure something out," Kira chuckled, amused by her new friend's rant. Over the past week, Kira had helped Lily figure out the ropes of Reefside High, and they had quickly become friends, not just because it would be helpful in the ranger gig. They continued walking until they reached the entrance and spotted Conner. "Conner!" Kira called, getting his attention.

Conner turned to see the two girls walking toward him. "Ethan call you guys too?" then he noted Bentley being pushed by Lily in the stroller. "Dude, what's with the kid?"

"Don't get any ideas, McKnight," Lily warned. "This is Bentley, my nephew. I'm watching him for the day while my sister is at an important job interview."

"Anyway, what is this place?" Kira looked at the entrance.

"It's a cybercafé that recently opened up," Lily explained. The other two gave her an odd look. "What? I have a job here and I start Friday. My sister isn't the only one who has to work." The three walked inside, taking a good look around.

"Wow," Conner breathed. "Think he lives here?"

"I think he wishes he lived here," Kira corrected.

Ethan spotted to them and walked over. "There they are, my brother and sisters in crime…or at least crime fighting. Welcome to my world. What do you think?"

"Yeah," Conner nodded as they followed him toward the stage. "I guess it's kind of cool in a techno retro dorky sort of way."

"You can do anything here," Ethan explained, giving them the grand tour. "Game, chat online, listen to music, eat, drink."

"Who came up with the idea for this?" Kira wondered, looking around.

This time, it was Lily who answered. "That would be Hayley. She's a techno legend from what I hear. MIT grad, programming genius. Got tired of working for big technology and decided to open up this place."

"Good thing for you," Kira remarked to Ethan.

"No lie," he agreed.

Conner wrapped his arms around the three, heading back toward the bar. "Anyway, so, what's so important?"

"I just figured, hey, if we're going to be saving the world together," the blue ranger explained. "I wanted you guys to see what I'm about."

"Okay, whatever dude," Conner snorted.

"Hey guys," Hayley greeted as she came over to them. She had already met Lily and Ethan. After all, she had hired Lily. "What can I get you guys?"

Kira shrugged. "I'll have an apple juice."

"Oh, that's easy," the red head grinned. The girls followed her, the guys behind them. "Kira, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she frowned.

"Oh, I'm all about information," Hayley stated. "It's my business. Now, you sing, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," Kira nodded.

Hayley smiled. "Great. How about this Friday, you and your band play here? We'll call it an audition."

"Well, yeah," Kira went wide eyed with shock. "I mean, that would be great."

"Alright," Hayley confirmed. "See you then." She turned to the other blonde. "I also talked to your other two bosses, and you'll be working here Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

"Cool," Lily agreed, taking a seat on one of the barstools alongside Kira. She set the stroller with Bentley in it in front of her and out of the way of people walking by as Hayley left to get the apple juice Kira asked for.

Once out of sight, Kira blinked. "Okay, I love her."

"That's Hayley," Ethan sighed, content. "There's not one kid in here she hasn't helped out somehow."

"Hasn't helped me," Conner pointed out.

The red head chose that moment to reappear next to him. She handed Kira the apple juice before speaking to Conner. "Conner McKnight, the soccer player. I'm surprised you're not at the open tryouts for the Reefside Wave."

"Open tryouts?" Conner raised an eyebrow, clearly interested.

"Yeah, at their practice field right now," Hayley nodded.

"You're kidding, right?" Conner wondered, hoping she wasn't. Hayley shook her head.

"You were saying?" Ethan smirked. Conner looked at Hayley once more before bolting out the door. "Good luck, bro."

Kira set her apple juice down on the counter. "I gotta go, too. I need to put a set list together and restring my guitar. Bye!"

"And I am off to Angel Grove to work," Lily sighed.

"How many jobs do you have?" Ethan questioned.

"Including saving the world," she counted. "Four." She took off, taking Bentley with her. Ethan just shook his head before heading to a computer.

* * *

Maggie found herself wearing nice clothes to her recent job interview. She had to remind herself to thank Kelly for setting this up. The brunette found herself sitting outside the office of the local gymnastics studio along with a couple other people, who weren't in as fancy clothing as she was. She had taken a few gymnastics classes when she was little, and she had been on her high school cheerleading team, both of which were things very few people knew. When she was called in, she faced the owner, Kimberly Hart, and sat across from her on the other side of the desk.

"Maggie Simmons," she smiled brightly at the girl, shocking Maggie as to wondering how she knew her already. "Kelly's told me a lot about you."

"Kelly?" Maggie frowned. "As in Kelly Holloway? Owner of Storm Chargers in Blue Bay Harbor?"

"One in the same," Kim nodded. "And just to get it out of the way, she told me about your extra activities that caused you to miss work."

Maggie went a bit wide eyed. "What?"

"It's okay," Kim chuckled. "I've kept the secret for years. After all, I was the original pink."

"That makes more sense," Maggie sighed, relieved. "Kelly said you and I have a lot in common for ranger adventures."

"She told me that too," Kim added. "Now, before we get onto that topic, have you ever taught gymnastics before?"

"Teaching, no," Maggie denied. "I took some classes when I was younger until I reached high school, and then I was on the high school's cheerleading squad."

Kim looked at her, a bit confused. "Aren't you only eighteen? So, wouldn't that make you recently graduated?"

"I entered high school when I was twelve and graduated when I was fifteen," Maggie shook her head. "I skipped quite a few grades to get where I am now, and I'm already in my fourth year of college and med school."

"Med school?" Kim seemed interested. "So, you're going to become a doctor?"

"Surgeon, to be more exact," Maggie nodded. "My friend Leanne and I figured that since some people, mainly rangers, may have special powers that could be passed on to their kids or affect how they heal, we would do research on that and be able to keep suspicions of what happens down."

"I'm not sure I follow that," Kim frowned, slightly confused.

Maggie bit her lip. "Say you got injured, and you healed faster than most people or something happened in the middle of a surgery that involved your powers. Leanne wasn't a ranger, but she was a ninja, so she knows all about us and special powers. Anyway, one of us would make sure we'd be the one to help you, keeping suspicions of what was happening away and keep people away from discovering the secret."

"Okay, that I understood," Kim smiled. "And it makes sense. It'll be good to have a couple people on the inside like that. Now, aside from working for my cousin, what other jobs do you have?"

"Aside from working for Kelly," Maggie began to list. "I work either all day Saturday or Sunday in Angel Grove for my adoptive grandmother, I am the current guardian of my four adoptive siblings, I'm in charge of my ninja academy, which is in the process of getting back up and running, I'm a full time mother, and then I have a job I have to get in Reefside, whether it be this one or another one I applied for."

"Why so many jobs?" Kim continued. "I mean, don't you get overwhelmed?"

"Sometimes," Maggie nodded. "And I have one full day off of any of my jobs, which depends on the one I have in Angel Grove. Anyway, my adoptive grandparents, after my adoptive parents were killed in a car crash, told me that I could take care of my siblings if I wanted to, but one of their conditions was that I get another job and my eldest younger sister gets a couple more as well."

"I sense there's more."

Maggie nodded. "Money my sister and I earn from our grandmother goes toward college funds, just like one of her other jobs. My sister's third job, money she earns from that will go to help paying for taxes, which is what my money from working for my grandmother goes to as well, from me anyway. The job I have to get here and the one I have working for Kelly helps pay for personal expenses, like birthday gifts, necessities, and things like that."

"You mentioned you had a son," Kim stated. "He's a cute kid."

"You've met him before?" Maggie raised an eyebrow.

"I found him alone in a house crying, and I brought him to Kelly," Kim explained. "I don't know why, but she explained about you. What did happen?"

"I was wondering how she found him," Maggie realized. "And I was viewing a house with a few of my friends. The realtor seemed creepy. One minute we were perfectly fine, then a smoke bomb is unleashed and we find ourselves on the enemy's space ship, unsure of what happened completely."

Kim cringed a bit, recalling the many times she had been kidnapped by the villain. "I can relate."

This interview was going well.

* * *

The next afternoon, after school, Kira and Ethan were sitting at a table, talking to Lily who had the day off and had just gotten back from working at Angel Grove at a dance studio. Kira was finishing up preparing her set list for the next day, and Ethan was playing a game on his laptop. Lily was organizing some papers that needed to be sorted out. The previous day, they had all had a small fight in the woods, and Tommy had explained a bit about the dino eggs he had found.

"Man, Dr. O is into some weird and freaky stuff," the blue ranger commented. "I don't even want to think about what he's hatching down in that cave right now."

"I have a feeling we won't have to wait too long to find out," Kira quipped. She turned her head, only to notice a teen their age in a white shirt covered by a plaid one and jeans, who had dark hair and tanned skin. "Whoa. Who is _that?" _

"I don't know," Ethan shrugged.

Lily looked up from the papers in her hand. "Oh, that's Trent. He's my coworker here." Both of them noticed Kira's awestruck look.

"Hello?" Ethan waved his hand in front of her face. "Anyone in there?"

"He's really…wow…isn't he?" Kira asked mindlessly, causing Lily and Ethan to share a look of amusement.

"Can I get you a glass of water, maybe an oxygen mask?" Lily smirked.

Kira turned back to the table, keeping her eyes on her laptop. "Quiet, he's coming over here." The boy Lily had dubbed as Trent approached the table and looked at the three.

"Hey, I'm looking for Hayley," he spoke. "I'm supposed to start work today."

"She's around here somewhere," Lily shrugged.

"Haven't I seen you at Reefside?" Ethan wondered.

Trent nodded. "Yeah, I just moved here last week. My name's Trent."

"I'm Ethan," the boy in blue shook his hand. "That's Lily…"

"I'm also your coworker," the blonde put in. "And that's Kira," she pointed to the dirty blonde.

"Hey," Trent greeted. "Are you okay?"

Ethan got an idea. "She doesn't speak. We've been trying for years, but we just can't get through."

"I'm fine," Kira glared at him. She turned to smile at Trent briefly. "It's nice to meet you."

"Trent," Hayley came into sight, a paper in her hands. "Good timing. Come with me and I'll get you started." Before leading him away, she held out the piece of paper to Lily. "Your grandmother just faxed this over for you."

Lily took the paper and examined it as the two left and Ethan mocked Kira, only to receive a kick in the shin. The purple ranger groaned as Conner approached them, playing with a small soccer ball in his hands. "Hey, how'd it go?" Lily questioned, noting his presence.

"How'd it go?" he scoffed. "It's over. The coach basically said forget it. And who can blame him? I mean, I left in the middle of practice."

"Well, it's not like you didn't have a good excuse," Kira pointed out.

"Right," Conner huffed. "Well, maybe next time I will bring from our teacher," he began to walk to the opposite end of the café, causing the other three teens to get up and follow him. "'Sorry, Conner couldn't make to practice today. He was busy fighting freaky-looking dinosaur things in the forest.'" Kira and Ethan grabbed his arms and dragged him to the couch quickly, where they sat down. Lily sat on the arm of it.

Ethan made the first remark. "Bet he's never heard that excuse before."

"Whatever," Conner rolled his eyes. "Look, the point is, what was I supposed to say? Man, this whole 'saving the world' deal is seriously starting to bum me out." Then he realized something. "I need to talk to Dr. Oliver."

"Uh," Lily held him back. "I think he may be kind of busy. He's got this whole new project."

"Too bad," Conner interrupted. "I was busy today. That didn't stop him from messing up my life."

The other three shared a look before Lily took off following Conner, the others following her.

* * *

Maggie smiled as she walked around the city, trying to find some place to go hang out for a while and do some studying. She was pushing Bentley along in his stroller, and he was sleeping. Earlier in the day, while the others were at school and she was working at Storm Chargers, she had gotten a call that she now had a teaching job at the gymnastics studio. As she walked, she stumbled upon Hayley's Cyberspace, and she walked in.

Upon entering, she noticed it was filled with a lot of high school teenagers, most on computers, talking, eating, drinking, or playing a game. Shrugging, she walked across to the bar and took a seat on the stool, setting Bentley's stroller in a position where people wouldn't trip over it. After that was settled, she dug out her laptop and books and set it up, hoping to get some homework and studying done.

"Welcome to Hayley's Cyberspace," a red head at least near her mid twenties if not already in them greeted her. "Anything I can get you?"

"I'll have a peach smoothie, please," she smiled. The red head nodded and set to work. It wasn't all that busy, and with her other new employee working.

"So," she placed the smoothie on the counter next to the girl, happening to catch a glimpse of one of the books. "Med school, huh?"

Maggie nodded. "Last year. Hopefully I can graduate on time."

"I don't doubt you will," the woman assured. "I'm Hayley. I own this place."

"Oh yeah," the brunette nodded. "I'm Maggie. You hired my sister."

"Lily, right?" Hayley wondered. Maggie nodded. "You two can't be more than a year apart."

"We are," Maggie continued. "Her parents adopted me a couple years ago. I skipped a few grades in school to be where I am."

Hayley looked around the café. Before she could speak up, a news report on a TV she had set up grabbed everyone's attention.

"_Once again, Reefside is under attack by freakish monsters," _the reporter stated. _"People are advised to stay inside until the Power Rangers handle this mess…"_

"I thought by moving to a new city I could escape this," Maggie groaned.

"They've only been here a week," Hayley muttered. "So you've seen this happen before?"

Maggie nodded. "I lived in Blue Bay Harbor last year. Not one of the best years of my life."

* * *

Four morphed rangers ran onto the battle scene. There weren't any people in the section they had arrived in, and the only thing in their way was the monster they had to defeat. They couldn't figure out what exactly it was, but it wasn't pretty. "Whoa, nasty," Conner commented upon first seeing it. As one, they all fell defensive. "Let's do it!" they charged forward, aiming punches and kicks at the monster.

Since it was only their second fight and they had little experience with this, they weren't faring too well. Lily seemed to be the one to get back on her feet quicker after being knocked down, but that was thanks to years of Pai Zhuq training. She and Kira attacked it at the same time after it knocked the boys down. However, the two were kicked back as well.

"Hey, bird brain!" Ethan called, drawing the attention to him and Conner. The two boys charged, sabers drawn. "Thunder Max!" they fired their lasers at the monster, getting a couple good hits in.

"Thanks guys," the girls thanked, getting to their feet as the guys reached them.

"Catch me if you can!" the bird creature taunted before running away.

"He's getting away!" Lily started to move forward, only for Conner to hold her back.

He turned to her. "We'll never catch him." Their morphers beeped and Kira answered hers.

"_You can," _Tommy corrected. _"Meet the raptor riders." _Four running raptors came charging at them, knowing not to harm the rangers. As the raptors ran by, the rangers jumped on the one meant for them and continued riding them through the city, chasing after the monster. The teens had followed the monster on the raptor riders into the city, where they noticed tyranodrones terrorizing the people.

Conner spotted the little girl he saw earlier at the soccer fields and spoke to the others. "I'll help the girl. You follow that freak!"

"Right," Kira nodded.

"On it!" Lily confirmed. Ethan stayed behind to help Conner with the tyranodrones, leaving the girls to continue the chase. They called out warnings to the cars that were trying to pass. Every time the bird monster went higher, the girls jumped higher onto different buildings, trying to match the height. When they reached the roof of the tallest one, the girls stopped, noting the bird creature had flew down toward the streets.

"You afraid of heights?" he called up, challenging them.

Lily and Kira smirked as they drew their weapons. "You wish, you freaky bird!" As one, they carefully bounced down the side of the building on the raptors. They cut the monster down as they reached the ground. Conner came running in with his staff drawn and did the same, closely followed by the blue ranger who did the same with his shield.

"Raptor riders!" they called, joining as one on Conner's and combining their weapons. "Z-rex blaster!" the hit from the blast caused the monster to blow up.

"That goose is cooked!" Conner grinned once they were all standing on the ground, the raptors returning to base. They looked up upon seeing a dark cloud form in the sky. It rained on the spot where the monster had been destroyed, and to their surprise – well, aside from Lily who had seen this happen before - the monster grew bigger. Conner spoke into his communicator. "Dr. O, we may have a problem on our hands."

"_Let me guess," _Tommy sighed. _"The thirty story version of that guy you were just fighting?"_

Ethan frowned. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

"_Once or twice," _came the reply. _"I'm sending the dino zords."_

To the rangers delight, the zords came running in and they did as they were supposed to by forming the Megazord to take down the monster once and for all.

* * *

The next day, after school, the teens were all at Hayley's Cyberspace. Lily and Trent were working. Trent manned the floor as Lily took care of actually making the drinks that needed to be and giving Trent what he needed to deliver to customers. Kira was getting ready to perform her set with her band. Lily's siblings, Roger, Ronald, and Penny were all sitting at the bar, watching Bentley and doing homework. Maggie was on her way to get them, and she was running late, which was a first for her.

"Hey," Ethan greeted Conner as the boy walked in. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Why not?" he wondered as the two took the empty seats at the bar. "We're partners in crime-fighting, right?"

"Are we?" Lily asked from behind. None of the other customers had ordered something yet, so she had a bit of time to talk to them.

Conner nodded. "Yeah, we are."

"Hey, what happened with the Wave?" Ethan wondered.

"I had to make a choice," the red ranger shrugged. "That little girl made me realize there's nothing more important than what we're doing."

Hayley came around with a couple drinks in her hands for the boys. "Hey Conner. Sorry you didn't make the team. These are on the house." She set the sodas down and walked away.

"How does she do that?" Conner questioned, amazed at how the red head knew that.

"Hayley knows all," Lily and Ethan grinned.

"And I'm sorry too," Ethan added.

"Yeah, look," Conner explained. "You know I'd still would've chosen you guys, right?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah, we know."

"Thanks guys," Hayley spoke into the microphone. She gathered everyone's attention and dragged it to the stage. "Tonight we've got something really special for you – a young woman with a lot to say. Ladies and gentlemen, Kira Ford!"the patrons applauded as Hayley left the stage and Kira took her place. She began playing her guitar, prompting music to flow through the café.

"_And it goes like this  
yeah yeah  
yeah yeah  
yeah yeah  
yeah yeah_

_I can't tell you why  
but I can't stop  
thinking about you baby  
oh yeah_

_Don't you think  
it's time  
I walked around  
every word you're saying  
oh yeah_

_I'm trying hard  
to figure out  
Tell me what  
it's all about  
'cause I don't wanna  
freak you out  
Freak you out  
freak you out_

_I wanna know  
know where you're at  
I'm at the front…"_

"Hey," Ethan turned to his two teammates. "Wasn't Dr. O supposed to be here?"

* * *

Outside the café, Maggie was making her way toward the entrance to go pick up her son and siblings. She knew Lily was working and that her siblings had gone to listen to music, and they had been babysitting Bentley while she was doing inductions at the Ember Academy. She was running late because of some kid not grasping the concept that he was a fire ninja instead of a wind ninja like he had previously been.

Feeling something wrong as she walked, she clutched her necklace that housed the dino gem. She still didn't know its full powers, and as she reached the entrance along with a spiky haired man in a black shirt, tan pants, and black jacket, a green portal opened up in front of the two, dropping a bunch of tyranodrones that surrounded them. Not caring what they other would think and barely noticing each other's presence, the two fell defensive.

Zeltrax closed the circle, giving them no way out but to fight. Two creatures grabbed each of them from behind, but both began fighting off the tyranodrones. However, even with her fire powers, Maggie and the other man were overpowered and they vanished into an invisaportal.

No one saw a thing.

* * *

A/N: So it's longer than I thought. I have a feeling this whole story is going to be this way. Anyway, up next, the rangers freak out because of their missing science teacher and in one of their cases, their missing sister as well.


	4. Legacy of Power

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 4: Legacy of Power**

_A/N: Last time, Maggie and Tommy got kidnapped by tyranodrones. Maggie because she has a dino gem out in the open, and Tommy because Mesogog needs him for something. It's only a few days later from the last chapter, as it is stated in the show (considering Kira's gig was on a Friday afternoon and they had a day in school without Tommy being there to teach). Anyway, I'm not showing all parts in the video diary because it would make this chapter unnecessary longer._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally not in the show._

* * *

Maggie had absolutely no idea what was going on or why strange creatures were leading her and a man she had never met into a dark, creepy room. The creatures were shoving the two along, both resisting as much as they could. The cyborg in front of them was leading the way as they entered a room with lots of control panels and a fossil faced freak with his back toward them.

"My lord," the cyborg spoke. "The prisoners."

"Finally," the fossil hissed. "Tie them to the life force extractors." Tyranodrones moved Tommy to the one on the left side of the room as Maggie was dragged to the one on the right side. No matter how much they resisted, the group of tyranodrones were stronger and managed to strap them onto the chairs.

"What do you want with me?" Maggie and Tommy asked at the same time.

Mesogog snorted. "How rude of me not to explain. My senses tell me this stone encases a power source that will be most useful to me." Maggie got the feeling he was speaking more to Tommy than her at the moment. "Alas, all my efforts to retrieve this power course have been less than successful. That's where you come in, Dr. Oliver."

"Sorry," Tommy denied. "Can't help you there. I'm just a high school science teacher."

"Really?" Mesogog challenged. "A high school science teacher…who just happens to have taught four brats to become power rangers. I know you know what's inside this stone. You're going to help me get it out, or you will not like the consequences." He turned to Maggie and began walking over to her. "As for you, you have something that belongs to me."

"Yeah, whatever," Maggie scoffed, not believing how she got into this mess again. "Now if you don't mind, I have scarier things to deal with than you."

Mesogog snarled. "Give me that dino gem!" he reached out to take the gem on her necklace, causing Maggie to spit fire, literally. Mesogog hissed in pain and drew his hand back, glaring at Maggie. Getting the idea that the gem around her neck was what he wanted, she concentrated on her fire powers and made it vanish. "You pesky brat!"

"At least I'm not a pervert," she retorted. Why did this always happen to her? "Ever hear about personal space?"

Mesogog growled and turned, already getting annoyed.

* * *

"This is bad," Lily panicked. "Really really bad." She and her teammates were in the dino lab, wondering what had happened to their science teacher and mentor, not to mention Lily being curious about her sister's disappearance. The last time it had happened it hadn't been pretty, but it was only for a day, not even. Now, both people had been missing since Friday night, and Lily was feeling a bit sleep deprived from Bentley staying up all night crying for Maggie.

"Way bad," Ethan agreed. "Worse than crashing after getting to level nine in SNSW."

"Huh?"

"Super Ninja Space Wars," Ethan answered the other two.

Conner rolled his eyes. "Okay, look. Don't you think we're getting a little _too _freaked out about this?"

"This is the perfect time to be freaking out!" Lily shouted at him. "Dr. O doesn't show up for Kira's gig, misses a full day of school, my sister never showed up to pick up her son from the café on Friday, she wasn't around anywhere this weekend where she could've been working, and her son has been screaming nonstop for her making me become slightly sleep deprived. The last time my sister disappeared she ended up on a freaky alien spaceship. This is the perfect time to be freaking out!"

"Lils, calm down a bit," Kira soothed, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "We'll find them." Granted, none of them had actually met Maggie, but Lily had talked about her enough they felt like they already had.

"I guess there's only one way to find out what the good doctor's been up to," Ethan shrugged, making his way to the computer. He took a seat in the chair and began typing away, the other three crowding around him. "I'm in."

Kira looked at him as a video of Dr. Oliver appeared on screen. "Yeah…but where?"

They listened as the video began.

"_I'm Tommy Oliver. If you're not me, then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What you're about to see is a history of my life."_

"More dinosaur bone stories," Conner sighed. "Yawn."

"_My history…as a power ranger."_

This got everyone's attention as they stared intently at the screen.

"_My story begins in Angel Grove." _The picture on the video followed along with what he was narrating. _"When five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become Earth's first power rangers. Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth, which forced Rita to create her own ranger."_

"Okay, so where's Dr. O?" Lily asked right before a clip showing Tommy meeting Kimberly played. "Hey, wait a minute. That's my sister's boss!"

"Your sister's boss is a power ranger?" Ethan looked up at her. Lily nodded, keeping her eyes glued to the screen. They watched as Rita captured Tommy while he was in an alleyway and turned him into the evil green ranger.

Tommy went on narrating. _"Her evil magic was too strong. I couldn't fight it. She commanded me to destroy the power rangers, and I almost succeeded." _They watched the confrontation between Kim and Tommy. _"But my friends never gave up. They helped me destroy the power sword, and I was freed. And that's when I joined the team. But not for long. I soon discovered the green ranger powers were only temporary."_

On the screen, it showed Tommy appearing as the new white ranger. Ethan paused the video after Tommy spoke once more. "Why did you do that?" Kira demanded.

"Because I'm so bugging I can't even deal," Ethan blinked.

"Our science teacher is the oldest living power ranger," Conner gushed, feeling slightly awestruck.

A voice from behind them caused them to turn around and spot Hayley. "Not the oldest, just the best."

"Hayley?" Ethan questioned.

"How did you get in here?" Lily wondered as they moved toward her.

"More to the point," Kira added. "What do you know about any of this."

Hayley had the answer they were looking for. "I know that Tommy and your sister," she pointed to Lily. "Are in trouble. And you four are the only ones that can help them." A small silence ensued, and Hayley decided she should explain more. "I've been helping Tommy prepare the ranger energy since grad school. Who do you think built the morphers? I mean, Tommy's good with dinosaurs and fossils, but a rocket scientist, he ain't."

"And let me guess," Conner questioned. "You are?"

"Among other things," the red head nodded.

"Okay," Lily breathed. "So you know who we are. You know what we are. Do you know where my sister and Dr. Oliver are?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Hayley sighed. She pulled out a disc and sat in the computer chair. As she popped the disc in, the four teens gathered around her. "This is a surveillance tape from the day of your gig, Kira." The video showed Tommy and Maggie failing to fight off tyranodrones and then vanishing in an invisaportal.

Conner frowned. "Why didn't he just morph? I mean, he's a power ranger."

"One," Lily began, turning their attention to her. "It's secret identities. He couldn't morph in front of someone he thought was an innocent civilian. I mean, my sister had the same issue he did at that point."

"Not only that," Hayley agreed. "But he's not a ranger anymore. Or didn't you get that far?" she resumed the video diary. It began showing the arrival of Lord Zedd.

"_A new villain, Lord Zedd, was destroying earth, and with three rangers leaving, a new power source had to be found. Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers, and the three new rangers stepped forward. And just in time, because Rita and Zedd teamed up to form our most powerful enemy yet, bringing with them a new terror – Rito. The new team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our zords. A ranger never gives up. Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor, a warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient ninja. Our quest complete, we gained new weapons, new zords, and new enemies."_

The video showed the transformation in their new ranger ninja uniforms.

"_But along with new enemies, came new friends. When Kimberly chose to leave, Katherine was the only choice. Katherine assumed the pink ranger power and just in time. We were under attack." _It showed the Command Center being attacked. _"We got out just as Rita and Zedd succeeded in destroying the command center. Beneath the ruins, we found the zeo crystal, a mystical power that guided us into the next chapter of our lives as rangers."_

It showed the rangers morph into the zeo power rangers.

"_The zeo powers were awesome. But when we needed reinforcements, we turned to an old friend. Jason returned, and assumed the power of the gold ranger. After high school graduation, we were ready to face the world. But not before one last adventure as rangers. It was time to shift into a higher gear. The old rangers were gone forever, but the turbo rangers were born. A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. We were given the powers of turbo and took her head-on with a little help. TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos proved that they had what it takes."_

Once again, the video stopped after it showed Tommy transferring the red ranger powers to TJ.

"After that," Hayley picked up. "Tommy went to college where he met yours truly. But when he found the dino gems, he knew he could never escape the power for long."

"Seeing as how I don't want this to be the end of the line," Ethan huffed. "Can we get back on the subject of finding Dr. O and Lily's sister?"

Kira had an idea. "Hey, I just thought of something. What about invisaportals? They're all over the city. If we could find one, we could get into Mesogog's lab."

"I've been working on that very thing," Hayley agreed. "Unfortunately, I need just a little more time."

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do while you're doing that?" Conner wondered.

"Here," Hayley resumed the video. "Watch more of your heritage. You might learn something.

* * *

"Once I access the power in this rock and find where you hid that gem," Mesogog spoke to Tommy and Maggie, both of whom were trying to think of ways to break free. "My dream of returning the planet to its prehistoric roots will be a mere formality."

"Why can't you just want to rule the earth like all the other sickos?" Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to tell me how to open that stone or where you hid yours?" Mesogog looked between the two of them. "Or not?"

"Take a wild guess," Tommy replied.

Maggie scoffed. "Please. You're not even scary. My father is more threatening than you." Mesogog snarled and swung his arm, causing his claws to hit the brunette in the face and scratch it, drawing blood. The former orange ranger could feel the pain from it, but couldn't do anything to stop it. "Seriously, what kind of sick, perverted villain are you? At least Lothor's ideas got him somewhere."

"Lothor was a fool!" Mesogog hissed. He turned away from the two. "Why are they always so stubborn?"

* * *

After viewing everything from the power transfer in turbo onto the end of Wild Force, the rangers were a bit lost. They had come up with ideas on how to find the two missing people, but nothing was working out. Hayley had found an invisaportal, and managed to trace where it was and where it led, but the problem was getting past the firewall. Now, they were trying to figure out something else to help them.

"And meanwhile," Ethan commented when the Wild Force segment finished. "Back in reality, we still have no way of finding them."

"I know there's at least one more group of rangers out there," Hayley sighed. "They had a guy named Cam. He was even more of a genius at this stuff than I am."

"Try typing in Ninja Storm," Lily suggested, before Conner could say the same thing.

"Dude, how do you know about them?" he asked.

Lily bit her lip. "I may have been a little bit involved in that, and the guy Cam that Hayley just mention is my sister's biological cousin, and it's a bit confusing. Oh, by the way, you're brother better not blow up the Ember Academy."

"How do you know Eric?" Conner demanded.

"Your brother was enrolled at the Wind Ninja Academy the day after Lothor was defeated," Lily explained. "He dropped out a few days later before realizing that his true element was sadly fire, hence why he probably has a tattoo in the shape of a flame on his shoulder, and I know this because my sister is the head Sensei and now owner of the Ember Academy. If you watch the video diary, it'll become clearer."

"I found them," Hayley saved her from further explanations.

_**Cam opened the box containing morphers. "These are your Power Ranger wind morphers." Behind the three ninjas it showed stood a fully cloaked ninja in a different uniform.**_

"That girl back there would be my sister," Lily pointed on the screen.

"_Four unlikely ninja students commanded the power of earth, air, fire, and water." _The screen showed the first few fights, including ones with Hunter and Blake when they were evil. _"It was the power of thunder that gave them their biggest challenge. But their greatest enemies…proved to be their greatest allies."_

_**Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Lily were standing on the beach, looking at Hunter and Blake. "Are you guys okay?" the air ninja asked.**_

_**Blake nodded. "What happened?"**_

"_**They seem like themselves," Tori looked to the other two ninjas.**_

Kira paused the video. "You knew who those rangers were?"

"Yeah," Lily nodded. "Maggie was helping me train for my Pai Zhuq classes when I got caught up in the ranger fight with her, and I ended up in the cockpit of the megazord. When we vanished to the island, I ended up on the sinking one with the others while Maggie ended up in a completely different dimension on an island known as the Island of Illusions."

"The what?" Conner frowned.

Lily rolled her eyes and resumed the video.

"_Even with them on their side, they still had to deal with setting their other teammate into her right mind."_

"_**Island of Illusions," Tori mused. "Chances are we're gonna end up seeing things we don't want to see."**_

"_**If that's the case," Lily bit her lip. "Then Maggie's probably lost her mind." **_

_**At that moment, Shane felt something crash into his back and send him into the ground. He felt something on top of him holding him down and from what he could see, the others were facing what was on top of him. Tori, Lily, Dustin, Blake, and Hunter all stared in shock at the girl standing on Shane's back, a spear pointed at them. The girl had wild curly hair with orange streaks flying all over the place, the sleeves and half the legs of her ninja uniform were torn off, and her eyes were frantic and wild.**_

"_**Maggie?" Lily called after a moment, being cautious.**_

"_**Stay back!" she shouted, startling the rangers and Lily. They all cautiously took a step back, aside from Shane, who she was still standing on. "I can take on all of you!" That was when they all realized something must've happened to her while she was here. "I'm not afraid of you, Kelzaks!"**_

"_Once she was back to normal and with the earth at the brink of destruction, another friend, Cam, went back in time with Maggie to retrieve the one power that could save them all – the power of the green samurai ranger. In their final battle against Lothor, the rangers made the ultimate sacrifice."_

"_**I have your ranger powers," he taunted. "You are at my mercy once and for all!"**_

"_**We won't let you win!" Maggie growled, ready to charge again as the four stood against him.**_

"_**What can you do to me without your powers?" Lothor questioned.**_

_**That was their cue as Shane replied. "We may not be power rangers, but we still have power! Power of Air!"**_

"_**Power of Earth!"**_

"_**Power of Water!"**_

"_**Power of Fire!"**_

"_**Ninja Powers!"**_

"And believe it or not," Lily grinned. "But they destroyed Lothor the day we found the dino gems in here."

"Whoa," Ethan went wide eyed. "I _knew _it! Ninjas are real!"

"Hey, my brother taught me some of his moves," Conner grinned. "Check it out." He began to demonstrate one of the kicks his brother taught him, only for his foot to collide with some of the equipment behind him and causing the computer to freeze.

Lily looked to the screen. "Oh please tell me that did not just happen."

"I think we just lost our last hope of finding Tommy and Maggie," Hayley blinked, trying to run through ways they could help in her head. She began furiously typing away on the keyboard, hoping for something.

"Anything?" the red ranger asked after a few minutes.

"Got it!" Hayley nodded.

"We are so lucky you're a genius," Ethan sighed of relief as the screen flickered back to life.

Hayley shrugged. "Even geniuses need help sometimes. That little jolt must've done something to the wiring because I'm getting something."

"_With the return of Mesogog, it became necessary to invoke the power of the dino gems. Should anything happen to me, these four are charged with protecting the planet." _It showed a picture of each of the rangers in and out of morph._ "You're in good hands."_

"He really trusts us," Conner spoke first.

"He does," the red head confirmed.

Ethan looked to his teammates. "We have to save him. We owe it to him."

"The whole world owes him," Kira corrected. At that moment, the alarms beeped.

"It worked!" Hayley smiled. "I've got a lock on an invisaportal!"

"Time to go save a teacher," Conner nodded.

Lily sighed. She knew she was going to be dead after this.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this one didn't turn out as long as I thought. Anyway, up next, the teens rescue Maggie and Tommy. What'll happen with that?


	5. Back in Black and Orange

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 5: Back in Black and Orange**

_A/N: in this chapter, the four teens save Maggie and Tommy. What'll happen with that as they end up going to Mesogog's lair? Can Maggie free herself before they get there? How will Maggie react to being in the suit again? How will she react to Lily being a ranger? All in all, what will happen?_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the shows._

* * *

In the lab, the teens continued standing around Hayley, making sure everything was all set for them to go. They had figured out where their science teacher and Lily's sister were, which made the hunt of how to get to them a bit easier. The video diary had interested them and wasn't as useful as they hoped, but it gave them a reason as to why their teacher was a bit cryptic about knowing how these things worked. "I've got a lock on a portal," Hayley confirmed.

"We're on it," Conner clapped his hands together. The four nodded and began to head for the stairs, hoping they could get to it on time.

"Remember," Hayley called after them. "You have to reach a speed of five hundred thirty six miles per hour upon entry. Otherwise, you'll never make it past the security wall and probably be ripped to pieces." All four froze in their step before simultaneously turning to look at her. "Did I forget to mention that?" she caught their looks. "I'll take that as a yes."

She stood and headed for a wall where she pushed a button, causing it to rise up. "Never fear. I have something for just such an occasion." The wall opened up to reveal four bikes in their colors.

"Sweet," Ethan awed.

"Amazing," Lily added.

"Which one's mine?" Conner joked. The other three gave him odd looks. "I'm kidding."

"Oh you so weren't kidding," Ethan snorted.

Hayley came over. "These are your new raptor cycles. They should have you to the portal coordinates in approximately ninety two point seven five seconds."

"And when we get there?" Kira prompted.

"Use your gems to access the hyper drive," Hayley instructed. "Then head straight through the portal to Mesogog's island fortress."

Conner blinked a moment. "Wait, did you just say 'island' fortress?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, islands," Conner fidgeted. "They're surrounded by water…"

"No," Ethan interrupted. "You can't swim!"

"I didn't say that," Conner defended himself.

Lily smirked. "But it's true. You can't."

"The invisaportal will take you directly to the island," Hayley assured, easing Conner's fears. "You'll never have to get wet." She walked away as Ethan chuckled.

"You can't swim."

"Whatever dude," Conner huffed. "You guys ready?"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mesogog's lab, the mutant fossil was still trying to get answers. Maggie's cheek was still bleeding a bit, but she was glad she hadn't lost much blood yet. She knew the more she moved, the faster the blood would move and the more she risked losing. She tried not to move her head too much to help keep the blood from dripping too much, but it wasn't working too well. "This is your final chance," Mesogog warned. "Free the gems from their resting place, or feel the wrath of my disappointment."

"Been there done that," Maggie faked a yawn. "Dude, get some new threats because seriously, the ones you have now aren't working for ya."

Tommy snorted, a bit amused. "Do I have to pick one?"

"Your attempts at levity is as feeble as your attempt at self-sacrifice," Mesogog remarked. He shoved the table with the stone toward Tommy, causing it to collide with his foot. "If you won't do it for yourself, perhaps you will for your precious students and family." Maggie knew the family part was meant for her and that the students part was meant for Tommy.

"Leave my family out of this," she growled darkly, not wanting to go down that path again. "They've done nothing to deserve this!"

Mesogog ignored her. "Elsa." The minion walked over. "The four teenagers and the child…bring them to me." She walked away toward her previous spot.

"Touch one single hair on him and you'll find yourself dead in a matter of seconds!" Maggie barked, knowing perfectly well the child he asked for was her son.

"Master, it's them," Elsa reported as a screen played video feed of four rangers riding toward the fortress on bikes. "On some kind of vehicles."

"Like obedient dogs," Mesogog rasped. "I speak, and they come."

"I could save you some trouble," Tommy quipped. "Good guys always win."

Mesogog snorted. "I suppose that all depends on who you believe the good guys to be. Zeltrax, Elsa, go. And bring help. I want no mistakes this time."

* * *

Lily, Kira, Conner, and Ethan rode their new raptor cycles to an almost desert like area. The bikes automatically stopped in front of where the invisaportal had to be. Kira and Lily hopped off their bikes and took a few steps forward, looking around. "Whoa, it just stopped," Ethan commented, slightly confused.

"What's up with that?" Conner added.

"This must be where Hayley programmed the coordinates," Kira concluded.

"Look," Lily pointed to where the invisaportal appeared. "There's the invisaportal. I sure hope Maggie and Dr. O are on the other side."

"Only one way to find out," Conner stated. "You guys ready?"

Ethan nodded. "You know it." They ran back to the bikes and hopped on. Just as they were about to head for the invisaportal when Zeltrax, Elsa, a new monster, and a group of tyranodrones appeared in their path.

"Hey!" Conner called out. "No one invited you to the party!"

"I'm crashing," Elsa rolled her eyes. "And I brought a few friends. Is that rude?"

"Extremely," Lily answered.

Zeltrax was next to speak. "You're not getting through that portal unless you're in chains."

"I might be able to pull that look off," Kira looked to her teammates. "But these guys? No way!"

"I vote we go for it!" Conner suggested. With everyone in agreement, they sped off on the bikes, taking on the charging enemy. All of them fired off their lasers on their bikes. Each of them charged through a group of tyranodrones, doing their best to fend them off. Conner headed for Elsa and Zeltrax, hoping to create a clearer path for his team.

With lasers being fired, taking out the tyranodrones was easier than they thought. A few times riding through them and firing caused the tyranodrones to be destroyed, or at least down for the remainder of the fight. Once Conner finished up fighting off Zeltrax and Elsa, the four continued riding at the same pace, neck and neck.

Charging forward, they rushed through the invisaportal.

* * *

"Hayley, we're in," Conner reported once the four teens parked the raptor cycles in Mesogog's fortress. They knew they had made it and they were thankful Zeltrax and Elsa did not follow them. Chances were that they'd run into Mesogog, but they had to save their teacher and Maggie. They hopped off the bikes and powered down.

"_Good," _she replied. _"I'll recalibrate the bikes for your exit. You have about five minutes."_

The four nodded and took off.

* * *

"It seems we have visitors," Mesogog spoke as the alarms blared. Maggie and Tommy were still struggling to break free of the holds, and Maggie had an idea she could put to work if only Mesogog left the room. She didn't want to be the reason for both of their deaths.

"I'm going to take a guess that it's for you," Tommy snapped.

"There's that wit again," Mesogog shook his head. "If I had a sense of humor, I might actually enjoy it. I'll handle the intruders myself." He stalked out of the room, something which Maggie was grateful for.

Focusing on her powers once more, Maggie made her orange dino gem reappear around her neck and she begun to burn off the straps holding her down. "I thought he'd never leave," she muttered as she worked.

* * *

"The lab should be just around here, I think," Kira commented as they ran through the halls, following her lead. After all, she had been here before and even though it was briefly, she seemed to know her way around it. "At least we still have the element of…" she cut herself off as the four skidded to a halt when Mesogog stepped out in front of them.

"Welcome," he interrupted. "We've been expecting you."

"…surprise," Kira finished.

"You remember me, I trust," he looked at Kira as the four backed away slowly.

Kira cringed. "Like I could forget that face."

"What part's his face?" Ethan wondered.

"Obviously you are in need of some discipline," Mesogog stepped closer to them.

"Okay," Lily blinked as they reached the door. "That sounds totally wrong." Mesogog ignored her comment as he transported Elsa and Zeltrax into the group along with the new monster.

Kira dragged her teammates away. "This way! Hurry!"

* * *

Maggie managed to burn one strap off and sat up, reaching down to untie the other. She was almost out and then she would help Tommy out before trying to think of a way out of here, like she could have been doing. She had felt the blood on her cheek stop moving and she had the idea that the cuts stopped bleeding, for now anyway. Just as she untied the last strap, four teens ran in, one familiar to the brunette. "Lily?" she questioned as she stood.

As Kira, Conner, and Ethan went to help their teacher, Lily went to help her sister. "What are you doing here? Don't you know how dangerous this is?"

"I'll explain later," Lily rolled her eyes. "Just give me that gem around your neck." Maggie frowned as she unhooked the gem and handed it to her sister, who pulled out a silver bracelet with one edge in orange. She noted that Lily had one too, wondering how she could've missed it before. Lily had snuck it out of the dino lab before they left, knowing they were going to need it. She slammed the bracelet onto Maggie's wrist before inserting the gem into it.

"What's going on?" Maggie demanded as a morpher shown in the spot of the gem. "Lils…" To give her the brief idea, Lily flashed her morpher as well. Then she noticed the scratch marks on the brunette's face.

"I'll kill him!" she growled.

"Get in line," Maggie hissed. "He threatened the family, and no one does that."

Ethan grabbed their attention as they struggled to get the straps off of Tommy. "Hey, mind helping out?" Lily ran over to help but before she could, Maggie used her fire powers to turn the straps to ash, freeing the teacher.

"Hit the red button on the panel," he ordered. Ethan went and did so, closing the doors. "I should've known you'd try to rescue me."

"Is that your way of saying thank you?" Ethan raised an eyebrow. "'Cause if it is, it needs serious work."

"I'll thank you for real when we get outta here," Tommy stated. "We can use the main invisaportal network." A portal opened up. "Hayley gave you the raptor cycles, right?" they nodded. "This way."

Ethan held him back. "Wait. We need to talk."

"Go," Tommy urged. "I'll explain later!"

"We already know everything," Conner rushed out.

"We found the video diary," Kira elaborated. This whole thing was making Maggie confused.

"Hey," she interrupted. "Unless anyone wants to be dinosaur food, we have to get out of here now!" she pointed to the door which was seconds away from being broken into. Taking her advice, deciding it wasn't wise to go against her, the four teens rushed out, Maggie following. Tommy grabbed the stone that housed the black dino gem and followed, disappearing into the portal as Mesogog and his minions broke in.

* * *

To Maggie's surprise, her sister, Kira, Ethan, and Conner had morphed so they could ride the raptor cycles. She was too stunned to do anything of the sort. She and Tommy had fell out of the invisaportal last, noting that the four rangers were ready to go. "Again, I ask, what the hell is going on?" she demanded, becoming more confused by the minute. Sure she knew she was going to have to defend herself, and she was willing to, but this was all becoming confusing.

"Again, I will explain later," Lily stated.

"Do we really need a souvenir?" Conner wondered, noting the stone in Tommy's arms.

"This one we do," he replied.

Running down the hall was the villains they were trying to escape. "There they are!" Elsa shouted.

"Go!" Tommy ordered. "I'm right behind you!" The four rangers vanished into the invisaportal, as did Maggie, and Tommy went quickly after.

* * *

Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Lily rode to a stop once they were back in the city. The parked the bikes and turned so they could see Maggie and Tommy fall out of the invisaportal at the same time. Tommy still held the stone in his hands, and to make matters worse, Elsa, Zeltrax, and the monster appeared behind them with a giant group of tyranodrones. Maggie and Tommy noticed, and without thinking as they stood, got ready to fight.

Zeltrax wasted no time in firing at the two, causing Tommy to use the rock as a shield and Maggie to create a small fire shield, bouncing the blast off. The rangers were off their bikes, watching what was going on. A moment later and the impact of the blast affecting the shield and the stone caused a giant explosion. When the dust cleared, all that was visible was the shattered stone pieces.

"Dr. O!" Ethan yelled.

"No!" Lily gasped, falling to her knees. "They can't be gone!"

"Such negativity," Elsa sneered. "Haven't you learned that in our world, anything's possible?"

"Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver," Zeltrax added, seeming unusually happy about it.

Lily growled and drew her mace, getting to her feet. "If that's true, then you're going to be ripped to shreds!" she went to charge, only for Kira to hold her back.

"Calm down Lils," they heard Maggie speak. To their surprise, not only did Maggie seem to grow back to her normal size, but Tommy came out of nowhere, clutching something in his hand.

"I heard my name," he commented. "You missed me, didn't you Zeltrax?" their appearance caused the four rangers to run toward them, Ethan and Conner closest to Tommy, and Kira and Lily closest to Maggie.

Conner noticed a glow coming from Tommy and Maggie's hands. "Hey, what's that?" Maggie raised her wrist where a dino morpher lay as Tommy opened his hand, revealing a black dino gem.

"A black and orange dino gem," Ethan noted. "Let me guess…powers of invisibility and size shifting?"

"Looks like it," Tommy nodded.

"Those gems belong to my master," Elsa grabbed their attention.

Tommy spoke. "There's two things you guys need to learn about dino gems. One – you can't choose them. They choose you."

"What's the other?" Elsa dared asking, knowing it couldn't end well. As if sharing the same thought, Maggie raised her wrist with her new morpher as Tommy did the same.

"They go real well with dino morphers," he smirked. He slammed his gem into it, activating its powers.

"Aren't you a little old for this, Tommy?" Elsa seemed a bit amused.

"I may be old, but I can still pull it off," he retorted.

He and Maggie had the same idea of trying out their new powers. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" both morphed into either the new orange or black ranger. The other four rangers moved to stand by their new teammates.

"Just like riding a bike," Tommy commented.

"Hey, Lils," Maggie turned briefly to her sister. "Just so you know, I'm going to kill you later for this."

"Love ya too, Mags," Lily sighed, knowing either way she was doomed.

"Two more makes no difference," Zeltrax prepared for the oncoming fight. "Attack!"

The rangers got split up. All of them had a few tyranodrones to take care of, and Maggie and Tommy found themselves fighting them off with ease. After all, it had only been a couple weeks since she helped defeat Lothor and lost her powers. When it came to fighting the three bigger villains on the battle field, Tommy took on Zeltrax, leaving Maggie to deal with Elsa and the other four to deal with the monster of the day.

Elsa and Maggie were clashing swords, neither one giving in. Maggie was furious about the threats made toward her family, so she was taking it out on Elsa. The villainess swung low, causing the orange ranger to jump high above it and swing back with her saber. They clashed swords again, pushing against one another.

"We are not intimidated by your teacher!" she growled.

"Clearly you don't know your facts too well," Maggie snorted. "He isn't my teacher. If anything, I just met the guy." She turned the tabled and elbowed the villainess in the ribs before sweeping the woman's legs out from under her.

"What are you?" she questioned, kicking the girl away to get herself up. "Some kind of smart mouth bitch?"

Maggie scoffed, pulling out her personal weapon –which, to her dismay, was another bow – and took aim. "Honey, I may be a smart mouth bitch, but at least I have a far better fashion sense then you. That look is so…ugh."

Elsa snarled before lunging again as Maggie fired an arrow. She jumped out of the way and flipped behind the elder woman, firing once more before flipping out of sight. She repeated the cycle, confusing Elsa to the point where she was beyond frustrated. Maggie smirked.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

After the fight, everyone was relaxing at Hayley's Cyberspace. There were things that needed to be discussed, and they were going to discuss them. Kira, Conner, and Ethan sat on one couch as Hayley got drinks together for the giant group. The café was closed, so they were glad from that. On their way over after destroying the monster, Lily had introduced Maggie to the others. Lily sat in a chair holding a mirror that Maggie was looking into. Bentley was sitting on the carpet underneath the furniture, playing with a couple toys. He had finally calmed down after seeing his mother was okay.

Now, Maggie looked into the mirror, stitching up the cuts Mesogog gave her on her face. Lily held the mirror steady so she could do this, and the suture kit Maggie had brought with her was lying open on an end table. Tommy was sitting on the other end of the same couch. Kira watched curiously as Maggie stitched up her own face. After all, Maggie was only about a year older than them, so to her, it didn't make sense how she could do this.

"What a day," Ethan broke the silence as Hayley came over and set the tray of drinks down for them. "New bikes, new zords…"

"New rangers," Conner finished. "Well, sorta new."

"Dr. O, are you going to tell us how you happened to have the morphers ready?" Kira wondered, still not moving her eyes from watching Maggie.

Tommy was unsure of how Maggie got hers, but he explained how he had his ready. "Right after you guys became rangers, I got an energy reading on the tracking system. I had a good idea it was another gem. So, I had Hayley build a morpher just in case."

"And the day of my gig?" Kira prompted.

"I was coming to tell you guys the energy had moved and we needed to investigate…"

"When you were both nabbed by the goon patrol," Conner once again finished. "Brutal."

"Yeah," Tommy sighed, setting his cup down. "But it all turned out okay. Well, I better get going."

Hayley frowned as the black ranger stood. "Going? Where are you going?"

"Shopping," he answered. "I checked my closet this morning and there's a serious shortage of black in there." he left without another word.

Kira decided to speak to Maggie. "How can you do that?"

"I learned how to," she spoke carefully, trying not to move her face too much that she would screw up. "I'm in my final year of med school."

"But, you're only like, our age," Conner stated.

"It pays to study," she sighed as she finished up. She packed up the suture kit. Lily set down the mirror. "Now that I've finished that," she turned to look at her sister. "I can kill you for getting into this mess."

Lily yelped before taking off toward the door, Maggie darting after her with her son in her hands.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan shared a look. Something told them this was going to be a long year.

* * *

A/N: Okay, up next is Diva in Distress. What'll happen with that? So, what'll go on now that Maggie's a ranger again?


	6. Diva in Distress

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 6: Diva in Distress**

_A/N: So now Maggie's a ranger again, and Lily is on the team this time around. What'll happen now? Can the two work together peacefully? Also, what'll happen when Kira's old pop star friend comes to town? I don't know how this chapter or half the other ones in this story will go, so bear with me on this. _

_Keep in mind from the last story that Shadow and Maggie are the same person. _

_Song is "Wasted" by Carrie Underwood. When I write songs into this series, I try to choose ones that can relate to Maggie's life. The one I used in the previous story in "Shimazu Returns Part 2" was meant to kind of describe her current life, and this one is to describe how things happened and how she wished they would've really happened._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

About a week after rescuing Tommy and Maggie, all the rangers aside from Lily could be seen in the cyber café hanging out. Kira was playing a gig this afternoon and the rangers had all agreed to watch, Maggie and Lily agreeing to come if they could make it. Maggie was sitting at the table with Conner, Ethan, and Tommy. She, like Ethan, was on her laptop, but she was doing schoolwork. Bentley was sitting on her lap, playing with one of his toys.

However, the café was bustling with noisy activity, and everyone could see that it was drowning out Kira's performance. Though people could still hear her, she thought no one was listening. The rangers were, of course, even while they were doing what they had to do. Maggie could tell Kira was really good, and she had a career ahead of her.

"_I'm over you  
better believe  
it's true  
Oh  
I see in your eyes  
the time that you  
lied  
I'm over you  
I'm over you  
darling I'm done  
I'm through  
You can say it again  
that you wanna  
be friends but  
when we get to the end  
I'm glad  
I'm over you"_

Small applause from those who were fully paying attention lit up as Kira finished the performance. The dirty blonde hopped down from the stage and took a seat at the table her teammates sat at. She leaned her guitar against the table as she sat. "That was awesome," Conner commented. "Was that something new?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm still working on the hook, but I think there's something there."

"I'm telling you," Ethan began. "If this superhero gig doesn't work out, you definitely have a musical career to fall back on."

"It's kind of hard to have a musical career when you can't even get anyone to listen to you play," she sighed.

Trent heard her say this as he set down a couple drinks the rangers had ordered. "Well, I was listening and I think you rock." She noticed the sketchpad in his hands.

"What are working on?" she asked, trying to take a sneak peek of it.

"Not until it's done," he quickly hid the drawing.

"Nobody appreciates good music anymore," Tommy stated, going back on topic. "All you hear on the radio is that pop garbage."

Hayley came over and added to the conversation. "Yeah, like what their names… Kylee Styles and…Shadow, I think it was."

"Whoa okay," Maggie spoke up. "Shadow sings what's real to her. Her songs tell who she is, literally, especially her song 'I'm a Survivor.' Besides, she's actually a really cool person." Granted, she was talking about herself, but she didn't exactly have to let the others know that.

"You say that like you know her," Conner commented. "And both have some good music, Dr. O."

"That's because I do know her," Maggie nodded. "My adoptive grandmother, which is Lily's real grandmother, owns Chilman records in Angel Grove. We both work there on weekends, so we got to meet her a few times."

"Your grandmother owns Chilman records?" Kira seemed interested.

Maggie continued. "Yeah. Unfortunately, Lily and I have very little say in who she signs and she doesn't sign anyone until they've at least graduated high school. Nana Chilman believes in education and family first."

"Getting back to what Conner said," Ethan grinned, turning the attention to the red ranger. "The translation – he thinks they're fine."

"No I don't," Conner denied, his smile saying otherwise. Maggie grimaced a bit as Lily walked in and took a seat, looking beat. "Okay, yeah I do. But that has nothing to do with it."

"What are we discussing?" Lily asked, hoping to get in on the loop.

Maggie smiled. "How Conner thinks Shadow and Kylee Styles are hot and have good music."

"Oh," Lily grinned. "That makes sense."

"You know," Kira piped up. "She used to be a really good songwriter. She _was _really sweet, too. Now she's all about image."

"You say that like you two are friends," Ethan remarked.

"Oh we used to be," the singer nodded. "What? It's true. We were in a band together. Then she got discovered by this agent and now she's this huge pop diva."

Conner scoffed. "Oh come on. You don't expect us to believe that, do you? I mean, I don't even believe that Maggie and Lily know Shadow."

"Hey, we do too know her," Lily argued. "Earlier in the year when she finally revealed what she looks like on the last episode of Totally Talented my brothers' band played with her. What more proof do you need?"

"Believe what you want," Kira agreed with the blonde. "It's true."

"No matter what the guys think," Maggie smiled at her. "Lily and I believe you, Kira."

Ethan looked at something on his laptop. "Okay, well here's your chance to really prove it. According to their fan sites, they're going to be in town to promote their new CDs." Maggie and Lily both already knew this, and Maggie knew she had to work tomorrow. "And it says to expect a performance from Shadow as well." That part, however, she didn't know.

"I would love to prove it, but sadly, I got work tomorrow," Maggie sighed.

"I can prove it," Lily volunteered.

"Oh we are so there," Conner agreed without a second thought. "And since you guys claim you're good buddies, you can hook me up."

"Whatever," Kira rolled her eyes as Trent waved to an incoming customer, drawing Tommy's attention away.

Conner tried to see what Maggie was looking up. "Dude, how do you understand that stuff?"

"Simple, really," Maggie shrugged. "It's called studying. God I'd hate to be in Tommy's shoes."

"Hey, you might be one day," Lily smirked. "After all, you do have a teaching degree."

"Wait," Ethan looked to the brunette. "You have a teaching degree and you're one year away from becoming a surgical intern? How does that work?"

Maggie grinned. "Studying. Besides, being a surgeon is my main career goal. I got a teaching degree so I could be a substitute teacher and earn some spending money, since I have little of it as it is."

"Yet between the two of you, you have, what, six paying jobs?" Kira raised an eyebrow.

"All money I make from working here and at a dance studio in Angel Grove goes toward my college fund," Lily stated. "Money we both earn from our grandmother goes to paying for taxes."

"And money I earn from the gymnastics studio and Storm Chargers in Blue Bay go toward necessities and buying birthday and Christmas gifts for my complicated and twisted family," Maggie groaned.

Conner blinked. "Twisted?"

"Sadly."

* * *

The next morning, Kira, Lily, and Conner found themselves at Reefside Mall, waiting to meet the famous Kylee Styles and Shadow. Lily knew Maggie was going be here as Shadow, since she rightfully was, and she also knew that she was going to perform. Lily had helped her last night with a dance routine for her performance, and hopefully Kira and Conner wouldn't piece it together. There was a decent sized crowd there, and they were determined to make their way to the front first.

They knew when the two pop stars were coming down when cheers erupted and cameras clicked. Signs were posted around the mall and posters were setting the stage for where the two singers would sit. Both made their way through the crowd and took seats next to each other, smiling at the crowd. Kira, Conner, and Lily made their way to the front, speaking to Kylee first.

"Go ahead," Conner nudged the yellow ranger. "Ask her."

Kylee gave them a fake smile. "Who do you want it made out to?"

"Just write 'to my old friend, Kira Ford,'" Kira answered. Kylee looked up, remembering the name.

"Kira?" she stood. "Wow! I haven't seen you for ages!" she pulled the girl in for air kisses as Lily shared an amused look with Shadow, both silently thinking the same thing. "I didn't' know you were a fan of mine. I'm flattered."

"Actually," she corrected. "It's my friend who's a fan."

"It's Conner," the red ranger shook her hand. "With an E-R."

Kylee smiled. "Did Kira tell you that she and I used to sing together?"

"Yeah," Conner nodded. "I just didn't believe her at first."

"Oh, it wasn't anything professional," Kylee shrugged. "Just, silly teen angst stuff."

"I thought we had some pretty good songs," Kira frowned.

"Oh yeah sure," Kylee nodded. "At the time, they were great. But hey, at some point you gotta grow up."

Cassidy shoved her way through the crowd, standing between the two singers on the other side of the table. "Cassidy Cornell, Reefside Reporter," she introduced. Anyway, I'm here to do a story on how you two went from struggling nobodies to pop superstars."

"Sorry but I'm going to have to pass," Shadow politely declined. "My past isn't something I'm comfortable sharing."

"Aren't you kind?" Kylee remarked to Cassidy, ignoring her fellow singer's attitude. Lily sensed this was getting nowhere, so she dragged the other two off toward Shadow.

As they passed, Shadow spoke. "Hey, Lily, what day are you working this week?" Conner and Kira had wanted to know if the story Maggie and Lily told them about knowing Shadow was true, so she and Lily had come up with what to say to prove it.

"Tomorrow, sadly," Lily sighed. "But hey, we have work the same day next weekend."

"Ah," she nodded. "So, who's your friends?"

"Oh, this is Conner and Kira," Lily introduced, going along with it. "They didn't think I knew you."

"Well, we do now," Conner remarked.

Shadow smiled at them. "So, you guys staying for the show?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Lily nodded.

* * *

A while after the two singers finished signing autographs – well, Kylee was still signing, but Shadow had a performance to give – a crowd formed around a stage that had been set up for the performance. Lily, Kira, and Conner were at the front of the stage, haven gotten there early enough to do so. A few minutes after the crowd was filled, the lights above the stage dimmed a bit, signaling for Shadow to step out.

When she was ready, the band began playing and she started singing.

"_Standing at the back door  
she tried to make it fast  
one tear hit the hardwood  
it fell like broken glass_

_She said sometimes  
love slips away  
and you just can't  
get it back  
let's face it_

_For one split second  
she almost turned around  
but that would be like  
pouring rain drops  
back into a cloud  
so she took another step  
and said I see the way out  
and I'm gonna take it_

_I don't wanna  
spend my life  
jaded waiting  
to wake up one day  
and find  
that I've let all these  
years go by  
wasted_

_Another glass of whiskey  
but it still don't kill  
the pain  
so he stumbles to the sink  
and pours it down the drain  
he says it's time to be a man  
and stop living for yesterday  
gotta face it_

_I don't wanna  
spend my life  
jaded waiting  
to wake up one day  
and find  
that I've let all these  
years go by  
wasted_

_Oh I don't wanna  
keep on wishing missing  
the still of the morning  
the color of the night  
I ain't spending  
no more time  
wasted_

_She kept driving along  
till the moon and the sun  
were floating side by side  
he looking in the mirror  
and his eyes were clear  
for the first time  
in a while_

_I don't wanna  
spend my life  
jaded waiting  
to wake up one day  
and find  
that I've let all these  
years go by  
wasted_

_Oh I don't wanna  
keep on wishing missing  
the still of the morning  
the color of the night  
I ain't spending  
no more time  
wasted_

_I don't wanna  
spend my life  
jaded waiting  
to wake up one day  
and find  
that I've let all these  
years go by  
wasted_

_Oh I don't wanna  
keep on wishing missing  
the still of the morning  
the color of the night  
I ain't spending  
no more time  
wasted"_

The crowd cheered as she finished, and soon they dispersed again. Kira, Conner, and lily stood by the escalators and a half hour later, the two singers left the mall, heading back up the escalators. They were waving goodbye to the crowds before they disappeared outside. When they were out of earshot, Conner turned to face Kira, the yellow ranger speaking before he did. "Well, you got to meet the famous superstar."

"Look," Conner began, hoping the apology would come out right. "If you're mad 'cause I didn't believe in you and Kylee, I'm sorry. But, come on, I mean, she's so…and you're so…"

"What?" Kira raised an eyebrow. "I'm what?" She scoffed. "You know what, forget it. Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't know Kylee after all." Just then, they heard a very high pitched scream. Knowing it was something bad, the three rangers bolted up and out to the parking lot just in time to see tyranodrones and the new monster, Donkeyvac, terrorizing the two singers. Shadow was fighting them off as Kylee just stood by and screamed.

"Get away from me you freak!" she shrieked. "Don't you know who I am?"

The monster nodded. "Of course I do. I'm a big fan!" Kira, Conner, and Lily knew they had to help out. Lily went to help her sister as Conner and Kira helped out and defended Kylee. Should she ask they could always play it off as karate lessons, considering they couldn't exactly use their powers.

"You know you may have to spill it and nana would kill you, right?" Lily demanded as she and Shadow fought side by side.

"You don't think I haven't thought of that?" she huffed, kicking away a tyranodrone. "I'll get her out of here before he can do a lot of damage." Lily nodded as Shadow went and grabbed Kyle by the arm before dragging her away.

The problem with that was it left them wide open for the monster to hit them with a blast, turning them old and sucking the youth out of them. As soon as that was done, the monster and tyranodrones disappeared. The three other rangers present shared a look of annoyance as they knew one of them would have to explain things somehow without spilling the secret.

* * *

After a quick discussion as to who should take care of Kylee and Shadow, Kira was voted to take both of them to Hayley's Cyberspace and let the others deal with the monster. They would call if they really needed her, and the only problem they would have was that they'd still be short one ranger. After all, Maggie could still fight in her condition, but dressed as Shadow and going to fight would draw unwanted publicity for both the singer and the rangers. Conner, Lily, Ethan, and Tommy were all out fighting Donkeyvac. Kira sat across from Shadow and next to Kylee in chairs. It was easy to see that Shadow and Kira were both getting fed up with Kylee's complaining.

"My career is over," she whined. "This is the worst thing to happen to anyone ever."

"Kylee, for the last time, looks are not everything!" Shadow groaned.

"Come on Kylee," Kira soothed. "I'm sure someone will find a way to reverse this."

"But I was supposed to go on You Request It tonight," she complained.

Kira shrugged. "Just 'cause you look a little older doesn't mean you still can't sing."

"Right," Kylee huffed. "Go on national TV looking like this. I must look at least…forty." Beeping sounds could be heard and Kira and Shadow checked their morphers.

"I gotta go," Kira went to move, reminding herself to talk to Maggie later about why Shadow had her morpher, unless there was one that they weren't aware of. Kylee held her back. "Look, Hayley will look after you. You'll be fine."

"But I want you to stay," Kylee begged. "You're my friend. You can't leave me like this."

Shadow rolled her eyes. "You seriously had to guilt trip her?" Kira looked to the other singer, a bit shocked. Kylee wasn't used to being talked to like this. "If you were her friend, you would've stayed in touch with her throughout the time you were on tours and starting your singing career. If you were her friend, you would've found her number and called her up and find some time to meet and catch up. If you were her friend, you wouldn't stop her from going to do what she has to do."

Before Kira could say her piece, Kylee interrupted. "What am I going to do? I can't face my public looking like this."

"I give up!" Shadow groaned and stood, walking over to the counter. She wasn't going to put up with this.

"Calm down, Kylee," Kira soothed once more. "You're not the only one in trouble, you know. This thing attacking people all over the city."

"Really?" Kylee sneered. "Well, that is not my problem. I'm Kylee Styles."

Kira got an idea as she dug out a tape. She handed it to the girl. "This is the Kylee I used to know. She was someone who cared about other people, not just herself."Her morpher beeped once more. "I gotta go." She left the building as Kylee stared at the tape in her hands. Then she held it up and waved it around.

"Can you play this for me?" she called to Hayley. Hayley walked over from the counter and snatched the tape. She put it in the cassette player and hit play. A song that featured both Kylee and Kira filled the room.

"_True love walked out the door couldn't take it no more…"_

"Now this I like," Hayley nodded.

* * *

"All right," Conner huffed as he, Ethan, and Lily stood on a couple tennis courts facing Donkeyvac. They were fully morphed and had their swords drawn. Lily knew exactly where Maggie was, and she had played it off as the girl getting held up in Angel Grove and being unable to sneak away, whereas she and Conner said that Kira had taken the two pop singers to Hayley's. They had called Kira a couple times, and they were hoping she would show. "We've got you cornered!"

"That's what you think!" the monster fired at them, hitting the three. All three fell flat on their backs. "It's over rangers."

"This guy is brutal," Ethan commented as they managed to bring themselves into crouching positions. Out of nowhere a Ptera scream filled the area, causing the rangers to clutch the sides of their head and block the noise and the monster to fall down. They turned to see Kira had finally arrived and she had yet to morph. They ran to stand by her.

"My ears," Conner wailed, trying to get the ringing to stop.

Lily looked at her friend. "Mind giving us a heads up next time?"

"Sorry guys," she winced.

"Excellent," Donkeyvac stood. "More youth for me!"

"I don't think so," Kira snorted. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" she morphed into her suit. "Ptera power, yellow ranger!"

"Thundermax sabers!" they all drew their swords and brought them down on Donkeyvac. All that did was cause the monster to defend himself and punch all of them back. Kira and Lily landed near a spilt bucket of tennis balls and the two girls picked a few up before sending them flying at the monster.

Two tennis balls stuck in Donkeyvac's nostrils. "Oh my nose!"He ended up crashing through the fence as the rangers put their weapons together to form the Z-rex blaster.

* * *

After the fight and after everyone returning to normal, all the rangers were back at Hayley's Cyberspace, waiting for Kira to being her performance. Maggie was now herself, no longer dressed as Shadow. Lily was standing beside her, holding her nephew. Conner, Ethan, and Tommy were standing near them, catching small tidbits of their conversation. Kira spoke to Trent about his drawing, and soon she walked up on stage.

"I wrote this next song with a friend of mine a long time ago," she spoke into the microphone. "I hope you like it." She began to play her guitar and the band followed.

"_Best friends  
they come and go  
depending on your highs  
and your lows_

_My best friend_  
_is saddened not to_  
_be there when_  
_I needed her the most_

_I thought you'd  
be there for me  
then why did  
you lie to me  
using me to get  
what you want_

_Then I couldn't  
believe it happened  
no I couldn't understand"_

The crowd cheered as Kylee Styles made a guest appearance and joined her old friend on stage. The two continued the song together.

"_True love  
walked out the door  
couldn't take it no more  
true love  
it broke my heart  
you make my  
whole life sore_

_He said he'd be  
my baby  
then why did he  
betray me  
temptation got  
to his head  
then I left him  
yeah  
and this is what I said_

_It feels like  
it's gonna be okay  
It feels right  
it just feels that way  
It feels like  
it'll be a better day  
'cause I believe in the end  
good things  
are coming my way"_

The crowd that had formed cheered as the song came to an end and the two girls shared a hug.

* * *

A/N: So not the best chapter, but hey, it works. Anyway, I have ideas for this story, and Kim is going to make a few appearances in later chapters. I'm debating whether or not I should have her run into Tommy before or during Prom at the end of this story, but hopefully it'll work out. Anyway what'll happen next?


	7. Game On

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 7: Game On**

_A/N: Please bear with me on this chapter as I have never written this episode into any of my stories and though I have seen this episode a few times, I haven't really found how exactly to write it in. I don't really have anything planned for this chapter, but I am writing it in because as I stated a few times in the previous story, I am determined to do every single episode in every season in this series, just to try it out and even if the chapter somehow gets turned into a filler chapter. _

_Also, the Landsdowns are going to be Maggie's adoptive grandparents, making them Lily's real grandparents on her mother's side, and by the time I get to RPM in this story (they will still be around), I'm going to edit a few things so the Ranger Yellow parts in it will make more sense._

_Let's get on with this, shall we?_

**_Aslo, I am posting this now so I can say this: To all those in Newtown, Connecticut and have been deeply affected by the shooting earlier today, I am sorry for any of your losses._**

**_To those readers who don't know what I had just mentioned, earlier today, there was a shooting there where 26 people were reported dead, 20 children, 6 adults. When I first heard it, I immediately became worried because I have family that lives there and go to school there. I am glad to know that my family is safe, but I just want to say that I am sorry for the losses._**

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

"Hey," Lily called her coworker over to the counter. She and Trent were both working today at the café. Hayley was doing some business in the back dealing with management of the place, which meant Lily tended the bar and made the drinks as Trent served them and took orders. The café was crowded and it was the typical after school rush. The rangers were all doing their own things, which, for Maggie, meant working. "I got a big one for you. Be really careful," she set one drink down on an empty tray.

"I'll send for backup if things get ugly," he smirked. He moved to take the tray when Lily stopped him.

"Not so fast," she grinned. She took the drink off the tray and placed it on the one hidden from sight. Carefully, she lifted the tray full of smoothies and handed it to the boy. He walked away with it, setting drinks down where they belonged as Lily wiped the counter.

Over by one of the computers, Ethan was playing one of his video games, Lily's brothers watching with interest. "Just give me the code, you freakazoid wizard!" none of the three noticed Trent behind them as they stood up in frustration. Trent got knocked over, causing him to spill the drinks in his hand. Ethan noticed this.

"Sorry," Trent apologized to the customers he spilt the drinks near. "I got a little distracted." He turned to Ethan, Roger, and Ronald. "And by the way, it's a game, it can't hear you." Ethan and the twins retook their seats and resumed the game as Hayley and Maggie walked over to them, the brunette holding her son.

"Everything okay, guys?" the red head asked. None of them answered. "Ethan…" cautiously, she poked the boy in blue as Maggie smacked her brothers upside the head. Hayley recognized the game. "Wizard Wood."

"The first gamer to conquer the entire magical world and crack the secret code wins the right to test the next game in the series," Roger explained as all three once again glued their eyes to the screen.

"We've been helping Ethan through it," Ronald added. "And we wanna see if he can make it through."

Ethan grinned. "How crazy is that?"

"Yeah, I read about it," Hayley sighed. "Well, if anyone can do it…"

"I'm on the last level," Ethan interrupted. "But I just can't get the code out of Beldorf, the Wizard of Galdor. The dude's a serious punk." Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Hayley," Maggie assured. "I can take two of them off your hands." Hayley smiled at her before walking away. Since Lily had started working here, Maggie and Lily's siblings had also frequented the café, and she understood Maggie's situation with the family and had offered to help in any way she could, which was why she understood that Lily could only work a few days a week.

Maggie smirked as she looked at her brothers before smacking them upside the head again.

"Ow!" they turned to look at her. "What was that for?"

"You guys need to get home and you have chores to do," Maggie reminded them.

"But we wanna see if Ethan can crack the code," Roger whined.

"In case you've forgotten," the brunette warned. "Your grandparents are coming over and you know how spotless our grandmother likes things. Not to mention that you guys have band practice and you're already running late."

Roger and Ronald shared a look before the latter spoke. "Aw man! Natalie's gonna kill us!" Both bolted up out of the chairs and out the door. Maggie grinned before taking a seat at the computer next to Ethan.

"What are you up to?" Ethan asked, trying to make conversation.

"Creating schedules, writing a few essays I need to get done by Friday, and going through financial things," Maggie responded, shifting her son in her lap so she could easily reach the keyboard and mouse. "And if you stay on that thing too long, your eyes will dry out."

"Whatever," Ethan blinked. "I just wanna get the code so I can beat this game."

* * *

"So where's Ethan, Lily, and Maggie?" Tommy wondered as he faced Kira and Conner, who were waiting for their teammates to show before they got started with training. He knew that the eldest teen on the team wouldn't be able to make all the training sessions and that she had her own training to do, but he had asked for her help on this one, since she was a motocross rider and they were going to be training with the raptor cycles.

"Ethan's still at the café playing that stupid game he's addicted to," Lily answered, appearing out of nowhere. "Maggie's with him at the café working on school work and financial stuff that I do not understand, and then she has to deal with our grandparents, so she won't be able to make it."

"Look, what's the big deal anyway?" Conner asked. "I mean, it's just practice."

"Training is just as important as the real deal," Lily answered, cutting the teacher off. They all looked at her, wondering how she knew that. "My sister is a Ninja Master and I'm a Pai Zhuq student. These kind of things are drilled into our heads."

Tommy nodded. "You never know when you might be attacked," he stated just before a tyranodrone jumped him and kicked him into his students. "Well, I couldn't have planned that better." Zeltrax and the remaining tyranodrones appeared.

"Attack!" the cyborg commanded, causing the rangers to split and take on their own small groups. As usual, Tommy was taking on Zeltrax while the others handled the tyranodrones.

* * *

"Ethan, are you sure you know how to lock up?" Hayley wondered. Ethan and Maggie were still at the café, using the computers that were side by side. Earlier, Maggie's adoptive grandparents had stopped by to check out the place where Lily worked, and they took Bentley off of Maggie's hands so she could get her work done faster. However, it still wasn't that fast as it was now closing and she was only halfway done.

"Yeah, no problem," he confirmed.

"I'll handle it Hayley," Maggie stated, giving the red head more reassurance. "As soon as I finish this I'm outta here, even if I have to drag Ethan out myself to lock up."

"Hey, as soon as I get this dude, I'm outta here," he defended.

Hayley smiled at the two of them before turning around. "I know I'm going to regret this," she muttered before leaving the café. Once they were the only two left, Ethan dug out a device from his backpack and hooked it into the computer he was using. On the screen a window with numbers appeared.

"Yeah baby," he grinned madly. "Come to papa."

"You know that's cheating, right?" Maggie smirked, returning to her work.

"Just a few more seconds and I'll have the code," he ignored her. Maggie peeked at his screen to see what he was really doing. Out of nowhere, his device exploded before it began to glow, emitting a dust that captured the two rangers and brought them into the video game.

* * *

Ethan and Maggie looked around at their new surroundings as they realized they were in a forest of some sort. Ethan quickly pieced together that they were somehow transported into his video game as Maggie was still slightly confused. Once Maggie realized what must've happened, she rounded a glare at the blue ranger. "Whatever the hell is going on, I blame you!"

"Okay," Ethan breathed. "That was freaky. What happened?"

Before Maggie could answer, a new voice entered. "Name your business, young knight and fair maiden or perish where ye stand."

"Fair maiden?" Maggie shot a quizzical look in Ethan's direction, not liking this.

"This is all just a misunderstanding, dude," Ethan tired explaining to the wizard.

"'Dude'?" Beldorf frowned. "I see no dude around here. Only Beldorf, Wizard of Galdor!" he shouted. "And ye be no friends of mine. With manners like that, ye must be of the wretched clan from Lockersley! Filthy scoundrels, the lot of them."

"No actually, we're from…"

Beldorf interrupted the blue ranger. "Your statures is not of giant's blood, so you can't be from the east." Ethan tried again but was once more interrupted. "That leaves us with but one plausibility. You are from the west, and you have come to steal my secret code!" he pointed his wand threateningly at them.

"Well…"

"No, we're not," Maggie sent the blue ranger a glare, telling him to shut up as she covered his mouth with her hand. "We're not looking for any code. We're looking for a way home because we don't know where we are or how we got here!"

"Hmm," Beldorf frowned and backed away. "Then I will away myself. And we will battle another day!" he started off.

Ethan yelled after him. "Wait! We just want to get outta here!"

* * *

"Hey!" Maggie called after Beldorf as she and Ethan ran after him down a path. "Would you slow the hell down? We just want to know how to get out of here!" They stopped as they reached what appeared to be Beldorf's small home, and he walked inside and locked them out. "Please!" nothing.

"Beldorf!" Ethan huffed.

"Go away," Beldorf ordered. "We don't want any."

Ethan pouted. "Oh come on. I don't even want the code anymore. We just want to go home." Beldorf opened the door and tapped a sign that read "No Gamers Allowed."

"You won't get very far in life, young knight, if you don't learn to read," he smirked before disappearing in his hut again. "Now do run along. These woods are not safe!"

"Well," Maggie turned to Ethan. "Any more bright ideas?" Out of nowhere, a bunch of creatures in either black or white carrying wobbly poles in their hands and bouncing up and down appeared. Ethan and Maggie turned to see them, and when the creatures charged, they did what they did best.

Ethan and Maggie began fighting off the creatures. Ethan knew what they were as Maggie didn't, but she didn't know how this game worked. As they fought, they failed to notice that Beldorf was watching from his window. Maggie had her hands on fire, burning wherever she punched on the creatures. She and Ethan refrained from using the powers the dino gems had given them, but they managed to handle their own. After all, these creatures were easier to take on than tyranodrones. As they continued fighting, they noticed Kira appear out of nowhere as well.

"Welcome to Ethan's world," Maggie greeted as soon as she saw the dirty blonde.

"I don't suppose either of you know how to get out of here," she hoped as they stood.

"We don't even know how we got in," Ethan stated as the creatures charged once more. The three set off fighting, hoping to find a way out. All three were thrown into the center of the ring.

Kira got an idea. "Have you tried to morph?"

"What would that do?" Ethan wondered.

"Keep us alive long enough to figure a way out!" Maggie retorted. "Ready?" the two nodded.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Luckily for them, morphing seemed to work. All three headed off into battle again, focusing on beating these creatures before they left. They worked together, teaming up to use moves that worked on the battlefield. The fight seemed to be going better for them now that they were morphed.

* * *

As the fight went on, they failed to realize they had somehow been freed from the game and landed back in the Cyberspace. Unfortunately for them, so did the creatures they were fighting. Not paying much attention to the scenery change, the three continued fighting. Then, as one, even the creatures, they realized they were no longer in the woods, but rather in the cyber café with a confused Conner and Lily looking at them. Almost as quickly as the fight stopped, it resumed.

"What's going on?" Conner shouted.

"Don't ask!" Maggie growled.

Ethan tossed one of the creatures behind the bar. "Oh man. Hayley's seriously going to lose it!"

"Conner, Lily," Kira got their attention. "Morph and meet us outside, okay?"

"Gladly," Lily agreed. The red and purple rangers accessed their morphers.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

* * *

After the fight and after trying to figure out what was wrong with the game, the rangers found themselves in the dino lab, taking Beldorf, who had come out of the game, with them. For Maggie, this was her first time in the dino lab since she became a ranger again, and she was slightly awed by what she saw. "Okay, this is way better than Ninja Ops."

"I forgot you haven't been down here yet," Lily muttered.

"I'll see if I can get access by linking it to our main power supply," Hayley said as she worked, plugging in Ethan's device. Ethan had told everyone about how he and Maggie had gotten trapped in the video game, or rather, as much as he could. The monster was still on the loose, but they had to find a way to get Beldorf back in the game.

Tommy spun around in his chair, not looking particularly happy. "So let me get this straight. You were so caught up in a video game, that you let a monster sneak up behind you?"

"Hey, I was doing school work," Maggie defended herself.

"It's a pretty tight game, Dr. O," Ethan added.

"You have to keep your head in _this _game at all times, Ethan," Tommy stated. "I know it can be hard. It can be really dangerous too. That's why you just…" he was cut off by a small spell Beldorf cast that caused whatever he was saying to not be heard. Maggie's eyes widened in excitement as she thought of how useful that could be if she knew how to do that as the other rangers shared looks.

Maggie turned to Beldorf. "Dude, you gotta teach me how to do that! That would so make my life easier!" Beldorf grinned at her.

"Who would you use it on?" Lily wondered.

"Cam when he complains about the condition of the school or Ops, guys at the track who stick their foot in their mouths…"

"Or your…"

Maggie growled at her sister. "Don't even go there, Chilman." Lily shrank back a bit and held her hands up in surrender as the other three shared looks.

"Beldorf," Ethan called to the wizard. "Give him his mouth back."

"Can he wait until after mid-terms?" Conner wondered. Maggie's grin grew wider as she high fived the red ranger.

"Beldorf," Ethan scolded.

Beldorf snorted. "Killjoy." He waved his wand, reversing the spell.

"Okay?" Tommy asked as if nothing had happened. Maggie and Conner pouted a bit that he had to do that, but they knew it wasn't going to last forever anyways. "Let's not do that again."

"I'm really sorry Dr. O," Ethan apologized.

"I know you are, Ethan," Tommy nodded.

"I've definitely learned my lesson."

Hayley turned around in her chair. "You know, this might not be a total loss."

"What do you mean?" Tommy frowned, confused.

"That creature's energy left a residual power pulse," she explained. "If I recalibrate the settings, I might be able to use this thing to send Beldorf back."

"You mean, I did something right?" Ethan asked, a small grin creeping onto his face.

Maggie patted his shoulder. "You may have gotten lucky, but we still gotta deal with the creature on the loose."

* * *

At the end of the day, Maggie and Lily had returned home to deal with their family, especially now that the monster was gone. Maggie had helped Hayley keep an eye on Beldorf as the others fought, and he had taught her how to remove someone's mouth and return it, giving Maggie a slightly new power. When they had gotten back to their house, they noted that Roger, Ronald, and Bentley were watching the game with Martin, their grandfather, and Claire, their grandmother, was in the kitchen with Penny, both talking about something.

"Oh, girls, you're back," Claire smiled. "Good timing too. Pen and I were heading out to the spa and we wanted to invite you girls along."

"Man do you guys look like…"

"Watch it," Maggie warned, covering her younger sister's mouth. "There's impressionable ears in the other room."

Penny removed her sister's hand. "But why do you guys look like that?"

"We were sparring," Lily shrugged, coming up with a cover story. Their grandparents may have been part of Pai Zhuq, but they didn't need them to worry about Lily and Maggie being rangers as well. "It went on longer than we thought."

"Well, you're here now which means we can get going," Claire grinned.

Lily and Maggie shared a look. A spa day would be just what they needed after that fight.

* * *

A/N: So, what'll happen next time, even when an old character returns? I think this chapter turned out better than I thought, and hopefully the next one will too. I have an idea for Beneath the Surface when I get to it, and I have a few different ideas for when I get to Lost and Found in Translation.


	8. Golden Boy

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 8: Golden Boy**

_A/N: What'll happen when an old character or two returns, not necessarily from the previous story? What'll happen when Maggie gets ideas in her head? What will those ideas be and what'll happen? What secrets about one of the characters will be revealed? What'll happen in general? So aside from all of that, let's see how this chapter goes and hopefully what I have in mind will work._

_I would also like to mention that this is going to have the following pairings: Maggie/Hunter, Hayley/Billy, Tommy/Kim, Conner/Kira (though not so much until after Passion of Conner, but they will be together by Prom). Lily will be paired with Casey from Jungle Fury when I get there, but her prom date will be Theo. _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Maggie was sitting at a table in Hayley's Cyberspace, sitting across from a man on her previous ranger team. The man was taller than her, and he wore a blackish red jacket over a crimson shirt and jeans, and he had slightly shaggy blonde hair with blue eyes. She hadn't seen him since the day after they defeated Lothor, and now they both had free time to hook up and hang out. The café was a bit crowded, then again, it was a Saturday morning.

Maggie knew that her teammates were out fighting Mesogog's latest threat, but the agreement she had made with them was that she would only be called in if they needed her help, considering most of her jobs she couldn't leave at a moment's notice. Only two of her bosses knew about her ranger life, and even then they didn't know she was still in business, and not to mention the fact she couldn't always find someone to cover for her or watch her son while she was out fighting. She had promised that she would fight battles with them, but she wouldn't be able to fight in all of them, especially the ones with zords, considering she didn't have a zord yet.

"Hard to believe this is the first free time you've had since you came here," the guy shook his head, amused.

"Well, it's true," she shrugged. "Bentley's with Penny and the twins at home, who are cleaning around the house after making it a mess yesterday, Lily's somewhere, probably working, and I don't have work until later today."

"I thought you got either Sunday or Saturday off?" the man frowned.

Maggie nodded. "I have today off, but my boss at the gymnastics studio invited me out to dinner tonight for business, though I'm not sure how much of it would be business since she asked me to bring Bentley and she's bringing her daughter." She noticed Ethan walk in, and figured the fight must've been over. The crowd had picked up a bit, and Trent was moving around quickly. "So, Hunter, how are things in Blue Bay Harbor?"

"Unlike here," he smirked. "Things are quiet." Reefside news wasn't exactly uncommon in other cities, especially ones that had previous ranger teams. "By the way, what happened to that necklace you wore?"

"Oh, I decided it looked better as a bracelet," she explained, showing him. "How long are you in town for?"

"A few days," Hunter smiled. "Figured we could finally start the dating part of our relationship."

Maggie returned his smile. "You didn't tell anyone, did you?"

"Blake's on tour with Factory Blue," Hunter shook his head. "Shane, Dustin, and Cam are clueless about that, but then again, they got Skyla, Marah, and Leanne, so that only leaves Tori, who is a bit suspicious, but she hasn't said anything."

"Is Cam getting out of Ninja Ops more, or does he still stick around the school?" Maggie wondered.

"Well, he is dating Leanne, and he does go out into town more," Hunter stated. "Also, I hear that you running the Ember Academy is going well."

The orange ranger nodded. "The only student I'm having trouble with is Eric McKnight, but he's an airhead and I've met his brother, who's a bit smarter than him, and he said that Eric takes a while to understand some things."

"McKnight has a brother?" Hunter asked. Before Maggie could answer, a shriek erupted from Cassidy Cornell's computer, causing a shriek to escape her. "Is that Marah in a wig?"

"I wish," Maggie sighed. "That's Reefside's biggest pain in the ass. She's trying to become a nosy reporter." Once again, the two shrieks came from the same place, causing chuckles to fill the room. Then a third time happened before Ethan finally fixed it. "I wonder if Marah has a long lost twin though."

"Well, Marah is your cousin," Hunter pointed out. "Wouldn't you know if she had another twin?"

"I don't visit my father in jail because I don't think I could handle anymore family secrets," Maggie groaned. "And I'm still not talking to Kapri because she helped kill my family, and I'm starting to forgive Marah a bit, but I don't exactly like her."

Hunter frowned. "Since when did you start forgiving Marah?"

"She and I talked about a few things once she turned good," the brunette shrugged. "Besides, if she and Dustin one day get married, he'll be upset if I can't act civil towards her."

"Is there anything you don't completely think through like that?" Hunter wondered, truly curious. Maggie smirked and shook her head.

"So, where are we going to set up our first date?" she asked.

Hunter grinned.

* * *

"Careful," Hunter warned as Maggie drove his car down the empty road. He had no idea what gave him the idea to let her drive, but she had stolen the keys from him when they left the café. Hunter was giving her directions to where he had their date set up, and she was driving to it. "I can't afford to have the car wrecked."

"Relax, thunder boy," Maggie grinned. "I'm not gonna ruin your precious car. There's not another one for miles in either direction and the road is empty. I've driven plenty of times before and I can't believe you actually let me drive your car. You treasure this thing almost as much as Tori and I treasure ours."

"I didn't let you drive it," he pointed out. "You stole the keys from me and hopped in the driver's seat."

"I can't believe you didn't stop me," she smirked. She glanced in the rearview mirror only to spot something gold flying at them. "Uh oh."

Hunter frowned and looked at her. "Uh oh? What uh oh?"

"Check the mirror and hold on," Maggie warned. Hunter saw the golden blur rushing toward them as Maggie slammed on the brakes, stopping the car. The gold blur crashed into them and fell on the pavement behind them as they hopped out. They reached the rear of the car to see the figure lying flat on the ground.

"The insurance company is not going to believe this," Hunter groaned. Despite the situation, Maggie giggled. She stopped when the golden figure shot upright and the two ninjas fell defensive. "What is this guy? Motodrone part two?"

"If it is, I wanna chance to beat him up!" Maggie replied.

The figure spoke in a monotone voice. "Which one of you is Dr. Oliver?"

"Neither of us is Dr. Oliver," Maggie replied, realizing this had to be one of Mesogog's ideas.

"Then tell me where I can find him or prepare to fight," the creature responded.

"Yeah, right," Maggie snorted. The creature charged at the two, both ninjas ready to fight back. Maggie aimed high as Hunter aimed low, but the creature grabbed both their arms and twisted them, shoving them back into the car. Maggie lunged again, flipping over the golden creature as Hunter charged once more. Maggie kicked the creature back as Hunter flipped it down, but he retaliated and slammed Hunter into the back of the car, hard enough to cause injury and keep him down.

Maggie rushed the creature, only for her arm to be grabbed and twisted once more. He threw her to the front of the car, causing her to roll up against it. She pushed a button on her communicator, and spoke into it. "Guys, I could use a little help." Seeing how the creature was about to go for Maggie, Hunter found it in him to get up and attack from behind. He jumped on the creature's back, causing it to spin fast. Eventually, he was spit out and thrown into the back of the car once more.

Before either could move again, a few blasts shot the golden creature down. Maggie saw her teammates in morph riding in on the raptor cycles, Tommy riding with Conner on his. Conner, Ethan, and Tommy ran for the creature. "Are you okay?" Kira asked. Maggie nodded and she went to help the guys. Lily knelt down beside Hunter.

"Hunter, are you okay?" she asked, forgetting she was in the suit.

"What?" he blinked a few times. "How do you know my name?" As the guys and Kira knocked the golden creature back, an invisaportal appeared, spitting out Zeltrax.

"I was wondering when you would show up," Tommy remarked.

Zeltrax ignored him as he spoke to the thing behind him. "You – return with me at once."

"But father, my mission is not complete," he argued.

"Now, do as you're told!" Zeltrax ordered.

"Yes father," he nodded and the two vanished into an invisaportal.

Conner looked to his teammates. "Father? Did he just call him father?"

"I think so," Ethan frowned.

* * *

"Mind explaining to me what that was about?" Hunter asked as Maggie set an ice pack on his head to help him out. She had driven him home after that fight, and he was confused as to how one of the new power rangers knew his name. "I take it there's a lot more than just them knowing us." Maggie wanted him to rest, considering he hit his head and back pretty good in the fight, and she felt her shoulder being sore too.

"What do you think it was about?" Maggie returned, sitting on open space on the couch. She was keeping an eye on her son, who was playing with his toys and watching one of his kid shows that was on. "That gem I wore as a necklace turned me into a damn power ranger again."

"How?" he questioned, wanting to know. Maggie hadn't told any of her former teammates she was back in business yet, and now seemed like the perfect time to tell Hunter about it. After all, Lily had used his name in morph, and now Maggie had to get her out of this mess.

Maggie sighed. "The main bad, Mesogog, decided to have his henchman kidnap me and Tommy, Lily's science teacher. He knew I had a dino gem, which is that thing that gave me the power to shrink, and that was why he kidnapped me. The four rangers, Lily, Kira, Conner, and Ethan, came in and saved us. Lily gave me a morpher and next thing I know, I'm a ranger again."

"So that was Lily's voice I heard coming from the purple suit?" he groaned. "I wasn't imagining it?"

"No, that was Lily," the brunette answered with a slight chuckle. "And you can guess what color I am."

* * *

The next day, Lily was helping Hayley out at the café, even though it was her day off. Trent had yet to show up for work, but they were glad the café wasn't that crowded. Ethan and Tommy sat across from the two girls at the bar as Hayley opened some of her mail. She quickly read through one of the pieces before slamming it down on the counter. "I don't believe this!"

"What, junk mail?" Tommy asked, taking the paper and looking at it.

"I wish," the red head huffed. "Check this out."

"What's it say?" Ethan wondered.

Hayley scoffed. "A letter from the city. It seems as of tomorrow, I have a new landlord."

"Not just any landlord," Tommy read. "Anton Mercer."

"He's going to rebuild the whole café," Hayley complained. "And he's going to replace me."

"With who?" Lily frowned. Hayley happened to cast a glance at Trent, who was standing behind Ethan and Tommy. Lily and Ethan turned to look at the boy, both confused.

He shrugged dejectedly. "So you've heard."

"So what's the deal man?" Ethan questioned. "One rough day at the office so your rich daddy buys it for you?" Lily smacked him upside the head and glared.

"It's not like that," Trent denied. "I had nothing to do with this."

"Look," Tommy spoke up. "I got a friend at city hall. I mean, maybe we can check out the deal and see if Mercer missed something."

Trent shook his head. "Look, you've known my dad long enough to know he doesn't make mistakes."

"No," Tommy corrected. "I've known your dad long enough to know he does. Come on Ethan."

"Well, wait," Trent stopped them. "I'm going with you. This is because of me. I'll do whatever it takes to fix this."

"City hall here we come," Ethan muttered as the three left.

Lily called after them. "Good luck!"

* * *

While the boys were at city hall, Maggie was having lunch with her boss, Kim, and both had their kids with them. Kim had chosen a kid friendly place in Angel Grove, and Maggie was wondering why she had never seen this place before. Kim had explained it was where her and her friends used to hang out a lot, and Maggie could see why. The place appeared to have a bit of everything from balance beams for gymnastics, rope climbing, exercise machines, and mats to either spar on or for volunteers to teach self defense classes. As of right now, Kim's daughter, Sephie, was showing Bentley what she had learned from her mother.

"He's a cute kid," Kim commented as she and Maggie were sitting at a table, watching the two. "The father isn't in the picture, huh?"

"No and thank god for that," Maggie sighed. "I don't want him near his father at all. It's bad enough he looks like him, but I don't want him to be influenced by him."

"Really?" Kim frowned. "If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Let's just say that the method of conception was part of what landed our father in jail," Maggie grumbled. "Hell, I gave birth to my half brother."

Kim was starting to grasp what she was saying. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Maggie waved it off. "I mean, I love Bentley and I do wish I would be older and settled into my life before I had him, but I couldn't help what happened. I mean, I could never defend myself against my father."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Kim admonished. "It's not good."

"Kim, no one could defend themselves against my dad unless they were a body builder like him," Maggie stated. "And after learning all the secrets he kept from me…I sometimes wonder just how I'm related to him."

Kim gave her a small and slightly sympathetic smile. "I'm sure it can't be that bad. I mean, try having the villain you're fighting turn you into his queen…or at least attempting to."

"Ew," Maggie shuddered. The two had shared a couple ranger adventures so far since Maggie had started working for Kim. "And I thought having Lothor as my uncle was bad."

"I can't picture that," Kim shook her head. "I can't picture anyone being related to a villain."

"I had to find that out when I time traveled with my cousin, who I didn't realize was my cousin until after we time traveled," Maggie explained. "It turns out, my father was part of a set of triplets, and all three were ninjas with different elements. Lothor was one of them, and he was using the dark ninja powers which caused him to be banished. Because he was shamed, my father cut all ties with his family and changed his name. Their brother, my uncle and my cousin's father, is the best of the three. He actually _cares _about his students and family, and for the whole time we were fighting Lothor, he was a guinea pig."

"Well, my mentor was a giant talking head inside a tube," Kim added. "It seems like it gets crazier every time."

Maggie nodded. "The only thing I didn't like was going to the Island of illusions."

"Ugh," Kim groaned. "That place was horrible. It made me see Bulk and Skull, these two really clumsy bullies, act like perfect angels, halos and everything."

"I saw all my friends and family killed," Maggie retorted. "I was on there long enough that I couldn't tell real from unreal by the time my friends reached me. I spent a week after I got back poking people to make sure they were alive and not dead. I mean, some of the illusions I saw on the island were real, considering I was the last member of my academy left alive after Lothor attacked. You can ask Kelly about how much I annoyed people with it."

"At least Quagmire was there to help us," Kim stated.

Maggie frowned. "Quagmire? I kept calling him Quasimodo the duck and he appeared. Then again, I had probably already lost it by that point and he was getting annoyed."

"That's what I thought his name was too," Kim giggled. "Anyway, getting to the real reason why I asked you to meet me here for lunch." Maggie nodded, prompting her to go on. "My three other teachers had to quit, leaving me and you to deal with the classes until I find replacements. My question is, and you will get paid for this, would you mind teaching their classes until I hire replacements?"

"Sure," Maggie wasted no time. "I need a little extra spending money, and as long as it gets worked out with my other job schedules, I'll be fine. What caused the other three to quit, though?"

"Ellen won the lottery, Alana's husband got a job across the country so she left with him, and Paige said that she had a better job offer in Boston she couldn't refuse," Kim explained. "And I will work it out with your other bosses."

Maggie smiled. "There's also one more thing that you should know, considering I'm going to be taking extra time and you're one yourself." She carefully flashed her morpher, allowing Kim to see it briefly.

"That's fine," Kim nodded. "We'll figure something out."

"Now, if you don't mind me asking," Maggie got back to regular topics. "What about Sephie's father?"

"Part of the reason I'm in Reefside, actually," Kim sighed. "He doesn't know about her, and until a couple years ago, I was on the run from some crazy gunman that threatened and targeted all of my coach's students, and he refused to leave us alone. I had to send a Dear John letter to Sephie's father, and a month after that, I found out I was expecting. The gunman was arrested two years ago, and I've been settling into a new life that didn't involve running from him, and now I'm focusing on my gym, raising Sephie, and finding her father."

"Maybe I could help," Maggie offered. "Anything you can tell me about him?"

Kim smiled at the offer. "His name is Tommy, Tommy Oliver."

"As in Dr. Thomas Oliver?" Maggie interrupted. Kim nodded, confused. "That's my sister's science teacher…and he's sorta my teammate."

"Really?" Kim raised an eyebrow. "What color is he this time? Green, white, red?"

"Black," Maggie answered. "And I can help you set up a meeting with him, if you want, I mean."

Kim looked a bit unsure.

* * *

After the giant megazord fight against Zeltrax's son, the rangers were back at the Cyberspace. Granted, it was the next day, and things had calmed down, but they were all there nonetheless. All the Chilman kids, even Maggie and Bentley and Hunter, were present. The three were unsure of what was going on exactly, but they agreed to whatever it was. Lily had told Maggie that they had to fight at city hall, considering that was where their enemy showed up.

Anton Mercer barged through the doors of the café, a team of builders behind him. "Okay, let's get these walls torn out. We can save the computers."

"Hang on," Hayley stepped in front of him. "You don't own it yet."

"Hayley," Anton greeted. "You know, as much as I hate to say this, you really can't fight city hall."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Dr. Mercer," the councilwoman next to Hunter and Maggie spoke up. She walked over to the two. "My name is Eleanor Sanchez, councilwoman for the thirty third district. It is with great pleasure I inform you that the city council has voted to put your purchase of this land on hold." Tommy stood behind the two women.

Anton looked at him. "You're a part of this?"

"Actually, we had your son to thank," Eleanor corrected. Teens crowded around the three adults. "He made me realize that a place like this, a safe haven for learning and interaction for the youth of our community, is something that shouldn't be disturbed or changed in any way."

"I was only trying to do what's best for my son," Anton stated. "Well…I'll just be going then." As soon as he left the building, cheers erupted from everyone else present.

More than one battle had been won today.

* * *

A/N: I'm not too sure about the way this chapter turned out. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, Beneath the Surface. I have something planned for it that will eventually lead to a bit more of Maggie's past.


	9. Beneath the Surface

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 9: Beneath the Surface**

_A/N: Well, here's this chapter. Anyway, what'll happen when more than a dinozord egg is found at the dig site on the field trip? What'll happen in general? Will Maggie finally get her own zord to control, or will she have to wait? I hope this chapter comes out like I planned it to, and hopefully things later on will work. I also have things planned for the Maggie/Hunter relationship, like when they'll have their first kiss, when she realizes she's in love with him, stuff like that. Also, I have it planned for when Maggie will have a nervous breakdown._

_This chapter may not exactly follow the episode. And we will be seeing a bit more of Hunter. _

_So I am going to try and start my PRS and House of Anubis Crossover soon, as in get that posted ASAP. Maybe I'll post it on Christmas as a holiday present. Anyway, when I do post it, it's going to be titled **House of Rangers,** so hopefully it'll work out._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

"Come on," Ethan stared intently at his computer screen. He and his teammates, save Maggie, were sitting at a table in the cyber café. Lily had the day off, seeing as it was Tuesday and she only worked here Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. It was a few hours after school, which meant she was back from her other job in Angel Grove. Conner and Kira were trying to focus on their government project while Lily worked on her creative writing one, but they were finding it hard to concentrate. "Oh no you didn't! Eat laser, you intergalactic freak!"

"Dude," Conner asked from the next table over. "Do you mind?"

"Made it to level twelve!" the blue ranger grinned.

Lily smirked. "This is how you take care of it." She leaned over from her table and hit the power button on Ethan's laptop before sitting back down beside Kira.

"Hey!" Ethan whined, turning to them. "What are you doing?"

"We can't concentrate with you blowing up things in our ears," Conner stated.

"But it took me three hours to get to that level," Ethan blinked at his screen.

"Sorry, but I'm with Conner and Lils on this one," Kira shrugged. "We got a paper due tomorrow. And why aren't you working on yours?"

Ethan faced them seriously. "Finished it last week. Trent and I jammed on it while you guys were out being David Beckham and…"

"Oh don't even say it," Kira threatened with a glare.

"Wasn't going to," Ethan turned back around.

"Where's Trent anyway?" Kira looked around, noticing the boy wasn't there. "I thought he was working today."

"Hayley gave him the day off," Lily replied. "I think he's spending quality time with his dad." She finished typing the last sentence on her laptop. "Okay, does this sound like it doesn't make sense or does it sound weird in general?"

Kira read over the essay the girl had to write. "'Blue Bay Harbor, Home of the Ninja Storm Rangers?'" she shot a questioning look at the girl. "What's this about?"

"Every week Mr. Gay chooses a topic for us to write a creative essay on," Lily explained. "This week's topic is power ranger adventures, kind of celebrating us, in a sense. He had us draw an era from a hat and he told me that since I was from Blue Bay, I automatically get to do it on the Ninja Storm guys."

"Can't you just ask them about that?" Conner wondered. "I mean, you do know them."

"That's the problem," Lily sighed. "I was part of their adventure on Borderco Island, and I was going to write about that, but considering I need reliable sources and need to cite them, I can't do that without giving too much away. And I can't write much about them without giving too much away, which is why it probably sounds weird."

"So you decided to write about…a creepy clown that came back?" Kira frowned as she read it over.

Lily shrugged. "It marked a few different events in that week. It was return of Shimazu, ancient warlord that really could've used a license for being that ugly, it was Shadow's first live appearance on anything, and it was just a hectic week overall."

"Well this sounds pretty safe to me," Kira passed the laptop back. "I mean, I wasn't there so I can't give you a good answer, but maybe you should have Maggie read it over."

"I'm doomed," Lily groaned.

* * *

The next day, at school, Tommy was leading a field trip to a dig site, teaching his class about digging fossils. The students were already getting onto the bus out front, waiting for their teacher and chaperone to appear. When they got on, Conner and Ethan fell into the same seat, as did Kira and Lily, taking the one across the aisle from them. "This is going to be a bit boring," Conner yawned, clearly not awake enough.

"It's not that boring," Lily argued. "I mean, gets us out of school for the day, and we get to dig things up. The last school field trip I went on was a trip to see a stupid show to learn how magicians do their tricks."

"And that was boring?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"It is when the magician is old enough to be your grandfather and can barely remember what's going on," the purple ranger nodded. "We think he had Alzheimer's or something."

"Well I for one am looking forward to this a bit," Kira stated.

Conner gave her a questioning look. "Really? Why?"

"Like Lils said, it gets us out of school."

* * *

Once they arrived at the dig site, they partnered off and went to their own sections of digging. Conner and Lily paired off, leaving Ethan and Kira to do the same. They were digging on slightly opposite ends of each other, but they were close enough to still talk amongst themselves. Their other classmates were spread out among the area, and from where they were stationed, Conner and Lily could see Randall trying to flirt with Tommy. "That is disgusting," Lily commented.

"What?" Conner blinked, confused.

"Randall flirting with Dr. O," Lily stated. "It's just gross to watch."

"Okay, I have to agree on that one," Conner looked over to see what she was talking about. Before he could add something, Lily let out a kind of loud startled yelp and Conner saw her jump away from something. "What?"

"Uh, we're only supposed to be looking for dinosaur bones, right?" she asked, a little bit of nervousness twinged in her voice.

Conner frowned. "Yeah, why?"

"Because unless humans have a lot of resemblance to dinosaurs," Lily breathed, pointing to the spot where she had been digging. "Then that thing looks pretty damn human and gross!" Conner stood and walked over to her, looking where she was pointing. He saw a human skull covered in maggots and dried blood and a bit of the arm and ribs sticking out from the dirt. A cloth was underneath it, telling Conner that it had been wrapped up.

"Oh gross," he grimaced. "We should tell…"

"Hey guys!" Ethan called. "Over here!" Conner took off for where Ethan called him over and Lily went to go tell Tommy about the dead body. She slowly walked over to him and interrupted his conversation with Randall.

"Lily, are you alright?" he asked, noting that she looked pale.

She nodded. "I'm fine, but, uh, there's a dead body over there." She pointed behind her to where she and Conner were digging.

"We are digging up dinosaur bodies," Tommy frowned, not understanding.

"Oh, I know," she answered. "I mean a dead _human _body." This got Tommy's attention as he followed her to where she and Conner had been digging. She showed him exactly what she and Conner saw and Tommy knew this couldn't be good.

"I think it's time we leave," Tommy suggested, pulling out his cell phone.

* * *

Once back on the bus, the rangers sat in the same seats they did before. Conner's backpack appeared slightly larger than it had when they left school, but most of the students were concerned with why they had to leave the field trip early. After all, most of them were just getting into it when Tommy had to tell them to get back on the bus.

"Lils, you alright?" Kira asked, touching the girl's shoulder.

"I'll be fine once we get as far away from here as possible," she nodded, trying to get the image of the body out of her head. To Kira, she looked about ready to throw up.

"God that thing was gross," Conner agreed, sharing the same thoughts.

"What was?" Ethan frowned, confused.

Conner turned to him. "Lily found a dead human body covered in dried blood and maggots." Ethan and Kira grimaced in disgust.

"Good call on smuggling the egg away then," Ethan mentioned in a whisper, just loud enough for his teammates to hear. He and Kira had found a dino egg, but Conner had stopped them from going to tell Tommy because of the dead body. He hadn't specified why, and Kira and Ethan were confused when he put the egg into his backpack.

Now they understood.

* * *

Maggie found herself sparring against Hunter near the dig site where the other rangers had their field trip earlier. Hunter had come into town for one of their dates, knowing Maggie hardly had the time to leave Reefside with everything she had going on. They had gone out on a hike in the woods, a few comments had been made, and now the two were sparring. They knew that they had wandered from where they started, but they didn't care about that.

Maggie managed to knock Hunter into a dirt mound where he landed face first into it. He spun around and felt himself scoop up something egg shaped in his arm. "Wait," Maggie stopped him. She ran over to him and helped him up, taking the egg from his hand.

"What is it?" the blonde wondered.

"A dino egg," Maggie examined it. "Tommy said that they could appear anywhere, and this one looks like it holds a zord. I better get back to the lab with this."

"But what about our date?" Hunter pouted. "This is the second one that got ruined."

"They were still fun," Maggie grinned. "Best ones I've ever been on."

Hunter huffed. However, before he could say something, a voice interrupted them. "I believe that egg belongs to me." Both ninjas turned to come face to face with Elsa, causing them to fall defensive.

"Fat chance Elsa," Maggie retorted. She turned to Hunter and tossed him the dinozord egg. "Take that and get out of here. I'll stop her!" Hunter nodded and began ninja streaking through the woods. Elsa went to charge after him, only for Maggie to stop her in her path and knock her down. The two began fighting.

* * *

After school and back in the dino lab, the four teens were examining the dino egg Ethan and Kira had found at the dig site. Tommy assured Lily and Conner that the dead body had been taken care of, and Lily was looking a bit better about the whole thing. The four teens crowded around the table that the egg rested on as Ethan ran scans over it.

"So what's up?" Conner asked.

"You got anything?" Kira followed.

"I don't know," the blue ranger shrugged. "Something's not right. I can't detect any signs of life."

Tommy bit his lip. "I'm sure that's a dimetrozord egg."

"Dimetrozord?" Lily questioned.

"It's developed from a dimetrodon," Tommy explained. "It's really amazing." Ethan continued scanning it, everyone waiting for something to show. Tommy went to monitor the computers to see how things were looking on them. After a few minutes, he turned back to the teens and spoke. "This is weird. I'm still getting a heat signal from the dig site where we found the egg."

"But the egg's not even there anymore," Kira pointed out.

"Maybe there's another one," Ethan suggested.

Tommy seemed to agree. "I'm gonna go check it out. You guys stay here and keep analyzing this one." He got up and left the lab, leaving the teens alone. A few minutes after he left, the monitors beeped, showing a morphed orange ranger clashing swords with Elsa in the woods near the dig site.

"_Hey guys," _she called. _"There's a bit of a situation."_

"Aside from you and Elsa fighting?" Lily replied.

"_Are you guys looking for a dinozord egg?" _Maggie retorted. _"Because I may have found it."_

"Yeah," Ethan frowned, sharing a look with the others. "Where is it?"

Maggie sighed. _"I have it on the run." _A loud roar cut her off, and the screen split showing the rangers the new zord. _"Or rather it just hatched."_

"Wait, how…"

"Open it," Ethan suggested to Conner, cutting off the yellow ranger. Conner reached for the egg and lifted the top off it. A hologram of Elsa appeared.

"_Not what you expected rangers?" _Elsa cackled before disappearing.

Lily blinked. "Okay, can I just say I'm so over the evil laugh thing?"

"Man that's messed up," Ethan commented. "How did she do that?" The computer beeped, showing them the zord was attacking the city.

"Better get the zords," Conner stated. "It's attacking Little Tokyo."

* * *

"Hunter, you okay?" Maggie asked as she found the thunder ninja in the woods, watching the megazord battle. She had finished her fight with Elsa, and once the villainess had learned that the zord had hatched from the egg, she fled, frustrated. Maggie decided to go looking for her fellow ninja, and she had found him watching the megazord fight.

"I'm fine," he nodded. "Those things are huge watching it from down here."

"No kidding," Maggie rolled her eyes. "You think after being on a team for a year would give you that idea."

"Whatever," Hunter scoffed. "What about you? You okay?"

Maggie nodded. "Nothing I haven't faced before."

* * *

After a successful fight and gaining the megazord, the rangers found themselves at school the next day. Maggie was off in Blue Bay Harbor, working. The four younger rangers found themselves peeking around a corner, watching Tommy and Principal Randall converse about what happened yesterday. Tommy was making sure Randall was okay, and the teens were watching. When the bell rang and Randall walked away, the teens made their appearance.

"Man, that woman is cold blooded," Ethan remarked.

"Yeah, but remember," Conner piped up. "Dr. O's got a thing for dinosaurs."

"Don't even start with me Conner," Tommy pleaded.

Kira decided to join in. "I think it's a perfect match."

"Aren't you guys late for your next class?" the teacher wondered as they made their way for the door.

"Yeah," Lily bit her lip. "We were kinda hoping you could write us a note or something."

"Dream on," Tommy snorted.

* * *

A/N: Again, not the best chapter. Up next is Ocean Alert, and I do promise more from Maggie as the story progresses. There really won't be much of her until during and after the White Thunder arc.


	10. Ocean Alert

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 10: Ocean Alert**

_A/N: Here is another episode I don't normally do. Hopefully it'll turn out alright. I can't wait to get the evil arc and get that out of the way. After that arc is done, things become normal, and I have more fluffy stuff planned. Anyway, what'll happen when yet another new zord is found and what not? What about the body Lily found in the last chapter?_

_Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

A week later all the rangers were sitting in the Cyberspace Café, talking with Trent. Ethan was once again on his laptop, researching something. Lily and Trent were working behind the counter, waiting for someone to place an order. Maggie was doing her schoolwork at the counter, sitting in between Ethan and Kira, and held Bentley on her lap. Kira sat next to the brunette, listening in. Conner sat on the other side of the blue ranger. "Check it out," Ethan breathed. "Says here that brain waves are just…"

"Electrical impulses that, if converted into a binary language, can be downloaded," Maggie finished, writing some things down on paper. "Read about it."

"It means our eyes can become the video cameras of the future," Trent nodded.

"Geek TV," Conner commented. "I wonder if it'll become part of basic cable."

"Eyes becoming video cameras, to use your words," Maggie smiled. "Wouldn't make sense. You'd practically have to be an android of some sort. I'd rather study cures for things like finding a way to give deaf people to hear without some sort of hearing aid or a cochlear. Or even a cure for a disease that is a huge problem."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Knowing you, you and Leanne would be the ones to find those cures." At that moment, the doors to the café opened and it seemed as if time slowed down. Heads turned to the door as a woman in a red dress wearing black heels and slightly puffy long black hair appeared.

"Nikki Valentina!" Cassidy gasped from behind the rangers. Everyone's eyes were glued to the TV star's appearance in the café, save Maggie, who kept focus on her work.

"Hey," Kira nudged the guys. "Isn't that the girl from 'Ocean Alert?'" Conner and Ethan stared wide eyed, including Trent.

"The most popular television show of all time," Ethan began breathing heavily. "Does anyone have a brown paper bag? I'm hyperventilating." Lily handed the boy in blue one from behind the counter. Hayley walked over to the star.

"Welcome to Hayley's Cyberspace," the red head greeted. "What can I get you?"

Nikki spoke, drawing more attention. "I'm just dying for a wheatgrass shake with a twist of lemon."

"Oh, sorry," Hayley's smile dropped. "But we just ran out of wheatgrass. How about a banana berry smoothie?"

"Did I ask for a smoothie?" Nikki retorted. "I'm fairly certain I asked for a wheat grass shake."

"And as I said," Hayley repeated. "We…"

"Alright," Nikki interrupted. "I'll give you one hundred dollars for it."

Hayley smiled slightly. "I'm sorry. You can't buy what I don't have."

"Listen," Nikki tried again. "I don't know if you noticed this, but I'm Nikki Valentina. There is nothing I can't buy." She shook her head. "Never mind. I'm over this place." As she turned to go, Cassidy stopped her.

Back at the counter, Conner and Ethan and Trent were still staring in awe, Kira having gotten over it. Maggie was still working on her schoolwork as Lily was doodling on a notepad. "I have to meet her or my life will never be complete," Ethan decided.

"I'll introduce you at our wedding," Conner patted the blue ranger on the shoulder.

"Oh brother," Kira huffed.

"What's the big deal, anyway?" Maggie wondered. "I mean, it's a TV show where all that happens is a lifeguard repeatedly pulling someone out of the water. I'd rather watch reruns of Whose Line is it Anyway than Ocean Alert."

"Isn't that an old comedy show that stopped running earlier in the year?" Ethan turned back around in his seat.

Maggie sighed. "First of all, it isn't that old seeing as it only ended in September. Secondly, it lasted for eight seasons and it was good comedy. Granted, you have to understand it to see the humor, but it's a good show."

"Well, anyway," Trent walked over to Kira. "My shift is officially over. Ready to go?" Kira hopped down off her barstool.

"Where are you two going?" Lily wondered.

"Trent's going to show me some sketches he's done for the cover of my demo," Kira stated. Before they could leave, Trent's phone rang. He checked the message on it and sighed. "Let me guess…your dad?"

Trent nodded. "Yeah, he needs me at home. I'm really sorry." Kira watched him leave before going to sit back down on the stool.

* * *

A while later, after dropping her son off at home with her other sister, Maggie found herself at the beach, trying to find what she was supposed to be fighting off. Tommy had called her on her way home, and she agreed to check it out. Now, she was morphed and trying find where the newest creation of Mesogog's was. A high pitched scream got her attention as she looked up and saw none other than Nikki Valentina screaming at a shark like creature.

Using her ninja streak to get up there quicker, Maggie found herself kicking the shark creature away. Nikki huffed. Maggie rolled her eyes. "Aw man. I hate fish themed monsters!" She looked to Nikki. "You all right?"

"Great," she huffed. "Where am I going to find someone to fix my nails without an appointment?" She shook her head and walked off. Maggie faced the shark monster, ready to fight. She charged it, kicking it back a few times. When he fired at her, she jumped over the ledge, landing safely on her feet. She turned her head in time to see her teammates, minus Tommy, running toward her.

"Maggie, are you okay?" Lily asked. Maggie nodded as Nikki Valentina walked out from her trailer.

Naturally, this distracted Conner. "Hey, it's Nikki!" he stepped forward. "Check it out baby. It's all about the red."

"Unless you prefer a kinder, gentler power ranger," Ethan caught up to him and held him back.

"Oh brother," Kira groaned, smacking her hand to her head.

"Watch out!" Maggie warned as she saw the shark about to attack. Ethan and Conner snapped to attention and they rolled out of the way when the creature fired. He hopped down and wrapped his arms around Nikki, causing her to scream. Before the rangers could do anything, he disappeared with her.

"You guys okay?" Lily questioned.

Kira nodded. "From now on, check your hormones at the door before you morph."

* * *

Deciding it best to head to some place where they could safely talk, the team found themselves in the dino lab. Maggie, Lily, and Kira found themselves sitting in computer chairs as Ethan and Conner observed themselves in a mirror they had found. "This is not good," Ethan groaned as he and Conner checked their zit covered faces, something the monster had done to them.

"You guys were lucky you were morphed," Tommy stated, who saw the whole thing on the monitors. "It could have been a lot worse."

"I can't believe this," Conner sighed. "How am I supposed to save Nikki now? Look at my face!"

"Mine looks like it should be delivered in thirty minutes or less," Ethan complained.

Kira piped up from where the girls were sitting. "You know, most of us could look past the rash and see the person on the inside."

"Okay," Conner began. "Nikki Valentina is not like most of us."

"Two arms, two legs," Lily shrugged. "What's the difference?"

"What arms and legs," Ethan smiled. "Not to mention the rest of her."

"Maggie, you deal with this," Lily sat back in her chair. "I give up."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "I still don't see what the big deal is. She cared more about the fact her nails were ruined than she did the fact that her life was in danger."

"And it seems like Mesogog shares their infatuation," Tommy walked back over to the monitors.

* * *

"He's thrown up a firewall around the invisaportals," Hayley reported from a fourth computer chair. "Not even the raptor cycles could get in." She turned to the screens to type in a few more things. After another few minutes of listening to Conner and Ethan complain about their faces, the monitors beeped, showing Nikki Valentina back on the beach. "I don't know how, but she just made it out. She's back at the beach."

"Yeah go Nikki," Ethan grinned. "I told you she was smart."

"Yeah, as a bag of hammers," Kira snorted. Megalador appeared behind Nikki.

Tommy sighed. "Should've seen that one coming. Hayley, Maggie, keep tracking that egg. We'll handle this."

"We will," Hayley nodded. The others backed up and got into the stance.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" once they were all morphed, they left. Maggie and Hayley turned to monitor the egg and keep an eye on the fight. Maggie was unsure why she had to stay back, but she figured it was because if they found the egg and then ran into trouble while getting it, she could morph to defend herself if need be.

As Maggie monitored the battle, Hayley searched for the egg. Maggie watched as Devin knocked Nikki out of the line of fire when the monster aimed for her, and saw the rangers take him on as Tommy took on Zeltrax. "Almost…" Hayley muttered a while later before her screen shifted to show a glowing egg. "Yes! Got it! Think you can go get it?"

"On it," Maggie nodded. Hayley took the time to monitor the fight.

* * *

Maggie found herself making her way to the beach in search of the dino egg. As soon as she found it, she was going to head for the fight and use whatever zord was in it. She noted that it was near the same place where she saved Nikki earlier, and she saw the camera crew and everything. "It must be here," she muttered, knowing this was where Hayley said it would be. She passed by a giant rock before looking under it, spotting the object of interest.

Smirking, she picked it up and held it in her hands. She looked around and saw the monster grow bigger, knowing they had to call in the zords. She sighed, set the egg down, and morphed herself before picking the egg back up. She watched the megazord form from the four teen rangers. She tried to run toward the fight, hoping to find their mentor watching as well. The orange ranger knew she couldn't be far, considering they were still near the beach.

"Guys!" she reached the team just as the four other teens were spit out from the megazord.

"What happened?" Kira wondered.

"Are you all right?" Tommy asked, reaching them as Maggie did. They all looked up at the overgrown monster.

"Look at that swell!" he grinned. "Surf's up!" He vanished into mid air and reappeared in the ocean. They watched as he created a giant wave heading for the city.

Lily's eyes went wide. "It's a tidal wave!" Maggie watched as her morpher switched from a mastodon head to the head of a stegosaurus. The egg in her hand shook a bit before opening. She grinned as the shell broke and a miniature version of the dino zord appeared in her hands. It jumped out and grew to zord size.

"It's a stegozord!" Conner pieced it together.

"Incredible," Tommy agreed. "Okay guys, we've got a new friend. Use your telepathy to tame the stegozord and combine with you." The four other teens headed off to their megazord again.

Maggie smirked. "Hey, Lils, up for some surfing?"

"_Of course!" _she scoffed over the communicators. The stegozord opened up its back, creating a surface for the megazord to stand on. The rangers stood on top of it, ready to fight.

"Now it's our turn," Kira clasped her hands together.

"Let's turn this fool into a plate of sushi!" Conner added.

"Talk about a fish out of water," Ethan commented. The stegozord charged at the wave, heading for the shark monster and distracting him from the wave. His own wave crashed over him as the rangers surfed it, diving into it to attack and destroy the monster. As soon as he was gone, the giant wave vanished.

* * *

"There she is," Ethan pointed as he, Conner, and the girls were at the beach. Maggie was pushing Bentley along the sand in his stroller. She, Kira, and Lily were sitting at a nearby picnic table, waiting for the boys to talk to Nikki and be shot down. They knew this wasn't going to end well, and they were ready for the result.

"Let me do the talking," Conner stated.

"Oh, yeah right," Ethan scoffed. As they neared, they failed to realize that Nikki noticed them in the mirror and spoke to the assistant next to her.

"If I have to talk to any more annoying, love-struck fans," she sighed. "I'm gonna barf in my coffee cup." They stood back as she got up out of her chair and walked onto set. Knowing she was gone, the girls came over, walking toward the guys and backing them over toward the tables.

Kira smirked. "So, you guys put the moves on Nikki?"

"No," Ethan shook his head. "It turns out…"

"She is whack!" Conner interrupted, feeling offended.

"Well guys, I'd say you learned a valuable lesson," Lily continued for her friend.

Conner snorted. "What? Sticking to cheerleaders?"

"He's kidding," Ethan quickly covered. "We know. You can't judge a book by its cover." He and Conner sat on the benches. "Even a prime one like Nikki's."

"Hey, at least one good thing came out of this," Maggie pointed to where Cassidy was being dragged away by a crew member for distracting the actors.

* * *

A/N: I don't like how this chapter turned out. Up next begins the evil ranger days, and I have things planned for Maggie. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	11. White Thunder Part I

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 11: White Thunder**

**Part I**

_A/N: So here's where the evil ranger arc begins. I was thinking of doing something with Maggie going evil for a bit, or becoming a bit angry, but then I remembered that in the previous story, Maggie told Lily she wasn't going to turn evil or die anytime soon, so I'm going to have her stick to that promise. Though I never said anything about her going loopy again. I don't know how this arc will go, so bear with me, and Maggie will have her long awaited nervous breakdown __**before **__Copy That, and she and Hunter will also have their first kiss before that. _

_Enough babbling and on with this chapter! Also, this chapter may be a bit short._

_Song is "Breathe (2 AM)" by Anna Nalick. I am using this song for Maggie because I think it could kind of describe a bit about Lily's perspective on Maggie's life, and in a small sense it describes a little bit of Maggie's life._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Maggie was not a happy person today. She couldn't explain why, but she was feeling sleep deprived lately, and she didn't know the cause. Well, of course the obvious cause was the fact she couldn't sleep and she had gotten very little of it over the past few days, but she couldn't figure out why she couldn't sleep. The past few days had been good on her, and she was glad they were, but why couldn't she sleep?

Her schedule was working out perfect for her. Monday she worked the morning shift at Storm Chargers and taught a few afternoon classes at Crane Studios. Wednesday and Friday were the same. All day Tuesday and all day Thursday she taught classes at the studio. Well, not all day, considering she had mornings off because of the gymnastics students being in school, but as soon as school got out for the day, she was at the studio. Then, either Saturday or Sunday, she worked for her adoptive grandmother in Angel Grove as Shadow, the pop star.

Lily's work schedule was pretty clear as well. She worked at Hayley's on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and then at a dance studio in Angel Grove on Tuesdays and Thursdays teaching a couple classes. Like Maggie, she also worked either Saturday or Sunday for their grandmother. Other than that, they had clear schedules.

Because of how good their schedules had been and how well they managed to work things out, Maggie found time to get back on her motocross bike and she proved that she hadn't lost a skill when it came to it. Lily found time to go surfing, especially since they gained the stegozord. As far as Roger, Ronald, and Penny handling things went, they did pretty good. Theirs were clearer than Maggie and Lily's, giving them more time to babysit Bentley when both girls were called to battle and do what they wanted to.

However, Maggie still couldn't figure out the cause of why she couldn't sleep. She even tried seeing if the stars told her stories, and that didn't work when it usually did. She didn't have a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach like she did before, so she knew it couldn't have anything to do with her father. She had no idea what was going on and she didn't really want to find out. She just wanted to know why she couldn't sleep for more than a few hours at night.

"We came as soon as we could Dr. O," Ethan commented as the five teen rangers reached the clearing in the forest Tommy told them about. He had called them here because he had found something, and he needed to fill them in.

"What'd you find?"Conner asked.

"Some sort of storage unit," Tommy stated, shutting off the fossil finder. "The energy readings are so intense, this meter can't register them."

"What kind of energy?" Lily questioned, sensing this could go either way.

Tommy turned toward them. "The same kind that's in your morphers."

"So that would mean there's a dino gem in here," Maggie yawned. Lily looked at her sister.

_Sleep deprivation, _she noted. _The final step before her nervous breakdown. _

"Not anymore," the science teacher shook his head. "But there was."

Kira frowned. "I thought you had all kinds of things that would pick up if there was a gem out here."

"Someone must've hidden it," Tommy shrugged, not really having a legitimate explanation. "When the cloaking device deactivated, the readings went off the scale."

"So is this good news or bad news?" Conner wondered.

"Guess that depends on who's got the gem."

* * *

Later in the day, when Maggie found herself more awake and her brothers were watching Bentley, the brunette was sitting on a picnic blanket, Hunter laying across from her. She had a guitar in her hands, and this was one of their dates. They had a few dates already, and they were getting into a routine of when they could meet up. As they agreed, they were keeping the dates simple and casual. One of the things they had yet to do was go on a movie date, considering Hunter was still a bit leery about popcorn buckets.

Maggie was singing a new song she had been working on, since Hunter already knew about her being Shadow. She was playing her guitar as well, giving the lyrics some back up music. Hunter watched her as she played, a smile on his face. From his point of view, this was a perfect setting. He saw the sun behind her, creating a nice glow, and there was a slight breeze blowing her hair. He was focused on the image this created rather than listening to the song.

"_Two AM  
And she calls me  
'cause I'm still awake  
can you help me unravel  
my latest mistake  
I don't love him  
winter just wasn't my season_

_Yeah we walk through the doors  
So accusing their eyes  
like they have any right at all  
to criticize  
hypocrites  
you're all here for the very same reason_

'_Cause you can't jump the track  
we're like cars on a cable  
life's like an hourglass  
glued to the table  
no one can find the rewind button girl  
so cradle your head in your hands  
and breath  
just breathe  
whoa breathe  
just breathe_

_May he turned twenty one  
on the base of fort bliss  
just today he sat down  
to the flask in his fist  
ain't been sober  
since maybe October of last year_

_Here in town  
you can tell he's been down for a while  
but my god it's so beautiful  
When the boy smiles_

_Wanna hold him  
but maybe I'll just sing about it_

'_Cause you can't jump the track  
we're like cars on a cable  
life's like an hourglass  
glued to the table  
no one can find the rewind button boys  
so cradle your head in your hands  
and breath  
just breathe  
whoa breathe  
just breathe_

_There's a light at each end  
of this tunnel you shout  
'cause you're just as far in  
as you'll ever be out  
these mistakes you've made  
you'll just make them again  
if you'll only try turning around_

_Two AM and I'm still awake  
writing this song  
if I get it all down on paper  
it's no longer inside of me  
threatening the life it belongs to_

_And I feel like I'm naked  
in front of a crowd  
'cause these words are my diary  
screaming out loud  
and I know that you'll use them  
however you want to_

_But you can't jump the track  
we're like cars on a cable  
life's like an hourglass  
glued to the table  
no one can find the rewind button now  
sing it if you understand  
and breath  
just breathe  
whoa breathe  
just breathe"_

"That was great," Hunter smiled. Maggie set down her guitar and noticed his look, telling her everything she needed to know about if he was really listening or not.

"You weren't even listening," she accused, smirking. "So how do you know if it was good?"

"Because all your songs are," he shrugged. "That's why you're a big pop star. You have hit songs and each new one means another new hit."

"Okay, now you're being a bit cheesy," Maggie pointed out as Hunter sat up. "Can't you come up with something original?"

Hunter pouted. "But that requires thinking."

"I forgot that was something you don't like to do," the brunette smirked wider.

"Okay, now that hurt," he growled playfully.

"You opened yourself up for that one," she reminded him. Every time it was like this. Every date they had gone on so far had some sort of conversation like this. Granted, it was different, but they had their similarities. "So come on. Let's go. There's something I wanna show you and I need your opinion of it."

Hunter frowned as he stood and helped her up. "Where are we going?" he asked as they packed up the car, putting the picnic stuff into the trunk of Hunter's car. Maggie grabbed his hand and began walking away from it, dragging him along. What she had wanted to show him wasn't far from where they were and the walking would give them good exercise.

"You'll see," she pulled him along. However, she stopped short when her morpher went off. "What's up?" she answered.

"_Monster in the plaza," _Lily replied. _"Doesn't look good. Mind giving us a hand?"_

"I'll be there in a minute," Maggie nodded. She gave Hunter a sympathetic smile as he nodded in understanding.

* * *

"What the hell is that thing?" Maggie wondered as she came to a stop next to her fellow rangers. The only one missing and not in morph was Tommy, granted he was staying back in the lab until they needed him. Maggie was called so she came, and standing across from the five was a funky looking creature that looked like a messed up weed.

"Where did you come from?" Conner asked, noting her sudden appearance.

"Ninja streaking has its benefits," she smirked. "Now, what's the deal with this guy?"

Conner shrugged. "Hey!" he called out to it. "Over here! Is there something we can help you with?" the monster turned to face them and frowned.

"Red, blue, yellow, purple, orange," he counted. "No. I'm looking for something in basic white."

"Do you have any clue what he's talking about?" Kira looked to her teammates.

"None," Conner denied.

"Possibly," Maggie nodded. "But I don't wanna say anything without being too sure." Their conversation was cut short when the monster fired at them, causing them to flip out of the way. Before they could attack, a white blur sped by, attacking it. "Dammit."

Lily frowned. "I'm not the only one seeing this, right?"

"What is it?" Ethan wondered.

"I don't know," Kira replied. The blur disappeared and the monster was destroyed, leaving the rangers confused.

"You guys saw that, right?" Conner spoke into his communicator.

"_Yeah," _Tommy answered, getting a bad feeling about this. _"We're still trying to figure out what it was."_

Conner sighed. "We'll try and follow it. Come on!"

* * *

After a few minutes of running off in the same direction the white blur took off in, the rangers finally stopped, approaching a building where they were sure the blur was around. However, they saw nothing as they looked around. Nothing stood out or indicated to them what that blur was. Maggie had a pretty good idea of what it could possibly be, but she didn't want to say anything until she was completely sure. "It should be around here somewhere," Conner stated.

"I don't see anything," Lily remarked.

"Look harder," a disoriented voice drew their attention. They all turned to see a guy in a white ranger suit, similar to their own aside from the shield he had and obviously the color.

"Who is it?" Kira wondered.

"And how come he gets the phat helmet?" Ethan pouted.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "It's quite simple. He's evil, we're good. We fight, eventually he turns good, and it's all one big cycle that every ranger team seems to go through."

"This guy a friend of yours, Dr. O?" Conner checked in.

"_Never saw him before," _Tommy replied, thinking along the same lines as the orange ranger. Conner nodded and ran forward a bit.

"Don't come any closer," White warned. "You'll force me to do something I don't want to do."

Conner frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Let me show you," he offered. "White drago sword." He drew his weapon. Swishing it through the air a couple times, arrows appeared. "Laser arrows." They all pointed at the rangers, and Maggie got ready to do what she could with her fire powers. "Fire!" as soon as he said that, Maggie put up her shield, surrounding herself and the four other rangers next to her. The arrows fell flat after hitting it, and the rangers were still standing.

"Was that really necessary?" She huffed, dropping the shield once they were safe.

"That was just a warning," he pointed out. He vanished into mid air, leaving the rangers confused.

* * *

Before they could get back to the dino lab, Tommy had called them and said that the white ranger was back and not far from where they were. Deciding to check out the matter further, the rangers ran toward another plaza. When they arrived, the white ranger's back was facing them, and the rangers got ready for a fight. "Hey! Back so soon?" Conner called out. "Thought you made your point last time!"

"I've only just started," he turned to face them. "You want some more?" Four of the five rangers charged, only for the white ranger to walk by them and knock them down with a swish of the sword. Maggie sat back and watched her teammates try to fight him off. It wasn't that she wasn't willing to help them, but rather, she knew how to deal with evil rangers. It was a matter of who made the first move and trying to see what they were thinking. It wasn't until the white ranger fired laser arrows at the other four that Maggie made her move.

Maggie drew her bow behind the white ranger's back. Taking careful aim, she set it on fire, ready to shoot. Once she had a clear shot, she fired, striking the white ranger in the back. When he turned around to see what caused it, there was nothing but a flat orange dino ranger suit on the ground. Lily knew this meant her sister was up to some of her ninja tricks, and the white ranger was confused. Shrugging it off, he turned and began streaking toward the rangers, only to be stopped by a giant foot in his path. He ran into it, not having enough time to stop himself from moving.

With that done, Maggie shrunk herself back to normal size, glad she could use a few ninja tricks to outsmart the evil ranger. She was still in morph, which confused everyone but Lily, who had seen Hunter use the same thing. "Gotta love ninja tricks," she smirked, getting ready to fight as she stood with her teammates.

"All right," Conner spoke. "What's the deal? We tried to be nice, just extending a little ranger love, and this is what we get?"

"I'm not here to make friends," he glared.

"Then what is it you want?" Lily called after him.

"That isn't something you need to know," White snorted. "All that's important right now is that there are five rangers too many. And I'm here to change that."

Conner snarled. "Go for it." He drew his sword, and the five rangers ran to attack. They all had to agree that the white ranger was fierce, and the only one of them who seemed to see the attacks coming before they hit was Maggie, considering she dodged every swipe of the sword that went her way. There was one swipe to each of them that knocked them down, but Maggie stood back up, quick to recover.

"That should do it," White cackled. The other four rangers stood.

"Think we're just gonna walk away?" Kira demanded.

"Not gonna happen!" Ethan and Lily agreed as the three drew their blasters. They fired, only for the effects to be deflected and sent back to them. Ethan, Kira, and Lily hit the ground.

Ethan got to his feet as Maggie helped the girls up. "All right. Party time's over!" He was about to fire again when a morphed Tommy came running in.

"Wait!" he held them back. "Don't."

"What's the matter?" Lily wondered.

"We don't know what he's capable of," Tommy stated. "He's got powers we might not be able to deal with. We don't want to hurt you. Just tell us why you're here."

"Why am I here?" White mused. "Let me see…to defeat you?"

Ethan, Kira, and Lily drew their swords. Despite Tommy's protests, the three charged. Their swords clashed with the drago sword, and the three fought for a moment before the purple, yellow, and blue rangers were thrown over the edge of the parking lot they were in, landing on the one below. Before Conner, Tommy, and Maggie could do anything about it, the white ranger followed the other three. Knowing they should get down there before this got ugly, Maggie created a fire slide, and Tommy and Conner slid down it, reaching the same level the other rangers were on. Maggie followed them and by the time she got there, she saw that Ethan, Kira, and Lily had demorphed.

"Hey!" she called to the white ranger. "Why don't you pick on someone else?" she drew her saber and charged, ready to fight. The White ranger turned and had his sword drawn as well. He charged at her, both streaking by at the same pace. Both swung at each other when they passed by, and both were injured when they stopped, but just like earlier in the year when Hunter and Blake had been evil, she felt a searing, stinging pain in her shoulder. She fell to the ground on her knees and demorphed, clutching her right shoulder. Just like the last time she dealt with evil rangers, she felt a familiar liquid seeping through. "You son of a bitch!"

"Maggie," Lily made her way over to her sister. "You okay?" Then she noticed the gash in her arm and the blood coming out of it. "Again?"

"Sadly," the brunette growled, glaring daggers at the White ranger who had just caused Tommy to demorph and was fighting off Conner. As Conner was tossed toward Lily, the blonde removed the bandana she was wearing like a headband from her head and wrapped it around Maggie's shoulder, tying it tight to keep pressure on. Maggie winced a bit as the others crowded around them, all struggling with standing up.

"You've been warned, power rangers," the white ranger stated. "Stay outta my way, or be destroyed." He disappeared once more, leaving the sight.

Tommy gulped. "Guys, we've got big trouble."

* * *

A/N: Leaving it at that. So Maggie's other shoulder was nearly sliced off by this evil ranger. I know I did it in the previous story, but I figured I'd put her into a cycle with this regarding evil rangers, and it's just her luck that it happens to her twice within a year.

Up until Lost and Found in Translation, Chapters 1-18 take place between September and December 2003, mainly because of these rangers being shown in school. This means that the end of this story, chapter 38 or whichever one is the one with prom in it, will take place in June, leaving chapters 19 – 38 to take place during January-June. As of this chapter, they're in mid November. They won't be in December until Leader of the Whack.


	12. White Thunder Part II

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 12: White Thunder**

**Part II**

_A/N: Well here's part two of the evil ranger introduction arc. I can't wait until the episodes Leader of the Whack, The Missing Bone, Lost and Found in Translation, Mad Mad Mackerel, A Star is Torn, Fighting Spirit, Thunder Storm Parts I and II, In Your Dreams, House of Cards, Test of Trust, and Thunder Struck part II. I have ideas for all of those chapters, and some of those episodes may not go as planned, but just pay attention for those chapters because hopefully the ideas I have for them will work out. Some of this chapter is going to be fluff, and some of this chapter is going to be episode based, and the same thing will probably happen with the next chapter as well. _

_This chapter may be short._

_Happy New Year!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

"How did you manage to do this?" Leanne asked as she stitched up her friend's shoulder in the lounge area of Storm Chargers. After the fight against the white evil ranger, Lily had taken her to Blue Bay Harbor and called Leanne to meet them at Storm Chargers with a suture kit. The blonde didn't explain much because she had to get back to Reefside, but Leanne was hoping the brunette she was stitching up could fill her in. After dropping Maggie off, Lily went back to Reefside, promising to check in on Bentley and keep her sister updated. "You're not cutting yourself, are you?"

"God no!" Maggie denied the possibility. "I would never do that! I'm studying to become a surgeon, for crying out loud!" Thankfully the shop wasn't too crowded and the girls weren't drawing much attention to themselves, but a few customers occasionally glanced their way. "Why would you even think that?"

"Then how did you get this huge gash?" Leanne demanded. Then she noticed something odd. "Hey, what happened to that gem you found at the academy earlier in the year? I thought you turned that into a necklace?"

Maggie bit her lip. "Um, yeah…apparently, I can only shrink because of that gem. And well…I may be in the suit again…"

"So that's what that freaky gem did?" Leanne raised an eyebrow and finished up the stitches. "It gave you the power to shrink and turned you into a ranger again?" Maggie nodded. "So, how exactly did you get this cut?"

"Evil ranger," Maggie growled. "Stupid guy in white thought I needed a scar on my right shoulder to match the one Hunter gave me when he was evil. Hey, did you know that one of my ninja student's twin brother is my teammate?"

"Interesting," Leanne shrugged, wrapping the cut up in a bandage. "Just try to move this as little as possible…"

"For a couple weeks until the stitches come out and I heal," Maggie rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah I heard it from the doctors last year, Lena. Now, if you excuse me, I have to…oof!" she was cut off as a blur of blue and blonde crashed into her and a blur of red came flying at her. "Ow! Tor, Shane, a little space, please!"

Shane and Tori smiled and backed up. Sure they had seen her when she was working in the shop on shift, but their teaching jobs at the Wind Academy took up quite a bit of their time. This was the first time since Maggie moved to Reefside that she had stopped in Blue Bay for a visit and not work. Both took a seat on the side Leanne wasn't occupying, happy their sister was here. "What brings you here?" Tori demanded.

"Um…"

"What happened to your shoulder?" Shane noticed how it was bandaged, and being her older brother, he was naturally worried.

* * *

Maggie, Lily, Kira, and Ethan made their way into the Cyberspace Café the next day, passing Cassidy and Devin on their way in. Maggie's arm was in a sling, to prevent her from moving it like Leanne ordered. The orange ranger had left her son with her younger sister for the day, hoping to get a little time to relax her other arm. The four made their way inside and headed for the bar, taking seats at it. They hadn't been in there five minutes when Hayley came over to them.

"Hey," she greeted. Lily had the day off, considering she had to work tomorrow. "Have you seen Trent? I'm a little worried. He hasn't shown up, and he's never…" the boy in question stood behind her and cleared his throat. "Late." Hayley turned to face him.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "I just had a…"

"Are you okay?" Kira interrupted, noticing how the girl looked a little pale.

Ethan seemed to agree with her. "Yeah, man, I mean, you look like you've just seen Grippleshank."

"Who?" Trent frowned.

"From 'Black Knight's Castle,'" Lily rolled her eyes. After all, her brothers played a lot of video games, so she was bound to pick up a thing or two. "It's a game that came out just last week."

"Grippleshank is this massive with, like, black eyes and yellow teeth," Ethan took over explaining. "He spits this toxic stuff that dissolves you if you look at him."

"Okay," Trent nodded. "I'll watch out for him. But back on planet reality, I got a lot of work to do." Hayley nodded as Trent set off to work.

Hayley turned to the blue ranger. "You know, technically, if he'd seen Grippleshank, he wouldn't be here to tell you about it." She walked away, leaving the blue ranger to contemplate what she said.

"Hey, don't feel bad," Maggie smirked. "That's why her name's on the wall." At that moment, their communicator's beeped, indicating to them they had to get to the dino lab. "You guys go. Not much I can do with my arm like this."

"We'll keep you posted," Lily assured. She, Kira, and Ethan left, hoping it wasn't the white ranger again. If he could cut through the suits and do what he did to Maggie's shoulder, then they were in for a challenge. Maggie and Hayley turned their attention to Trent, who seemed to be losing his balance. He ended up tripping and falling face first onto the floor, glasses breaking and spilling. Hayley walked over to him and helped him.

"If you didn't want to bus tables, all you had to do was say so," she stated, a bit amused.

Trent blinked, trying to figure out what was going on. "I'm really sorry Hayley. I just lost it for a second."

Hayley sighed. "Sit. I got this." She helped him to his feet. "I hate to get all bossy on you, but I think I'm going to order you to take some time off."

"No no, I'm fine," he denied.

"Look," Hayley spoke. "I have a strict glassware budget I have to adhere to. I can't afford any more breakage today."

"You're probably right," he nodded. "After all, you are smart."

Hayley grinned. "My parents will be glad to hear my MIT education hasn't gone to waste. Come on." She helped him get on his way. "Call me later to let me know you're all right." Trent nodded before leaving the building.

Maggie walked over to Hayley. "I can call in a couple people if you need some help for the day."

"Thanks," Hayley smiled.

* * *

Kira, Ethan, and Lily moved quickly into the dino lab to find Tommy and Conner sitting at the computer. They had left Maggie at the cyberspace, knowing full well she couldn't do much with her arm in a sling. They were just hoping that the white ranger wasn't back yet for another round. "Hey Dr. O," Ethan greeted. "We came as soon as we got the message."

"You guys gotta see this," Conner pointed to the screen.

"Please tell me you know who the white ranger is," Kira hoped as Tommy brought an image up on the screen.

"Not quite," he shook his head. "But look at this." He zoomed in on a white dinozord egg with funky black stripes on it and red spots.

"Hey, what about that one?" Conner pointed to the next one that appeared. This one was more like the normal dinozord eggs.

Lily blinked. "Dino zord eggs all over the place."

"Hey, you think this is what Easter was like millions of years ago?" Ethan mused.

"How does he come up with this stuff?" Conner snorted, amused.

"Conner, Kira, you go to the warehouse," Tommy instructed. "Ethan, Lily, you come with me to the docks. We can talk about your dino Easter theory."

With that, the rangers were off.

* * *

Maggie was relaxing at home, enjoying a visit from Hunter who was helping her watch her son. She knew the others were probably off fighting the evil white ranger, and she wished she could help them. She hated being on the sidelines, but it was all she could do now. If the zords had to be called in at one point, she could fight with those. "So you had to abandon our date yesterday to go fight an evil white ranger?" Hunter summarized what she had told him.

"Yep," she nodded. "And he's the reason why I am forbidden to move my arm for a week or so."

"At least he didn't do it on the same arm," Hunter pointed out. "Could've been worse."

"Meh," she shrugged. "I just hate sitting around and not being able to do anything. I really wanna kick that guy's ass!"

"You kick enough ass already," Hunter chuckled.

Maggie frowned. "I don't think I kicked yours for when you nearly severed my arm."

"You did," he assured. "Whenever we trained, you always kicked my ass."

"I'll take your word for it for now, mainly because you're going to be stuck watching Bentley," Maggie smirked as her morpher went off. "Later!"

She bolted from the house, leaving Hunter alone with the young two year old, who was staring up at him curiously.

* * *

"What'd I miss?" Maggie asked as she appeared morphed, next to a morphed Tommy. The two were watching the current megazord fight, noting the rangers taking on Angor and using the newly acquired parasaurzord to help them. Lily had called Maggie to see if she could help them if they needed to use the stegozord, and Maggie had appeared on the scene. They watched as the megazord was knocked down. "Ouch."

Tommy and Maggie both winced as Angor jumped up and down on them a couple times, making it hard for them to do anything. The final time was when Angor body slammed himself into them. Yet, before he could land, the rangers used the megazord's fire breath to knock him away and give themselves time to get to their feet. They stood and reattached the parasaurzord.

Angor aimed and began charging them, not expecting them to do much with the new zord. The rangers caught the weapon with the scissor like claw they had, cutting it in two. Following that, the four rangers used the same thing to pick up Angor and throw him away. When Angor stood back up, they used one last cut to get rid of him for good.

"Hey guys," Maggie called. "I don't think you're done yet." Over near the warehouse, which was only a couple blocks away from where they were, the ground shook. Everyone turned in that direction to see the new drago zord come to life. The building caved in as the drago zord grew to its full height.

"I don't believe it!" Tommy gasped. "Drago zord!"

"Whoa!" Ethan spotted the zord. "What's that?"

"Give you one guess," Conner growled.

Kira sighed. "He must've hatched the dino zord egg."

"I don't like the look of this," Lily groaned.

The white ranger appeared on top of his new zord. "Hello again, rangers. Well, what do you think? If you're going to wear the suit, you gotta have the zord, right?" The rangers took a defensive position. "What? Don't look so shocked. Now, let's see what this bird can do. Drago zord, activate."

"You guys ready for this?" Conner looked at his teammates.

"Let's do it," the white ranger nodded.

This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

A/N: so not as long as it normally would be. Oh well. What'll happen next time in part III?


	13. White Thunder Part III

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 13: White Thunder**

**Part III**

_A/N:So last time the new drago zord appeared, spelling trouble for the rangers. Maggie's arm is still injured and won't be completely useful until Leader of the Whack, which is one of the chapters I can't wait for. Truth and Consequences is next, and I have no idea what I'm going to do for that one. Anyway, what'll happen in this one, which might be short as well?_

_Also, since the new season of House of Anubis started up last night, I am posting my story **House of Rangers, **which can be find in the crossovers under **Power Rangers **and **House of Anubis. **_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

The rangers stood at the ready, waiting for the white ranger to make the first move. The Drago zord had just come to life, and no one was sure on what to do. Both zords faced each other as Tommy and Maggie watched from the ground, wondering what was going to happen. The fight could go either way, but based on the way they had been fighting against the white ranger since he showed up, odds were not in their favor. "Dragozord," White ordered. "Show these fools what you can do." He jumped onto the ground.

The dragozord flapped its wings, blowing numerous pieces of debris at the rangers. The wind gusts were strong enough to destroy quite a few things in its path. Nothing was safe at the moment, and the rangers were knocked down before they could be hit by anything else but the wind gust that was being created.

"Hey," Conner called. "No need to get crazy." The drago zord took off from the building it was perched on and flew toward the rangers. Just like the white ranger did when they fought on the ground, the drago zord streaked by the megazord, doing the same.

"They need help," Tommy realized.

Maggie nodded. "Stegozord, activate!" the brachio zord walked in to drop off the stegozord.

"I was hoping you'd do that," White grinned beneath his helmet. He waved his sword around, creating something to capture the zord with. "Stegozord, you are under my command." He hopped into his zord. "Dino stegozord formation!"

"Dude!" Maggie gaped as the stegozord joined with the drago zord to form a new megazord. "What the hell? This is so fucked up!"

"He stole the stego!" Lily went wide eyed with shock.

The white ranger smirked. "Not bad for a new guy, eh?"

"Man!" Tommy groaned. "Now he's got his own megazord!"

"Why are you doing this?" Kira wondered. "You're losing it."

"No," White corrected. "You're losing it. And you're losing it to me." Using his weapon, he struck the rangers a couple times, causing their megazord to shake a bit. They tried defending themselves, only that plan didn't work out so well.

"I say we go at him full on," Ethan suggested. "Tricera fist!" He managed to knock the white ranger back a bit. They detached the parasaurzord so Conner could use the tyranno drill. However, the white ranger intercepted it by using the dino stegozord's stinger. The collision caused the megazord to spark and shake, and fall apart. The four rangers fell on the ground near Tommy and Maggie, the two older rangers helping them up.

Lily huffed. "Brutal."

"You're telling me," Ethan snorted.

"Are you guys all right?" Maggie wondered, being careful with her arm.

"Yeah," Conner groaned. "But our zords are seriously tweaked."

Tommy glared up at the white ranger. "That was just low."

"Since when do they have bad power rangers?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"Now we'll take the rest of the zords," White stated.

"Not on my watch," Maggie growled, raising her arm. Thankfully her morpher was set on her good arm. With the push of a few buttons on it, she concentrated.

Kira frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to break the stegozord away," she answered, waiting for the connection to hold. After a few more seconds, the dino stegozord fell apart, giving Maggie control of the stegozord. "Yes! Got it!"

"You'll pay for that!" White vowed before flying off.

* * *

"Well," Conner sighed as all of them were in the dino lab, going over the fight. Maggie's arm was feeling sore, and a reluctant Lily gave her some pain meds, waiting for them to kick in. She knew exactly what her sister was like when they did, which made her reluctant to give them to her. "That was like, the worst day ever."

"Brutal," Ethan nodded his agreement.

"There's gonna be a lot of days like this guys," Tommy stated.

Kira frowned. "Uh, whatever happened to the glass is half full?"

"Sometimes it's not," Tommy answered. "Sometimes it's empty. But that's when you gotta dig deep. That's when the qualities that made you guys rangers become most important."

"You're right," Lily realized. "What can we do?"

"Go have a little fun," Tommy suggested. "Ethan, isn't there a new video game you want to check out?"

Ethan shook his head disbelievingly. "I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I have no desire to go near a computer."

"I know what you mean," Kira agreed. "I haven't picked up my guitar in days."

"Go on," Tommy ordered. "Teacher's orders." No one moved. "Go."

Everyone stood and slowly walked out of the room.

* * *

"Here," Lily dragged her sister into their house. She knew Hunter was still here and that he was watching Bentley. Maggie's pain meds had kicked in a few minutes before they arrived at the house, and Lily was not going to watch her while she was loopy. Hunter frowned as Maggie stumbled in. He had just put Bentley down for a nap, since the boy had fallen asleep on the couch a little while ago. "You babysit her."

"What?" he frowned, confused.

"I'm going surfing with Tori," Lily grabbed a bag that was near the door. "She's drugged on pain meds. Have fun!" she bolted out the door, shutting it behind her as she went. Hunter, having never seen Maggie on pain meds before, had no idea why she needed someone to watch her.

That was, until, he sat down on the couch and Maggie, who was jumping on it, landed on her butt and rested her head in his lap, looking up at him with an odd look. "Hey," she spoke. "I know you! You're the tall cute guy I told my brothers about!"

Hunter was unsure whether he should grin from amusement or be worried that she was loopy.

"I wonder if they named that bike yet," Maggie mused, getting a thoughtful look in her eyes.

* * *

A while later, not long after they had left the dino lab, Kira and Lily met up outside Tommy's house, both going in. The white ranger thing was on their minds, preoccupying them from thinking about doing anything else at all. Lily had refrained from going surfing, and Kira couldn't focus on her music like she had wanted to. As a result, both girls found themselves walking into the dino lab and over to where Tommy was sitting at the computer.

"Hi," they greeted, coming up on either side of him.

"Kira, Lily," he noticed the two girls.

"That whole fun thing," Kira mentioned. "Kind of tough when the fate of the world is hanging in the balance."

"I should've known you were going to have a tough time," Tommy sighed.

Ethan appeared on the other side of Kira. "They're not the only ones." The monitor beeped, alerting them to trouble. "What's this?"

"_I am bigger and badder and rougher and tougher!" _a picture of an overgrown Angor appeared._ "Hope you're ready rangers!" _

"Good timing guys," Tommy commented. "Hope Conner isn't having too much fun." Another alert came through and a morphed Conner was shown on screen.

"_Hey, Dr. O, I'm in trouble here," _he spoke.

Tommy nodded. "Hang on Conner. I'll send you some back up."

"I'm on it," Ethan volunteered.

"We'll handle Angor," Lily looked at Kira. All four moved to go fight one of the battles.

* * *

Hunter was becoming a bit amused at the way his girlfriend was acting. It hadn't been so long since Lily had dropped her off and she had started acting loopy, and it seemed she was still acting this way. The blonde was glad that Bentley was still sleeping, making it so he didn't have to see his mother like this. However, he was also trying to get her to sit still.

"Ow, my head," Maggie groaned, feeling the effects of the pain meds wearing off. "I got a headache."

"You feeling better though?" Hunter asked, hoping she was back to normal. "You're not going to go spilling secrets?"

"Why would I?" she frowned. "I only do that when I'm loopy on pain meds. That's why whoever gives them to me has to babysit me when they kick in."

"Then why did Lily take off for surfing?" Hunter raised an eyebrow, sitting down on the couch. Maggie took the seat next to him and leaned against him.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "She has an evil white ranger to help fight. She can't babysit me and get called away. It'll be hectic if it happened. Besides, last time, it was the doctors who gave me pain meds, meaning they all had to take turns watching me."

"So she gets a free pass because she's an active ranger," Hunter summarized. "And anyone else who gives you pain meds, aside from doctors, has to watch you while you act all loopy and make sure you don't spill any secrets?"

"Yep, pretty much," she nodded, smiling.

Hunter smirked. "So, was you telling your brothers that I'm a tall cute guy a secret you weren't supposed to spill?"

* * *

It was after the fight when the rangers regrouped in the dino lab. Maggie wasn't there, and Lily was thankful for that. She was unsure if her sister was still loopy or not, but she didn't want to find out just yet. Thanks to the white ranger, who was confusing them with who's side he was on, Angor was gone for good and the only current monster running about was the white ranger. All the rangers were tired and wanting to go home and rest in bed, but they had to go over a few things first.

"I don't get it," Kira spoke up first. "One minute, the white ranger's fighting us. Then the next thing, he's blowing up Mesogog's freak."

"Whoever he is," Ethan added. "He could definitely use an anger management course."

"So, Dr. O, what was with the whole super dino power thing?" Conner wondered, as he was the only one who had accessed it so far.

Tommy explained. "Look, you guys only began to access your full potential."

"I like the sound of that," Lily sighed.

"I'm going to go to the warehouse to get that fossil finder that we left," Conner decided.

"No," Tommy denied. "You guys head home and get some rest. I'll get the fossil finder."

"Thanks," Conner nodded. The four teens turned to leave. "I still don't know if Trent's all right. I left a message."

Lily shrugged. "I'm sure he's fine." The four left the building.

* * *

A/N: I really didn't feel like writing this chapter, but hey, it works I guess. Up next the truth comes out as far as the white ranger's identity. Check out my new story!


	14. Truth and Consequences

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 14: Truth and Consequences**

_A/N: So here's where the white ranger's identity is revealed. Fourteen chapters down, twenty four more to go. Up next is a big chapter but I'm not going to go much into that. Anyway, what'll happen when the rangers find out who their enemy is, and what else will happen in general? Like I said, most visits from other characters are going to be from Kim, since she is Maggie's boss, and Hunter, since he is Maggie's boyfriend. _

_Don't expect this chapter to be too long either._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in any shows._

* * *

The rangers were not happy about being called into the dino lab early the next morning, but they were even less happy to find that the white ranger had trapped their black ranger in amber, freezing him in his morphed form. Maggie had left Bentley in the care of her other siblings while she and Lily were here. The four youngest members of the team were watching Hayley as she ran scans over the amber frozen Tommy and Maggie read what was displaying on the computer screen.

"Is he okay?" Lily questioned as the red head ran the scanner over the fossilized science teacher.

"This internal scan should be able to tell us more," Hayley stated.

"What's the deal?" Kira frowned. "Is he frozen or something?"

Maggie sighed as she turned in the computer chair. "Not exactly. It's more like he's fossilized, fused into this amber-like substance."

"Can you get him out?" Conner asked the two.

"Too risky," Hayley shook her head. "He's able to stay alive in there, but I'd hate to think what would happen if we broke him out."

"A paleontologist turned into a fossil," Ethan snorted. "White ranger's got a great sense of humor."

"Well, personally, I've had enough of him," Kira huffed.

Lily nodded. "I have to agree with her."

"Let's find out who this guy is and deal with him," Conner suggested. "Now."

* * *

After school, the four younger rangers headed to the café. Hayley was already there, since it was her business and she had to run it. Upon arriving and seeing how crowded it was, Lily set to work right away to help her. Trent had yet to show, and they were dealing with a large flow of customers. Conner, Kira, and Ethan hung back, thinking about how they could find the white ranger. Maggie was at the lab, monitoring the city for anything that could come up. Her son was with her brothers for the day.

"Maybe Hayley's got some ideas," Ethan suggested.

"Yeah, but it looks like she's kinda busy right now," Kira pointed out. "Even with Lils helping her."

"Well, let's hit the streets," Conner piped up. "I mean, it's not like the white ranger's just going to walk in here." As he said this, Trent entered the shop and nudged his way between the three, barely muttering a hello as he headed for the counter.

"Hey," he greeted the two girls. Hayley was serving drinks from end to end as Lily was making them for other customers.

Hayley let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. We're getting slammed here."

"Hayley listen," Trent followed her. "I got to talk to you."

"Later," she denied. "Grab a tray."

"I can't," Trent shook his head. "I'm quitting." This caused both girls on the other side of the counter to pause in what they were doing. Even Conner, Ethan, and Kira, who were sitting at one end of the bar, looked shocked.

"Why?" Lily frowned, resuming making a few smoothies.

Hayley added on. "Trouble with your dad again?"

"No it's not that," he stated. "I just…I just have to quit. I'm sorry." Hayley watched as he walked for the door before resuming her work. Lily moved out from the counter to deliver some drinks as Kira caught up with Trent and stopped him from leaving.

"Hey," she called. "Wait a minute." She caught up to him. "You're just going to bail on Hayley like that?"

Trent looked back at the bar to his boss before turning to Kira. "Yeah, I know it seems sudden."

"Don't you think you owe her some kind of explanation?" Kira wondered.

"You don't understand," he argued. "Kira, something weird has happened. And I feel like if I don't tell someone, I'm going to explode."

"Well, what is it?" Kira questioned. "You can tell me." Before he could, Cassidy barged through the doors, speaking loudly and gaining everyone's attention.

She headed for the stage. "Excuse me people! Important announcement! Attention! Look at me! I have the scoop of the century!" she stepped up on the stage. She spoke into the microphone. "And as my faithful core audience, I wanted to share it with you guys first."

"What do you think this is about?" Ethan looked to his teammates.

"Maybe she's decided to run for queen," Lily smirked, causing the others to do so as well.

Cassidy continued speaking. "I have uncovered the identity of the one and only white ranger." Hearing this, the rangers in the room and Hayley tensed up. "And any minute now, my assistant Devin is going to come through that door with videotape evidence." Everyone turned to the door expectantly. "Any minute." Nothing. "Where is he?"

Devin burst in the door and ran up to the stage. He smiled nervously at the crowd before whispering into Cassidy's ear about something. When he finished, Cassidy turned back to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, it appears that the white ranger is…taped on a camera that Devin stupidly loaned his sister, but once she returns it, I'll be sure to let you know."

The rangers let out a sigh of relief, failing to notice that Trent had left somewhere in the middle of the whole thing. Activity resumed, and the café was once again bustling about.

* * *

Maggie sat in the dino lab while the others were out looking for the white ranger's identity. She was monitoring the city, since she had the rest of the day off. After all, she couldn't really teach gymnastics with an arm in a sling and she could only do small things around Storm Chargers, so the only other option was taking care of her son during the school day and then monitoring the city when someone was babysitting Bentley. However, she had also gotten the day off because she was still feeling a bit sleep deprived.

It wasn't long before she heard the monitors go off and she gave the alert about the white ranger attacking to the rangers. What she found odd was that the white ranger wasn't attacking the city, but rather Elsa and Zeltrax. Unlike the others, she had not known that the white ranger was not allied with Mesogog. Now, she sat back and monitored the fight and watched as the rangers appeared there on their raptor cycles.

"_Hold it right there!" _Conner called, getting their attention.

"_Great," _Elsa groaned. _"That's all we need." _

"_Whoa," _Ethan blinked. _"Whose side do we take?"_

Maggie smirked as she gave a suggestion over the communicators. "How about anyone not wearing a primary color, Lily being the exception?"

"_I like that idea!" _Lily agreed.

"_We'll make it even easier for you," _Elsa offered. She and Zeltrax vanished into an invisaportal. The white ranger turned to the other rangers.

"_If you had any sense, you'd run too," _he stated.

"_Dream on!" _Kira scoffed.

Conner took charge. _"Let's do it!" _he and the other three grabbed their sabers before charging the white ranger, who had his sword drawn as well. Maggie watched as they were taken down by the evil ranger. Kira was backed into a wall and Maggie winced a bit, imagining how much that had to hurt.

"_Had enough?" _White asked.

"_Hardly," _Kira snorted. _"Super Dino Mode!" _Her suit transformed, the spikes sticking out, a pair of wings attaching to her arms and side so she could fly. She knocked the white ranger away, fighting him one on one. Maggie watched as the yellow ranger jumped into the air and grabbed the white ranger around the neck with her feet, flying and dragging him backward into object behind him. She let go and he hit the ground.

"_You'll pay for that!" _he snarled. He drew some laser arrows. _"I'm taking you down!" _The arrows fired at Kira, causing her to fall and hit the ground. Conner, Ethan, and Lily stood protectively in front of her. They grabbed their lasers and fired, not having any effect as the white ranger deflected the blast back onto them, sending them down.

Kira got back on her feet. _"That's enough!" _She charged, fighting him off once more in a one on one battle. The fight lasted for a little bit, each one getting a few hits in. The white ranger ended up proving stronger, since one hit took Kira down and she forcibly demorphed, clutching her stomach. Maggie knew the others had to act fast as the white ranger walked over and grabbed her wrist, getting ready to finish her.

"Lily, you know what to do!" Maggie called, getting an idea.

"_Are you sure it'll work?" _Lily asked, unsure. She knew what her sister was talking about, but they had never tried it before.

"It's worth a shot," Maggie retorted. Lily nodded. The white ranger hesitated to knock Kira out, giving Lily a free shot.

Lily took a deep breath before doing as told. _"Unleash the cheetah!" _to Conner and Ethan's surprise, a yellow cheetah shaped figure emitted from Lily's body and charged the white ranger, snapping him out of whatever stopped him from fighting. The cheetah knocked him back enough, giving Conner and Ethan time to help Kira to her feet. When the white ranger vanished, the cheetah returned to Lily, and she joined her teammates. The three morphed rangers powered down and helped their friend up.

"_Are you okay?" _Ethan asked once the yellow ranger was back on her feet.

"_Yeah," _she nodded. _"I'll be fine."_

* * *

A couple hours after the fight, all the rangers and even Hayley were in the dino lab, listening to Kira as she told them what she discovered after finding Trent drawing by the lake. They were not expecting to hear this, but to Maggie, it made sense. She sensed a pattern going on, and to her, this made more sense than it did to the others.

"Trent?" Ethan went wide eyed. "Oh, there's no way."

"It actually kinda makes sense," Maggie sighed. "New kid in town, rangers show up, new kid somehow becomes evil ranger, and eventually turns good…it's like a giant pattern of different cycles."

"Nice," Conner huffed, angry. "Pretending to be our friend one minute, and then kicking our butts the next. I can't believe I fell for it."

"I told you," Kira defended him. "He can't help it. The gem is too powerful."

Conner looked at her, slightly hurt she was defending the enemy. "Stop defending him."

"I'm with Conner on this one," Ethan agreed. "I mean, look at what he did to Dr. O!"

"Trent can't control it," Maggie sided with Kira slightly. "The gem's hold will only make it so that the more he resists its power, the more it'll take a hold on him, yet resisting is the only thing he can do. Who says he isn't trying to resist it?"

"How can you defend him?" Conner frowned.

Maggie gave him a look. "Why would I defend someone who nearly cut my arm off?"

"Yet you're dating the first person who tried to rip your arm off," Lily snorted.

"Okay, that was different," Maggie pointed out. "When Hunter and Blake did it, they didn't single one of us out as their main target. Trent, at the time, faced off me when he did it. Therefore, it's different. Not to mention Hunter and Blake were _brainwashed_. Chances are, Trent somehow stumbled upon the morpher and it bonded with him, and when he found it, it was encoded with evil."

Kira smiled small at the orange ranger. "Please Hayley," she looked to the older woman in the room. "He needs our help."

"I don't know if there's anything I _can _do," she bit her lip. "But I'll try."

"Hey, don't go without us," Conner stopped her. "I've got some stuff I'd like to say to that guy."

"No doubt," Ethan huffed.

* * *

A/N: I'm ending it here for two reasons: I had no heart to write in the next battle and end up having three lab scenes back to back, since Maggie can't fight yet and it won't be as interesting, and I just don't feel like finishing it off. Although, up next is Leader of the Whack, where personalities are changed and something happens between Maggie and Hunter.


	15. Leader of the Whack

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 15: Leader of the Whack**

_A/N: Enter the personality changing asteroid that causes the rangers to not act like themselves. What happens when Conner becomes a geek, Ethan becomes a jock, Kira is all about fashion, Lily becomes a badass, and Maggie stays the same? Also, what causes Maggie to do what she does at the end, and what will the result of that be? Can they free the science teacher? I may have to switch a couple scenes for this to happen how I picture it. Also, I know I've only mentioned Bentley and haven't really featured him, but that's because it's a little difficult to write him right now._

_Can anyone guess where I got the idea for what to change Lily's personality to?_

_Aslo, updated for the next few weeks (especially on my story **Falling For You**) might be slow. I have finals coming up next week, as well as two college night courses I'm taking starting the same week so I can get a drafting certificate, and I am using most of my time right now to work with a few classmates of mine on designing a student cafe that actually has a chance of being built. The stories I will definately be updating from now until the second week of February (by then, I should be back to frequently updating) are **Broken Hearts **(since I am really far ahead in writing this series; just finished writing the Jungle Fury story for this series) and **House of Rangers, **which is going to be updated everyt Thursday before each new House of Anubis episode airs._

_**isclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

A week after the discovery of Trent being the evil white ranger, things were different. The rangers had gotten a new zord that Maggie controlled, the ankylozord, and Kira had learned that Trent thought leaving would be the best option so he wouldn't hurt anyone, Maggie repeating her earlier statement about evil rangers going through the same cycle as other evil rangers. Now, the rangers were in the dino lab, relaxing as Hayley ran scans over Dr. Oliver.

"McKnight on a breakaway," Conner narrated as he kicked a small soccer ball around. As usual, he was doing something soccer related. Maggie was reading a book while lounging on the steps. Lily was dancing around the room. Kira strummed her guitar. Ethan, as usual, was playing one of his many video games.

"Hayley, one more level, and I break my all-time record!" Ethan grinned. Conner stopped playing soccer and picked up the ball. Taking careful aim, he tossed it onto the keyboard on Ethan's laptop, effectively shutting the game off. "Conner!"

"Sorry," he shrugged, moving around to pick up the soccer ball.

"Now I have to start all over," the blue ranger whined.

Conner patted his shoulder. "Yeah, there's this great new thing called the outdoors. You might want to check it out."

"Tell you what," Ethan challenged. "I'll check that out when I see you checking out the library." Conner looked over to where the girls were doing their own thing.

"You got about as much chance as seeing that as seeing Kira at a fashion show," he retorted, causing the dirty blonde singer to glare at him. "Lily acting like a badass, and Maggie actually having fun."

Maggie kept her eyes on her book as she replied. "You try living with a father like mine for sixteen years then dealing with being a teenage parent. See how much fun you have then." Of course, she wasn't saying this to sound rude, because she loved being a mother and she did have time to have fun, but she was trying to get a point across.

"A father like yours?" Conner frowned, turning in her direction.

"All I am going to say is that he ended up in jail a couple years ago," Maggie shrugged. "I am not telling you boys anything else about it until I can _fully _trust you."

"And you don't fully trust us?" Ethan raised an eyebrow. "So that means you'd tell Kira and Lily?"

Maggie scoffed. "Please. I've known Lily since she was five and I was six. We know everything about each other. And I would tell Kira over you guys for the reason that my father made it difficult for me to trust boys. However, I wouldn't tell Kira about it until I can fully trust you boys because it is something I really don't feel like telling twice."

"Guys, just drop it," Lily pleaded, stopping her dancing. "It'll probably be Prom by the time you get it out of her."

Ethan shrugged and moved over to where Hayley was scanning over Tommy. "Hey, any luck de-fossilizing Dr. O?"

"Not yet," she sighed. "I just can't find an energy source that can safely break the molecular bonds of the amber." At that moment, the alarms beeped, causing them all to head over to the computers. The screen showed a picture of an odd asteroid in the middle of the woods. "That's weird. The satellite's picking up a strange reading in the forest."

"Let's go take a look," Conner suggested. Maggie, since her arm had healed, decided to tag along with them.

* * *

It wasn't a long hike through the woods, considering the dino lab exit led into it. The five rangers had figured out their way around it by now, but they didn't exactly know it like the back of their hands yet. All five continued walking until they reached a huge hole in the ground and a black rock with a purple glow emitting from it caught their attention. Across the hole, they found Cassidy, Devin, and Trent looking at it as well.

"Trent?" Kira's voice broke through the boy's thoughts.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, standing up.

"I might ask you the same thing," Conner huffed. "I haven't seen you around for a while."

"Yeah we really need to catch up," Ethan agreed, the same tone in his voice that Conner had.

Conner went to take a step forward, only for Lily and Kira to stop them. "Not now guys."

"They're right," Conner spoke, still looking at Trent as he said this. Then he turned his attention to the rock in the hole. "Let's check this thing out."

"I don't think I'm supposed to let you do that," the newest monster, Rojobot, appeared, a group of tyranodrones following him. Thankfully, this was enough to send Cassidy and Devin running back the way they came, leaving the rangers free to fall defensive.

"Whose side you on today, Trent?" Conner wondered.

Trent rolled his eyes. "You want my help or not?"

"If it's all the same," Rojobot spoke. "I'll just watch from over here." The tyranodrones charged, causing the five rangers to split up as they normally do. Each ranger, including Trent, had their own group of tyranodrones to deal with.

The fights took place near the space rock that they were supposed to examine, and the rangers weren't paying much attention to that. From where she fought, Kira used her Ptera scream to ward off the tyranodrones. Conner found himself using his super speed to escape attacks. Ethan used his armored skin to block attacks. The only ones not using their powers given to them by the dino gems was Lily, Maggie, and Trent. Even without the powers and even with Maggie using her flaming fists, they were all doing well on their own.

When their communicators beeped, it was Maggie who answered. "Go."

"_Guys," _Hayley called over it._ "I'm analyzing the radiation from that rock and it's really freaky. Get away from it."_

"It's a little late for that," Maggie huffed as she kicked a tyranodrone away.

From where he was standing, Rojobot had a sudden change in character. "I want a piece of the action!" he charged forward and swung at Maggie's back, hitting it and causing the girl to stumble. The others crowded around her as they noticed the change in the monster as well. "Come on you wimps! Put 'em up!"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ethan hoped, looking at his teammates. Raising their wrists, their morphers appeared.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Once all five were morphed, they split off again. Maggie took it upon herself to fight off Rojobot, leaving the others to deal with the tyranodrones. The fights were made much easier now that they were morphed. However, they all failed to notice that the rock sent small purple beams into each of the rangers. It was painless and they didn't feel anything at all, let alone know it was coming.

As soon as the fight was finished, the rangers regrouped and demorphed near the space rock. The monster, tyranodrones, and Trent had all vanished. "Well," Conner breathed. "That was a challenging altercation."

"I was just getting started," Ethan felt ready to fight again. "I wanted to annihilate that goon."

"Ew," Kira examined her fingernails. "I got dirt under my nails. That's, like, totally disgusting."

"Whatever," Lily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "This was _so _boring."

Maggie gave them all an odd look just as their morphers went off. _"Guys," _Hayley spoke._ "Head back to the lab. I have some news about the space rock."_

"Space rock?" Kira, Lily, Ethan, and Conner looked at each other. Maggie groaned, knowing this was not going to end well.

* * *

"It's actually a meteor fragment," Hayley explained to the five. Conner seemed interested while Lily seemed completely bored and wishing she was somewhere else. Kira and Ethan were paying attention, and Maggie was observing their odd behavior. There was definitely something odd going on, and Maggie was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Fascinating," Conner mused. "It must've broken off during some sort of…intergalactic collision." They all frowned, Maggie and Hayley because they were confused on how Conner knew that, and Kira, Lily, and Ethan because they didn't know what he was talking about. "What?"

"I'm just afraid coming in such close proximity to it might have some strange side effects," Hayley bit her lip. "Do you guys feel okay?"

Ignoring her question, Kira spoke up. "Well, I, for one, am going home. If I don't soak my cuticles in an aloe bath, my nails will never grow out."

"I gotta hit the gym," Ethan decided. "I need to work on my pecs."

"I want to get home to watch that documentary on the great pyramids," Conner added. "Looks fascinating."

"All that stuff is totally lame," Lily scoffed. "I'm outta here. You losers have fun with whatever." Without another word, and leaving her sister shocked at her attitude, the purple ranger left the room. The other three followed her out, leaving Hayley and Maggie to share a look.

Both knew there was something up.

* * *

The next morning, Maggie found herself glad it was a weekend day, meaning she didn't have to work until next weekend. With their grandmother off on a business trip, Maggie and Lily had this weekend off from work. The brunette woke up and got dressed before heading downstairs, only to find Roger, Ronald, Penny, and Bentley hiding out in the kitchen. As soon as she entered, Bentley crawled off his chair and ran over to her, hugging her legs.

"What's wrong with you guys?"she frowned, seeing that they had already eaten breakfast.

"We're hiding from _that," _Penny pointed into the other room, where Maggie could see Lily resting. Except, it wasn't Lily. At least, it wasn't the one Maggie knew. This Lily had blonde hair streaked with a couple purple stripes, similar to how Maggie had her brunette hair with orange streaks. The blonde was also wearing a black leather jacket, black boots, a purple t-shirt underneath it, and black denim jeans. Her hair was completely straightened out, and she had red lipstick on, something Lily didn't normally wear. Her feet were up on the coffee table, and she held a soda can in her hands. Well, from what she could tell it was soda.

"Mama," Bentley looked up his mother. "Aunt Weewee scawy." Maggie sighed as she handed her son off to Roger to hold. She knew what he meant, and he still had trouble pronouncing his L's and R's. She grabbed her purse and found her wallet, taking out a few bucks to hand to Ronald.

"Here," she handed the cash to him. "Go get some ice cream or breakfast or something. I'll handle Lily."

Roger smiled at her weakly. "Good luck." He and his siblings left with Bentley, doing what Maggie told them to do. Truth be told, they didn't want to stick around to see what would happen. Maggie took a deep breath before walking into the living room. The first thing she did was lift Lily's feet off the table and throw them on the ground.

"Hey!" the blonde shouted. "What was that for?"

"You tell me," Maggie folded her arms over her chest, unhappy about this. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing," Lily snapped. "And it's none of your business. You're not my mother."

Maggie had to admit that that statement had hurt a bit. "No, I'm not, but I am a concerned older sister. What would your parents say if they were still around? What would they think about all this?" She snatched the soda can out of the blonde's hands and shut off the TV using the remote. She inspected the can as Lily glared up at her. "Beer? Really, Lily? Beer? What the fuck were you thinking? Where the hell did you even get this?"

"I know a few guys," she shrugged. "Just chill out. No one made you the boss." She got to her feet and reached for her keys.

"Where are you going?" Maggie demanded, following her sister to the door.

"Somewhere where I don't have you bitching at me!" she shouted, slamming the door behind her. A few seconds later, Maggie heard Lily pull out of the driveway and drive away.

Something was seriously wrong.

* * *

"What's up with you?" Hayley wondered as she saw a frustrated Maggie enter the dino lab. She was working on figuring out what exactly the meteor fragment did, even though she already had a pretty good idea. She had it mostly figured out, and she had called the others here moments before Maggie arrived.

"Lily," Maggie sighed, sitting in the empty computer chair next to the red head. "This is what she's turned into." She pulled up a picture on her camera. It was a photo she managed to take before she had the conversation with her sister. Hayley looked at it and was shocked by what she saw.

"That is not Lily," she stated. "There's no way it is."

"Personally, I think it has something to do with the meteor," Maggie suggested. "I mean, I found her drinking a can of beer that she found somewhere. She knows the dangers of alcohol and what it can cause a person to do. Also, if there's any attack, call her, but don't expect her to show."

The two girls turned around in their chairs when they heard the other three enter behind them. "Hey guys," Hayley greeted.

"What now?" Ethan groaned. "I was having a super intense workout."

"And I was right in the middle of a very compelling biography," Conner added.

"Is this gonna involve dirt?" Kira wondered. "'Cause if it does, I'm gonna have to say uh-uh."

"Sorry I ruined your busy day," the red head snapped. "I just thought you might like to know I think I found a way to un-fossilize Dr. Oliver." They all seemed interested down. "The meteor fragment - my theory is that it frees your inner self. That's why you guys are acting so weird."

Conner seemed to realize what she was saying. "Of course. If you could harness its power, you could free Dr. Oliver from the inside out. Although, I do take offense at being called weird."

"Sorry," Hayley apologized. "You're not being weird. It's just that the rock is allowing you to show a side of yourself that you don't normally show."

"A recessive personality trait," Conner concluded.

"You could say that," Maggie caught on. "Like, Conner, there's a part of you that's intelligent, studious. Ethan, there's a part of you that's athletic, even competitive. Kira, there's a side of you that's girly. And as for Lily, well, she's got a dark side I never knew she had."

"So that's why Trent helped us," Kira recalled. "There's still a part of him that's really good."

Ethan shrugged. "I still don't get any of this."

"You don't have to," Hayley assured. "For now, just pull it together as a team. Trust me."

"That sounds logical," Conner agreed.

* * *

By the end of the day, everything was finally back to normal. The monster was gone and the rock was destroyed. All the rangers, even Lily, returned to normal. However, as of right now, Lily, Kira, Conner, and Ethan were at the lab. Maggie had a date that she couldn't cancel. Bentley was sleeping for the night and the other Chilman children aside from Lily were in their rooms, relaxing for the night. Maggie was downstairs on the couch, sitting next to Hunter and leaning against him as the two watched a movie.

"I don't picture Lily acting like that," Hunter chuckled after Maggie finished telling him what had happened. "I mean, I just don't see that happening."

"Yeah well she now has purple streaks in her hair to prove it," Maggie confirmed. "God I never want to face that again. I hope Bentley doesn't turn out that way."

"He won't," Hunter assured. "He does have you for a mother, after all."

Maggie looked up at him. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yeah," he looked at her. "It is. Not used to them?"

"Not from guys that aren't like brothers, no," she stated. Not sure of what was completely happening, Maggie felt herself leaning up toward him. She shifted a bit and ended up sitting on his lap. She grabbed his head in her hands and pulled him closer.

She met him in the middle, initiating their first kiss.

* * *

A/N: Anyone expect Maggie and Hunter to kiss in this chapter? Like I said, I have most of their relationship in this story planned out. There are more chapters in this I can't wait for because of what I have planned, and up next is Burning at Both Ends.


	16. Burning at Both Ends

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 16: Burning at Both Ends**

_A/N: I don't really particularly care for this episode, and if it wasn't for Trent becoming evil and joining Mesogog in it, in a sense, I wouldn't write it in, and if I wasn't trying to write every episode in every season for this series, I wouldn't include it. Anyway, Tommy is freed but learns he's stuck in morph. Everything is back to normal for now, except Lily's blonde hair has purple streaks in it. So, what'll happen this time?_

_This chapter may be short._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

The four younger teens and Hayley stared at a still morphed Dr. Oliver. The space rock had freed him from the amber and had returned the others to their normal state once it was destroyed, and now they faced a new problem. Tommy found he couldn't power down, since he was still morphed and nothing had happened yet. He tried and failed to power down, meaning he was stuck in the suit. Now, it was a matter of figuring out how to help him yet again.

"Dr. O, I know the suit looks good an all," Kira spoke up first. "But quit kidding around."

"I wish I could Kira," he sighed. "When Trent froze me in that amber, somehow my dino gem in my morpher must've remolecularized."

"In other words?" Conner frowned.

"He's stuck," Hayley clarified. "And speaking of Trent," she moved toward the mainframe. "Looks like he's up to no good again."

Conner huffed. "I am so over that poser."

"Go," Tommy ordered. "I'll see what we can figure out here."

* * *

It was silent.

Neither Maggie nor Hunter had moved from the moment their lips met, both too shocked and enjoying the moment too much. For Maggie, this was her first real kiss. Her father never allowed boys to get that close to her, and though he allowed her to be friends with them, dating them was not an option. Then there was the fact that a lot of guys were scared of her father, making it so they never went past the friend zone. Now, she had no idea what possessed her to kiss Hunter, but she had to admit she was glad she did.

Neither wanted it to end, but the need for air caused them to stop. Both took a few breaths as they stared at each other, wondering what just happened. Finally, Hunter broke the silence. "What was that about?"

"I don't know," she replied. "It just…felt right, I guess."

"It did?" he asked, letting a small smirk come to his face. Maggie just pulled him back in and kissed him again, the blonde relaxing into it.

After a couple minutes of their mini make-out session, the door opened, and Lily walked in. "Ew! Gross!" she shrieked upon seeing her sister and Hunter kissing. That caused the two to jump apart and blush as Lily covered her eyes. "Seriously, do you have to do that out in the open?" the battle against Trent had finished, and Lily had just gotten home.

"Why are you home so late?" Maggie turned to her.

"The rock managed to free Dr. O from the amber thing," Lily explained. "Problem is that he's stuck in morph. We just had a fight against Trent, and he captured the dimetrozord and cephalozord. What are you doing up this late?"

"I'm not the one who has to go to school at seven in the morning," Maggie pointed out.

Lily rolled her eyes and headed for the stairs. "Whatever. Just go do that somewhere else." She vanished upstairs, leaving an awkward pause between Hunter and Maggie.

* * *

The next day, Maggie had left for Storm Chargers and took Bentley with her, and Lily had driven herself and her siblings to the school. In the parking lot after her brothers and sister headed for the building, Lily met up with Kira and Ethan. Conner had yet to be found, but they weren't too concerned. They knew he was sometimes late because he walked to school sometimes, and he was usually the last of the four to get there. As they walked toward the building, they were stopped.

"Hey, you three," Randall stopped them. "I got an email from that science teacher of yours. He's claiming to be too sick to work."

"Well, now that you mention it," Kira began. "He really didn't seem himself the last time I saw him." Ethan and Lily nodded in agreement.

"Well, I better not find out he's faking it," Randall warned. "Or he can kiss his job goodbye." She walked away, leaving the three alone.

Lily sighed. "A model of warmth sympathy." Ethan tapped the girls' shoulders and pointed to where Conner was calling for them.

* * *

"What's up?" Kira asked as the three approached Conner at the bleachers. Something didn't seem right. Conner had called them over. On his way to school, he had run into Trent, who he discovered had the power of camouflage. In the fight, Zeltrax and a new monster Insectolite, had interrupted them and shot Trent with something the boy claimed to turn him back to normal.

"It's Trent," Conner answered.

"Now I know you're crazy," Ethan remarked as Conner led them to where the boy was sitting.

"I know dude," Conner ignored that little bit. "But check it out. He's reformed."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she looked at Trent. "Trent? Are you in there?"

"Hey," he stood, facing the four. "It's really me."

"One of Mesogog's monster attacks backfired," Conner explained.

"I think he released the dino gem's hold," Trent finished.

Ethan frowned. "That doesn't make a whole lot of sense."

"Guys, look," Trent pleaded. "I'm really sorry for everything I've done to you. You gotta believe it wasn't me. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you…"

"How about returning our zords for starters?" Ethan suggested.

"Meet me in the warehouse district this afternoon," Trent nodded. "I'll give you back your zords. And I might have a little peace offering as well." The other four rangers shared a look.

* * *

After school, the rangers were doing what they were told. Tommy and Maggie tagged along as well, both suspecting there was more to this than what was being told. Something seemed fishy, and they had to check it out. The rangers arrived in the warehouse morphed and on their raptor cycles, Maggie riding with her sister and Tommy riding with Conner. When they arrived and stopped, they all got off and faced Trent, who was sitting on a couple crates.

"Hope you don't mind," Tommy greeted as they met in the middle. "I tagged along just in case."

"Dr. Oliver," Trent returned the greeting. "You're okay."

"More or less," the science teacher replied.

Ethan interrupted the moment. "I hate to get right to the point, but I don't see any zords around here."

"I thought we'd start with the piece offering I promised first," Trent stated. He walked back over to the crates he was sitting on when they first arrived. He removed the two sheets that were covering something. What it revealed was two ATVs styled similarly to the raptor cycles, one in orange and one in black. Maggie grinned beneath her helmet. It wasn't a bike like she was used to, but it was the next best thing.

"Mags, this is all you," Lily patted her sister on the shoulder. Maggie stepped forward, walking to the orange one as the others awed the ATVs.

"I figured you guys could use the help against Mesogog," Trent explained as Maggie reached the orange ATV. "Who wants to try them out?"

"Make way," Ethan moved forward.

Tommy held him back. "Sorry Ethan. I think it's better if I try it first." Tommy walked over to the black one while Maggie examined hers.

"Nice," she commented, hopping on it. "Twelve stroke engine?" Tommy hopped on his as well, examining it. Depending on Trent's answer, it would either spell trouble or things would be how they should be if Trent was back to normal.

"Yeah, sure is," he nodded, not really paying attention. This got the orange and black ranger's attention.

Maggie glared through her helmet. "They don't make twelve stroke engines, Trent." He turned to face the two with an evil smirk.

"And Mesogog doesn't make monsters that turn people nice either," he retorted. Before Maggie and Tommy could do anything, Trent kicked both ATVs, effectively starting them. Since neither could get off now that they were moving, they stayed on, trying to gain control.

"It's a trap!" Tommy yelled. Just as he suspected. The other four rangers dove out of the way as the ATVs headed for them. The two rangers disappeared outside as the four youngest ones regrouped and faced Trent, ready to fight.

"You'll pay for this!" Conner vowed. Trent whistled and a white ATV appeared, resembling his dino suit.

He smirked. "Later suckers." Jumping into the air, he morphed and landed on the ATV. He sped out of the warehouse, chasing Tommy and Maggie. The four rangers moved to head after him, only to be stopped by Insectolite appearing and blocking the exit, a group of tyranodrones accompanying him.

"Not so fast," he stopped them. "You're not going anywhere!"

* * *

After the fight against Trent, the rangers regrouped in the dino lab, most of them sore. They had managed to trash the bikes in the fight against Insectolite, and the ATVs were still, for the most part, uncontrollable. Maggie had instantly gone to work trying to fix the bikes at least, Hayley helping her. They were all trying to figure out what exactly was going on with Trent. Aside from Maggie, the other four teenage rangers were morphed with their helmets off.

"Can we go over this again?" Conner asked, still trying to wrap his brain around what was happening. "Trent made a deal with Mesogog, pretending to let Insectolite turn him back into himself, as a way of tricking us into taking the rigged ATVs?"

"I can't believe he made a deal with Mesogog," Kira sighed. "That is a new low."

"And risky," Ethan pointed out. "Trent was supposed to beat us. Mesogog's not gonna be happy."

"Lighting the candle at both ends," Tommy spoke up. "The white ranger's bound to get burned."

Hayley walked over to them. "And I think I know how to get the fire going. The ray used by Insectolite destroyed your energy shields. I bet if you could get that creep to aim his energy buster at the zords…"

"We could break through Trent's shield around them," Lily finished for the red head.

"Small problem," Ethan realized. "How's Trent gonna feel about all this?"

Maggie stood and wiped her hands on a rag. "Every trap needs its bait."

* * *

"Trent!" Kira called. A plan had been formed and the rangers were putting it to action. All six of them were morphed and walking down an alleyway, calling for Trent and looking for a fight. "Where are you?" So far, nothing about the white ranger had shown up. They were hoping Hayley's idea combined with their plan would work.

"We gotta talk bro," Conner added.

"Trent!" Ethan yelled.

Tommy finished up the yelling. "You made a deal with Mesogog. Now it's time you made one with us." When their backs were turned, Trent appeared morphed as well. Without a word, he charged, speeding by the rangers. After doing this, he and Conner became locked in a fight, both trying to get the upper hand.

"You wanted to see me?" Trent wondered.

"We wanted to make a little deal of our own," Conner answered.

"I don't make deals with posers," Trent snapped. This made Conner angry as he briefly gained the upper hand in the fight.

"Take that back!" he growled. Trent stepped on his shoulder and flipped onto the ledge of a nearby building.

He stared down at the rangers. "You just won't learn, will you?"

"Learn what?" Maggie demanded as they regrouped.

"The white ranger always wins," Trent waved his sword before disappearing. Their morphers went off and Tommy answered.

"Go."

Hayley gave them the report. _"It's working. The monster is back on the other side of the warehouse."_

"Got it," Tommy nodded.

* * *

The rangers made their way to the other side of the warehouse in no time. So far, everything was going as planned. "There he is!" Conner pointed as they ran on the scene. Insectolite was standing straight across from them, looking ready to fight as well.

"Out of my way!" he ordered. "I've been sent to get the white one!" The four rangers fell defensive before charging Insectolite, getting the fight on. If they could just get him to fire at the containment fields, then they would have their zords back. All four stood back and drew their sabers. Insectolite fired, knocking them down before they could attack again.

"Brachio staff, energy orb," Tommy made his attack as he got back up. "You're going down!" he fired, hitting Insectolite dead on.

"Let's help him out guys," Conner suggested. "Tyranno staff!"

"Tricera shield!"

"Ptera grips!"

"Saber tooth Mace!"

"Masto bow!"

Kira and Lily decided to go in first, using their weapons to assault Insectolite. Conner followed, sticking his staff on the ground before swinging around it and repeatedly hitting the monster. Ethan picked him up with the tip of his shield and threw him in the air after spinning him a bit. While he was in the air, Maggie set one of her arrows on fire and took aim, shooting. The rangers regrouped as Insectolite slammed against a wall, landing on the ground.

"That got him," Lily grinned.

"Help me load him up," Tommy ordered.

* * *

When they finally finished fighting, the rangers were in worse shape than before. The four youngest ones were resting on top of the black ATV. Hayley and Maggie were finishing repairing the raptor cycles, hoping to make their next fight a bit easier. As usual, they ended up having a zord fight, but they failed to get their own zords back. The main problem at getting them back now was the fact that the two captured zords switched sides.

"Trent has got some nerve," Kira groaned.

"Why can't he just give up?" Ethan whined.

"Good thing Hayley and I never give up," Maggie wiped her hands on a rag. "Your bikes are fixed. Just don't do it again, okay?"

Hayley stood and did the same. "And as an added bonus, I reprogrammed the ATVs. They should come in handy."

"We're going to need all the help we can get," Tommy turned to face the group. "If Trent and Mesogog team up for good, we're gonna have a real battle on our hands."

* * *

A/N: Ending it here. Yay! Another chapter done. Up next is the Missing Bone, one of the chapters I couldn't wait for.


	17. The Missing Bone

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 17: The Missing Bone**

_A/N: Previously, Hunter and Maggie shared their first kiss, Tommy became trapped in his ranger suit, unable to power down. The rangers gained two new ATVs, giving Tommy and Maggie vehicles to ride on when they needed to. Trent is fully evil now, and things are going to change. With Tommy unable to teach his classes, who will take over? And it's not going to be Anton Mercer like it is in the shows, but rather someone else. No, it isn't going to be Kim either, but she will make a couple more appearances in this story._

_This chapter may be short. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

It was a new week and a new day, and only the Monday after they freed Tommy from his amber prison and learned he was stuck in morph. With Trent being on Mesogog's side now, whether he had officially joined him or not, was going to be a big problem. Another problem was who would be teaching Tommy's class now that he couldn't show up. Right now, the four teen rangers in school were walking up the steps in the hallway and heading toward the science room.

"You guys heard from Trent yet?" Conner wondered as he ducked under the railing.

"No," Kira shook her head. "I'm not sure I really want to."

"We gotta make sure he doesn't go off on some poor freshman because the kid won't give him his lunch money," Ethan stated.

"Yeah," Lily rolled her eyes. "You know what? I think he's after a little more than a free grilled cheese."

Kira nodded in agreement. "And when we know what that is, maybe we can deal. Until then, we keep an eye on him." They reached the classroom and walked in, Ethan leading the way. As soon as they disappeared inside and the door shut behind them, Trent appeared and stood in the middle of the hallway. He had used his camouflage powers to hide against the lockers, and he was able to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Watch me all you want," he snorted, amused. "It won't make a difference."

"_Trent Fernandez please report to the principal's office," _Randall called over the PA systems. _"Trent Fernandez." _

Trent sighed before heading to the office.

* * *

After his meeting with the principal, he was in the science room with the others. Class for them had yet to start, considering they didn't have a teacher yet. All the rangers sat at one table, doing their own thing. Conner and Ethan were throwing paper balls into a bag that Devin held open for them at the table across from them. Kira and Lily were watching them and talking about various things.

"Good for three!" Conner cheered as he scored.

"Hey," Ethan wondered. "Did you guys hear we're supposed to get a new teacher today?"

"Yeah," Conner nodded, taking another shot. "Any guesses?"

Cassidy appeared at their table. "Well, I heard from a very reliable source that it's this eighty year old woman who used to teach kindergarten in Ohio."

"Really?" Ethan raised an eyebrow. The door opened, and Principal Randall entered, followed by none other than the current orange ranger. To the other rangers sitting at the table, this was a shock. Lily wasn't as shocked, since she knew her sister had gotten a teaching degree and license just earlier in the year, but she didn't expect her to get a substitute job this soon.

"Good morning class," Randall spoke, causing all the commotion to stop and the students to pay attention. "I would like you to meet you new teacher," she pointed at Maggie. "Miss Margret Simmons."

"Good morning," she greeted. She got a feeling this would be awkward, considering she knew a few people in here thanks to being a ranger again and just by hearing about them.

Getting an idea and knowing she wouldn't take offence to this, Kira turned to look at Cassidy. "Hey, she looks pretty good for eighty." Devin laughed as Conner, Ethan, and Lily cracked small grins. Cassidy smacked Devin on the shoulder and he stopped, wincing in pain.

"Miss Simmons has graciously agreed to take over until your teacher gets back on his feet," Randall explained. "I would like you to treat her with the same respect that you would treat Dr. Oliver." Randall walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Maggie felt slightly awkward teaching a class of kids that were turning her age.

"Well, anyone know what crawled up her ass and died?" she wondered, hoping to break the ice a bit. A few chuckles rippled through the room, and Maggie felt the tension be lifted a bit. "Now, I have to hand these out because these are permission slips for your parents or guardians to sign. We'll be going on a field trip tomorrow to a museum. I trust you will all be able to make it." She handed the papers out, passing them around the room.

Maggie took a seat on her desk, facing the students. "Now, before I begin, are there any questions about anything?"

Naturally, Cassidy raised her hand. Maggie fought the urge to roll her eyes as she called on her. "How can you be our teacher? You're like, our age."

"True," Maggie nodded. "However, I was smart enough and still am that I graduated from Blue Bay Harbor High at the age of fifteen, got my teaching license after junior year in college, and I am currently in my final year of college and med school, studying to become a surgeon. That's what happens when you study and get really good grades."

"Have you ever even taught anything before?" Cassidy continued, still confused on how Maggie was able to teach them.

"I teach gymnastics at the local studio downtown," Maggie stated. "I taught my brothers how to fix a motocross bike. As far as teaching school subjects, this is my first time teaching them." As she finished this, a paper ball from the back of the room came flying at her. Without turning her head, she caught the ball in her hand and held it up. "This may be my first time teaching a school subject, but that doesn't mean I haven't been in the classroom setting before. Now, let's get started with today's lesson."

* * *

After school, as students loaded the busses to go home, the four younger rangers found themselves walking around school grounds outside. Seeing Maggie as their teacher was a bit of a shock and a bit awkward for them, but they knew they had to get used to it. They hadn't seen the brunette since their class with her this morning, but none of them were worried about it.

"You seriously didn't know that Maggie was going to be our substitute teacher?" Kira questioned her best friend.

"None at all," Lily shook her head. "Then again, I guess I'd rather it be her than someone like Anton Mercer." She pointed across the parking lot to where Trent was yelling at his father, who apparently had shown up to give him a ride home. "So, what are you guys gonna do now?"

"Soccer," Conner replied.

"Computer club," Ethan added. "What about you, Kira?"

Kira shrugged. "I promised Dr. O I'd help him inventory some stuff in the lab. Plus he'll probably wanna know who's teaching his class."

"Yeah I wonder what he'd have to say about it," Lily grinned. "See ya."

"Later."

* * *

The next day, the science class was getting off the bus that took them to the museum. Maggie had decided to bring Bentley with her, and she was pushing him along in his stroller, holding the door open for the class. The tour guide, Anton Mercer, was greeting the group inside the museum, waiting for everyone to be in before he started. Kira stopped in front of the T-rex statue, getting an odd vibe from it.

"What's the matter?" Conner asked, noting that she was looking at the statue.

"That thing just gives me a creepy vibe," she frowned. "It's like it moved."

"You know dinosaurs are extinct, right?" Ethan raised an eyebrow. Kira and Lily gave him a pointed look. After all, if dinosaurs were extinct, would they be fighting one? "Okay…I see your point."

Lily shrugged. "Museum statues coming to life could happen. Ask Maggie about it. It happened to her team last year."

"Really?" Conner wondered as the four walked in.

Once everyone was inside, Maggie shut the door, following them.

* * *

"And just ahead here," Anton led the tour. Maggie was walking up front, pushing her son in the stroller who was awed at everything. After all, he was only two. "Is a triceratops, from the crustaceous period. Strictly herbivores…hunted by the tyrannosaurus rex." The class followed him and their substitute teacher along the path. At the end of the group was the four dino rangers.

Conner patted Ethan on the shoulders. "Gotta love the t-rex."

"Whatever bro," Ethan snorted as Conner chuckled. At the very end of the group was Kira, who heard a strange noise. She turned around, seeing something strange running away from the group. Deciding to get a better look, she followed it.

As she walked away from the group, Cassidy followed her. "Hey," she caught up to her. "Where are you going?"

"Uh, to the bathroom," Kira lied.

"Oh, great," Cassidy grinned. "Me too because my lip gloss is totally wearing off."

"No Cassidy," Kira shook her head. "Just stay here, okay? You're just gonna get us both in trouble."

"Whatever," Cassidy scoffed. "I'm going to the little girl's room, and you can do whatever you want." She turned and walked away, giving Kira the space she needed.

* * *

After school found the four youngest rangers in the cyberspace café, talking about Kira's odd behavior from when after she rejoined the tour group. However, as they were doing that, Maggie took her son to Blue Bay Harbor for her brother's birthday celebration. She and the other ninjas had been planning it for a while, and now she was here to help set up for the later celebration that was to be held at Storm Chargers. Dustin was keeping Shane busy by keeping him away from the store for the day, leaving the girls, Hunter, and Cam time to decorate. Blake would've been here had he not been on tour with Factory Blue.

"So you're the substitute teacher for Lily's science class?" Skyla summarized as she and Maggie were in charge of filling balloons. Hunter and Tori were hanging streamers, Cam and Leanne were out getting the cake, and Kelly was keeping an eye on Bentley, who was running around playing with a balloon.

"Yeah," the brunette nodded. "It's a little awkward, but hey, not much I can do about that. It's a job where I can earn money, and I'm not complaining."

"I take it it's going well so far, then," Skyla concluded.

Maggie nodded. "Except yesterday, Marah's clone kinda pissed me off because she didn't believe someone their age could already be a teacher."

"Marah's clone?" the Carmanian frowned.

"Cassidy Cornell," Maggie went on. "She and Marah look exactly alike, minus the hair because Cassidy is blonde and Marah's brunette. That and the fact Marah is older than Cassidy proves they aren't really clones, but it's kind of creepy how much they look alike."

"Maybe they are somehow related," Skyla shrugged as she filled up another balloon.

Maggie tied a string around it. "So, my brother's been treating you good?"

"Maggie, as I told you for the hundredth time, everything between me and your brother is fine," Skyla chuckled. "Why do you ask that?"

"Because I need something to tease him about," Maggie explained. "I'm his little sister." Before she could add anything to it, her morpher beeped, causing her to groan. "Watch Bentley for me."

* * *

After being filled in, Maggie found herself outside the museum she was earlier, trying to find a way in. She had been informed that Kira was acting strange and something had to be up with her, considering a bone was missing from the dino lab, which only confused her a bit. The other three rangers were out fighting off a monster they assumed she unleashed accidentally, so they sent Maggie to try and find the yellow ranger. Maggie tried the front door, only to find it locked. She then proceeded to another door, only to find that one locked as well.

"Miss," a security guard called, getting her attention. "I'm afraid the museum's closed. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"I understand," Maggie stated. "But I think my sister is trapped inside. She went on a field trip with her class earlier and she didn't return."

"That's impossible," the guard denied. "I've checked the building thoroughly."

"Please," Maggie pleaded, donning a sad look on her face. "Can't you look one more time?"

The guard sighed. "I suppose I could."

* * *

The guard led Maggie inside, heading all around and checking each locked, or supposedly locked, room. When they came across the storage room, the guard opened the door and was shocked to see Kira passed out on the floor. Maggie ran in and knelt beside the unconscious girl and shook her a bit. "Kira, get up!" Kira began to stir. "Are you all right? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she groaned. "What happened?" Then her eyes widened in realization. "Oh no. I set that thing…"

"Are you okay to get up?" Maggie interrupted, before the guard got too suspicious.

She nodded, Maggie helping her sit up. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Should I call a doctor?" the guard asked.

"Uh, no," Kira denied. "No, I just…I need to get home." She and Maggie bolted out of the room and headed for one of the exits.

* * *

After the fight, all but one ranger was back in the lab. Maggie had gone back to Blue Bay Harbor to celebrate her brother's birthday. The other teen rangers were in the basement of Tommy's home, going over the battle. Tommy and Hayley were already there, waiting for them. In the fight, they had managed to destroy the monster Kira brought to life, known as Fossilador. Now, they were trying to figure out a few things.

"We're so glad you're back to normal Kira," Lily breathed as the four walked in. "You were pretty scary there for a while."

"I'm so sorry I was mean to you guys," she apologized.

"Don't worry about," Ethan shrugged. "Seriously."

Conner nodded. "Yeah, I mean, we're kinda used to it." Kira turned to glare at him.

"See?" Ethan groaned. "That would be one of those things you say from time to time."

"Oh, right," Conner realized. "Sorry."

"I'm just glad everything worked out," Kira sighed of relief. "Kinda weird though."

Tommy frowned. "What's that?"

"Anton Mercer," Kira stated. "This thing was stored in his museum. Why?"

* * *

A/N: And just like the episode, this chapter ends there. Only a couple more chapters until Maggie has her nervous breakdown. Anyway, what'll happen next in Bully for Ethan?


	18. Bully For Ethan

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 18: Bully for Ethan**

_A/N: I don't particularly care for this episode, but hopefully things will work out for the best. I'm not sure how this chapter will go, so bear with me. Normally I only do this chapter when I have another evil ranger that's one of my OC's so I can easily show the scenes in Mesogog's lab, but since this story doesn't have that happening, I can't do that, and I'm not sure how it'll happen now._

_And since that is the case, this chapter may be short._

_Updates for each story are going to be once a week from now on. Between trying to get a drafting certificate by spending 5 hours Wednesday and Thursday nights learning about drafting, and three honors level classes that constantly give out about five pages of homework each, I won't have as much time to write as I would like. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

"No offense Dr. O," Kira spoke after school as she and Maggie were helping him sort through some of his old files of things. Both girls had agreed to help him sort through some stuff, and they did not expect him to have a table full of things he never threw away. "But you need some serious improvement when it comes to organizing."

"That's why you two are here," Tommy stated. "Thanks for helping me out."

"What is all this stuff anyway?" Maggie wondered, digging through one of the piles.

"Odds and ends," Tommy shrugged. "Mostly from before I joined up with Mercer. I thought, as long as I'm stuck in my ranger form, I may as well put the time to good use."

Kira found a picture and picked it up. "Wow." Maggie spotted the picture was one of all the original six rangers, after Tommy had become the green one. "Nice hair." She and Maggie giggled a bit at seeing Tommy with a mullet.

"Hey," he protested, taking the picture to look at it. "It was in style back then."

"Yeah, that's not what your ex said," Maggie snorted. Tommy looked at her. "Oh come on. Kim's my boss at the gymnastics center downtown. She told me you two used to date."

"Dr. O used to date the original pink?" Kira looked at the orange ranger, who only nodded.

"All right," Tommy groaned. "Enough, please. It's been years since I saw her."

Kira shrugged and looked at another photo. "Is this who I think it is?"

"Man," Tommy looked at it. "That seems like a lifetime ago. This picture was taken at our first dig."

"Who's that guy?" Maggie wondered, pointing to the other one they didn't recognize.

"His name is Terrence Smith," Tommy replied. "Everyone called him Smitty."

"What happened to him?" Kira asked.

The black ranger sighed. "It's kind of sad, really. He and I were up for the same job at Anton Mercer Industries. Anton chose me, so Smitty went to work for another company. Then, there was this accident."

"Not really a happy family memento?" Maggie frowned.

"I'm not even sure where it came from," he scoffed. "Just put it over there in that trash pile."

"Okay," Kira shrugged and dropped the photo in the waste basket.

* * *

It was a new week and another new day in Reefside as the rangers found themselves at school once again. It was almost after noon, and things so far were going all right for the rangers. Well, not exactly all right for Ethan, who had gotten into an argument with the school's bully, who also happened to be one of Conner's soccer buddies. As of right now, however, he was walking through the halls, hoping to find Conner to ask him a question.

"Hey, Ethan," Lily caught up to the blue ranger. "Did you get the answer to number five on Maggie's homework? I think it's a trick question."

"You live with her," Ethan shrugged. "She didn't help you?"

"Something about it being unfair to the other students," Lily pointed out. "And she is right. I was just wondering if you knew the answer."

"That's what I'm going to ask Conner about now," Ethan replied. They walked a little further down the hall until they came across where Conner was talking to some of his soccer friends, including Derek. "Hey, Conner, did you get the answer to number five on Simmons' homework?" Maggie didn't care if the rangers called her Maggie outside of school, but if they were talking to each other about her teaching, they had to use her teacher name, considering others could overhear. "We think it's gotta be a trick question."

Before Conner could answer, Derek turned to the boy in red. "Do you know these guys?"

"What's that got to do with you?" Ethan wondered.

"Look, geek boy," Derek glared at him. "Isn't there some kind of sci-fi convention that you need to go to?"

"Oh you really are cliché, aren't you?" Ethan rolled his eyes. "Your parents must be so proud."

"What did you just call me?" he demanded. He turned to Conner. "What did he just call me?"

Ethan wasn't finished. "Why are you asking him? Can't you figure it out for yourself?" Derek stepped forward, angry.

"That is it," he growled. "You're in need of a serious…"

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" cheers from down the hallway interrupted the two boys. Everyone in the small area turned their heads to see a fight about to start. From the looks of it, three boys were involved, as well as one girl, who was currently stumbling back into the crowd. Lily's eyes widened as she recognized three of the people.

"Oh no," she took off, bolting for it. As she got to the growing circle, she recognized her brothers and sister fighting off a couple of guys, who Lily could only guess started the whole thing. She noticed each of her siblings had some kind of bruise on their face, and she knew she had to stop it before they accidentally unleashed their powers.

Sighing, she jumped into the middle of the fight, only to have the fist of one of the other guys collide with her head. However, she didn't let that stop her from sweeping the legs out from under the five people fighting. She stood up only to come face to face with Principal Randall, who was not looking happy.

* * *

Maggie was already not having a good day. Despite having to already been teaching all day so far, her lunch break started the downfall. When she wanted to leave the small sub shop she stopped at, her car refused to start, so she had to have one of the customers who happened to be a mechanic look at it and fix it right there. Now that she was back at school, she found herself morphed and facing Zeltrax alone, and he was accompanied by a new monster.

"The school for misguided machines is down the road," she called out, gaining their attention. They turned to her.

"Very funny," Zeltrax snorted. "But it's this school we're after."

"Get real you bucket of bolts," Maggie scoffed.

"This is very real," he corrected. "Termitetron can destroy whole cities in a matter of moments. Turn over Dr. Oliver, or I will release him on your students."

Maggie smirked. "Not if I can exterminate him first."

"Stubborn, as always," Zeltrax growled. Thankfully, she was already morphed because Cassidy and Devin, along with a few other students, arrived on scene. Devin had his camera out and rolling, and Maggie groaned.

"Stay back," she warned. "Get out of here!" Termitetron used this opportunity to fire, only for his blast to be deflected by Maggie's fire shield she put up. She had to protect the students. After being fired at, the students all ran away, but Cassidy and Devin hid in the bushes, trying to catch them on camera. Termitetron fired a few more times and each time Maggie deflected the blast with her shield.

Maggie charged forward, hoping to get this fight done and over with. Zeltrax stood out of the way as she fought off the monster. She didn't have to give the others the alert, considering they were in class and she didn't want suspicions raised on them. Maggie tackled the bug monster and fired at it, hitting it dead on in the chest.

Zeltrax decided to join in on the fun, causing Maggie to perform one of her ninja tricks so that she was split into two people. She fought off Zeltrax while her clone faced the monster. Deciding to try out another trick, she let Zeltrax hit her, only for him to find that it was only the suit he hit as it fell flat. He and Termitetron shared a confused look before feeling something slash across their back and they fell. When they got back up, they saw the orange ranger with her bow and arrow, the arrow on fire, and ready to shoot.

"I want you to give a message to the black ranger," he hissed. "Tell him to surrender to me at the old warehouse before sunset, or I will turn Termitetron loose on the city." He vanished into an invisaportal, leaving Maggie alone.

"Well," she breathed. "That was fun."

* * *

Maggie wasn't in a good mood when she walked into the science classroom to teach. The students had accepted the fact that she was young for a teacher, but she was doing a good job of it. They were finishing up lab projects they had started yesterday when she came in. Not bothering to give an excuse for why she was late, she turned to write on the blackboard as the students finished up the experiments.

When the bell rang, she held Conner, Kira, and Ethan back. She knew that they were going to have to fight the monster she had fought, but she had other problems to deal with at the moment. She scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Kira. "Tommy needs that. It's from Zeltrax."

"Why can't you tell him?" the singer frowned.

"Because I have to figure out where Lily is," she sighed.

"Oh," Conner piped up. "She's down at Randall's office. Randall caught her breaking up a fight and thinks that she was part of it."

Maggie grumbled something incoherently as she left the room.

"Must be having a bad day or something," Ethan shrugged.

* * *

"One of you gonna tell me what happened?" Maggie glared at three of her four siblings as she sat at the kitchen table with them. She had let Lily off the hook, believing what Conner had told her and knowing that because she had to deal with her siblings, the others were going to need help with the monster. Penny, Roger, and Ronald were all either icing something or had something bandaged up on their face, thanks to Maggie fixing them up properly. Bentley was upstairs taking a nap, making things a bit easier for the brunette.

No one spoke.

"None of you have anything to say as to why you got suspended until Christmas break is over?" Maggie spoke, her tone deadly serious.

"It wasn't our fault," Roger whined.

"We didn't start it!" Ronald added.

Maggie sighed. "What happened?"

"One of the jackasses on the football team was hitting on me," Penny explained. "He couldn't take the hint I wasn't interested and when I tried walking away, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. To make him let go, I kicked him in the chest, and he stumbled back a bit, letting my arm go. He aimed to punch my head, and I ducked. The only problem was that Roger took the hit instead."

"So I went to defend him by punching the guy back," Ronald continued. "Except he was smart enough to duck and I ended up punching his friend in the gut, which promptly started a fight between the five of us. My nose got broken, Pen got that bruise on her cheek, and Roger got a black eye."

"And when Lily jumped in," Roger continued. "She swept all our legs out from under the five of us after one of the other guys punched her in the head for interfering."

Maggie looked between the three of them. This was just one of the downsides of living with her younger siblings. She really didn't want to punish them, but she couldn't let them walk off. After all, she also had to set an example for her son. "You three don't get to ride motocross or go skateboarding until the day you can go back to school and you will be here whenever I need you to babysit Bentley. Understand?"

"Yes Maggie," the three nodded.

One part down and who knows how many more to go.

* * *

After the fight against Termitetron and Zeltrax, and after learning why Zeltrax had such a strong vengeance against Tommy, the four younger rangers found themselves back at school. Lily had not gotten suspended like her siblings, but she did have detention for a couple days, which she could live with. Now, she, Conner, and Kira were watching Ethan and Derek getting ready for their fight, which was all the school could talk about. A crowd was formed around the two boys.

"Okay," Ethan began. "Here's the deal. I could fight you, but what would that prove? Instead, I'd like to make you a proposition."

"You're bailing?" Derek scoffed.

"I think I can improve your game," Ethan corrected. "If I do, you promise to back off me and my friends." Derek nodded slightly. "My LT, please." A kid handed Ethan his laptop. He stood next to Derek and typed a few things in, bringing up an image of a soccer player kicking the ball on the screen. "This is a computer image of you kicking. I superimposed it against an image of a pro player from Manchester."

Derek watched the screen play it. "How'd you do that?"

"I'm a computer geek, remember?" the blue ranger smirked. "Look, see where you're booting it? It's just that one little hitch in your kick."

After another minute, Conner was setting up a soccer ball for Derek to kick as the goalie got ready in the goal. Derek ran and kicked the ball, making the slight adjustment he needed to. The ball went flying and curved as it went into the goal, past the goalie. The crowd of students cheered as Derek grinned. "I can't believe it worked."

"I told ya," Ethan shrugged.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Derek wondered.

"The net," he replied. "Well, the internet that is."

"That's pretty cool," Derek nodded. "And…I'm sorry about before. I just thought, you know, a guy like you…you know, smart and all, wouldn't want to talk to a guy like me. I guess I was wrong."

Ethan shrugged again. "It's a brave new world out there, my friend." Conner, Lily, and Kira stood by him and the four walked off.

* * *

A/N: So up next is my version of Lost and Found in Translation, and I'm not exactly sure how that will turn out, but a few things happen in that chapter.

Also, in the episode at the end during the last scene, did anyone notice the numbers on Derek's jersey were upside down? Just curious.


	19. Lost and Found in Translation

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 19: Lost and Found in Translation**

_A/N: Well, this chapter isn't going to go exactly like the episode. The setting is the same (Hayley's Cyberspace at night after closing with the giant TV), but the shows aren't exactly the same, which is why this is probably going to be the shortest chapter in this story. Also, a couple things regarding Bentley happen, and it leads to Maggie's nervous breakdown in the next chapter. Remember the dead human body Lily found in Beneath the Surface? Well, more about that is in this chapter. _

_Also, starting in this chapter, it's January, so from now until the end the story is set in 2004. _

_I had just finished writing the 7th story in this series, which is one of the two crossovers later on. I've become a pit preoccupied in writing this series, not like I have with other series since this one I seem to be moving faster with writing it. Also, since I have a major case of writer's block for **Falling For You, **I've put that on hiatus. I will try to get back to that soon, but don't expect chapters for it as often as my other two stories._

_**Warning: **__This chapter may have a bit of foul language in it, more so than what I normally use._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show, such as characters, dead or alive. Lily, however, does not belong to me since she is the one from Jungle Fury, but her siblings in this story do belong to me._

* * *

Hunter Bradley was unsure of how his girlfriend managed to rope him into watching her son for the night while she was at the cybercafé helping her sister with a report she had due. As far as he knew, Roger and Ronald were out with their band mates, and Penny was hanging out with her friends. Since Maggie didn't want to leave Bentley alone while they were all out and didn't want him out this late, she had called Hunter, who had agreed to watch his girlfriend's two year old son.

Why?

It was because he was in love with her. He had been for almost half a year now, before they even agreed to start dating and before he found out what he did about her and her father's relationship. All those times he had been jealous of Maggie with another guy, he had concluded that he felt that way because he was in love with her. He hadn't felt that way about any of his past girlfriends before, but something about Maggie was different from the other girls, and it had nothing to do with her different past, element, looks, any of that. He just couldn't explain it.

He sighed as he carried the young boy upstairs to his room in the house. The child was almost asleep, which meant Hunter would have a peaceful night for the rest of the night. Hunter entered the child's bedroom and changed Bentley into the pajamas his mother had laid out. Following that, he set the boy in the bed Maggie had gotten for him. "Good night Bentley," he whispered before heading to the door.

As he was about to shut off the light and shut the door, he heard the small child's voice.

"Night dada."

* * *

"Liar!" Conner and Kira heard Maggie shout as they entered the Cyberspace Café. They figured Ethan was here, since they hadn't really seen him all day. As they walked in, they saw their three other teammates sitting on the big red couch across from a giant TV, and Ethan looked amused while Maggie's eyes were glued to it, and Lily watched attentively. Both the red and yellow rangers shared looks, wondering what was going on.

"Dudes, what's going on?" Conner asked as they approached. "We were supposed to meet at the library."

"Hayley got a new satellite dish," Lily explained.

"Nine hundred and thirty seven channels of paradise," Ethan grinned.

Kira frowned. "Nine hundred channels? And I bet there's still never anything on."

"Are you kidding?" Ethan looked up at them. "This is amazing, especially since Maggie stopped it on this channel." The orange ranger wasn't even paying attention. Conner went to touch the power button.

"Touch it and you'll lose both your hands," she growled menacingly, not removing her eyes from the screen. Conner backed his hand away, fearing the orange ranger. They had never seen her like this.

"What about your social studies assignment on comparing two countries?" Conner looked between the purple and blue rangers.

"Already done with mine," Lily stated, taking a sip of a smoothie she made herself.

Ethan nodded. "I'm almost done."

"Me too," Kira sat in between him and the orange ranger. "So, what are you guys watching?"

"I'm watching Maggie flip out every five minutes or so," Ethan grinned, clearly amused.

"Bastard!" Maggie shouted again, tossing a few pieces of popcorn at the screen.

Lily sighed. "She's watching a live court thingy and refuses to let us change the channel." Granted, Lily knew exactly why, but she wasn't sure how Maggie would feel if they knew this show was regarding her father. Conner sighed and took a seat on the other side of the purple ranger, keeping Maggie dead center in the couch.

"_So, Mr. Clark, are you saying that your daughter lied last year when she said that all you usually had in the fridge was booze and spoiled milk?"_

"_Yes. Sure I may have had a few cans of beer in there and maybe I wasn't the best of keeping up with expiration dates on the milk cartons, but there were also water bottles and soda cans in there too."_

"Assbag!" Maggie growled. "There was nothing but booze and rotten milk in the fridge!"

Ethan grabbed a notepad that was resting on the table. "That's a new one."

"What's that?" Kira wondered, reading the list over.

"We're keeping tabs on which curse words or swears she uses, just to see how many different ones she can come up with," Lily explained, looking on her laptop. "That one apparently means idiot."

"So, what's the case this time?" Conner asked, reaching for the TV guide. "'Abusive father pleads for years off his sentence,'" he read.

Ethan looked at him. "You actually saw this show before?"

"I watched a few episodes and it's always interesting to see what people can get thrown in jail for," Conner shrugged. "They always plead innocent, and some of them are found innocent, but the stories are always odd."

"Chicken shit asshole!" Maggie threw more popcorn at the screen. It was like she was lost to the world, too absorbed in the program on the screen. Ethan scribbled down the new word on the pad of paper.

The people on screen continued talking. _"Did you ever hit your daughter, at all, during her life?"_

"_Yes, I did a few times, and I do regret it."_

"_Why do you regret it?"_

"_Because doing so drove my daughter away from me, and I never wanted that to happen. I didn't mean to drive her away. I always dreamed of walking her down the aisle, being there to see her first born, supporting her when she goes through tough times."_

"Bullshit!" Maggie screamed, causing the other four rangers to jump, startled. "That is complete and utter bullshit!"

Lily placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Calm down Mags. The medical evidence contradicts what he says, remember?"

"_According to your daughter's medical records, you raped her, and she gave birth to her firstborn son in March the following year. You turned her into a teen mother against her will and probably ruined a good life she could've had."_

"_It's true. And I regret doing that."_

"That good for nothing mother fucking son of a bitch!" Maggie hissed violently, causing everyone but Lily to back away from her a bit. "Regret it my ass!"

Lil sighed as she patted her sister's shoulder.

"_You keep saying you regret doing all those things, yet do you really mean it? How can you prove you really mean it?"_

Before an answer could be given, a news story interrupted the program. _"We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin."_

Maggie's eye began twitching. Conner, seeing this, reached for the remote, only to be stopped by her. "Change the channel or touch the remote at all, you'll lose a very important piece of your anatomy and find it in a highly uncomfortable spot." Fearing the worse, Conner retracted his arm and backed away some more.

"_A couple months ago, a high school student found a dead body in a dig site while her class was on a field trip looking for dinosaur bones in Reefside, California. The body was turned in to the police, who sent it to a forensics team to be analyzed."_

"Hey, I think they're talking about the one you found," Ethan pointed at Lily. The two girls rolled their eyes, knowing he was right.

"_The forensics team has finally discovered the identity of the remains. The remains belong to Kaede Watanabe, a woman who is said to have disappeared years ago after giving birth to two daughters. However, they are confused at how well the remains have been preserved." _A picture of the woman from when she was last seen appeared on the screen. Maggie went wide with shock, as did Lily.

Conner looked between the picture on screen and the orange ranger. "Hey, she looks a lot like you, Maggie."

"Maggie," Lily waved her hand in front of the girl's face. "Say something."

"You found my aunt's dead body," Maggie blinked.

"I did?" Lily frowned, raising an eyebrow. "Wait, what?"

Maggie acted as if she didn't hear her sister. "I think I'm going to go home now." She got up and left, acting like a zombie. The other rangers stared after her, wondering what was wrong. Even Lily was confused about it.

"What was that about?" Ethan wondered as the purple ranger sighed and dug out a notepad and began writing on it.

"I'm not allowed to reveal anything because it isn't for me to tell," Lily stated.

"But you would tell us if it was important, right?" Kira wondered.

"If it was concerning our duties as rangers, yes," Lily nodded. "But this is a personal matter for her and I am not allowed to say anything about it without her permission." She grabbed the remote. "In the meantime, let's see what else is on."

* * *

Come morning, Maggie was still in a shocked state of mind. She was able to function properly, but her mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that her sister found her aunt's body, the body of the aunt her father had killed. Marah and Kapri's mother. She wasn't sure what to do, and last night when she came home, she found Hunter had waited up for her. He tried to comfort her, but she only kissed him and said goodnight and told him that he should go home for the night.

Now that she was awake, she found a note on the table saying that Lily had driven herself and her siblings over to the café to give her a bit of time and space. They left Bentley behind, hoping the young boy could help her take her mind off of what she had learned last night. Maggie knew she should probably talk to someone, but the only person she knew who knew about her father killing her aunt was Tori and Lily (since she explained it to the younger blonde last night). With Lily gone for the day, Tori was the only option.

However, before she could head to Blue Bay Harbor, she had to get Bentley ready. She found him in his room, on his floor, playing with his toys. She went and sat next to him for a few minutes, wondering how simple his life was. Bentley noticed his mother and looked up at her. "Mama, when dada come home?"

"What?" Maggie frowned, confused. "Bentley, your father isn't coming home. He's gone." Sure this wasn't the thing to be telling a two year old, but his father wasn't in his life.

"No, dada here," Bentley insisted. He got up on his feet and walked over to his toy chest, something the Landsdowns had bought him. He dug through it and pulled out something, walking back over to his mother. Maggie pulled him onto her lap and looked at the picture in his hands. "That dada," he pointed at the blonde in the picture.

The picture Leanne had taken of Maggie and Hunter curled up next to each other on the camping trip.

* * *

A/N: Aw, so Bentley thinks Hunter is his father, and both Hunter and Maggie heard him call Hunter that. Maggie learned her aunt's name, the one she told Tori about in "Scent of a Ranger" in the last story. Any guesses as to who was in the show she was watching that caused her to become angry?

I also recently learned that in this episode in the show, the guy who played Blake voiced the blue ranger. I didn't realize that before, and I was going to do something with Maggie thinking the voice was familiar, but I just didn't think it fit anywhere in here.

Also, the term "chicken shit asshole" is something I heard in the movie _The China Syndrome, _and I found it a bit to hilarious (because of how it was used) to forget it.

Thanks to those who read and/or review!


	20. It's a Mad Mad Mackerel

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 20: It's a Mad Mad Mackerel**

_A/N: Maggie finally has her nervous breakdown, in the 58__th__ chapter in this series! Considering the previous story had thirty eight chapters and this is the twentieth one in this story, that makes 58. Why did I decided to have her have her breakdown now? I wanted her to realize something before the team up with Ninja Storm, and because of things I have planned for chapters before then, this one seemed like the perfect one to fit it in, so hopefully it works out that way._

_Most of this chapter may not be based on the episode, because I didn't particularly care for it. Anyway, this chapter may be short because it's going to focus on Maggie and her mental breakdown, and things that lead up to it. _

_Anyway, up after this, Trent turns good._

_This is also the halfway mark in this story._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Maggie found herself sitting on the beach in Blue Bay Harbor, watching Tori surf. Maggie was thankful it was a Saturday and she didn't have to work, and she was glad that her brothers had agreed to watch her son while she was here. She needed to talk to Tori about a few things, and if she went to Lily with this, it would be a bit awkward. Tori finished surfing and came over to sit on the blanket they had set up, and blonde pulling her hair back.

"So," she greeted. "What did you wanna talk about?"

Maggie flopped down on the blanket so she was lying on her back. "Bentley thinks Hunter's his dad." Tori went wide eyed.

"What?" she asked. "He thinks…he thinks Hunter's his dad? How?"

"Hunter and I have been dating since the camping trip Lothor ruined," Maggie shrugged.

If there was anything to add to Tori's shock, it was that. "You two have been dating? How many people know?"

"Kelly, Lily, Penny, Roger, and Ron," Maggie replied. "And they only know because they're the ones that babysit Bentley when we go out on dates. No one else knows, and no one else will know aside from you for right now."

"Why the secret?" Tori wondered.

"Because it's my first real relationship," she stated. "And we're both friends with all of you. If you all knew, and if this thing didn't last, you guys wouldn't have to choose sides and it wouldn't be awkward."

"And how long were you planning to keep this secret?" Tori demanded.

Maggie shrugged. "I guess until I figured out how I felt about him."

"Well," Tori mused. "How do you feel about him?"

"I…I don't know."

* * *

"One last link," Ethan muttered as he and Conner sat at a computer, the blue ranger working on something for Conner. Lily was sitting in a chair behind them, watching and scribbling things down on a notepad, making a mental checklist about something the boys didn't understand. Kira had yet to be seen, and Lily knew that Maggie was over in Blue Bay Harbor for the morning. "There it is, bro."

"Manchester United on the web cast," Conner grinned. "I take back anything bad I ever said about the internet."

At that moment, Kira came running over to them, happy and holding a paper in her hands. "Look! I got it! I got it, I got it, I got it!"

"It's not contagious, is it?" Conner joked.

"Funny," Kira rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," Conner apologized. "What is it?"

Lily snatched the paper from the yellow ranger's hands. "You got the internship?"

"Yep," Kira nodded. "I applied for it with channel three, and I'm in."

"That's awesome," Ethan congratulated her. "Lots of kids at school applied for that."

"They only accepted two this semester," Kira stated as the paper was passed to the two boys. "And guess what show I'll be working on. 'The Funky Fisherman's Cartoon Cavalcade.'"

"No way," Ethan gasped. "That's my favorite show." Conner, Kira, and Lily shared a look. "I mean, it was when I was a kid."

Lily patted his shoulder. "Sure it was. "

"I can still hear the theme song now," he thought. "It's the Funky Fisherman Cartoon Show so grab your gear, and we'll all go. Look! It's Marty the Mackerel! He'll hook us a cartoon spectackerel." at that point, Conner pulled him back down into the seat, effectively stopping the blue ranger's performance.

"Dude, it's songs like that that made me want to go outside and play soccer," Conner pointed out.

"Yeah I gotta get down to the station," Kira sighed.

"Before you go, you still in?" Lily wondered, shaking the notepad a bit.

Kira nodded. "Yeah. You got down what I put money in, right?"

"Yep," Lily grinned. Kira smiled and took off as the two boys looked at her.

"What is that?" Conner asked. "Some sort of bet?"

"I've been keeping an eye on Maggie for when she'll possibly have a nervous breakdown," Lily explained. "It's complicated. If you want in, you just gotta pick the month you think she'll have it in, the possible cause, who you think will be there to witness it and notify the other people in the bet, and who you think will be there to comfort her. You also have to determine who will be there to get Bentley out of the way so he won't have to witness it. With so many things that contribute to it, there's probably going to be a couple winners. There are already fourteen people in it."

* * *

A while later, the four younger dino rangers found themselves in the dino lab, listening to Kira tell them about Elsa and tyranodrones showing up at the TV station where she had her internship. She had mentioned something about Marty the Mackerel being kidnapped and before them was a small TV covered in a cloth with the Funky Fisherman inside. They could hear him, and they weren't sure if he could hear or see them as well, so they put the cloth over it for protection.

"This could be the end of one of the most popular shows ever made," Ethan commented. "You gotta do something." Hayley was running scans over the box.

"We'll figure it out, Ethan," she assured. "Don't worry."

"Are you all right in there?" Tommy asked.

The funky Fisherman replied. "Am I all right? Do I look all right?! I'm six inches tall!"

"People are so different on TV than they are in person," Kira noted.

"Who are you?" the fisherman called out. "Where am I? I can't see a thing?"

"What do you think they wanted with Marty the Mackerel in the first place?" Conner mused.

"Sushi?" Lily shrugged.

The alarms went off, showing a fish based monster on the screen._ "I'm gonna take the reef out of Reefside!"_

"There's your answer," Hayley huffed.

"I smell something fishy all right," Tommy nodded. "Hayley, see if you can figure out a way to get out friend back to normal. We'll see if we can nab the big fish."

* * *

While the others were out fighting the new fish based monster, Maggie was sitting at home with Hunter sitting next to her, both watching Bentley. Maggie's siblings were home and out in the backyard, doing whatever they were doing. The brunette hadn't said much so far, and what she had talked about earlier with Tori was bugging her. How exactly did she feel about Hunter?

Hunter was kind of spaced out too. He wasn't sure how to approach the Bentley calling him dad thing with his girlfriend, and he didn't want that to ruin what they currently had. Of course, Hunter knew there was something else on the brunette's mind, but he wasn't going to push the subject on that. Letting out a sigh, he spoke. "What's on your mind?"

"What?" she blinked, turning to him.

"Something's on your mind," Hunter stated, sitting up a bit. "What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she replied. "Just…thinking about a few things."

"Then mind if I say something?" he wondered. He decided that if was ever going to get this out, it better be now.

She shrugged. "Go right ahead."

Hunter took a deep breath before blurting out what he wanted to say. "I love you."

"What?"Maggie frowned, startled. She had not expected that, and she had no idea where that came from. This got her wondering if Tori had told him something, had spilled something from their earlier conversation.

"I love you," he repeated, looking her dead in the eye so she could see he wasn't joking. "I've been in love with you since before we agreed to try dating."

"You…" her thoughts were interrupted when her communicator beeped. Sighing, she answered it. "Yeah?"

"_Maggie, we could use your help with a mad mackerel," _Lily called over it.

Maggie's thoughts became jumbled. "A…a fish monster?"

"_Yeah," _Lily answered, a concerned tone evident in her voice. _"You okay?" _

"I…yeah…I'm fine," she replied. "Just…I gotta go." She cut the connection and stared blankly at it. Hunter sensed something had changed in her, but he couldn't tell what. Cautiously, he reached out to poke her in the shoulder, and nothing happened. Well, nothing visibly happened. After feeling the poke, something inside Maggie just…snapped.

She just sat there, staring blankly at her morpher as a million thoughts rushed through her head. "I…where did my life go wrong?"

"What?" Hunter took his turn to frown, confused. "Maggie, are you sure you're all right?"

"I know where my life when wrong," she answered her own question. Hunter wasn't even sure if she was speaking to anything but the open air. "My life went wrong the minute my father first hit me." Hunter looked down on the floor at Bentley, who seemed to have picked up on the change in his mother as well. "My father hit me because I wasn't the _perfect _little daughter he dreamed of having."

"Maggie…"

Maggie stood and began pacing the room as if she had no control over what was going on. "I wasn't perfect, but who the hell is? My father sure as hell thought he was just because he _believed _he never did anything wrong! If he was so perfect, why'd he continue to use me as a punching bag? Why couldn't he buy decent food or unspoiled milk? Why'd he only care about drinking and raising the _perfect _daughter?"

At this moment, Roger, Ronald, and Penny walked in to find a confused Hunter and a two year old looking as if he was about to cry.

"It's because of him I had to spend most of my life lying to everyone and even myself!" Maggie's voice raised in volume. "He kept secrets that would've been helpful to know from me! My entire family tree was kept secret from me for eighteen years of my life! I had to get a black eye to find out that Shane and his brother were my half brothers and that my half sisters are twins!"

"What's going on?" Roger whispered to the other four watching. Penny now had Bentley in her arms, shielding his eyes from the sight his mother was creating.

"No idea," Hunter replied as Maggie continued her pacing, which was increasing in speed. "But you may want to get Bentley out of here."

"No problem dude," Ronald agreed. The three Chilman kids left with Bentley in tow, getting the sense that their sister was on the verge of losing it.

Once they were gone, Hunter turned his attention back to his girlfriend, who had picked up her ranting. "And then he kept from me the fact he was part of a set of triplets! Triplets! Not to mention the fact he and his brothers were ninjas, and one of them went rogue and tried to take over the world until we stopped them! And that's another thing! How the hell did we end up becoming power rangers in the first place? What decided that?"

Hunter was unsure of what to say, so he focused on trying to get her to stop pacing.

"Not to mention that the Chilmans had to die and Alex had to be a bastard and the body switching thing was just ugh! And when I found a nice normal looking stone I could turn into a piece of jewelry, it had to make me _shrink! _I carry it around only to later find out that my sister was turned into a power ranger and that the gem gave me the powers to be one again and I end up _morphing _into one again! Not long after I become one I get hit with an attack and turned old because the youth had been sucked out of me! And when the evil ranger shows up, he severs my other arm to give it a matching scar!"

"Maggie," Hunter called, hoping to get her to calm down. When she turned to face him, he could see tear stains on her face running down her cheeks and a wild, scared look in her eyes. To his surprise, she began laughing madly, which he had to admit scared him.

"What did I do to deserve this? Why is this happening to me? I've been angry, I've been scared, I've been confused, I've been happy, I've been sad, I've been depressed, but right now? I don't know how I feel right now because I never felt like this before! I don't know what's going on anymore! I don't know why my son thinks you're his dad! I don't know why my siblings decided to get into a fight at school! I don't know why my dad kept from me that he killed his sister! I don't know why he tried to get years off his sentence! I don't know anything anymore!"

At this point, she was raging, yelling, chuckling madly, and tears were flowing down her cheeks. Hunter cautiously walked over to her and stopped her pacing by wrapping her in his arms. He felt her clutch his shirt tightly and held her as she cried, ending her nervous breakdown.

* * *

After taking down the Mad Mackerel and restoring the people to their normal state, the rangers found themselves with Kira at the TV studio, getting ready to view a taping of the show. The Funky Fisherman had redeemed himself, and they freed Marty the Mackerel, and things were looking up for everyone. The rangers were all curious as to why Maggie hadn't been able to come help them fight, and Lily had the feeling something else was up with the girl.

"This stuff is classic," Ethan grinned like a little kid as the four watched Marty and the Funky Fisherman dance around the studio.

"Yeah," Kira nodded. "The Funky Fisherman even complimented my last coffee run."

"So you glad you didn't quit?" Conner asked.

"Yeah," Kira smiled. "You know, some things do get better if you just stick with them."

Devin stumbled over to the snack table, tapes in hand. "Hey," Kira called to him. "You sticking with the job, too?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's not so bad after all. Plus, Cassidy promised to forgive me if these tapes of the yellow ranger were any good. Oh I can't wait to see them. It's gonna be great." Naturally, Marty accidentally bumped into him, causing the top few tapes in the pile Devin had to fall into the punch bowl, ruining them.

"The only thing on those tapes is fruit punch," Lily bit her lip to keep from laughing.

* * *

When night fell, Hunter found himself leaning against the wall, sitting on the floor, holding Maggie close to him. It had been a few hours since she had her nervous breakdown, and neither of them had spoken in that time. Hunter was sure that her head was clear and she was thinking about something, which was why she hadn't said anything yet. He had no idea what caused her to breakdown, but now that she had, they didn't have to worry about it.

Maggie was unsure of what she had gone through earlier. All she knew was that somehow, she was curled up in Hunter's arms, and she liked it. It had been silent for a while, and she was letting her thoughts flow free. Her conversation with Tori earlier about how she felt about Hunter replayed over and over again in her mind.

"Hunter?" she looked up at him, speaking softly.

"Hmm?" he looked at her.

"I love you."

* * *

A/N: So, this turned out longer than I thought. Maggie's nervous breakdown is over and things will go back to normal, especially in the next chapter. Anyway, what'd you think of the ending? Up next, Trent turns good!


	21. Copy That

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 21: Copy That**

_A/N: It's a good day for Lily and Maggie. Maggie is feeling a lot better, her and Hunter's relationship is better, and everything is fine now that she's had her mental breakdown. Trent joins the other rangers and becomes good now. So, what makes this a good day aside from that? Read on to find out! Next chapter is Triassic Triumph._

_Song is "Wait" by Get Set Go. _

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

A week later, after Maggie had had her nervous breakdown, things were as normal as they could be. The rangers were glad Trent hadn't been around to attack them in a while, and it gave them a break. Even though things were back to normal, things had changed. Maggie and Hunter's relationship was stronger than ever, since she had admitted she loved him. Lily had also split the winnings evenly among whoever won certain parts of the bet. Tori ended up winning most of it, since no one expected Hunter to be the one there to comfort her.

However, the blonde and brunette didn't care about that today as it was a special day for both of them. Lily was working at the Cyberspace Café right now, even though it was her day off. With Trent quitting and fighting the rangers, she had offered to take up a few shifts on the weekends when she could, just until he somehow returned, if he did. Lily was broken from her thoughts as she heard Ethan crash to the floor, spilling some drinks. Hayley had him helping the two of them out for the day. Sighing, the blonde grabbed a towel and headed over there.

"Clean up on aisle five," Conner commented as Ethan landed near his and Kira's table.

"Yeah," Kira frowned. "Since when do _you _work here?"

"Hayley's really been short-handed since Trent quit," Ethan explained, getting up as Lily came over with a rag.

"So Hayley took him up on his offer to help us out," she finished.

Conner scoffed. "I guess kicking our butts has kept Trent real busy these days."

"Yeah, no doubt," Ethan agreed.

"I hate to say this," Kira sighed. "But I think you guys might've been right. Maybe there is no good left in Trent."

"Hey, if you guys are gonna complain all day then I'm outta here," Lily stated. "I'm having too good a day so far to have it ruined by negativity."

Kira smiled a bit. "Sorry Lils. I forgot about today. We still going to that place later?"

"Maggie's driving us over there," Lily nodded. "We're meeting up with a couple others who could make it."

"What are you guys talking about?" Conner looked between the two girls.

"Nothing," Lily shrugged. "Just a girl's night out tonight with some of mine and Maggie's friends to celebrate our birthdays. It's tradition that on mine and her's birthday, we take a girls night out, inviting any of our friends we want. And on one of our girl friend's birthdays, Maggie always finds a restaurant that can…well, let's just say that it's fun for some of the people."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ethan wondered.

A grin swept Lily's face. "Let's just say that the last birthday we did that for, the guys on Maggie's last team ended up having to sing I'm a Little Teapot in front of a crowded restaurant for not finishing what was on their plates."

* * *

Maggie found her birthday off to a rather boring start. The only interesting thing that happened today so far was her students in the gymnastics classes she taught gossiping about the new hottest celebrity or the latest fashion trends. It was noon time, and now Maggie found herself sitting across from Kim at a karaoke bar. Kim had just wanted to hang out, and Maggie didn't mind. After all, Kim was a cool person to talk to.

"There's kinda been a setback to when you can see him," Maggie finished saying, answering Kim's question of when she could possibly see Tommy again. Kim had asked Maggie to set up a meeting between the two, and she agreed.

"Setback?" Kim raised an eyebrow. "What kind of setback?"

Maggie dug out her camera from her bag and found a picture of Tommy stuck in morph. She showed it to the former pink. "He's stuck like that, and I don't think he really wants any of his old friends to know about it."

"Oh god," Kim cracked a smile. "That would only happen to him. He seriously can't get out of the suit?"

"Something about the morpher having a glitch when he was freed from the amber rock the evil white ranger trapped him in," Maggie shrugged. "He hasn't found a way to fix it yet, and none of us have any idea how to."

"I see, I see," Kim nodded. "So you've been the substitute teacher for his class?"

"It's awkward, but yeah," Maggie confirmed.

At that moment, one of the employees of the bar came over to Maggie, handing her a microphone. "No one leaves without singing, and you have yet to sing."

"What?" Maggie frowned, looking at Kim.

"It's a rule here," she shrugged. "I did it when I walked in to get it over with."

Maggie sighed and took the microphone and headed over to the stage. The karaoke machine was set up, and when the song began, she knew she didn't have to look at the machine for the words. She wasn't going to like this. The point of being a singer with a secret identity was that she could live a normal life, and not worry about people putting facts together. The song began and she started singing.

"_Wait  
wait for the dawn my dear  
wait till the sun gets here  
and you will wait  
too long  
he will be gone_

_Wait  
wait till the sun shines through  
wait till the sky is blue  
and you will wait too long  
he will be gone  
he will be gone_

_Oh he will be gone  
oh he will be gone_

_Wait  
wait till the signs are right  
wait till the perfect time  
and you will wait too long  
he will be gone  
he will be gone_

_Oh he will be gone  
oh he will be gone_

_Wait  
Wait till you doubt no more  
wait till you know you're sure  
and you will wait too long  
he will be gone"_

After finishing, she quickly retook her seat at the table across from Kim, glad it was over. The patrons clapped and the next singer took the stage. Maggie resumed eating her meal, but it was quickly interrupted when her morpher went off, indicating she had to go. "Don't worry," Kim smiled. "I'll pay for the check."

"I'll pay you back later," she vowed, grabbing her things.

"It's fine," Kim assured. "It's my treat, since today is your birthday."

"Thanks," Maggie smiled before running out.

* * *

Five morphed rangers ran onto the scene, spotting a strange creature. Every creature they ever fought was strange, but this had to be one of the oddest yet. It had a scanner as one of its hands, and it appeared to be looking for something. The rangers couldn't tell what it was looking for, but he was wreaking havoc and they had to deal with it.

"All right creep," Conner got its attention. "We're taking you down!"

"Oh yeah?" Copyotter spun around. "Says who? Here is a pepper for you!" he threw a giant red pepper at them. Kira was quick to draw her thundermax saber and hit it back toward the monster, the impact creating a small explosion.

"I'm not supposed to have too many spicy foods," she smirked. "Thanks anyway."

"Then how about some seafood?" he challenged. "This is what I call shell shocked!" He rapidly fired sea shells at them. Ethan and Lily drew their swords and sliced them apart, causing them to fall flat on the ground. "You'll pay for that!"

Maggie scoffed. "That's what they all say. Masto bow!" she drew her weapon, ready to fight.

"That's exactly what I was waiting for," the Copyotter grinned. "Now here's _my _secret power! Copy! Masto bow!"

"Not this copy thing again," Maggie groaned. "It was bad enough the first time!"

"Fire!" Copyotter sent a few arrows at her. Maggie, knowing how her own attacks worked, either ducked or jumped to dodge the arrows before setting hers on fire and firing them. The flaming arrows hit Copyotter square in the chest, making him stumble back a bit.

"Now it's on," Kira growled.

Conner drew his weapon. "Tyranno staff!"

"Ptera grips!"

"Copy!" the monster made copies of both weapons, one appearing in each hand.

"He copied our weapons!" Conner stated.

"That's cheating!" Lily whined. The otter charged Conner and Kira as Ethan, Lily, and Maggie stood back a bit. The red and yellow rangers were knocked down, and the other three ran to help them.

Kira sighed. "He's got our weapons. What else does he want?"

"Copy," Copyotter copied something, they weren't sure what. When he spoke again, it was Kira's voice. "Hi. I'm the Yellow Ranger. Aren't I cute?"

"My voice!" Kira gasped.

"Ooh, that's cold," Ethan snickered.

"That's enough!" Conner got to his feet.

Copyotter had the same idea. "I agree. I have more important things to copy! See ya!" he vanished.

"At least he didn't clone any of us," Maggie huffed.

"How are we gonna beat this guy?" Lily wondered.

"We start by finding him," Kira pointed out.

* * *

The rangers took the raptor cycles, or in Maggie's case, her ATV, on their search for the Copyotter. Maggie didn't like this creature because of its abilities. They were following the Copyotter's signal as they tracked it down, coming to a stop on a paved path near the woods. No one else was around, which would benefit them. "The signal's coming from right around here," Conner reported. They stopped and hopped off the vehicles, searching around.

"Then where is he?" Kira wondered.

"Looking for me?" Copyotter's voice reached their ears, causing them to turn and face him, falling defensive. "I was picking peppers!" he threw a couple at them, causing them to duck and roll out of the way.

"Careful," Maggie warned. "Remember, he can copy anything."

"Then how do we fight him?" Lily looked at her teammates.

Conner had an idea. "I got it. We close up the head of the z-rex blaster, he makes a copy, he fires it, it explodes!"

"Sneaky," Ethan grinned. "I like it."

"Next time, wanna say it louder?" Maggie shot the red ranger a look.

"Are you done with your meeting over there?" Copyotter called.

"Just a minute," Conner replied as they pulled their weapons together to form the Z-rex blaster with the head closed.

As suspected, Copyotter made a copy. However, he wasn't as dumb as Conner believed him to be. "Oh, wait, I almost forgot." He opened the head of the weapon and took aim. "Now it's ready! Fire!" he shot at them, the impact of the blast sending them flying back into the river in the nearby woods. Copyotter followed them. "Now get up so I can blast you again!"

"I don't think so!" Tommy appeared, drawing the Copyotter's attention to him.

"Another one?" he frowned.

"Brachio staff blade strike!" he attacked with his weapon. With the monster distracted, Tommy ran over to check on the others. He stood defensive with them as Copyotter copied the brachio staff and made the same move, shocking Tommy a bit. All six rangers fell down in the river again.

* * *

"How's the dirt taste?" Copyotter wondered as he slammed all of them into a tree a while later. They had been fighting for a while now, and they seemed to be getting nowhere. No matter what weapon they pulled, the Copyotter always seemed to copy it and use it on them before they could fire. However, before they could do anything, lasers fired at Copyotter, and the others saw Trent riding in, morphed and on his ATV.

"Looks like you could use a little help," he spoke, stepping off the ATV. He faced Copyotter, drawing his drago sword. He charged, streaking by and attacking like he had done so multiple times before. The final strike was when Copyotter pulled out his copy of the sword and the weapons clashed. Trent was knocked down, but he quickly rolled to his feet.

"Let's see how you like it!" he challenged, doing the same attack Trent had just used. The other six rangers were watching from a short distance, wondering what exactly was going on. Was Trent evil or good? Trent was slammed into the side of a tree.

"Who's side is he on now?" Conner wondered.

Copyotter faced Trent. "Is that all you got?"

"Actually, no," the white ranger stood. "Super Dino Mode!" to the others surprise, his suit transformed, causing the spikes on it to grow out.

"He's got super dino mode!" Conner's eyes widened.

"And I like it," Trent smirked, overhearing his comment. Copyotter fired at him, but Trent jumped out of the way and flew toward him, slamming head first into him. He kept going until the monster was backed up against the tree, and a final blow caused Trent to step away and the Copyotter to be destroyed.

* * *

After the megazord fight and after taking down Copyotter for good, five of the six rangers found themselves using the cave entrance to the lab, all wondering why they had been called here. Tommy had called them here after the fight, but they weren't sure why. Maggie, Kira, and Lily didn't really have the time to come, considering they had a few people to meet a couple hours away, but it sounded urgent, so they had made a quick stop with the guys.

"Anyone know why Dr. O wanted to meet us here?" Ethan wondered as he pulled the jaw on the skeleton.

"He said something about a big surprise," Kira shrugged. When the door opened to the lab, they didn't expect what they saw.

"Hey guys," Trent greeted. Immediately, the five fell defensive. "Hold on…"

"How did you get in here?" Conner demanded.

Tommy spun around in the computer chair. "I let him in." Surprised, the rangers moved further in, allowing the door to shut. They dropped their stances.

"What?" Maggie frowned. "But isn't he…"

"On our side now," Tommy finished.

"Yeah right," Ethan scoffed. "Every time we hear that, he burns us. Why should we believe him now?"

"Because he saved my life," Tommy explained.

Conner turned to Trent. "Is that true?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm in control of the dino gem now. I want to use it to fight with you."

"I wouldn't have brought him here if I didn't think he was telling the truth," Tommy added. "But only you can decide whether or not you trust him."

"If it gets us out of here faster and on our way, I'm fine," Lily shrugged, linking her arms with her sister.

"Ditto," the brunette agreed.

Ethan shrugged. "If Dr. O's down with it, I guess I'm on board."

"Yeah I guess we got no choice," Conner huffed. "Considering I'm kinda tired of fighting you." Trent turned to Kira.

"Look," he began, knowing he ended up hurting her the most. "I know I got a lot to make up for, but I promise, this time, I won't let you down."

"Well, I guess everyone deserves one last chance," she stated.

An idea popped into Maggie's head. "Isn't there a rule that says newbie rangers have to wash all the zords?"

"Hey, I forgot about that rule," Lily grinned.

"The zords?" Trent raised an eyebrow as Kira passed him a bucket of cleaning supplies. "But they're gigantic!"

"Yeah they are," Conner agreed. "So…better get started." Trent walked off to where the zords were stored. Once out of earshot, the rangers began laughing, knowing there really was no such rule. Maggie linked her other arm with Kira's and dragged the two other girls out, knowing they had to be somewhere else at the moment.

* * *

A/N: Well, it turned out longer than I expected. Anyway, Kim probably won't make another appearance for a few more chapters, and up next is Triassic Triumph.


	22. Triassic Triumph

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 22: Triassic Triumph**

_A/N: So here's this chapter. Not exactly sure how this one will go, so bear with me. An evil clone enters the picture, and tensions still arise in the team. Conner gets some new powers, and well, I don't really know. I might have Hunter appear in another chapter or two soon, and I might have the other ninja storm rangers make an appearance at some point before the team up. _

_As far as writing this series goes, I'm currently in chapter 24 of the **House of Anubis **crossover in this series, which is about six stories after this. _

_Also sorry if this chapter sucks._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Almost a week after Trent became good, things were truly back to normal. Hayley had all her employees back at the café, working the appropriate shifts. Maggie and Hunter's relationship was still a secret from everyone aside from Lily, Kelly, Tori, and the other Chilman kids. As of right now, Lily and Trent were working. Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Maggie were sitting at the bar, talking to Lily and Hayley. Bentley was sitting on his mother's lap, coloring on pieces of paper she had brought along.

"Someone looks pretty happy today," Ethan commented as they noticed the grin on the red head's face.

"Oh hey," Hayley greeted. "It's just so good to have Trent back."

"Yeah," Conner shrugged. "And with the new attitude adjustment, he's almost likeable."

"I heard that," Trent spoke from behind them as he slid a tray onto the other end of the counter. "Two more cyber berry blasts please."

Maggie turned to the white ranger. "So how's it going?"

"Fantastic," Trent replied. "I feel like a new man."

"We're just glad the _old _man is back," Kira commented. "You're one of us now. No more secrets."

"You're right," he nodded, taking the tray and moving away from the counter. "No more secrets." He took the tray and walked off, leaving Hayley and Lily to man the counter.

* * *

A while later, all the rangers aside from Trent found themselves sitting at tables, doing work they needed to do for school. Bentley was sleeping in his stroller, which rested next to his mother. The rangers had pushed a few tables together so they'd all fit along with their books and papers. All of them were studying various subjects, Maggie occasionally helping the slightly younger teens out.

"Let's go," Ethan spoke as Trent cleared a couple glasses from the table. "That report ain't gonna write itself."

"I'll catch up with you at the library," Trent swore. He walked away to continue his job.

Conner stood up, looking at someone across the room. "What's his deal?" The others stood on either side of him, noting the new foreign exchange student carrying books and a backpack, heading for the door. Cassidy Cornell stopped him, hoping to get an interview.

"Alexi Poporoff, exchange student, soccer genius," she spoke. "So, what do you think of the soccer scene here at Reefside and do you think they have a shot at the super bowl?"

"Uh, Cass," Devin corrected. "They don't have a super bowl. It's called a world cup."

"Cup, bowl, whatever," Cassidy scoffed. "So, what do you think of the team?"

"No, I'm sorry, I can't speak with you now," Alexi denied. He walked out the door, leaving Cassidy to wonder what his problem was.

Conner, however, looked a little hurt. "She's never cared about soccer before. At least, she's never wanted to interview me."

"Dude," Lily realized where this was headed "You're looking a little more green than red."

"Is the fearless leader having jealousy issues?" Maggie teased, knowing a couple reds who had a tendency to get jealous.

"I'm not jealous," Conner denied. "It's just, if he's that good, he should be on a club team. I'm gonna go see if he's joined up with anyone." He left the building, following Alexi.

Ethan grinned. "Jealous."

"So jealous," Kira agreed. An alarm on Maggie beeped, causing her to fish through her pockets and pull out a small device with a ninja academy logo on it.

"Well, if anyone needs me, just call," she sighed, pocketing the device. She passed her son off to her sister. "I gotta go!"

"What was that about?" Kira looked to the purple ranger as they retook their seats.

Lily groaned. "As part of her Pai Zhuq training, Maggie is being tested on reaction time, using normal methods of transportation to get to one place as quickly as possible and without getting into an accident. It's somehow supposed to teach precision, accuracy, and hiding the secret of the academies. I never had to go through it. At least, I haven't had to yet."

* * *

"What did you call me here for?" Maggie wondered as she walked into Ninja Ops to find her cousin sitting at the mainframe. Since the academies reopened after Lothor was sent into the Abyss of Evil, Cam had spent some of his free time restoring Ninja Ops, with help from Shane, Dustin, and Tori. The ninja rangers used it as a hang out now or a place to meet should the emergency communicators Cam had given them went off. Maggie was wondering where the others were, or if it was just her Cam called.

"A couple things," Cam looked at her briefly to acknowledge her presence beside him at the mainframe. "The more important thing is what I found out in the waterfall." He pulled up an image on the screen of the Wind Ninja Academy's entrance, and she could see an image traced in it. "It's an energy reading I've been getting."

"And you're telling me because…"

"Leanne told me you were back in action," Cam stated. "I figured this was something that you could check out, if you needed to. I don't know what it is yet, but it seems like anyone could come after it."

Maggie rolled her eyes, not wanting to pick an argument. "It seems like some kind of shield, judging by the shape. I can go check and see if my mentor knows anything about it."

"I'll set up a few guards to shield it until you get back," Cam offered. "Just in case it is something you need."

"So, what was the other thing you needed me here for?" she frowned.

"I need help finding a birthday gift for Leanne," he sighed. "I had a few ideas, but I figured you know her best and you could help me."

"Dude, you totally love her," Maggie let a grin come to her face. "And by the way, her birthday isn't until May."

Cam gave his cousin a look. "I realize that. But if I can get it earlier, the easier it will be to have it at hand when I can give it to her."

Maggie snorted, amused.

* * *

"Don't you think it was rude?" Conner asked Lily, Kira, and Ethan as the four walked along the streets of Reefside. The street they were on was rather empty, considering they were the only people on it. It had been a while since Maggie had left, and Lily had dropped off Bentley at home with her brothers so she could head to the library with the others to work on their school projects. As they walked, Conner was complaining about Alexi, wondering what was going on. "I mean, he doesn't even think about it. He just walks away."

"I'm sure he's got a good reason," Kira shrugged. "Why don't you just ask him again?"

"Look," Ethan paused in his step, causing the other three to do so as well. "I'd love to stay and hash this out with you guys, but if I don't get to the library soon, I'm totally gonna fail this project." He was starting to walk away when Zeltrax appeared in their path.

"Then prepare to fail, blue ranger," he called, getting their attention.

Ethan fell in line with the others as they fell defensive. "I knew I should've gone straight there." With a snap of his fingers, two blurs of white sped by the unmorphed rangers, knocking them down. The blurs stopped beside Zeltrax, only to reveal the Terrorsaurus and what they believed to be Trent.

"Good work," Zeltrax commented.

"Didn't even break a sweat," the white ranger scoffed.

"Trent?" Lily looked at him, hoping her eyes were deceiving her.

"This can't be real," Ethan looked at the others.

Zeltrax smirked. "Oh, it's real." The rangers climbed to their feet, feeling a bit sore from the recent attack.

"What are you doing, Trent?" he questioned.

"I don't know a Trent," the white ranger replied, confusing the rangers more. "I just know that you will soon be…destroyed."

"I'm so not in the mood for this," Conner grumbled. Knowing what was coming next, the others fell in line and flashed their morphers.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

Now fully morphed, they were ready to fight the three villains before them. Zeltrax stepped forward, wanting to start it off. With that decided, the white ranger and the Terrorsaurus streaked onto the nearby staircase of the building behind them to watch. Conner grabbed his laser and fired, only for Zeltrax to block it with his shield. He fired at the red ranger, sending him back. Kira, Lily, and Ethan all took aim and fired as Zeltrax took a running charge toward them. As Conner got to his feet, Zeltrax began attacking them.

* * *

With the fight over and some things needing to be sorted out, all the dino rangers were in the lab, trying to figure out what the white ranger and Terrorsaurus really were. Trent had shown up in morph mid fight, and his appearance caused the battle to end. The rangers were confused on why there were two white rangers. For now though, Tommy had a plan that he hoped would help the team, and he was going to need Maggie and Trent's help. While the others were fighting, Maggie had told him about what her cousin found, and he had been searching for the same thing.

"Okay," Kira began, breaking the silence. "So we barely get one white ranger under control, then another one shows up."

"Any idea who it could be?" Lily looked to the white ranger, who was sitting on a crate.

"I have no clue," he shook his head

Tommy spun around in his chair. "My sensors show some kind of cloned energy force. It's probably not even a living being at all."

"Yeah, he may not be alive," Conner grumbled, clearly angry about this. "But his kick sure felt real."

"I never said he wasn't real," Tommy pointed out. "He's a threat all right."

"Well now that that's settled," Ethan let out a breath. "What's with that Terrorsaurus? Man he was raggedy."

"He's giving off some of the same readings as the other white ranger," Maggie stated. "Kinda like they're one and the same."

Conner started to move toward Trent. "I knew it. You should never have been here in the first place."

"Not now Conner," Tommy stopped him from doing something he would eventually regret. "We're gonna need back-up, big time. Trent, Maggie, come with me. Let's go." Both nodded and began following him out through the cave entrance.

"Why not me?" Conner looked offended. "Or one of the others?"

"You'll have your role to play in this Conner," Tommy assured. "Trust me. Right now, I need Trent and Maggie. Keep an eye on the city and call us if that thing returns." The three left, leaving the other four rangers to stare after them.

* * *

By the end of the day, everything was normal. Things for the rangers couldn't be better. They had destroyed the Terrorsaurus, thanks to Conner gaining the Shield of Triumph, which Trent, Tommy, and Maggie had brought out from the waterfall shielding the entrance to the Wind Ninja Academy. Maggie had alleviated her cousin's fears, and things were good. The only terrible part about the shield was that when they lent their powers for Conner to use it, they were no longer able to stay morphed. Now, they were heading back into the dino lab.

"That shield rocks," Ethan commented as they walked in.

"No doubt," Kira agreed.

"Thanks for trusting me with your powers guys," Conner thanked.

"It's only a loan," Lily pointed out. "Don't forget that. And anything to help get our zords back."

Conner nodded. "I just wish you could've felt what it was like," he gushed. "The power is amazing."

"The Triassic power was always meant for you, Conner," Tommy explained. "All you had to do was trust in yourself, and then it was easy for others to trust in you too."

"See?" Maggie smirked. "All that jealousy and look how great everything turned out. Though I still say its unfair how reds always get the cool power ups."

* * *

A/N: After I got around to the first battle, my muse for this chapter slipped away, so if the ending is suckish, I apologize. Anyway, hopefully the next few chapters turn out all right, and up next is "A Star is Torn."


	23. A Star is Torn

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 23: A Star is Torn**

_A/N: Well, a couple things will happen in this chapter, mainly regarding Kira's future. It is going to be episode based, but it is going to have some fluff along the way. Anyway, what'll happen when Kira gets the chance of a lifetime, but it doesn't turn out so well? Will any former rangers or characters make a surprise visit?_

_Also, I have started watching the Megaforce season of Power Rangers, and I'm not impressed with what I've seen so far. As of right now, I have no plans to do a story with the Megaforce season, but I'm not tossing the possibility away completely. And if I do eventually write a Megaforce story, it won't be part of this series. Just thought I'd mention that. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

A new week reached the city of Reefside rather slowly for once. For the beginning of February, the weather was nice and everyone was enjoying it. Everyone was everywhere, and the rangers were doing their own thing. Lily and Trent were working, since Hayley was helping Tommy out at the dino lab. Conner and Ethan were also at the lab, helping them or doing whatever Hayley said she needed them for. That left Maggie to do her own thing, which meant she was at the café with her son, watching the news on TV. Her grandmother had asked for her to watch it because of something regarding the company, and so Maggie was.

She was waiting for the news report to begin about some sort of contest her grandmother was planning to find a new singer to sign to the company, and if Maggie and Lily had any vote at all, they'd recommend Kira. However, because they were family and worked for her, they had very little say as to who she hired for any position.

As Maggie stood, she noticed Trent leave and Kira walk in a few minutes before. She watched as Kira headed for a computer, and she decided she'd go talk to the girl. The orange ranger walked over and took a seat at the computer next to her. "What's wrong with you?" she spoke, causing the yellow ranger to jump slightly.

"Nothing," she shook her head.

"So, you gonna enter the contest?" Maggie wondered, getting straight to the point.

"What contest?" Kira frowned.

Maggie smiled. "One my grandmother is running to find the next singer she can sign to Chilman records. All you gotta do is send in a music video you created of you singing a song you like or your own song, mail it in, and by Prom, you'll find out if you won or not."

"So it's a contest for a chance to get a recording deal?" Kira summarized.

"Yep," Maggie nodded. "The winner of the final Totally Talented episode last year was supposed to win, but since no one won, she's doing this."

"If I do enter," Kira turned to look her in the eye. "You and Lily won't have a say in who wins?"

The brunette shook her head. "None at all. Nana Chilman picks the final winner once it's narrowed down to the top three. She's hoping to get entries from all over the country, and she's going to narrow it down to one person from each state using a group of randomly selected teens to determine it. Then a different group of teens will narrow it down to the top twenty five. A third group of teens will narrow it down to the top fifteen, and so on until we have the final three. Then Nana Chilman is going to pick the winner and have Shadow announce it some night near prom."

"So if I enter, you and Lils have no influence on it?" Kira concluded. "If I win, it'll be because of my hard work, not because you two rigged it?"

"I swear that's not how it works," Maggie vowed. "So, you gonna enter?"

"Maybe," she shrugged. "I got a call from a really big music manager. He wants to sign me and record one of my songs, do a video, and everything."

"What company?" Maggie wondered, curious.

Kira searched her memory for the name of the record company. "Tones records, I believe."

"Good luck then," Maggie patted her shoulder before getting up and walking over to the counter. Kira frowned, confused what she meant by it.

* * *

"So what happened?" Kelly asked as she spoke with her employee, who was helping her fix a few bikes. With Dustin and Hunter teaching at the academies for the afternoon, and her only other employee off racing professionally, Maggie was the only one available. Bentley was watching cartoons in the lounge as the two girls worked. It was a slow day, and no customers were currently in the shop, allowing Kelly to help the brunette.

"What do you mean what happened?" Maggie frowned. She had told her teammates to call if they needed her, and she hoped they wouldn't need her for a while.

"What's going on with you and Hunter?" Kelly rephrased. She knew the two were dating, but she hadn't been in the loop with their exact relationship status. "I mean, I know you two are dating, but what's going on with that?"

Maggie bit her lip. "Nothing really," she mumbled. "I mean, we're dating, that's it."

"Come on," Kelly sensed there was more. "Did you guys kiss yet? What about admitting you love each other? Did you do it yet?"

"Okay," Maggie sighed. She figured she would be better off answering the questions or else she'd never hear the end of it. "A few times, yes, and ew! I don't want a repeat of the Bentley thing this soon!"

"Just asking," Kelly smirked. "And besides, you do know they make things to prevent pregnancy, right?"

"Of course I do Kel," Maggie rolled her eyes. "I'm just not ready to take that step. I mean, I feel like it would be awkward."

Kelly looked over the bike to her. "Mags, everything has something awkward about it. It's just not always clear to find."

"Besides, what do you know about that stuff?" Maggie smirked at the twenty three year old. "When was the last time _you _had a boyfriend?"

"Hey, I've had a few boyfriends and I learned about this stuff," Kelly argued. "I am older than you, ya know. Besides, you're the one who's currently dating someone."

"So aren't Skyla, Leanne, Tori, and even Marah," Maggie pointed out. "They're dating the guys. Before we know it, we're all going to be related through blood and marriage."

"Try explaining that," Kelly snorted, amused.

Maggie grinned as she made the effort. "Shane is my half brother, so if he and Skyla marry, she'll become my sister-in-law. Tori and Blake are dating, which means if I continue dating Hunter and we end up getting married, and Blake and Tori end up getting married, Blake would be my brother-in-law, and I'd be related to Tori through him. Cam's my cousin, and he's dating Leanne, so if they marry, she'll become my cousin. Marah is also my cousin, meaning if she and Dustin marry, he'll be my cousin. And since that closes the circle, aside from you unless you hook up with Porter, none of our kids would ever be able to date."

"You do realize I was kidding, right?" Kelly stared at her, wondering where exactly that came from. "Besides, I could never date your oldest brother. One because it would be weird, and two, because he's too much of a stick in the mud for me."

"Meh," the brunette shrugged. "I can see you more with another guy anyway, and I have just the one in mind."

"Don't you dare go setting me up with a guy," Kelly warned. "I can choose my own dates."

"Whatever you say," Maggie smirked as she set back to work.

* * *

With Kira off with a trial run of her demo recording and Maggie off working in Blue Bay Harbor and Trent covering at the café, that left Lily, Conner, and Ethan without a whole lot to do. Hayley had sent the two boys on a mission earlier to get something they would need, but naturally, they couldn't get it without a fight. Lily had spotted them entering through the front of the house and held the door open for them before following them down into the lab.

As Conner and Ethan lugged the apparently heavy case, Ethan's phone went off, playing a ringtone that made the red and purple rangers raise an eyebrow. "Do you hear that?" Conner asked. "What is that?"

"That's my phone," Ethan replied.

"Dude, you gotta change that ring," Conner stated. They set down the box.

"What's the matter with it?" he demanded.

"You're serious?" Lily looked at him as he dug out his phone. By the time it was in his hands, it had stopped ringing. "Must've hung up." The blue and red rangers picked up the box to carry it down the rest of the way. It wasn't even a minute after they continued when Conner's phone rang.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "You gotta be kidding me."

"What?" Conner scoffed. "It's better than yours." They paused once again as Conner tried searching for his phone. "You know what? Let's just get this thing inside." Slowly yet quickly, the two boys managed to bring the heavy crate over to a table Hayley had set up for it. Both were breathing a bit heavily as they finally set it down and released their hold on it.

* * *

It was almost an hour later when the device in the crate was out and on the table, the box underneath it. Hayley spent most of the time trying to connect it to the computer systems, and so far, she was unsuccessful. Ethan was back on his laptop, continuing the questionnaire he had started. Lily was lying across the steps, which proved troublesome for Maggie when the brunette appeared after leaving her son with her brothers. Conner looked at the device on the table.

"Let me get this straight," Conner began. "So we just have to transfer the computer information from our testing to this, install it, and then we're ready?"

"The only problem is it's not accepting the data dump," Hayley sighed. "I just don't understand it."

"Keep trying Hayley," Tommy urged.

Ethan spoke up from where he sat. "Hey, what do you guys think of this one? She's single, attractive both inside and out, believes she was Cleopatra in another life, and loves to paint portraits of snakes." Conner and Lily chuckled.

"Makes sense historically," Maggie shrugged.

"Sounds like a perfect match to me," Lily grinned. Ethan rolled his eyes.

* * *

Another hour or so had passed, and it was later in the day. The rangers were already feeling a bit tired, but aside from Conner and Ethan's earlier fight with the tyranodrones, nothing had come up yet. Hayley was still having troubles with the systems as Kira walked in, a disc in her hand. "Great," she greeted. "You're all here."

"Kira, where have you been?" Ethan wondered, considering this was the first most of them saw her for the day.

"Yeah, you should check in every once in a while," Conner added as the singer walked over to where Hayley, Maggie, and Tommy were sitting at the computers, trying to figure out why the data transfer was failing. Lily, Conner, and Ethan followed her.

"I tried," she rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Look, I need your opinion on something, and I need you all to be honest. Hayley, can you play this?"

The red head nodded and took the tape, inserting it into the computer. On screen, a video of Kira dressed in something that Elsa might wear and sporting an odd Mohawk hairstyle began playing, her singing one of her songs to a beat that just wasn't her. Ethan and Conner watched wide eyed, Tommy was thankful his helmet hid his face, Hayley wasn't sure what to think, and Lily and Maggie shared a knowing look.

"All right," Kira spoke before the video was over. "Tell me the truth."

"Well…"

"Um…"

"It's…"

"What?" Kira asked. "Is someone going to tell me what they really think?"

Conner was the brave one this time. "I will."

"Conner!" the others warned, knowing he could very well say something that would offend the yellow ranger.

"No, let him talk," she argued.

"I just think it's…it's not you," he stated simply.

Kira sighed. "I knew it. What was I thinking?" Thankfully for the others, the alarms decided to go off at that minute.

"Never thought I'd be glad to hear that sound," Ethan muttered. A giant ship and something slithering toward the ground appeared on screen.

"Either something escaped the air show," Lily commented. "Or we're in trouble."

"Zeltrax," Tommy groaned. "You guys handle it. Maggie and I will try to help Hayley get our new weapon powered up."

"Okay," Conner nodded.

* * *

After the fight was over and won, with a very good victory considering Tommy destroyed Zeltrax for good, the rangers found themselves heading toward the place where Kira's music video shoot was taking place. Maggie and Lily were forbidden to help with it, since Kira decided to enter the contest their grandmother was running, but that didn't mean they couldn't watch. Trent and Devin had agreed to filming and editing it, and Kira hoped it would come out better than the one she recorded earlier.

"Well, everything is all set," Trent spoke as he caught up with the others. "The cameras are all ready, playback's good. All you gotta do is sing."

"Thank you guys," the yellow ranger thanked. "From now on, no more letting someone tell me what to be."

"Especially since who you are is already pretty cool," Conner grinned, causing Kira to smile in return. Maggie and Lily shared a knowing smirk, one the other four rangers were oblivious to.

Ethan was too occupied looking for something. "Hey, you forget something?" Maggie asked.

"I'm supposed to meet my cyber hottie today," Ethan stated.

"What? Here?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I figured you can't get much better in the first date department than a music video shoot."

Conner added his piece. "How are you gonna know who she is?"

"She's wearing a pink hat and a matching jacket," Ethan described. He stopped walking as he spotted the girl sitting in a chair, appearing to be on her phone. "Oh, there she is now." The others stopped to see who it was as he ran over. Ethan stood behind her before speaking up. "Excuse me, are you dreamgirl23?"

"Yes I am," the girl spoke, a smile coming to her face. She stood and turned, only for Ethan to realize he had come face to face with none other than Cassidy Cornell, who was equally shocked.

"I don't believe it," Maggie bit her lip to keep from laughing, unlike her sister, who was chuckling. Conner and Kira were gaping as Trent blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing things right.

* * *

A/N: I wasn't too sure how this would turn out. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Up next is "A Ranger Exclusive."


	24. A Ranger Exclusive

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 24: A Ranger Exclusive**

_A/N: Not exactly sure how this chapter will turn out seeing as I hardly do it. Not sure what will happen either, as far as Maggie's life goes. Hopefully something will come to mind as I write and hopefully, if it does, it'll fit. Anyway, let's see where and how this goes and what happens, shall we? I can't wait for the next couple of chapters, and it's only a few more before Kim and Tommy reunite. This might actually end up being more of a filler chapter than anything else. It will or might have some things from the episode, but I'm not sure._

_Actually, this is going to be kinda my own version of this episode in my chapter. Kira will still help Cassidy with getting her a job, but she won't exactly be working on the ranger stories. And any songs used and any snippets of songs used will be listed at the end. _

_Remember, __**Shadow **__and __**Maggie **__are the same person._

_This chapter may also be a bit short._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Maggie, Lily, Roger, Ronald, Penny, and Bentley all stood on the stage that had been set up in the huge stadium. It was opening night of Maggie's first concert as Shadow, and the Chilman kids were all looking around the stadium she would be performing at. They all knew this would happen someday, but they thought it wouldn't happen when Maggie and Lily were active rangers. According to Nana Chilman, the place was sold out, and that made the brunette nervous.

The place was huge, with over ten thousand seats to fill it. The stage was shaped like a giant T, giving Maggie enough room for dancing around when she performed. It was crucial that she didn't screw anything up during this, and she didn't want to mess up at all. The only thing was that she hoped Mesogog didn't attack during the concert, but he hardly ever did attack at night.

"Well, better get rehearsing," Lily sighed, snapping everyone out of their trance. They all picked up their things and headed backstage, planning to get ready for the concert. "It's going to be a long day."

"Lils, go check up on the others," Maggie pleaded. "We have the dance routine down and I need an insider who knows both my identities to keep me updated."

"Maggie…" Lily began to whine, stopping when she saw the look on her sister's face. "Fine. Give me Bentley. I'll find a sitter for him."

"Thanks Lils," Maggie smiled. "Besides, you'll be here tonight in time for one last rehearsal. You need a break."

Lily rolled her eyes before leaving, letting the others get ready for the show.

* * *

After leaving the stadium, Lily found herself at the Cyberspace café. She had the day off because it was Saturday and she had her other job to worry about, but she came here anyway. She saw Trent and Hayley working behind the counter as she worked on preparations for the night. The purple ranger had gotten Kelly to confirm that she would babysit Bentley, and now she was figuring out a few other things that needed to be taken care of.

As she was about to continue writing on her notepad, Kira sat down at the same table, a grin of shock on her face. "You'll never believe what I just saw."

"A flying monkey in a tutu?" Lily joked, taking a shot at guessing.

"No," Kira rolled her eyes. "I saw Ethan and Cassidy."

"Yeah, so?" Lily frowned, not seeing the dirty blonde's point. "They've been kinda friends since your video shoot. By the way, that video made it successfully into the contest along with about two hundred other videos."

"I know that," Kira snorted. "But they were acting like they were more than just friends. More like they were in a secret relationship or something."

Lily spotted the blue ranger sitting at a nearby table. "Come on. Let's ask him." She and Kira stood, smirking before pulling the blue ranger up out of his seat.

"What's up with you and Cassidy?" Kira demanded. "Are you two dating?"

"Me and Cassidy?" Ethan looked confused and shocked. Where had that come from? "That's insane."

"Is it?" the yellow ranger challenged. "I saw you guys. There was hand touching."

"Look, we're not gonna tell anyone," Lily assured. "Except maybe Maggie."

Ethan looked around, making sure no one was eavesdropping. "Okay. Here it is. We're not going out. We're just hanging out, spending time together."

"Ethan, this is Cassidy Cornell," Kira stated. "She's, like, president of the Geek Haters of America club. I'm not saying you're a geek or anything."

"Cassidy has another side," Ethan argued. "And if you guys took five seconds to get to know her, then maybe you'd find that out."

"Dude," Lily stared at him. "You're totally starting to fall for her!"

"You're serious?" Kira raised an eyebrow.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "She's just insecure. She'd never make the first move, but if you do, I'm sure you guys could become friends."

"Friends?" it was Kira's turned to look shocked.

"Yeah," the blue ranger nodded. "You work at a TV station, she wants to be a reporter. You guys have stuff in common. Just do it for me, please."

"All right," Kira caved. "I'll try."

"Now that that's done, I got work to do," Lily smiled before leaving the café.

* * *

Maggie had spent the past many hours in rehearsal, makeup, and the dressing room, getting ready for the performance tonight. She was nervous, but her nerves were calming down as it got closer to show time. The concert started rather early, but she knew that it would last a long time. She knew her sister would make it back in time for the show, but she wasn't so sure about that when her communicator went off, signaling trouble.

Sighing, and glad no one else was in the room, she answered. "What's up?"

"_We got tyranodrones, monster, and white ranger clone downtown near the TV station," _Lily reported, and Maggie could hear the fight going on in the background. _"Think you can lend us a hand?"_

"Lils," Maggie began, knowing she was going to use a code her sister would understand. The others on her team didn't know she was Shadow, so if they could hear this, she had to be careful with what she said. "Your brothers' experiment exploded on me and now, not only is one of my feet glued to the floor, but I'm covered in a slimy thing I can't even describe."

Lily took that as code for _I'm stuck here and can't sneak away and I'm in full costume for the show. _She ducked a swing as she replied. _"Remind me to kill them later then. Good luck getting out!"_

"Thanks," the brunette rolled her eyes. She turned on the TV in her dressing room, hoping to catch the report. She saw what her sister was talking about and could only assume they were attacking this place for the same reason. Maggie shook her head and shut it off, heading to see the size of the crowd that had already started filling in.

However, all she could hear was screams and people running about, tyranodrones and Elsa terrorizing them. Groaning, Maggie did the one thing she could think of. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

She leapt into the fight, knocking down the tyranodrones with a wheel of fire before attacking Elsa head on. Elsa fought back, not willing to lose a fight that barely started. Maggie had no idea why the villainess was here or what she wanted, but the orange ranger was going to make sure she didn't get what she wanted.

"Why aren't you helping your little friends?" Elsa snared, drawing her sword and charging. Maggie grabbed her saber and did the same. The two clashed swords repeatedly, neither really gaining the upper hand yet.

"Because they can handle their own," Maggie retorted. "And I can certainly stop you." She jumped up and flipped over Elsa before spinning and knocking the woman away with a blow from her saber. She ducked a swing Elsa threw and swept the woman's feet out from under her. "Whatever you're after, you're not gonna get it."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Elsa huffed, charging once more.

Maggie sent her flying using a jet stream of fire. "Maybe it's because the fifty foot monster just blew up," she pointed to where she could see the other rangers in their megazord deliver the final blow to the monster and saving the city. Elsa looked up and growled at what she saw.

"This isn't over, ranger," she vanished, taking the tyranodrones with her.

Maggie let out a breath of relief, glad it was over.

* * *

After the fight against the monster, the rangers were all getting ready to do their own things for the night. Hayley had figured out a way for the others to stay in morphed form while Conner was in Triassic mode, and that was only a bonus. Things were normal now, and they were set for a relaxing night. Lily was already at the concert, backstage with her family watching. She had snagged a couple of tickets for Conner and Kira, who admitted they were Shadow fans. Had Ethan not been too absorbed in a video game and Trent not have too much homework to miss seeing it, she would've snagged tickets for them as well.

Conner and Kira had pretty good seats in the stadium, and Lily could see them from where she was standing backstage. She knew Maggie was fully disguised as Shadow by this point, and it was only minutes away from the concert. Ethan was off playing a video game yet again, and Trent was trying to catch up on homework.

As soon as the concert began, singing could be heard.

"_Every day is so sow wonderful  
then suddenly  
it's hard to breathe  
now and then I get insecure  
from all the pain  
I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful  
no matter what they say  
words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful  
in every single way  
yes words can't bring me down  
oh no  
so don't you bring me down  
today_

_To all your friends  
you're delirious  
son consumed  
in all your doom  
trying hard to fill the emptiness  
the pieces gone  
left the puzzle undone  
ain't that the way it is_

_You are beautiful  
no matter what they say  
words can't bring you down  
oh no  
you are beautiful  
in every single way  
yes words can't bring you down  
oh no  
so don't you bring me down  
today_

_No matter what we do  
no matter what we say  
we're the song inside the tune  
full of beautiful mistakes  
and everywhere we go  
the sun will always shine  
and tomorrow we might wake  
on the other side_

_We are beautiful  
no matter what they say  
yes words won't bring us down  
oh no  
we are beautiful  
in every single way  
yes words can't bring us down  
oh no  
so don't you bring us down_

_Today"_

* * *

A/N: Honestly, I hate the way this chapter turned out, but my muse for it has vanished and I don't wanna rewrite it. I know it sounds like I'm being lazy, but my muse hasn't been up to speed. Anyway, up next is Tutenhawken's Curse.

Song was "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera.


	25. Tutenhawken's Curse

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 25: Tutenhawken's Curse**

_A/N: So I'm more interesting in writing this chapter just because I find it easier to write. Hopefully things will go as planned, and I promise I will do at least one fight scene in this chapter. I can't wait until a couple more chapters because of what I have planned for it. Anyway, I hope this goes well and I hope you enjoy it!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

It was a new week and a new day in mid February, and the rangers were all enjoying it. Mesogog hadn't sent out any new monsters to attack recently, and they were thankful for that. Tommy was still stuck in his suit, and after being stuck in it for so long, he was getting sick of it. The others believed he wouldn't want to morph for a while when he was out of it. Right now, though, the teenaged rangers were all at the museum for a field trip to do with mummies. Since Maggie was not only covering Dr. Oliver's science classes but the history class that was taking place during his free period (because that teacher was on maternity leave), she was there as well, and she had even brought her son.

"Life for the kings and queens of ancient Egypt was awash with riches and treasure beyond the imagination," the tour guide spoke loud and clear, making sure everyone could hear. "Some of these artifacts are over four thousand years old."

"Wow, look at this stuff," Lily commented, looking around at all the artifacts. The three female rangers and Bentley were leading the crowd, Cassidy joining in on their conversation.

"Can you imagine what it must've been like to live back then?" Kira asked.

"Yeah I can," Cassidy nodded. "The Egyptians totally knew the importance of style and class, so I would've fit right in."

The school group followed the guide to where she was standing in front of a giant tomb like statue. "And this is a sarcophagus of the ancient pharaoh Tutenhawken. He was a feared leader who was believed to have mystical powers." Everyone moved around to look at the statue.

"Whoa," Ethan breathed, catching site of the words on the tomb. "Check out these hieroglyphics."

"Weird," Conner looked at the various pictures. "What's it say?"

"The legend is that Tutenhawken was able to put hexes upon his enemies," Maggie supplied, joining them. The tour guide was answering a few other questions people had. "The exact translation is something you don't want to know. Trust me."

"Why?" Lily looked at her sister.

Maggie bit her lip. "Let's just say I knew a kid who did decipher it, and it did not end well. These writings are some sort of curse."

"That is beyond cool," Ethan grinned, grabbing a notepad. "I gotta write this stuff down." He began scribbling in it.

"Why?" Trent looked at him strangely.

"So I can decipher it," the blue ranger stated as if it was obvious. "It'll be like cracking an ancient computer code."

"In other words, it speaks to his inner cyber geek," Conner translated.

Kira chuckled slightly. "Well I sure wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of one of his curses."

"Oh come on," Ethan groaned. "You guys don't actually believe in all that stuff, do you?" Kira, Conner, and Maggie rolled their eyes and began walking away. Lily followed after them, Trent and Ethan behind her.

* * *

After school, the rangers were at the Cyberspace café. Trent and Lily were working, and Maggie was finishing up some essays she had to do for school. She sat at the counter, her son coloring on pieces of paper next to her. Ethan was sitting around the corner on a stool, typing away on his laptop trying to decipher the code. Kira and Conner sat on either side of him, watching. "So close," the blue ranger kept his eyes glued on the screen. "Only a few more symbols to translate."

"Are you getting extra credit for this or something?" Conner wondered.

"No," he shook his head. "It's a personal challenge. Tutenhawken may have been the king of Egypt, but I'm the king of codes."

"There are a couple people that could challenge that," Maggie argued. "My cousin, for one."

"Maggie said there might be a curse," Kira pointed out, reminding the blue ranger what the brunette had said earlier. "Maybe you should…"

Ethan interrupted her. "This is about technology, hard facts…not about some crazy legend." A few more seconds passed as he looked back to the screen. "Yes, I got it."

"Cool," Lily dropped off another drink for Maggie and began wiping down the counter. She had been listening in. "What does it say?"

"'To the defilers of my tomb,'" Ethan, and to their surprise, Maggie, began reciting it. Ethan was looking at his laptop, and Maggie was using it from memory. "'I now bestow eternal doom. Woe to you who read this verse, upon you is the Pharaoh's Curse.'"

"How do you know that?" Conner looked at the orange ranger.

Maggie shrugged. "A kid in one of my classes deciphered it for a project he was working on, and he translated the same thing. Spent a week full of bad luck, and he managed to survive. I just can't remember the reversal for it."

"What kind of bad luck?" Kira questioned, interested.

"Yeah, he's not gonna turn into a cocker spaniel or grow an extra head, is he?" Conner joked.

Ethan replied before she could. "These warnings were put on the tomb to scare off grave robbers and thieves. That's all it is." Conner and Maggie seemed amused by this, neither one believing the blue ranger. "Back me up here, Kira, Lily."

"Hey, I said you shouldn't read it," Kira defended herself.

"Don't blame us if all your hair falls out," Lily added with a slight smirk.

"Will you guys listen?" Ethan pleaded. "Nothing is gonna happen from reading that curse." At that moment, his alarm went off, signaling he had to leave. "Five thirty? I told my mom I'd pick her up at work!" Moving quickly, he began to unplug the cords connected to his laptop, only to have the computer fall out of his hands and onto the floor.

Bentley saw what happened and clapped. "Again!"

"I don't believe it," Ethan whined as he picked up the ruined computer. Bentley was grinning mindlessly, causing Lily to laugh at her nephew. Maggie held a knowing smirk as Conner and Kira couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Your new laptop," Kira gasped, seeing the damage it took from the fall.

"My games," Ethan complained. "My files…my life."

"It's started," Conner realized. "Tutenhawken's curse."

Ethan still wasn't convinced. "Would you quit it about the curse? There's no such thing." Sulking, he left the café.

* * *

Almost an hour after Ethan had left, Conner, Lily, and Kira were sitting at a table, working on homework. Maggie had left to drop Bentley off at home with her other sister before going to help Hayley with something the two had been keeping secret from the others. None of them knew what the two women were working on, not even Lily. The three were interrupted when Ethan walked in and over to them, the smell of fish reaching their noses.

"Guys, listen," he spoke. "I think you're right. Tutenhawken's curse is real!"

"Ew!" Lily shrieked, catching the worst of the smell. "Dude, tell us from over there!"

"You smell like week old fish sticks," Conner agreed as the other three scooted their chairs away from his a bit.

"All this weird stuff has been happening to me," he stated. "There's no other explanation."

Devin's voice turned their attention to the door. "You may step through, my queen." He was oddly dressed and waving a big feathery fan over Cassidy as she walked in, wearing what appeared to be a costume representing Cleopatra.

"Don't you think it's a little early for Halloween, Cassidy?" Kira frowned.

"You shall address me as Queen Cassipatra," the blonde huffed. She moved around them and to a table a couple tables away. She took a seat as Devin continued to fan her. "I can't believe I used to live like these lowly commoners."

"Lowly commoners?" Lily raised an eyebrow. Ethan got up to talk to her, and the other three rangers watched.

Ethan stood in front of the blonde. "Cass, what's with all this?"

"You stinketh to high heaven," she grimaced. "I find your odor most foul, peasant."

"Peasant?" Ethan blinked. "Are you losing it?"

"No, actually, I just found it," Cassidy corrected. "Someone who appreciates me, that is. Look at all these gold and jewels he gave me."

Ethan just shook his head. "Man, people called you shallow, but I always told them they were wrong. It looks like I was the one who was wrong." He moved over to his friends, retaking his seat.

"Don't feel bad Ethan," Kira soothed. "Cassidy will never change."

"But she was changing," he argued. "This whole Cleopatra thing has gotta have something to do with that pharaoh. I gotta find a way to break that curse."

"Maybe there's something we missed at the museum," Lily suggested.

"Yeah like some sort of counter spell," Ethan caught on.

Conner looked at the two girls. "Why don't you two go back to the museum and see if you can find anything? Ethan, I think you and I should go to Dr. O and fill him in on the situation." Nodding, they all got up and heading their separate ways.

* * *

In the dino lab, Hayley and Maggie had set up a designated work area, creating a shield around it so no one could peek in and see what they were working on. It was meant to be a surprise, and they hoped it would prove useful for the team, even though it was only made for one of the rangers. Ethan and Conner faced the black ranger, hoping to get some explaining in.

"So what do you think Dr. O?" Ethan yelled over the noise of the power tools. "Could this curse thing be for real?"

"If there's one thing I learned from being a ranger," Tommy nodded. "It's that anything's possible."

"What's the new project that Hayley and Maggie are working on?" Conner wondered.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "They won't even tell me." At that moment, the alarms went off. Because she was closer to the noise of the power tools, Maggie didn't hear it.

Kira and Lily appeared on screen, morphed. Kira spoke as Lily fought off Tutenhawken. _"Guys, we got a mad mummy in the quarry."_

"You two go help Kira and Lily," Tommy ordered. "I'll contact Trent."

Conner and Ethan nodded before morphing and taking off.

* * *

After the fight in the quarry, the rangers and Hayley were all in the dino lab. Hayley and Maggie were finishing up on their project and getting ready to present what it was. The others were going over the fight, and Ethan was working on translating the code Kira had gotten for them. They all crowded around the computer to watch. "Come on," Ethan typed away. "Sweet. You're mine."

"Careful," Conner warned. "There might be an even worse curse…hey, that rhymes." The others rolled their eyes.

"'Tutenhawken's power cannot be matched on Earth,'" the blue ranger read. "'But only in the sky can you break the Pharaoh's Curse.'"

"Great," Kira smiled. "I'll just use the Ptera zord to fight it."

Tommy wasn't sure about that. "I don't know Kira. The curse is on Ethan. I think he's the one that has to break it."

"The last time I checked, the Tricera zord didn't have wings," Ethan muttered as Hayley and Maggie ran into the room, grinning. They came over to the rangers, more specifically, Ethan.

"Ethan," the red head spoke. "You are about to owe us so big time. Come look." She and Maggie walked over to the area where they were working earlier, and the others followed, Ethan in front. Behind the wall that opened up was a brand new blue bike, far different from the raptor cycle.

"Whoa," he breathed, wide eyed in awe. "Check it out!"

"Nice work," Tommy commented.

Ethan couldn't stop grinning. "Tight! That's for me?"

"Yep," Maggie nodded. "The latest technology. Faster than anything we've ever built." Granted, this was the first thing Hayley and Maggie built together, but Maggie had rebuilt bikes before and Hayley had built most of the contraptions they used as rangers for this team.

"That is so amazing," Ethan gushed. "It wouldn't happen to fly, would it?"

The two girls shared a look, smiles disappearing. "Fly? No…"

"Uh, we need it to fly," Tommy patted the red head on the shoulder.

"I see," she nodded. "And you couldn't have told us that before?" She and Maggie sighed as they set off to work again, picking up the tools they needed and starting to modify it.

"I'm gonna stay and help them," Ethan decided.

* * *

After the fight, the rangers were in the Cyberspace café. Well, all but one who found herself at the Ember Academy. She had classes to teach, and it wasn't going to be all that hard with only three students. Not many people were cut out to be fire ninjas. They never had nearly as many students and the Wind and Thunder Academies had, but to Maggie, it made it easier. It was easier for teachers to help with what you were struggling with, it was easier to remember names, and it was easier in general.

However, she wasn't here just to teach. She was here to do a few other things as well. When she had first arrived, she visited her Sensei's, Leanne's mother, grave. The woman had died because of Lothor, and Maggie had not missed out on visiting her grave every time she entered and left the academy. Now, the brunette was in the Ninja Ops like room her academy had. It was used as a storage room, a bomb shelter, and anything else like that. It was bigger than Ninja Ops, and it was hidden like Ninja Ops was.

Maggie found herself looking at a scroll that listed cases of bad luck that happened to anyone they knew. It was a list her sensei had started, mainly as something for students to look at for a confidence boost when they were having bad luck. The scroll had multiple stories of different tales of bad luck. Some of it was just common misfortunes while others were like Ethan's case, nearly dying because of bad luck.

She sat at the mainframe in this Ninja Ops and wrote down Ethan's story, adding the fact he was a power ranger. It was no secret to ninjas that they learned about power rangers. After all, the students knew the senseis of the academies were the previous team of rangers, so why should this be all that different?

After writing it down, she had to admit she had a slightly better feeling. To her, it felt like her life was mostly bad luck, with very few good luck moments. Reading these had given her confidence boosts she needed, and after the day's events, she needed one.

* * *

A/N: I know there was no fight scene as promised, but my heart wasn't into writing one. Anyway, up next is Disappearing Act, and what'll happen with that?


	26. Disappearing Act

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 26: Disappearing Act**

_A/N: Well, the first part in the two episode arc where Tommy becomes normal again. Well, at least he gets out of the ranger suit. So, what happens when a plan to get him to demorph fails and a new problem arises? Will any old characters show up? If so, who? What'll happen in general?_

_Also, I had something planned in this chapter (for the scene where Anton has to run out of the science room), but I realized that I did that in Ninja Storm. Remember, instead of Anton Mercer being the substitute teacher, Maggie is. So, I had something else planned for it that kind of effects the rest of this episode, but I will put parts in this. _

_I am updating this again today because I am celebrating the fact that I got two major projects (a book analysis on **All Quiet on the Western Front **and a diary entry project for **The Scarlet Letter**) done!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

A week later, the rangers found themselves at school. Kira, Trent, Conner, and Lily trailed behind Ethan, who was walking ahead a bit talking to Cassidy. Kira was playing with Conner's soccer ball, spinning it around in her hands. Lily was trying to eavesdrop on the conversation the blue ranger was having with the blonde, hoping to pick up something good. Conner and Trent seemed amused by what they were hearing so far.

"Uh, are we still on for the picnic?" Ethan wondered as they headed for the building.

"Yeah totally," Cassidy nodded. "I thought we could start with a cheese appetizer, and then, for the main course, brook trout almandine."

"No," Ethan denied. "Let me handle everything. You're my guest. I don't want you to lift a finger."

"Oh you're so sweet," Cassidy grinned. "And who says chivalry is dead?" She turned and left, heading over to where Devin was standing closer to the building.

With her gone and out of earshot, the other four teens caught up to him and surrounded him on either side. Conner patted him on the shoulder. "What was I thinking?" the blue ranger whined.

"First date jitters?" Kira wondered.

"I wouldn't know," he complained. "This is my first date ever."

"No way," Trent looked to him, not believing it.

"I think it's sweet," Lily grinned.

Ethan shook his head. "Twenty gig hard drive with a five hundred and twelve meg portable backup is sweet. This is pure torture."

"Dude, don't sweat," Conner assured. "We'll put you through dating boot camp. When you're finished, you'll be Cassidy and Casanova, the power couple of Reefside. Right guys?"

"Absolutely," Kira agreed as they entered the building, starting the day.

* * *

In the classroom, Maggie stood at the front, behind her desk. The class was full, considering no one was absent. Since she had first started substitute teaching for this class, she had easily found it nice. Though she wasn't all that older than the students in it, they had treated her with respect, and some had admitted that they liked her teaching better than Dr. Oliver because she made the material easier to understand for some of them.

Now, she was following Tommy's lesson plans by giving a lecture on crocodiles. "The crocodile – now this amazing reptile has been around for millions of years without evolving. It's a testament to the creature's near perfection. It was about a million years…" she trailed off, thinking she heard something strange. She looked out the window for a moment, swearing she spotted something.

"As I was saying," she turned back to the class, getting on topic. She got an uneasy feeling about what was going to happen, but she had to continue the class. "About a million years ago…" this time, she was cut off when she suddenly hit the ground and felt something pierce through her skin. She couldn't hear what happened over the student's screams as they all ducked down and under the tables, out of sight of the windows.

Maggie clutched her side, where she felt blood coming out. She looked up to find a hole in the window, the glass around it cracked. She tried to sit up at least, but the pain caused her to lie back down. She looked around the edge of the desk to where her sister, Kira, and Trent were hiding under that side of the lab table. All the other students were too afraid to move above it, and they were just too afraid to move at all.

Thankfully, some of the students, namely Trent, was on his phone, calling an ambulance for the brunette. Lily caught her sister's gaze and began crawling carefully over to her. Kira followed after her, grabbing something to help the bleeding stop. The two girls sat up once they were behind the desk and began to help stop the bleeding. Lily looked at her sister.

"He won't stop," she managed to get out, knowing Lily would understand what she was talking about. Kira shot the blonde a confused look just as paramedics entered the room. Students were escorted out of the room and into the hallway, all of them muttering and whispering about what was going on.

* * *

Once school was out, all the rangers were told to report to the dino lab. Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent found themselves entering the lab, seeing Hayley and Tommy looking at something green and slimy that was in a container. They had no idea what it was or why it was there, but they hoped it meant good news. Lily had driven straight from the school to the hospital with her siblings. The four other teens knew why, and they were still trying to wrap their minds around what exactly happened.

"Well, I guess slime really does pay," Tommy commented. Both he and the red head were oblivious to the events that happened at the school.

"This is crazy," Hayley looked up at him. "But it just might work."

"So what's the emergency?" Conner called as the four came running in.

"Hey guys," Tommy turned and greeted them. "Hayley thinks she can demorph me."

That received multiple responses as the four began talking at once. "How?" Kira finished.

"With a little help of this slime," Hayley pointed to the slime jar. "It might work as a synthesizing agent that I think can help bring Tommy back to his normal self."

Within a few minutes, Tommy found himself standing in a machine, one Hayley had set up. The slime was meant to pour over him, almost like he was taking a shower in it. The four rangers stood across from him, watching. Hayley took the jar of slime and put it in the appropriate slot in the machine. "Okay. I've input your molecular structure and DNA information. So now to add the slime. I hope this works."

"You're not the only one," Tommy sighed.

"Good luck Dr. O," Conner wished.

"Catch ya on the flipside," Tommy spoke before Hayley flipped on the machine. She stood back with the others as the green slime washed over Tommy, causing the suit to disappear. However, that wasn't the only thing that did. Nothing was left in the machine. Tommy wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"What's going on?" Conner turned to the red head.

"He's gone," Kira realized. Then, not a minute later, a towel on the floor began floating upward. "Look, the towel!"

Conner tried calling out. "Dr. Oliver? Are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here," Tommy replied. They solved one problem only to create another. "Hayley, any guesses on what's going on?"

"Looks like the slime made your dino power of invisibility kick into overdrive," she theorized.

"Great," the black ranger huffed. "I got my body back, but now no one can see it."

Ethan was torn between grinning in amusement and frowning at how the day. He settled for the latter. "First Maggie gets shot in the middle of class, and now we have an invisible science teacher. What else is going to go wrong?"

"Do you want to jinx it?" Kira turned slightly to glare at him. She turned to Hayley. "Is there anything you can do?"

"This is a tough one," Hayley mused. Her mind was trying to catch up to the fact that Ethan had just revealed Maggie had been shot, meaning they were going to be one ranger down. None of them noticed Tommy standing behind them now. "I have no idea how to counteract that agent."

"Don't worry Dr. Oliver," Trent assured. "We'll figure it out."

Tommy realized they thought he was facing them. "Uh, guys? Over here." They all turned around, spotting the floating towel. "There's nothing you can do right now. Hayley and I will work on it."

"I guess now's a good time to give Ethan his makeover," Conner patted the blue ranger on the shoulder.

"Um…but…" Ethan stuttered, trying to think of an excuse to get out of this. He was led out by the others, leaving Hayley and Tommy to wonder what exactly was going on.

* * *

"They said it lodged into her kidney," Lily sighed as she lay on a hospital bed next to the one her sister was in. Kelly, Roger, Ronald, Penny, and Bentley were all in the room as well, doing their own thing and waiting for Maggie to wake up. She had been rushed into surgery, and in the middle of it, they had to do a kidney transplant because of the damage done to it, and Lily proved to be a match, so she donated one of hers. Things had gone well and now they were both resting. "I had to donate a kidney so they could do a transplant because of the damage done to hers."

"_Wow, that kinda sucks," _Kira bit her lip. She had called Lily to see how things were going with Maggie, who had become Kira's sister in a way. _"But you guys are all right?"_

"Yeah, we're fine," Lily nodded. "Still waiting for her to wake up, and then it's going to be a long night of babysitting her while she's high on painkillers."

"_Good luck with that," _Kira sighed. _"How long did they say before you can go fighting again?"_

Lily knew she didn't have to wait as long as Maggie did before returning to duty. "I can go back in a few days, if that. Maggie is going to take a couple weeks at least. She's had too many life saving surgeries done on her that she can't afford to not listen to doctors orders."

"_I take it there's a big story behind that," _Kira mused. _"Oh my god. Conner is teaching Ethan how to dance."_

"You're kidding?" Lily tried picturing it in her head. "Take pictures!"

"_Already on it," _Kira grinned. _"Tell Maggie I said get better. Oh, and by the way, we're three rangers short now."_

"Why?" Lily frowned.

Kira explained. _"Hayley tried getting Dr. O demoprhed, but he ended up turning fully invisible and becoming stuck like that." _

"So that's another problem to add to the list," Lily groaned. "Well, Maggie looks like she's about to come to, so I'm gonna go." She hung up her phone and looked to her sister's bed, where the brunette was starting to wake up.

"What happened?" she blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the lighting. "Why am I in a hospital?"

"You got shot in the middle of class," Lily filled her in. "The school got dismissed early because of the shooter possibly being on school grounds. I grabbed them and came here and the others went to the lab. I gave you a kidney. And you said 'he won't stop,' so I'm assuming this had something to do with your father."

"That bas…"

"Language!" Kelly interrupted. "There are impressionable ears in the room!"

Maggie turned her head toward the red head. "Sorry Kel. I didn't realize you were here and brought Bentley with you. But he just won't quit. That's the second time he sent in one of his bar buddies to try and kill me."

"Mags, he's still in jail," Roger pointed out, turning to his sister.

"Yeah," Ronald agreed. "How would he be able to tell his friends to do this without being caught on surveillance or something?"

"He has his ways," Maggie growled. "Knowing him, he'll find a way to do anything. Chances are he'll be out of jail by the end of the year, if he's lucky." By this point, Lily was on the phone again with Kira, the yellow ranger telling her about the new thorny monster and how they were spying on Ethan's date with Cassidy.

Bentley crawled up onto his mother's bed. "Mama, Aunt Kelly said you have battle scar!" Maggie looked to the red head, feeling slightly better and a bit amused about the whole thing now. Her son had learned how to pronounce things clearly a couple weeks ago, and she couldn't be happier about that, and she had to admit the almost three year old was a bit smart for his age. "Can I see?"

"Maybe later," the brunette answered, shifting so she was more comfortable. Kelly bit her lip, amused. "What have you been telling my son?"

"Nothing," she shrugged. "Just that you fought a good fight and you have a scar to prove it. Seriously, how many war things do you let him watch?"

"War things?" Penny spoke up. "Bentley's not allowed to watch such things." The four females' gaze landed on the twins, who were grinning sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry?" Ronald started backing away to the door, slowly.

Roger followed his brother's example. "We'll just be going now."

"I got this," Penny smirked, heading for her brothers who darted out the door.

"Finally," Lily breathed. "Peace. By the way, Kira said they're spying on Ethan's date with Cassidy and Dr. O got involved."

"That's great," Maggie rolled her eyes. "Now, when can I be discharged?"

* * *

A/N: So I wasn't sure how Maggie getting shot would work into this, and I apologize once again for not writing in a fight scene. I promise next chapter will have them somehow, and a reunion between two old characters will occur. The reason behind Maggie getting shot was because I wanted her to not be able to fight for a specific reason in the next chapter, which you will find out then if you read carefully.

And just for fun:

_Different ways to say "Butt" according to the Blue Man Group -_

_Your Rear End, Your Hind Quarters, Your Backside, Your Bottom, Your Buttocks, Your Junk in the Trunk, Your Badonkadonk, Your Squash Tart, Your J. Lo's, Your Double Slug, Your Wiggle Bags, Your Mud Flaps, Your Rump Rockets, Your Flesh Pot, Your Second Face, Your Bounce House, The Jiggle Twins, Your Bubble Pop, Your Medicine Ball, Your Sonic Boom, Your Sit Biscuit, Your Mumbler, Your Rock Tumbler, Your Fun Cooker, Your Sub Woofer, Your Horn Section, Your Launch Pad, Mothra, The Outback, The Closer, Your Dance Captain, Your Jumbotron, Your Life's Work, Your Carry-on Luggage, Your Booty, Your Freckle Muffin, The Happy Walrus with no Tusks, Your Turkey Stuffing, Your Two Bulbous Friends, Your Smiling Bulldogs, Your Caboose, Your Rump Hump, Your Jump Bump, Your Dinner with Andre, The Place Where All the Burritos Go, Your Bum, Your Giant Fluffy Bears, Minneapolis and St. Paul, Your Flubberdomes, Your Powder Keg, Your Hidden Talent, Bozo, Your Double Feature, Congress, Your Undisputed Heavyweight Champ, The Two Sumo Wrestlers that Follow You Around, Your Funk Furnace, The Blob, Your Two Weird Cousins, Captain Jigglenaughts, Your Jiggle Jumper, Your Good and Plenty, Your Contraband, The Great Beyond, Mr. and Mrs. Butterworth, The Jellyfish that Swims Behind You, Your Bipartisan Taskforsce, Your Long-term Personal Storage Unti, The Answer to the Questions "How Often Do You Work Out?" Your Seat Socket, Your Jelly Pot, Your Gross Domestic Product, Your Flab Cabbage, Your Bun Puppets, Gigantor, Your Two Mounds of Mischief, Your Wiggle Monkeys, The Gripper, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Your Hipster, El Diablo, Canada, Your Gelatinous Avatar, Your Flubber Chuncks, Your Pants Pillows, Your Growing Personal Following, What You Did Last Summer, Your Boomwhacker, Your Reporter at Large, or in this case, Very Large, The Flounder That's Rounder than a Giant Quarter Pounder._

I only wrote those in because I will be using some of those terms in a future story in this series. I saw the Blue Man Group performance Friday night, and the t-shirt I got lists all those words.


	27. Fighting Spirit

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 27: Fighting Spirit**

_A/N: I absolutely promise there will be fighting scenes in this chapter because of a couple things I have planned. For those of you who want to see Tommy and Kim end up together by the end of this, well, they will be, and it's thanks to this chapter that it's going to start it up again. Kim will be in this chapter, and things will happen. There will be a slightly alternate ending, and whatnot. And just to go totally off topic, does anyone else hate it when they get a song stuck in their head and the only way to get it out is to listen to it? Just curious._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

A few days after the shooting incident and Tommy turning invisible, Maggie was finally released from the hospital after swearing she wouldn't fight until she was completely healed, no matter what. It was a Saturday, and the rangers had the rest of the school week off until the school grounds were deemed safe. The rangers were happy about this, and they had visited Maggie in the hospital a couple times during her few day stay. Lily had been released the previous day, and though she shouldn't fight if she had to, she was going to.

Now, five of the six youngest rangers found themselves entering the dino lab, where they knew Hayley and Tommy to be. Maggie had left her son with her other boss, after explaining a few things. Kim was more than happy to watch her son, meaning it gave her daughter someone to play with while she taught classes.

"What's up Hayley?" Ethan called as they walked in. "Where's Dr. O?"

"Yeah," Kira nodded. "Not that we'd be able to see him if he was here."

"Hey guys," Tommy spoke from where he was using the gym equipment. They turned to see it moving up and down and watched as he stopped and picked up a towel and water bottle.

Maggie frowned as she watched the objects float and backed up slightly. "That is just way too creepy."

"Hey, Dr. O," Conner started. "No offense, but what's the point of building your biceps if no one's going to see them?"

"Well, that's the reason why I called you here," Tommy replied. "Hayley found a way to bring me back to normal."

"Well that's great," Lily commented.

"What are we waiting for?" Ethan agreed. "Let's do it."

Hayley made her way to the front of the group. "Hold on, everybody. Tommy, I told you, I think the remolecularizer may make you visible again, but I haven't found a power source strong enough for it yet."

"I've been thinking about that," Tommy picked up a black box with the team logo on it. He handed it to Hayley. "Maybe we should use this." The red head took it and opened it, not believing what she saw inside.

"No way," she denied as the others spotted the black dino gem. "Forget it."

"We gotta try something," Tommy argued. "My dino gem is the most powerful source of energy we have."

"Powerful being the operative word," Hayley protested. "I have no idea how your body will react to it."

Maggie, however, did. "If all goes well, he'll be back to normal and visible. However, because of multiple ranger powers he held, it is highly likely it'll have a negative effect that would make him visible again, but he could also end up paralyzed, comatose, or dead." Everyone stared at her, wondering how the hell she made this conclusion. "What? Genetic powers is the reason why I'm in med school! I did my research."

"Like she just summarized," Hayley sighed. "It's way too risky."

"Hayley, we don't have a choice," Tommy pointed out, now dreading what might really happen. However, it was either this or nothing, and if it meant he could get his body back, he would gladly accept the risks.

* * *

Hayley found herself covering the science teacher with a blanket as the man lie on a table, ready to become visible again. Maggie had relayed the risks, and he was willing to take them. With the team already one ranger down temporarily, they really didn't need two down and out. Kira and Ethan held electrodes in their hands, ready to stick them onto the teacher and connect him to the machine.

"For the record," Hayley brought it up once more. "I still think this is a bad idea."

"And for the record, I agree with Hayley," Kira added.

"Don't worry," Tommy assured. "I'll be fine." Ethan and Kira stuck the devices on him carefully.

"See you soon Dr. O," the blue ranger sighed. "Literally, I hope."

Hayley inserted the dino gem into the machine. "Okay…" with Tommy's confirmation, she set it fully in. "Initiating sequence." The six people stood back, watching. Maggie was taking notes, using this as an opportunity to study a medical issue that she was sure would arise. They noticed Tommy's chest rising and falling rapidly and heard his breathing quicken in pace.

"Is everything okay?" Lily wondered, looking to the red head.

"It's overloading," Hayley realized as the machine began making strange sounds. They could tell Tommy's body was rapidly twitching on the table as the blanket thrashed about. The machine continued sparking.

"What's happening?" Maggie demanded, curious.

"The energy attenuator's shut down," Hayley responded. "He's receiving full current." The machine blew a fuse and everything stopped. Hayley flipped the power switch, making sure it wouldn't randomly start up again. She looked into the machine. "His dino gem's destroyed." They ran over to the table as Tommy became visible again. Seeing as he wasn't awake, they grew worried.

Maggie checked for a pulse to make sure he wasn't dead. "He's still got a pulse. He's either comatose or paralyzed."

"Tommy?" Hayley called. "Tommy? Can you hear me?"

The man didn't move at all.

* * *

After realizing there was nothing more they could do at the dino lab, Maggie made arrangements for him to be set up in a hospital room, where he was declared comatose. Hayley and Maggie stood on one side of the bed, as the other four teens stood on the other. Tommy had been hooked up to a couple machines to help him along, and they couldn't exactly tell why he wasn't snapping out of it.

"What's wrong with him doctor?" Hayley asked Dr. Walsh, the man who had been assigned to Tommy's case.

"I have no idea Hayley," he looked at his clipboard of notes. "Well, his vitals are stable, but his brain patterns are wildly erratic."

"Can you get him out of it?" Kira wondered.

"We're trying," he explained. "But he's not responding to anything."

Ethan frowned. "But he's gonna be okay, right?"

"I'm not gonna lie to you," he held his clipboard by his side and looked at them. "The longer he stays like this, the more at risk he is."

"Thanks Dr. Walsh," Lily thanked, seeing as no one else was going to.

"Your friend's gonna get the best care possible," Dr. Walsh assured. He walked out of the room, leaving to check on other patients.

"Why couldn't he just lie and tell us it was going to be okay?" Conner questioned.

Maggie answered it. "Because doctors aren't allowed to do that. If he promised us Tommy was going to be perfectly fine, and he ended up dead, it would make the situation worse. Doctors can't make promises like that because it could lead to lawsuits. By telling us that they're going to do everything they can, it makes it easier if he does end up dying."

"_Breaking News," _the TV interrupted before anyone else could speak. All their attention turned to the screen. _"The city is under attack by a terrifying creature! Citizens are advised to stay indoors until further notice."_

"We'll stay with him," Hayley looked at the youngest four.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Conner nodded before he, Ethan, Kira, and Lily left the room to go fight the monster. Maggie took a seat in one of the chairs. As part of being released early, she had to take it easy and rest. She could still teach and whatnot, but it looked like she wasn't going to have to for much longer. She pulled out her phone and pressed a number on speed dial.

"Who are you calling?" Hayley noticed this.

"Someone who could possibly help get him out of this and show him what he'll miss if he dies."

* * *

Kim didn't have a busy day at all. She only had a few extra classes to teach because of Maggie recently being shot, and she didn't mind. She knew the story behind Maggie's past, thanks to getting to know her over the course of the year so far. She was even babysitting her son today while the brunette was off performing ranger duties, something Kim knew very well. She had just finished teaching the last class of the day when her phone rang, flashing Maggie's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Kim, mind bringing my son to the hospital?" _Maggie asked. Kim got the sense she was hiding something. _"Something came up and I was needed here, and I don't know how long I'll be stuck here."_

"Is something wrong?" she wondered. Surely everything was fine if she was released only this morning.

"_As far as I know, everything is," _Maggie replied. _"Room 1024 when you get here. Thanks." _Before Kim could get another word in, Maggie hung up.

Kim sighed and shook her head, getting the feeling that she was not going to like what she found out. "Sephie, Bentley, time to go!" she called to the two children down the hallway.

* * *

Hayley looked at the brunette, wondering why she was brining Tommy's ex here. Granted, Hayley had only heard stories about Kim and was in no position to judge her for what she did to Tommy, so she knew that she had no right to be cold toward the woman when she did meet her. However, she was confused as to why Maggie called Kim here to see Tommy in the state he was in. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"I read about some of the powers rangers had," Maggie explained. "She and Tommy both have the Ninjetti powers, and for them, anything is possible. If she can manage to see what's going on in his subconscious, we can figure out what will get him to wake up. Besides, only a soul mate can use that method of figuring out things, and if anything she told me is valid enough to go by, the falcon and crane are meant to be."

"You research a lot of things, don't you?" Hayley, despite the situation, seemed a bit amused.

"It pays off," she shrugged. "I also promised Kim that I would set something up between her and Tommy so she could explain things, like the fact he has a kid and why she did dump him in a letter, and when I agreed to that, it was before Tommy became trapped in amber and this whole mess started. By this point, it's now or never."

"Hopefully your plan works then," the red head sighed. Maggie smiled and nodded in agreement. It wasn't long before a knock was heard on the door and Maggie answered it, revealing Kim, Bentley, and Sephie on the other side. She opened the door further to allow them in and picked up her son carefully.

Kim noticed Tommy on the bed, unconscious. "That's the reason why you called me here? The real reason, I mean?"

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "Kim, you asked for my help to get you two together again, and he needs your help now. Remember how I told you he got stuck in morph?"

"Hard to forget that," Kim muttered.

"Well, an attempt to turn him normal left him invisible," Maggie went on. "And our second attempt to bring him back caused him to end up in a coma, his current state. I think, that with your Ninjetti powers, you can help bring him out of it, show him what he'll miss if he doesn't come out of it."

"That's your plan?" the older brunette raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure it'll work?"

Maggie smirked. "You once told me that to those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible. So, why can't this be?" Kim sighed. There was no denying that fact. Knowing what she was going to have to do, she picked up Tommy's hand in both of hers and closed her eyes, concentrating. It wasn't long before a soft pink glow with a hint of white surrounded the two.

Hayley just watched with fascination as Maggie smirked.

* * *

Tommy had no idea what was going on. When he first realized something was off, he found himself in the middle of a desert with only one puddle. To make matters crazier, he had to fight the red zeo ranger. That fight didn't last all that long, as he soon won it and became confused by what he had said. He had no idea what was going on or why he had to fight himself. Now, he found himself wandering a forest where he became quickly engaged in a fight with the white Mighty Morphin ranger.

As the two fought, they were stopped when they heard the cry of what appeared to be a crane call out. Both looked up, confused. They saw a pink bird swooping down dangerously fast and toward the white ranger, who was backing up. The crane dove at him, shoving him back harshly before landing in front of Tommy and transforming into Kim, who was in her pink Ninjetti garbs. She was ready to fight.

"Kim?" Tommy frowned, recognizing the woman anywhere.

Kim turned and smiled at him. "Hello Tommy."

"Impressive," the white ranger spoke, gaining their attention. "Now we'll see if you can face your toughest challenge yet." He vanished, leaving Tommy more confused than ever. He walked up to Kim, hoping to get an explanation.

* * *

When Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Lily returned, they had brought Trent with them. He had met up with them in the fight against the new and more powerful Terrorsaurus, something they did not want to be fighting since he took away their powers. They had no idea who Kim was, why she was here, or what she was doing. However, Maggie filled them in, giving them the basic idea of what was going on. "Is there anything the doctor can tell us?" Lily wondered.

"There's no change," Maggie looked at the monitors briefly. She was sitting in a chair, her sleeping son on her lap and Kim's daughter Sephie sitting in the chair next to her, close to falling asleep as well.

"I wish there was something we could do," Kira bit her lip. "I feel completely helpless."

"Dr. Oliver's pretty tough, Kira," Conner stated. This caused Lily and Maggie to share a knowing look. "I mean, he gave me a C minus on my term paper."

"He was being generous," Kira smirked.

Once again, the TV interrupted the conversations. _"Breaking News. The creature is back!"_

"I had a feeling he'd be back," Ethan grumbled.

"There's nothing we can do about it," Trent pointed out.

"_Where are the power rangers?"_

Maggie sighed from where she was sitting. "So you guys are going to give up? Seriously?"

"We didn't see you out there fighting," Conner huffed.

"I can't afford not to listen to doctor's orders because of how many times I've been in and out of hospitals for life saving procedures," Maggie snapped at him. "Had I not been shot, I would still be out there trying to fight that thing. He may have drained your morphing abilities, but you still got power."

"Care to explain?" Ethan hoped, not exactly understanding.

Lily caught on to what her sister was trying to say. "Of course! We still have the powers the gems gave us!"

"But is it enough?" Trent wondered.

"It could be enough to hold that thing off," Maggie stated. "You won't know until you try."

* * *

"Why are you here?" Tommy asked Kim as the two walked along. Kim was in the lead, not really wanting to look him in the eye. She knew she had to explain some things, and she wasn't sure he would react in the nicest way. After all, she lied to him in a letter that she used to dump him, so she knew he had a right to be angry.

"Because I was told you needed help," she replied, pausing in her step to see what direction she was going in.

"No, I mean, why are you here, helping me?" he rephrased.

"Tommy, I still love you, that never changed," she sighed, turning to look at him. "I'm here to make sure you come back alive."

Tommy was confused. "If you love me, then why did you send that letter?"

"I sent it to protect you, us," Kim revealed. "Tommy, I sent that letter a couple weeks after I found out I was pregnant. And before you jump to conclusions, yes, the child is yours. However, I was going to tell you in that letter, but two things held me back."

"What were they?" Tommy was stepping closer to her. He was shocked that she had never told him they had a kid together.

"The first reason was that you were still a ranger at the time," Kim replied. "If I had told you, you would've dropped everything to be with me, and that would leave the team without a red ranger. Also, if I had told you, it would've made me something the enemy could've used as bait to draw you out."

"Kim…"

Kim didn't let him finish his statement. "The second was because of an overprotective father of one of my friends I was training with. She got into a car wreck and was killed on impact. Her father went crazy and came to the studio one day, opening fire on everyone. Half the people there died that day, and he had a list of everyone associated with his daughter. That list was a list of people he wanted to kill because we were her friends, and we couldn't save her. He was finally caught a couple years ago, not long after that moon mission thing. Since then, I was focused on opening a gymnastics studio here and getting a decent job. Once that was settled, I started looking for you, and that's when I hired Maggie, who offered to help me see you again."

Tommy was at a loss for words as he stood in front of her. All this time he had no idea what the real reason behind the letter had been, and after hearing what she just revealed, he didn't know what to say. "Kim…I would've been there for you," he finally managed to get out. "I would've been there for our kid."

"Our daughter," Kim corrected. "We have a daughter. She looks like me, but she takes after you. Tommy, I need you to come back alive. I don't want you to die before our daughter gets a chance to meet you, and I don't want to lose you again."

Tommy stepped closer so they were almost pressed against each other. He had waited for years to find Kim again and get back what they had. He had never stopped loving her, and it was obvious to everyone. They belonged together. "I promise Kim," he whispered softly. He was determined not to let her go again. "I'll do whatever it takes to get out of this alive."

With that said, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, pressing his lips against hers.

The kiss didn't last long as they were interrupted. They turned to see the original green ranger facing them. Figuring he was going to fight them, Tommy and Kim fell defensive. "I thought I might run into you," Tommy snarled.

"It's been a while Tommy," he stepped forward. "I see you've switched to basic black."

"It seems to work for me," he shrugged. "Let me guess… you wanna fight."

"Actually, no," the green ranger denied. Tommy and Kim became confused as they dropped their stances. "You passed the test."

"Test?" Tommy frowned. "What are you talking about?"

The red zeo ranger appeared to the left of the green ranger. "You haven't been fighting us. You've been fighting for your life."

"And you've proven your will to live – by promising that you'll do whatever it takes to get out of this alive – is stronger than any ranger power," the white ranger appeared on the green ranger's other side. All three held out a hand, where a piece of the black dino gem lay.

"This is yours," Green gave him the go ahead to take the pieces. Tommy picked them up in his hands. "Good luck black ranger."

* * *

Maggie was nearly asleep in the hospital chair she sat in. Her son was asleep on her chest, Sephie asleep in the chair next to her. The others had left to go take on the Terrorsaurus, using her advice. Hayley had been watching news reports, making sure their cover wasn't blown. The glow around Tommy and Kim stopped, causing the brunette to open her eyes. Kim stepped back from the bed a bit, waiting for Tommy to respond. A moment later, he opened his eyes.

"Tommy," Hayley smiled, glad her friend was okay. "You're okay!"

"Yeah," he breathed as he looked around the room. He saw Maggie, Bentley, and a young girl he presumed to be his daughter practically sleeping in the chairs. He saw Hayley and Kim on either side of his bed, and knew that Kim being in his head was real and not just a dream. "Never felt better." He looked down and opened his hand, revealing the fully restored black dino gem.

* * *

While things were going on at the hospital, the five teenage rangers were flung to the ground once more in the quarry. They had decided to follow Maggie's advice and use the powers that they would always have in their DNA to try and take on the Terrorsaurus, but so far, that hadn't worked. Lily even tried using her cheetah spirit on it, but that had little effect. "It's over!" the monster cackled.

Out of nowhere, Tommy came and kicked him away, standing protectively in front of his students.

"Dr. O!" Conner cheered as they spotted their teacher alive and well and normal. They all stood up.

"You're alive!" Kira blinked.

"Not for long!" Terrorsaurus drew the attention back to him.

Tommy raised his wrist, calling his morpher. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Big deal," the monster rolled his eyes. He fired at Tommy, only for the black ranger to jump, avoid the hit, and start kicking him back. Tommy knocked the Terrorsaurus off the edge of the cliff they were on. He ran to the ledge and looked down.

"Super Dino Mode!" His suit transformed into the same the others did when they were in Super Dino Mode.

"When did he get Super Dino powers?" Lily looked to her other four teammates.

"I don't know," Ethan shrugged. "But he picked a good time to bust 'em out." Tommy jumped over the ledge and landed in front of the Terrorsaurus, ready to fight.

* * *

After the fight, the teen rangers and Hayley found themselves at the Cyberspace Café. Tommy had wanted to talk to them, but Maggie said that he could do that another time. He had catching up with Kim to do, which was what he was doing now at his place. Kim had taken her daughter there so she could explain things better, and Maggie kept the rangers out of their hair by bringing them to the café. They were confused as to why she had dragged them here.

"Why did we have to come here?" Conner wondered.

"Because Tommy needs some time to work some things out with his ex," Maggie rolled her eyes. "And he can't do that with you guys hovering."

"Dr. O used to date?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"He does have a life outside of teaching," Maggie shrugged.

Kira recalled something from when she and Maggie helped the black ranger do inventory on the lab. "Was it the brunette from the picture of the original team we found?" Maggie nodded and smiled.

"She's also my other boss."

* * *

A/N: Meh, a crappy ending. Either way, what did you think? I promised you a fight, and you got part of one, but it still involved a fight. Up next, things are back to normal. Only a few more chapters until the epic team up of Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm.


	28. The Passion of Someone

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 28: The Passion of Someone**

_A/N: Not sure how this chapter will go. Be prepared for at least one person from the Ninja Storm era to appear in each episode until after Thunder Storm Part II. So yeah, one of them will be Hunter and another will be Dustin, but I haven't quite figured out whom to have the third person be. Might be Shane, since we haven't seen him in a while. Then is the team up, so what'll happen until then? Only ten chapters left in the story after this one! Yay! Also, Maggie will not start fighting again until next chapter._

_Just to be clear, these are the pairings that will be by the end of this story (includes NS people): Maggie/Hunter, Shane/Skyla, Tori/Blake, Dustin/Marah, Cam/Leanne, Conner/Kira, Tommy/Kim, Ethan/Angela, Trent/OC. Lily will have a date for Prom, but it isn't a character I own.  
For the purpose of this story, Krista is going to be younger than she's supposed to be. Also, it is now March. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Everything was finally as normal as things were going to get with Mesogog still lurking around. It was a week after Tommy had been back to normal, and things were changing. Tommy was back teaching, and he felt better than ever now that he had started a relationship with Kim again, who he was never going to let go of. The rangers had yet to officially meet her, aside from Maggie and Lily who knew her because Maggie worked with her.

Now, three of the rangers stood at the end of one hallway. Two were watching Conner stare at a brunette girl down the hall, hanging up posters. "There she is," Conner breathed. "The future Mrs. Conner McKnight."

"Uh, you might want to give yourself just a little reality check," Lily advised. "Just once."

"Dude, don't be a hater," Conner frowned. "Just because I got the magic…"

"Magic?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "What magic? Besides, you do know she's two years younger than us, right?"

"She is?" Conner blinked. Surely Lily was mistaken.

Trent chuckled. "And I'm with Lily on this one, Siegfried. I know Krista from tutoring her in math. She's kinda deep, and you're, well…"

"Not deep," Lily grinned, finishing the white ranger's sentence.

"I didn't want to say it," Trent agreed.

"You guys are supposed to back me up," Conner huffed. "Remember? Where's the love?"

"Right over there," Lily pointed toward Krista. She knew exactly who the girl was. Conner and Trent looked at what she saw, seeing Roger talking to her and then giving her a kiss on the lips before grabbing a few flyers from her and going to hang them up around the school. Conner's jaw dropped as he realized what this meant as Trent chuckled. "She's off the market. She and Roger have been going out since Halloween."

"Dude, that is so not cool," Conner groaned, upset he never realized it before. Then again, he never noticed Krista until now.

"Hey, if you wanna ask someone out, ask Kira," Trent shrugged. "After all, you guys are totally into each other."

Conner looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Conner, both of you are oblivious to the fact that she likes you and you like her," Lily explained. "So man up and ask her out already!"

Conner stared into space, thinking about what the blonde had just said.

* * *

After school, almost a hundred students stood around the giant hundred year old tree on school grounds. The rangers were part of this group. Well, Conner was nowhere to be found, and it worried them a bit. Unbeknownst to them, Maggie and Hunter were hiding up in the tree branches, acting as security guards. They were quiet, hoping no one would notice them. "So, why are we here again?" Hunter whispered.

"Because this tree is protecting a fountain of youth," Maggie explained in a hushed tone. "If someone's not here to protect it and make sure it doesn't get torn down. We're protecting the fountain."

"This is confusing me," he rolled his eyes.

On the ground, with the other rangers, they were looking around, watching multiple students protest the removal of the tree. Devin was being tied to the tree, symbolizing his protest. "Dude, there is something so wrong about this," Ethan commented to the three next to him. "Why are we even here if we're not really protesting?"

"Maggie said that there's something about this tree that makes it so it can't be torn down," Lily explained. "But she wouldn't tell me that reason."

"Hey, has anyone seen Conner?" Kira wondered.

"He's probably at home sulking about how he can't ask Krista out because she's dating Lily's brother," Trent theorized. "He was pretty shocked when he found out."

Randall shoved her way forward. "Get those men working!" she shouted through a megaphone. "I have the permits!" Krista stood in front of the bulldozer as one of the men got into the machine. Roger was close by in case something were to go wrong. After all, he didn't want his girlfriend to get hurt.

"Kid, I got my orders!" the man yelled.

"I'm not moving," Krista refused to leave the spot she stood in. The guy grumbled something no one could hear and got out of the machine, accidentally hitting a lever. The lever caused the metal crate like object hanging from the machine to drop. Roger noticed this and ran fast toward his girlfriend, knocking her out of the way.

"Okay, that was dangerous," Lily let out a sigh. Her brother was an idiot sometimes. "I swear he's going to get himself killed one of these days!"

Kira chuckled. "Hey, he's love struck. Give him a break."

* * *

After the tree rally and being told to go home, the rangers went to the Cyberspace café. Well, all but one did. Maggie and Hunter were on the ground by the other side of the tree, keeping out of sight from Devin, who had been left tied to the tree. The two ninjas stretched for a minute, a bit sore from sitting up in the tree. "So, when can we tell the others about us?" Hunter wondered, speaking softly so Devin wouldn't hear.

"I don't know," Maggie smirked as they sat against the tree trunk. She was leaning against him as he had his arm wrapped around her. "I was thinking we could see how long we can sneak around before they figure it out. It's kinda fun."

"That's kinda cruel," Hunter pointed out. "But I kinda want to see where it goes. Who already knows, though?"

"Kelly, Lily, Roger, Ronald, Penny, and Tori," Maggie stated. "And I only told Tori because I was confused on how I felt about you and it was just after Bentley called you 'dad' and she was the only one around to talk to."

Hunter looked at her. "That still leaves quite a bit of people left to guess."

"Exactly," Maggie kissed him. "Although I guarantee Lena's gonna be pissed when she finds out. Shane will probably go all overprotective, Dustin will be similar, Skyla will just be happy for us, Cam will say something sarcastic about how it was only a matter of time, and Blake…well, I think he's just going to be too shocked to do anything." Neither of them realized Zeltrax was there or that Devin was free of the rope holding him, nor did they notice Elsa appear.

They didn't notice either of those things until they no longer felt the tree behind their backs and they began falling backward. Hunter grabbed on to the ground to support him and managed to pull Maggie up before she hit the puddle. She climbed up and stood, her feet just barely missing the fountain. She and Hunter stood, wondering what happened to it. No one was in sight, and nothing they saw could've made the tree disappear.

"Well, that was odd," Hunter remarked.

"I've seen worse," she sighed, throwing up a shield over the fountain so no one could get at it. "Come on. Let's grab something to eat."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Cyberspace Café, Lily had just arrived from Angel Grove, still in her dance outfit. Trent was working today, and Lily had a class in Angel Grove to teach. She found her way on the couch in between Kira and Ethan, still no show of Conner. She spotted Roger and Krista at a table eating fries and discussing the tree.

"Where are the power rangers?" Devin demanded, running in and looking scared. Most people around him turned in his direction, particularly the rangers. "I have to find the power rangers." Trent, Kira, Lily, and Ethan all looked to where Cassidy and Devin were standing.

"Hello, haven't you been paying attention?" Cassidy huffed.

"Yeah but this time it's serious," Devin rushed out. "I was attacked by that freak Zeltrax. He's looking for the rangers. But wait, it gets worse."

"How can it get worse?" Cassidy sighed, moving toward the door.

Devin dropped the bomb. "Well he stole the tree." He followed her out and the rangers noticed Krista getting up out of her seat and leaving, Roger following her and trying to get her to stop before she did something dangerous.

"Guess it's time to see what they're up to," Lily groaned, not wanting to move. Kira pulled her up as the four left, meeting up with Conner on their way.

* * *

"Zeltrax is back?" Trent shook his head, not believing what they were being told. All the rangers were in the dino lab, figuring out what was going on. "How is that even possible?" Right now, they were discussing what Devin had revealed in the café, praying it wasn't true.

"And what does he want with a tree?" Kira added.

"It's not just a tree," Maggie stated. Hayley put up an image on the screen of the fountain. "The tree was growing over a life force spring."

"You're talking about a fountain of youth?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"Those are real?" Conner followed.

Maggie nodded. "This one is. It's what kept the tree alive for so long. The sap has been nourished for years by the spring's waters has amazing powers of its own."

"That must be what Zeltrax is after," Lily concluded.

"I'd be willing to bet he's not the only one," Tommy pointed out.

* * *

"This sucks," Maggie groaned as she sat in the computer chair, Hayley in the one next to her. The other rangers were off fighting a battle, and because of her still healing injuries, Maggie was prevented from fighting. Lily and Conner had gone to help Roger and Krista, who were at the fountain of youth when Zeltrax attacked, and he managed to take off with Krista captive, after knocking the two rangers down and Roger unconscious. Now, Conner and Lily were running through a quarry, where they found Zeltrax climbing up a ledge, a screaming Krista in his arms.

"You'll be able to fight by next week," Hayley reminded her. "It's not a long wait."

"I know," Maggie grumbled. "What sucks is not being able to help them because I was injured. If it was because of something like my kid being sick or me being or not being able to get to the fight, yeah. But I can't fight because of an injury."

Hayley offered a smile. "Well, it could benefit us. After all, you've been out enough fights in a row that they probably think you're dead. That could be an advantage for us."

"Surprise attack next week," Maggie grinned, catching on. "That does have its perks." They watched as Conner used his battlizer to take on Zeltrax and the others stood behind Krista, keeping her out of harm's way and making sure she didn't know their identities.

* * *

A/N: Well, I decided to end it here because I just couldn't figure out how to fit the end of the episode into this. Up next is "Isn't it Lava-ly?" Expect an old character to return.

Thanks to readers and reviewers!

Question: If I did a new version of my story **Hold Me Tight **(a different take of it, but the original will not be taken down) that was a crossover with the show _Flashpoint,_ would you read it? Also, I have added a story to this series that will involve the Megaforce season, but that one is still iffy right now, as in not definite, but a possibility. Information on the two stories can be found on my profile, under the titles **Come Wake Me Up **(the crossover) and **Cracked Pictures **(the megaforce fic for this series). I know I got other stories I should focus on right now, but those two ideas aren't leaving my head.

Thanks again!


	29. Isn't It Lavaly?

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 29: Isn't It Lavaly?**

_A/N: Well, in this chapter, all I have planned is for an old character to return and Maggie to resume fighting. Next chapter I have no idea how it will go, since most of it is fighting scenes. Anyway, I hope things work out with everything, and only a couple more until the team up! I'm trying to figure out how I wanna make that work, whether I want Maggie to go evil, help the dinos, or go in the abyss. Either way, I'll think of something. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

A new week, a new day. The rangers found themselves in school, waiting for the day to get out. None of them wanted to be in school with nice weather outside. Kira, Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Lily sat in the science classroom at one table, listening to Tommy give a boring lecture yet again. Most of the class didn't want to admit to his face that Maggie was a better teacher than him, so they kept their mouths shut. He had only been back teaching for almost two weeks by this point, and things were becoming as normal as they could be for the moment.

"So," the black ranger lectured. "When sulfuric acid is launched into the stratosphere by a volcanic explosion, it can alter the entire planet's climate temporarily. Hope you guys got all that. All right, before we go, a couple of announcements. Our very own Ethan James is going to be competing at the Detonation Man video game competition."

Lily patted him on the shoulder as the class applauded, most of them knowing he held the champion title from last year.

"At Hayley's Cyberspace this weekend," Tommy finished. "So I hope you can all come down and watch. Oh, also, I want to let you guys know we're having a sub tomorrow, someone who really knows a lot about volcanoes. I think you're gonna find what he has to say very interesting." The bell rang. "Great. You guys can go."

* * *

After school, Lily and Trent headed for the cyberspace to work, both having an afternoon shift today. Upon entering, they saw it was already bustling with activity, and some people were helping Hayley set up for the Detonation Man competition. They immediately got to work serving drinks and food, waiting for their friends to arrive. They knew that Kira and Conner went to ask Tommy about who the sub was gonna be, finding out if it was going to be Maggie. The brunette was sitting at the bar of the café, her son on a stool next to her, coloring.

"Alright Lil," Maggie quizzed the blonde, helping her prepare for an upcoming math and history test. Lily was working behind the bar, as usual. "What is a piecewise function?"

"A piecewise function is a function that uses different formulas for different parts of its domain," the blonde replied.

"And what is animism?" Maggie continued, reading the last of the study questions Lily's teacher had given her. Maggie was no longer substitute teaching the history class, and apparently the teacher was giving a test at the end of the week to see how much Maggie covered in her absence.

"The belief of spirits to explain everyday life," Lily finished. "Is that it?"

Maggie nodded. "That's it."

"So what are you planning for his third birthday party?" The purple ranger wondered.

"Nothing," Maggie shrugged. "There's no time to. It's just gonna be a small one with the family. You four, Shane, Skyla, Porter if he can make it, both of your grandparents, and Kelly."

"What, no boyfriend?" Lily smirked.

"Hunter has classes all day," Maggie rolled her eyes. "Besides, we're gonna see how long it takes the others to figure it out."

Lily frowned. "So in other words, you're still keeping it secret?"

"Yep," the orange ranger nodded. "And you won't say a word about it to anyone."

"Whatever," Lily shrugged as her sister got up, taking Bentley in her arms. Maggie walked over to where Conner and Ethan were sitting on a couch and talking. She stood behind them and read the contents on the computer screen.

"Oh, my bad," Ethan finished up saying, neither boy noticing the orange ranger behind them. "I already have all the high scores."

"Very funny," Conner snorted. "And I wouldn't be so cocky if I was you. There's this new guy called Nahte who's cracked your top ten."

Maggie smirked as she decided to make her appearance noticed. "Look again. Nahte is Ethan spelled backwards." Conner and Ethan jumped a bit, startled that she had snuck up on them.

"Dude," Conner caught his breath. "Don't do that!"

"Sometimes I love being a ninja," Maggie's smirk grew wider.

"I was bored," the blue ranger explained.

Kira walked over to the three. "Good going Conner. You actually got Ethan to practice for the tournament."

"No," Conner huffed. "I just got him up to the game so he could bag on me."

"Look, guys, I appreciate the concern," Ethan looked between the three. "But I own this game. Why stress?"

"Maybe because there could be others who may be better than you?" Maggie raised an eyebrow. "You never know and it can't hurt to practice." She shifted Bentley in her arms and looked at Kira. "By the way, Kira, your video made it to the top fifty out of like, two hundred something entries in the contest."

"Really?" Kira went wide eyed, not believing it. She knew Maggie was talking about the music video she had entered in the contest that Chilman Records was holding to find their next big star, after being assured over a hundred times that if she won, it would be because of her own hard work and not because of Maggie and Lily having anything to do with it.

"Winner still has a few months to be determined though," Maggie nodded. "But you're moving on. You represent California in this contest, so it's a big honor."

* * *

"I still don't understand this game," Maggie whined as she sat in the Cyberspace Café. She was sitting at a table, keeping an eye on her son who sat on his Uncle Dustin's lap, watching the former yellow play the video game. To Maggie's surprise, he had entered the contest, and thought he'd pay Maggie a visit when he came down, knowing she lived in Reefside now. School was almost out, and Dustin had hoped to explain the game to Maggie so she would understand the competition better.

"Dude come on!" Dustin groaned. "It's so simple!"

"Dustin," Maggie chuckled. "You forget that Roger and Ron are the video game geeks in my family…well, aside from you, of course. But if anyone would understand this, it'd be them. I just don't get the point of this game."

Dustin pouted a bit. "Your son is gonna grow up not knowing about the world of video games, isn't he?"

"With you, Roger, and Ronald as his uncles," Maggie grinned. "I got nothing to worry about when it comes to that. She noticed that Conner, Kira, Lily, and Trent had entered the café, the latter two getting to work because of the crowd coming in. "Besides, I'm gonna wait a few years until he can understand those things better. It's bad enough he's obsessed with fights."

"What kind of fights?" Dustin wondered. Maggie rolled her eyes at his behavior. "Dude, come on. Tell me!"

"All I'm telling you is that you should practice," Maggie pointed at the computer. "My friend Ethan is better than you are, and if you expect to beat him, you should practice."

"Why?" Dustin laughed. "It's not like this Ethan dude is gonna walk in here with a shirt that says 'I am Detonation Man.'" As he said this, the café doors opened, Ethan walking in wearing a white T-shirt that said "I am Detonation Man" in big black bold letters.

Maggie bit her lip to keep from giggling. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." Dustin turned in time to see a crowd flock around Ethan. He shrugged, turning back t the computer screen.

"Whatever dude," he sighed. "Just help me practice."

"How can I help you if I don't understand the game?" Maggie retorted.

"I'll explain it to you," Dustin offered, before launching into an explanation of the main points of the game.

* * *

After being called to the dino lab, all the dino rangers were facing Tommy. Maggie had left her son with Dustin, giving him the excuse of an emergency at one of the many places she worked, and he said he would keep an eye on Bentley. Kira and Conner told them about their run in with the white ranger clone and Zeltrax. The only rangers not present were Trent and Lily, since Hayley needed their help with the overcrowded café because of the tournament.

"He just vanished?" Tommy frowned as the red and yellow rangers finished explaining what happened.

"Yeah," Kira nodded. "Not that that's a bad thing."

"His fight with you in battleizer mode must've taken a lot out of him," Tommy concluded, looking at Conner. "He needs Mesogog to keep him alive."

"And Mesogog needs us to defeat him," Conner realized.

Tommy nodded as Ethan spoke up. "Now that we know that, what's next?" Naturally, the alarms went off, bringing up an image of the newest monster.

"You fight the monster," Tommy turned to the four. "I'll stay here and monitor the Zeltrax situation."

"Finally," Maggie grinned, ready to fight. "I can actually fight this time!" The four fell in to formation.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

* * *

"What a Lavaly day!" the monster stated as four morphed rangers ran onto the scene. Clouds appeared in the sky, making it darker. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Maggie had just arrived after this change was made.

"Hey, thunder head!" Conner called out. "Don't want to rain on your parade, but…"

"Then don't!" the monster interrupted. He shot a beam into the clouds he created, causing something to grow and it didn't go unnoticed with the rangers. "You're making me blow my top!" Maggie suddenly realized what was going on as soon as she heard an eruption.

"Volcano!" she shouted, sounding a bit excited about it, but mainly concerned for the people in the city. Fire was her element, and volcanoes caused a fire ninja's power to rise when it erupted. The ground shook as it erupted, and a few rocks came flaming down. The two next to it erupted as well, making Maggie feel a surge of power flow through her as the heat reached her. While her three teammates ran around, trying to avoid the rocks coming down, Maggie stood there, absorbing the heat and flames.

"What is this stuff?" Ethan shouted. All three were knocked down, leaving only Maggie standing.

The monster grinned. "That was easier than I thought! This will be the end of the power rangers and this world!" he bounced around, waiting for the rangers to make a move. "Ah, it's good to let off some steam."

"We're in trouble," Conner huffed.

"Red hot trouble," Ethan agreed.

"Any ideas, Maggie?" Kira asked, looking to her fellow female ranger. "How do we stop him?"

"You don't," the monster answered her. "Nothing can stop me now!"

Maggie, however, smirked behind her helmet as she felt her suit light on fire, not burning anything. "How about fighting fire with fire?" Using the flames on her suit, she encased herself in a giant fireball and ninja streaked toward the monster, running around and into him, the fire injuring him. She stopped in front of her teammates, the fire ball disappearing but not the flames.

"Hey, no fair!" the monster whined. "Four against one!" he summoned a horde of Triptoids to charge the rangers as they appeared. Conner called upon his staff as Ethan used his shield, Kira used her Ptera grips, and Maggie used her bow. The three primary colored rangers took on the Triptoids, leaving Maggie to fight off the monster. "Is that all you puny rangers have?"

"You wanna fight?" Maggie cracked her knuckles, ready to take him on. "I'll give you a fight! Super Dino Mode!" her suit transformed, never losing the flames.

"Fight?" the monster raised an eyebrow. "What's the point?" As he jumped and flew by her, striking her, her ranger suit fell flat. "Huh?"

Maggie smirked as she lifted her foot. "Gotta love ninja tricks!" she brought her foot down on top of the monster, momentarily squishing it. She shrunk back to normal height as the monster stood back up. While he was distracted, she threw a few fire balls at him. "Power down." She lost super dino mode, flames remaining. Conner, Kira, and Ethan came up over to her. "Come on. Let's finish this!"

"Triassic power!" Conner called as he pulled out the shield, Ethan and Kira lending him the power he needed to complete it. The red ranger's suit transformed and he immediately switched into battleizer mode.

* * *

"What was up with those earthquakes earlier?" Lily asked her sister as a crowd gathered around the stage at the Cyberspace café. In the front of it were Lily, Conner, Kira, Maggie, Bentley, Tommy, Kim, and Sephie, getting ready to cheer Ethan on in the finals of the video game competition. Dustin had gone home earlier, after being defeated. The monster was destroyed and things returned to normal. "Dustin swears he has nothing to with it, but I don't exactly always trust his judgment."

Maggie laughed. "The monster caused volcanoes to erupt, giving me a new power up in the process. Dustin had nothing to do with it."

"It's the final," Trent announced from up on stage as he gathered the crowd's attention. "And here he is…your returning champion, Ethan James!" the crowd went wild with cheering as they parted the way for Ethan to reach the stage. The blue ranger took a seat at one of the computers set up.

"Who's Ethan playing in the final?" Kira looked over to the purple ranger, knowing she'd know.

"Just wait," the blonde smirked.

"And your challenger," Trent continued. "With the high score of the day so far…Devin DelValle!" To say Ethan and the other rangers who didn't know were shocked would be an understatement. Ethan grinned as the boy made his way to the stage. As soon as Devin sat and got situated, the competition began, both boys playing the game.

After a while, Ethan stopped. "Yes! Twenty one million four hundred thousand points! I won!" he stood up, nearly knocking the chair over. The crowd cheered, most not realizing Devin was still going.

"Not so fast Ethan," Trent patted the boy on the shoulder. "Devin's still playing."

"Twenty one million points and counting," Kim read on the scoreboard, Tommy's arm around her waist.

"Twenty one two hundred," he went on, reading it as it went up. Ethan began to look nervous as he realized Devin could very likely win this thing.

"Twenty one five hundred," Maggie recited. Devin's game ended, now that he had won.

Trent grinned. "That's it. Devin wins! Game over!" the entire crowd cheered, supporting the boy. Ethan walked off stage and down to his friends, moping.

"How could he win?" he wondered. "How could I lose?"

"No practice," Conner shrugged.

"Swelled head," Lily listed.

"But I am Detonation Man," Ethan whined.

"You are now," Tommy patted him on the shoulder as the crowd moved closer to the stage.

Before anyone else could utter a word, a yell from the back of the café could be heard. "A video game?" a frizzy haired, horribly dressed Cassidy Cornell got attention drawn to her. Devin smiled sheepishly. "You ruined my life for a video game? This is unacceptable! I have needs Devin! Needs! Do you understand that?"

Maggie shared a look with her sister before both began giggling at the sight of the blonde reporter.

* * *

A/N: Up next is Strange Relations, and I have to decide where I want Maggie to go. No, she won't be dying. I have her going to visit one of two towns, and I'm trying to decide where I want it to go because either way, the next chapter is sort of going to give an idea of how the next story will start off.


	30. Strange Relations

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 30: Strange Relations**

_A/N: So Hunter is going to make an appearance again. After this is the long awaited team-up, and I have figured out a way to have Maggie go evil, go into the abyss, and help the dino rangers! How? You'll just have to wait and find out. Anyway, I have a couple things planned to happen after it, one involving Kim and the other things involving Maggie. What'll happen in this chapter? This actually might end up being a filler, depending on how it goes. This chapter may be short, and if you pay attention, you might be able to pick up on hints for future stories._

_This chapter may be short as well. Only about ten more chapters. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

"Where are you going?" Penny asked as she spotted her sister grabbed a bag and head for the door, car keys in hand. The other Chilman kids were sitting at the table, eating breakfast. It was Saturday, and there was no school or work for anyone. Lily and Maggie had work tomorrow in Angel Grove, so today was their full day off. "It's Saturday!"

"Kelly asked me to come in," Maggie sighed, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a granola bar off the counter. "She had an idea she wanted to discuss with me, so I'm going to meet up with her. Roger, Ron, you guys need a ride to band practice?"

"Nat's sick," Roger explained.

"We can't practice without her," Ronald added.

Lily rolled her eyes. "When do you think you'll be back?"

"Dunno," Maggie shrugged. "At least a few hours. Besides, if anything does happen, you can call me. Which day are Martin and Claire coming down this weekend?"

"Later tonight," Lily read the calendar. "They'll be here for dinner, so you gotta be here by then. I heard they're taking us out to a fancy place."

"Which means tuxes and dresses," Maggie looked at her younger siblings. "Hair done nice and if you decide to go to the track, clean up good, will you?"

"Relax Mags," Roger grinned. "We got it covered.

"Yeah you have nothing to worry about," Ronald added.

Maggie narrowed her eyes at her brothers. "Last time you said that, I came home to find my son in nothing but a diaper and covered in paint, the hamsters running wild in their balls, and every alarm in the house going off." The twins smirked at the memory of when she left them home alone to babysit Bentley.

"Don't worry Mags," Lily chuckled. "Pen and I will keep them in line. And if anything comes up, I'll beep you. By the way, you may want to leave Ben here."

"Why?" Maggie wondered, setting her son down in a chair.

"If you run into Hunter and Bentley starts calling him dad, the others will think something's up," Lily pointed out. "And then that would ruin the point of you guys keeping your relationship secret."

"Just…call if you need me," Maggie grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

* * *

Maggie found herself in Blue Bay Harbor within an hour after leaving her house. She pulled into the parking lot of Storm Chargers, noticing Leanne, Hunter, Dustin, and Shane waiting outside, none of them having keys to open the place up. The brunette found herself wondering where the other red head was. It wasn't like Kelly to be late for anything. The orange ranger parked the car and got out, digging for a set of keys Kelly had given her to open shop. She smiled as she approached her friends.

"Hey guys," she greeted, sticking the key in the lock.

"Dude, since when do you have a key?" Dustin wondered, walking in as she held the door open. Maggie followed him, letting the door close before she switched the sign to open.

"Kelly gave me one when I moved in case I got here before her," Maggie smirked, hugging her yellow clad friend. She gave Hunter a look, telling him not to say anything about their relationship. "Where is she, anyway?"

"Running late," Leanne shrugged. "What do you think?" She hugged her sister before going to the lounge room to relax, Dustin heading to the back room. Hunter hung out by the counter with Maggie as the brunette stood in front of it, getting a few things out of her bag.

"Hey," he greeted.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "What? Don't you have a bike to fix?" Of course, he knew this was an act. They wanted to see how long it took the others to figure out they were dating, so they had to act as if nothing had changed between them since Hunter and Blake first turned good.

"It's my day off," he huffed, going along with it. "Kelly called me in to talk to me too." The red head in question walked in, carrying a few rolled up papers and her purse, fumbling with car keys. She walked over to the counter and stood across from the former crimson and orange ranger.

"What's all this for?" Maggie wondered, looking at the papers. She looked at the red head and noticed a look in her eyes she never saw before. "Who's the guy?"

"What?" the red head blinked, snapping back into reality.

"You like someone," Maggie grinned. "Who is it?"

"It's no one," Kelly glared at her, not wanting to really answer the question. "Now, let's get down to business. I need both of you guys to help me with something I've been working on." She unrolled one of the papers, revealing a few floor plans for a couple different places.

"What's this?" Hunter looked over the plans, confused.

Kelly smiled. "I'm going to be opening up a new Storm Chargers in Ocean Bluff, Briarwood, or Panorama City. I will eventually open up one in all three, but I wanna know where a good place to start is. I'm asking you two for help because you two are going to be in charge of its construction and management."

"So basically, whichever one of these opens up, we're going to run?" Maggie raised an eyebrow. "Just us two?"

"Yeah," the red head nodded. "I got this place to run, and this one's my home. I want to expand the business, and setting up shop in another city is a good idea. I need benefits for each place before I make my final decision, then the rest is up to you two.

"Well, in Ocean Bluff, it's basically the shopping city," Hunter recalled from when he had vacationed up there when he was younger. "You got everything from restaurants to clothing stores. One thing that's missing is a sports shop. With as many people in that city as there is, it could bring in a lot of profit and people who live there wouldn't have to drive two to three hours away for sports equipment."

"But in Panorama City," Kelly went on. "There's a spot in a shopping plaza available where I can set up shop if I want. The population there isn't as high, but there are quite a few people that are into action sports there. It's a few hours away, giving people a place for them to stay in the city for their gear."

Maggie gave her input. "In Briarwood, it may only be a half hour to an hour away, but it's closer to both Ocean Bluff and Panorama City than Blue Bay is. It's like a central shop. Plus, Vida tipped me off that a new music store is opening up, and if we can get the manager to agree, we can probably connect speakers to them, and have music playing throughout the shop. It's a quiet town, but it also has quite a few people into action sports. Not as many as Blue Bay and Panorama City, but still has a good amount."

"We don't have to decide now," Kelly shook her head. "I need a decision by the end of April. If you can get me your decision by then, I'll be good to go." Maggie's morpher went off, telling her she needed to get back.

"We'll take care of it," she assured, before going out the door.

* * *

Conner, Kira, Ethan, Lily, and Tommy were already morphed and on the battlefield by the time Maggie arrived, morphed as well. She saw Tommy watching the zord fight from the ground, and she also noticed the Jade Gladiator attacking them. In other words, she saw nothing unusual. While she was gone, the others had discovered that there could only be one white ranger because the gem couldn't stand being cloned. They had a feeling Trent and his clone were fighting, and could only imagine that Trent was winning.

When Tommy and Maggie noticed the others be thrown from the zords and land in the forest, Maggie grabbed the black ranger's hand and streaked toward where they landed. In the middle of the forest, Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Lily were coughed, suffering the impact from the fall. Somehow, the Jade Gladiator also managed to make two previous monsters reappear.

"Stegozord," Maggie called, knowing it was back on their side. Her morpher changed, letting her know she was in control. She jumped into the cockpit of it, her zord automatically combining with Trent's dinozord, making the megazord. "Let's go!" She barely started the fight when she was shot back and went flying, yet still managed to land on her feet. "I need a little help."

The ankylozord and the parasaurzord came running in, ready to help out. Both arms detached, allowing the other two zords to take their place. She charged, attacking the two new monsters. Using a double strike maneuver, she managed to take down one of them. Maggie turned to the other, ready to continue fighting. She swapped out the two zords acting as her arms for the cephalozord and the dimetrozord, both taking their places as the arms.

One hit sent her down, the zords sparking out of control. She screamed as she landed behind the other rangers, groaning once she stopped moving. The impact caused her to demorph as the others ran to her. They were no longer in morph as well as they helped her up.

"How are we gonna defeat this thing?" Conner wondered, looking up at the giant gladiator. Ethan heard something and turned his head.

"Guys, look," he pointed to where one of the white rangers was coming over to them.

"But which one is it?" Kira frowned, hoping it was the good one.

"Trent?" Lily called cautiously, hoping for the same thing the yellow ranger was.

The white ranger stopped walking and looked at them. "Power Down." He demorphed, grinning and revealing Trent. "Who were you guys expecting?"

* * *

A/N: I don't feel like coming up with a filler scene for the end of this, so next up is the team up! Also, I'd just like to mention that the new internet layout on my computer is annoying me and I've only been using it for a half hour!


	31. Thunder Storm Part I

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 31: Thunder Storm**

**Part I**

_A/N:Well here's the long awaited team up between Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder! Old faces return, a few secrets may be revealed, and it's going to be overall total chaos. The fights may not go as they do in the show, but there will be fight scenes. These are two episodes where I don't wanna write something out if I can help it, but for the purpose of this story and what I have planned, a couple parts be written out._

_Italics are flashbacks._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the shows._

* * *

Hayley's Cyberspace Café was crowded, as usual. Trent and Kira were studying on the couches, hoping to get ready for an upcoming test. Lily was working behind the bar, and no one had seen Hayley all day. Maggie sat at the bar, talking to Lily and her son in the stool next to her. It was a new month, a new week, and a new day. Things were going great for the rangers, and Maggie was excited about being in a race which none other than Blake Bradley was riding in. It had been a while since she had actually raced, but she had been practicing.

As they talked, they failed to notice a kinda short guy in a navy jacket, a navy hat, and a grey t-shirt approach the bar along with a taller guy with short, light, curly hair and in a striped shirt. "Hey," the shorter of the two greeted. "Blueberry smoothie," he ordered, not recognizing Lily. The blonde nodded and moved to get working on it. Maggie smirked, recognizing the voice.

"Here you go," Lily placed it on the counter, not bothering to look up and instead turned back to her sister, noting a piece of paper with new words written on it. She frowned and looked at her sister. "People visiting: surprise visit or planned ahead?"

"Well," Maggie smirked, shooting her eyes briefly toward the two guys, who were in their own conversation at the bar, the shorter one's back to her. Lily did the same, catching on to what her sister had in mind. "Surprise visits are nice, depending on who it is. Planned ahead visits are easier because you can plan around them and know when you're going to see them. So, I'm going to have to say that it's rude to not call and let someone know you're stopping by for a visit, don't you think so, Blake?"

Blake Bradley, upon hearing his name, was about to turn around when he felt someone smack him upside the head. "Ow! Dude…" he stopped mid sentence, recognizing the brunette hair with orange streaks. "What was that for?"

"Please," she scoffed, turning to him. "Can't bother to call and let me know you're in town, or were you just gonna wait until tomorrow to find out I was racing against you?"

"I thought you hadn't been on a bike in months," Blake frowned.

"I found time, and I haven't lost my touch," she grinned. "You remember Lily, right?" Lily smiled and waved at him, before going off to another table to serve a few drinks. Blake nodded as Maggie shifted Bentley onto her lap. "And you remember my son, obviously."

"Yeah," Blake looked at the little boy. Upon noticing him, Bentley grinned, raised his small fist, and smacked Blake in the cheek with it. "Ow! Man, he's still got a good punch," he grumbled, feeling the bruise there already.

Maggie looked down at her son. "Bentley, that was a onetime thing!"

"Sorry mama," the three year old apologized.

"So are you only in town for the race?" Maggie turned back to her former teammate. "Or are you planning to visit your girlfriend while you're here?"

"Maybe both," he shrugged. "Depends on when the race gets over tomorrow. How's everyone else?"

"Same old same old," Maggie replied. "Nothing new. Kelly's looking to open up a new Storm Chargers, putting me and your brother in charge of it. Leanne and I start internships at Blue Bay General next year. Leanne and Cam are dating. Shane and Dustin…they're, well, Shane and Dustin. Skyla's doing fine."

"So in other words, I missed nothing," He summarized.

Maggie nodded. "Oh, and this city is exactly how Blue Bay was last year, but different guys." Blake frowned for a moment, trying to piece it together. Then he understood, knowing she couldn't exactly say it because of people in the room. "Well, I gotta go. I have a meeting with Sensei."

She stood and grabbed Bentley, hugging Blake before taking off.

* * *

Maggie found her way around the highest point in Ocean Bluff. She had no idea why Sensei had wanted to see her, but she had agreed to meet him here. She got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she approached the top of the cliff, seeing Sensei looking out at the water. She had left Bentley at home with her siblings, knowing they'd take good care of him. "Sensei, is something wrong?" she called as she reached him.

"Yes Margret," he spoke, turning to her, a gloomy look on his face. "I'm afraid there is."

"So what's up?" Maggie frowned, knowing she was not going to like this.

"He's back," Sensei stated. "Lothor is back."

"But…we threw him into the abyss," Maggie blinked, becoming confused. She sighed. "If he's really back, then how am I supposed to fight?" She knew that the others should hear about this, and she wondered why they weren't here.

Sensei pulled out a familiar box. "We have saved this for you for just such an occasion." He opened the box and Maggie took her morpher, setting it on her wrist. "You must resume your duty as the Fire Ranger."

"I won't let you down Sensei," Maggie nodded, pushing a button on her morpher to activate it. As soon as she did, she felt a rippling shock go through her, and a million thoughts raced through her mind, colliding with one another. Things started to spin and she couldn't tell up from down. After a minute, everything was clear and she saw things in a new light.

"How do you feel?" Sensei smirked, his voice changing. His plan was working, and if she said what he wanted to hear, then he knew he could do the same to the others.

"Like the earth must be obliterated," she replied in a monotone voice, seeming as if she had no control over her body.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say!" Sensei grinned, dropping the disguise to reveal Lothor. Something about him dropping his disguise caused something in her mind to snap her slightly back into reality, but feeling no different. "Now, go destroy your academy and wipe out the fire ninjas."

Maggie nodded before turning and streaking off.

* * *

It was later at night when Maggie found herself sitting in a tree in her ninja uniform, most of her mind still clogged by the evil spell Lothor had put on her. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but something was telling her to follow Lothor's orders, while something else was telling her this was all a giant trap. Either way, she knew he was back and knew he would eventually be brought down.

As she sat, a memory filled her mind.

_Maggie took a minute to register what her sister had just revealed. "You know I would never turn evil, right?"_

"_You weren't," Lily bit her lip. "You didn't exist in that dimension. Nothing about your life in that dimension had changed aside from what happened that night. In that dimension, I didn't get there fast enough to save you…"_

_Maggie was silent as she took in what Lily said. In the parallel dimension, her father had actually killed her, just like he planned to do even in this dimension. Deciding to worry about that later, she pulled her sister in for a hug. "Lils, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Don't worry about it. You did save my life, you're the reason I'm still alive."_

"_I know," Lily let out a breath. "I know."_

As the promise she made her sister flowed through her head, she felt the part of her mind clouded with evil start to shrink and return to its normal state. When it was mostly clear, she could thing straight again and realized the danger of the situation, realizing that she was fighting on the wrong side by following Lothor's orders.

_Mind over matter, _she told herself as a strong headache hit, knocking her out of the tree. She groaned as the last of evil clouding her mind vanished and her ninja morpher sparked, causing her to frown. "What the hell?" she whispered, wondering why she was standing in front of the Ember Academy. Shrugging it off, she began heading for home.

She had a race to win.

* * *

The following morning, Maggie found herself at the track, getting ready to race. She was set next to Blake, who was talking to her. She was still confused about what had happened last night, and she was unsure of what exactly happened, but the only thought in her mind was to win the race before telling anyone Lothor was back. After all, she had her current team to think about now. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small device and handed it to Blake.

"Put it in your ear," she instructed, and he did so as she did the same. "In case of emergency, I can let you know when something comes up."

"Emergency?" Blake raised an eyebrow, sticking his helmet on.

"Just trust me," Maggie sighed, strapping hers on as well. "This whole thing will not go over well in the long run." Once the two and the other riders were all settled, they waited for the gate to drop. The crowds were filing around the track, cheering for the start of the race. Maggie looked up and spotted Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Lily there to watch. She had given them passes, and apparently Blake had too, not realizing that Maggie knew them and had already given them some.

Lily was talking to the other three rangers as they waited for the race to start. Blake had given Kira passes for her and the guys, not realizing Kira knew Maggie. Lily had afterward explained to the girl that Blake was an old friend of Maggie's and was competing against her in the race today. "Come on," she grinned. "I don't wanna miss the start!"

"Someone's a little excited," Ethan pointed out as they followed her.

"This is the first time in months Maggie's racing again," Lily stated as they found a spot where they could see everything. "Just wait until you see her win."

The announcer came on, signaling the start of the race. _"The thirty second board is up…the gate is down and they're off!" _Immediately, Maggie and Blake pulled ahead of the other races, competing for first. _"Blake Bradley and Maggie Simmons got the whole shot!" _Another racer crashed into a stack of hay, causing the crowd to wince as they watched.

"Look, there they are!" Lily pointed to where the orange and navy riders were heading their way.

"_Blake Bradley and Maggie Simmons are tearing it up out there, neck and neck for first!" _the announcer continued. Maggie glanced back briefly to see how far ahead they were of the other riders, and she noticed something she wished she didn't.

She spoke into the device attached to her ear. "Blake, carefully look behind you and tell me if you see our old friends?"

Frowning, Blake carefully turned his head as he made the last turn. He noticed the same thing she saw and his eyes went wide as he turned back to the track. "Any ideas?"

"Don't stop after finishing," she replied. "Just keep going, lead them into the woods. Hopefully they'll follow us." Blake nodded and the two rode at the same pace, speeding to get across the finish line. No one seemed to see what they saw.

"_And Blake Bradley and Maggie Simmons tie for the win!" _the announcer cried as the two riders crossed at the same exact time. However, to the crowd's shock, they didn't pull over and stop like the other racers did after crossing the line. They kept going, riding into the path in the woods, Maggie leading the way.

This action confused the crowd, until they saw what was following them. At that, people began running away, screaming. Kira, Conner, and Ethan became confused, not seeing the creatures. However, Lily noticed them and grew wide eyed, realizing that this meant really bad news and she began dreading the worse.

"Guys!" she ran over to them quickly, getting their attention. "We gotta go. Something's not right."

"Clearly," Ethan motioned around to where the screaming crowds were leaving.

Lily rolled her eyes and dragged the three away.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm splitting it here because I don't want it to get so long, since it's not even half over yet. Anyway, I wanted a good place to start the next chapter, and this seems like a good enough place to end this one. That said, this is going to be at least 3 parts, but that doesn't mean I will skip an episode.

The following explains why I might not write any Megaforce stories:

**_Why I don't like the Megaforce season so far:_**

_Emma used Kim's line of the helmet messing up her hair in the pilot episode_

_Jake, like Conner, loves soccer (couldn't think of another sport?)_

_Anyone else reminded of Bulk and Skull in the episode with the two bullies (one fat, one skinny, not so bright, kinda clumsy)?_

_Ernie's: now instead of it being a juice bar/youth center, it's an ice cream parlor. _

_Just like the MMPR, the Megaforce team has a giant talking head of some sort as a mentor and a robot assistant._

_Their morphers seem way too big compared to the other ones._

_Combining morphing calls as well as a very similar opening theme to PRS._

_Honestly, overall, I just find myself not liking it because of too many similarities to other seasons. I get that they're probably doing it because it's the 20th season or something, but they couldn't make it a little more original? I mean, the MMPR- Space seemed was original and kept characters coming back. Those seasons also developed the characters a bit better than some of the other seasons have. Lost Galaxy felt original because it was set on a space colony, Lightspeed felt original because they had an underwater base that they lived in. Time Force was original just for the fact that most of that team was from the future. Wild Force was original because they lived on a floating island and were mentored by a princess. Then came Ninja Storm, and the way they gave the characters control over the elements is original, compared to other seasons before it. Dino Thunder, they were given DNA enhanced abilities by strange looking stones, and they brought Tommy back. SPD was set in the future and was police based. Mystic Force had magical powers. Operation Overdrive got to travel around the world, and not all of their fights took place in the same city. Jungle Fury gave a new view to animal spirits and having a character like RJ gave it a bit of comedy (I think so, at least). RPM was sent when the world had supposedly ended and was meant to take place in another dimension, not to mention having a ranger portrayed to not be entirely human. Samurai...well, it was interesting, I have to admit. I think Samurai was original because it...well, I can't think of a reason at the moment, but it was more original than I find Megaforce to be._

_That being said, I may still eventually write Megaforce stories, but don't expect me to. As of right now, I still don't like the season, but I am beginning to warm up to it a bit. _


	32. Thunder Storm Part II

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 32: Thunder Storm**

**Part II**

_A/N: So as I said, even if this turns out to be three to four parts, I will not be skipping any episodes. This just means this is going to be a longer story. Anyway, last time, Maggie and Blake continued the race into the woods being chased by things they never thought they'd never see, and Maggie remembers what happened to her. To be clear, chapters based on episodes 31-33 (Thunder Storm Part I – In Your Dreams) are going to be set in April, no matter how long this arc takes._

_Also, as I think I mentioned in the previous chapter, these episodes may not go exactly as planned. _

_Italics are flashback._

_By the way, if you look carefully, in the first fight scene against the Ninjas and Dinos, the walls of the buildings hold posters for the movie "Fists of Fire II," the same one Hunter, Blake, and Tori saw in the episode "Pork Chopped" in Ninja Storm. I've never noticed that before._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own tings not originally in the show._

* * *

"What's going on?" Blake yelled over the two engines as they were being chased by creatures they never thought they'd see again. Maggie realized that must've happened last night was real, which meant her uncle was back and no doubt looking for a fight. She stopped short and hopped off the bike, getting ready to fight. Blake did the same, not quite understanding what was happening. "Why are these things back? Didn't we get rid of them?"

"How else would they be back?" Maggie shouted across the area, fighting them off. Blake copied her example, listening. "The meeting I had with Sensei last night was a trick! Lothor is back! He gave me my morpher, turning me briefly evil, and Lothor was there. I snapped out of it, but I don't know what's happened since!"

"So Lothor's back?" Blake asked, throwing one down. "How?"

"That's what I want to know," she breathed, flinging the last one down before they disappeared. Both ninjas heard the emergency communicators go off and pulled them out.

Cam's message played over it as they answered. _"It's happened. We need to meet."_

* * *

As Blake and Maggie were heading to meet with Cam and possibly others, Lily had dragged Conner, Ethan, and Kira back to the dino lab, fearing the worst. She didn't explain anything to them, even though they were asking questions. Unlike Lily, the other three hadn't seen the creatures she saw or knew why the crowd had run away screaming. The four dino rangers made their way into the lab, heading over to the screen just as their morphers beeped. The noise echoing in the room caused Trent, Hayley, and Tommy to turn and see them there already.

"That was fast," the teacher commented, wondering how they got here quickly. "How did you…"

"Please tell me Lothor's not back," Lily interrupted the man, appearing to be one step ahead of the others. Then she noticed what was being displayed on the screen. The screen displayed the red, yellow, and blue Ninja Storm rangers leading an army of Kelzaks across an alley, destroying things in their path. "Ooh, Maggie's not going to like this."

"Evil power rangers?" Kira looked at the screen. "How is that possible?"

"I thought we were the only ones left," Trent commented.

"So did we," Hayley agreed. "There's been an evil energy surge over the past twenty four hours. We think the abyss of evil opened up."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Think? It must have. When Lothor was thrown into it, any remaining Kelzaks and creatures on his side went with him. The only way they could be back is if the abyss was opened, which means Lothor is back."

"There's only one way to tell for sure," Tommy added.

"Let's deal with these fakes," Conner stated.

"Trent, Kira," Tommy looked to the two. "You two stay here with us. This is just the kind of opportunity Mesogog would take advantage of."

Conner, Lily, and Ethan all moved away and got into formation.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

* * *

Shane, Tori, and Dustin had no idea what was going on in their minds. Like Maggie, they had been tricked by Lothor and had taken morphers encoded with evil, turning them into evil rangers. Currently, they were morphed and ready to fight, leading an army of Kelzaks down and alleyway. A morphed Conner, Lily, and Ethan made their way to the alley, standing across their opponents. Lily knew she was going to take on Tori, not just because they were the only two girls facing off, but rather because she knew how well Tori could fight and she could handle it.

"That's far enough!" Conner stopped them from moving further. The ninjas stopped in their step, causing the army to follow.

"You must be lost," Shane spoke. "Because I know we didn't invite you."

"Maybe you forgot," Ethan rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to _beat _the bad guys, not be them."

"Good, bad, what's the difference?" Tori shrugged. "It's all about power!"

Lily sighed, knowing this was going to be a while. "Come on you guys! This isn't you!"

"I guess we're gonna have to fight them," Conner stated. Drawing their sabers, the three got ready to fight. Kelzaks charged, giving the rangers a bit of a challenge. Lily seemed to be doing better than the others, but she also had a little bit more experience against Kelzaks than the others did.

Right away, Tori and Lily squared off, starting a duel between them. "Come on Tor!" Lily pleaded, hoping to get through to the blonde. "This isn't you! None of you are like this!" Tori swung at the purple ranger's head, causing Lily to duck and aim a kick to Tori's gut, sending the blue ranger back a bit.

"You wouldn't know anything," Tori spat back, sweeping the girl's legs out from under her. Lily fell and landed on her back, rolling away and getting to her feet before Tori could strike again. The purple ranger ducked another swing before nailing Tori in the head and stomach, sending her flying back.

* * *

"Ouch," Hunter winced as he watched Tori fly into a wall. He saw Lily cringe as well, running over to the girl. He knew that Lily was in the purple, but he didn't know the other two rangers with her. He had been called away from his students by Cam, who he had met before Tori, Shane, and Dustin attacked. "That had to hurt." He and Cam were standing on a catwalk that connected two buildings, watching the fight.

Blake and Maggie appeared on either side of the two. "Blake," Hunter greeted, noticing his presence first. "Am I glad to see you." Besides, he saw Maggie at least once a week, and the two weren't going to say anything about their relationship to anyone who didn't know.

"We got here as fast as we could," Blake answered.

"Got sidetracked by Kelzaks," Maggie finished, hugging her cousin. "What's going on?"

"We got trouble," the former green ranger pointed down to the fight below, causing Maggie's eyes to widen. "Big trouble."

"Lothor is so dead," she growled, seeing her family was turned evil. However, unlike her, they didn't have something to remember that would help bring them back. At least, she didn't think they did. Cam patted her shoulder knowing how she felt about Tori, Shane and Dustin. After all, Shane was her half brother by blood, Dustin was the older brother she never had, and Tori was her sister.

She had every right to be pissed off.

* * *

Tori groaned as the back of her head collided with the concrete wall of a building behind her. Lily had just sent her flying back into it, and the surfer had to admit it hurt like hell. She clutched her head in pain as Lily ran over, still morphed. Tori found herself sinking to her knees as Lily reached her and crouched down next to her. Shane, Dustin, Conner, and Ethan were still fighting out of sight. A memory flashed through Tori's mind.

_Tori and Lily had no idea where they were. One minute they were surfing, and the next, they were finding out that Kelzaks and various aliens are all good, making the power rangers completely evil, power hungry, and looking to take over the world. The only difference was that Maggie was dead, meaning she never became a ranger and the others didn't really remember or know her, depending on who it was. Both girls were walking through a strange park, trying to figure out what exactly was happening. At first, they thought it was a weird dream that they were trapped in. _

_After concluding they were in a parallel dimension, Lily turned to her fellow blonde. "We need to make a promise."_

"_What kind of promise?" Tori looked at her. _

"_If I ever became a ranger, and if you become one again," Lily began, holding out her pinky finger. "We need to promise that neither of us will turn evil, for Maggie's sake."_

_Tori thought this over. It sounded logical and highly doubtful that either of them, whether Lily eventually became a ranger or not, would turn evil, but to help give the girl reassurance on it, she smiled and linked her pinky finger with Lily's. "For Maggie's sake."_

Tori snapped out of the memory, blinking. Her mind felt free, as it had been before she took back her morpher when she, Shane, and Dustin met Sensei at the highest point in Blue Bay Harbor. A million thoughts ran through her mind, most of them her recalling what happened. She didn't feel a cloud of evil covering her mind, and she looked around as her suit vanished from her body. "Lily?" she looked up at the blonde. "What happened?"

"I can answer that," Lily bit her lip. "If you tell me whether or not you're good Tori or bad Tori."

"I'm good," she breathed, being helped to her feet by the other blonde. "So…what happened? Why am I where…wherever this place is?"

"Lothor turned you, Shane, and Dustin evil," Lily explained. "Maggie turned evil and brought herself back last night, but she remembered a promise she made to me. I don't know how you broke out of whatever spell you were under, but I'm guessing it worked. Now it's a problem that Shane and Dustin are still evil and possibly going to go after the rest of my team, and I haven't seen Maggie since her race this morning against Blake."

"Blake's in town?" Tori seemed to perk up a bit.

Lily sighed. "Come on. Let's see if we can find them."

* * *

"The important thing here is that you guys are all right," Tommy commented as he faced Conner and Ethan, who were sitting on the steps in the dino lab. Kira and Trent were there as well, helping Hayley try and figure out more about what was going on with Lothor, which meant watching the video diary again. "And that we learned something."

"What it's like having our butts kicked?" Conner huffed, still morphed, but helmet off. Lily had not returned with them, and they were concerned, but they knew she'd be fine.

"No," Tommy shook his head. "That it's gonna take a lot more than what we have to defeat them."

"Defeat them?" Kira raised an eyebrow. "We can't destroy them unless we wanna be destroyed."

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked, looking at her.

Kira sighed. "Those guys are Maggie's family…literally in a sense. We destroy them, she's going to destroy us, even if they were evil when we did so. And I don't know about you, but after that thing with the lava monster, I don't wanna get on her bad side."

"Why don't we just use our dino zords and kick their ninja butts?" Conner wondered, getting up, apparently oblivious to what Kira had just said. "I don't get it."

"I'm with Conner on this one," Ethan agreed. "Sorry Kira."

"Look," Tommy backed the yellow ranger up. "Because they were people who were once good. But something has happened to them. Until we figure that out, we defend ourselves, but we don't destroy them."

* * *

Once the fight was over and the area was cleared, Cam, Maggie, Hunter, and Blake found themselves walking the alleyway, Maggie wiping out flames as they went along. They were discussing options and plans, and hoping something good would come up soon. They all knew the obvious solution, but no one wanted to speak it because not only was it dangerous, but it was also a bit stupid. Before they could voice anything, Lily, Tori, and Leanne caught up to them. Leanne had been called to lend the ninjas a hand, and she was ready to come.

"Tori!" Maggie hugged the blonde. They all heard the conversation between the two blondes earlier and knew the blonde was back to normal, even if they didn't know the cause. When the brunette backed away, Blake took a turn to hug and kiss his girlfriend, having not seen her in months. Leanne stood next to Cam, the samurai wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Lily stood next to her sister as Hunter stood next to Blake when the two blue rangers pulled apart.

"What's going on?" Leanne asked, having not been filled in completely.

"Lothor's back," Cam explained to his girlfriend. "He turned Maggie, Shane, Tori, and Dustin evil. Maggie broke free last night, Tori just broke free. Shane and Dustin are still evil. We're trying to come up with a way to stop them."

"I got an idea," Maggie spoke up. She turned to the water ninja. "How good of an actress are you?"

Tori gave the brunette a pointed look. "You really have to ask?"

"Right," Maggie nodded, recalling some childhood plays they were in when they were in school. "You need to pretend to be evil and catch up to the guys, act as if nothing happened. We need an insider."

"On it," Tori gave her boyfriend a quick kiss before streaking off and trying to catch up to Shane and Dustin.

Maggie turned to the others. "Lils, go to Blue Bay, grab Kelly and Skyla, and take them to Reefside. Bring them to the gym and explain to them what's going on. Kim will understand, and see if she wouldn't mind watching Bentley as well. Also, fill Kira in on what's going on. If they're going to go looking for a fight, she's going to have to take your place." She tossed her car keys to the blonde.

"You're letting me drive your car?" Lily went wide eyed, not believing it. No one drove Maggie's car but Maggie, and when he was old enough, Bentley.

"Crash it or dent it in the slightest, you're paying for it," she threatened. Lily nodded before running off, using the speed of the cheetah to speed it up.

"What'll we do?" Hunter looked to his girlfriend. Neither were going to spill it to the other three present, and they were going to act as if nothing had changed from before they lost their powers.

Maggie sighed.

"We're going into the abyss."

* * *

A/N: Well? I told you it wasn't going to be like the episodes. I'm going to try and stretch this into four parts (I kinda have to have things a bit even, but that's just me. Unless it's for a small epilogue or preview of the next story, I personally don't like writing a story to have it finish on an odd number of chapters, unless that odd number is a multiple of 5). Anyway, what'll happen next?


	33. Thunder Storm Part III

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 33: Thunder Storm**

**Part III**

_A/N: Last time, it ended with the dinos fighting the ninjas, Kira realizing the ninjas were Maggie's family, in a way Lily's, and that Maggie was actually related by blood to a couple of the ninja rangers, based on resemblances she noticed when she and Trent and Hayley watched the video diary to see if there was anything that could help. Maggie also has Tori being a spy and acting evil, Lily doing a lot of favors, and telling the boys and Leanne they were going into the abyss. What'll happen now?_

_For the sake of this chapter, Tori is completely good. She is only acting evil in parts where she's supposed to be evil._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

"We go into the abyss," Maggie repeated herself, noting the look of shock on the other's faces. They all knew it to be true, yet none of them had wanted to say it. With Tori off playing spy and Lily giving them connections to the dino rangers, they were left to get their power discs and bringing everyone back. Leanne, Cam, Hunter, and Blake stared at her as if she grew a second head.

"Are you nuts?" Blake finally shouted. "Okay, riding into the woods to get Kelzaks away from innocent people, I understand. But going _into _the abyss? No way!"

"I gotta agree with him," Hunter nodded.

"Okay Mags," Leanne looked at her sister. "I know you're insane, but seriously?"

Maggie looked at the red head. "Lena, I know it's crazy, but it's the only chance we got. Besides, I still wanna rip Lothor's head off and make sure he's really dead."

"When did you get so violent?" Cam looked at his cousin, not knowing this side of her.

"When Lothor killed my mother and the other fire ninjas when he first attacked," Leanne answered, having no choice but to agree with the brunette after a comment like that. "I'm in."

"Have a look at what they've done, guys," Maggie motioned around her. "I know that they're only doing it because they're under a spell, but they need our help. Getting to the abyss is our only chance. I am not going to lose more people in my family because of this, and if I have to risk _my _life to do so, then I'm going to do it."

Cam, Hunter, and Blake shared a look. If they learned anything about Maggie from their time being rangers with her, they knew that unless you wanted to end up dead, you _never _messed with her family. It didn't matter who you were, but given the way her father treated her and the hell he put her through, she would do _anything _to protect her family, especially her son and the Chilmans.

"Our powers are inside that thing," she continued, looking at them pleadingly. "We have to get them back if we wanna save Shane and Dustin. Tori and I snapped out of it because of promises we made, but Shane and Dustin never made those promises. They don't know what's right from wrong at the moment. Tori and I can't morph unless we want to turn, and because we're going to have to when we do get Shane and Dustin back and have to fight Lothor, we need our power discs."

Cam and Hunter nodded, giving in.

Blake, however, wasn't so trusting in the plan. "No way! No! There's no possible way I'm going near that thing again!"

* * *

The former navy ranger found himself outvoted as he, Hunter, Cam, Maggie, and Leanne found themselves harnessed and ready to jump into the abyss. They had cords attached to the harnesses and pegs in the ground, ensuring they would be safe on their trip down. Getting back up would be easier, but getting down would be harder, since they had no idea of the layout of the abyss. "I just wanna say," Blake let out a breath. "I still think this is a bad idea."

"Okay, let's go," Cam sighed. "And stick together. We split up, we're through." Carefully, the five ninjas began lowering themselves into the abyss, following the wall until they reached a ledge. The two girls were in between the boys, putting Cam in the center and Hunter and Blake on either end. The five finally reached the ledge and stood straight, unhooking the ropes and harnesses.

"Man, it stinks down here," Blake commented.

"There's our powers," Maggie pointed to where the Samurai Amulet was floating above a smaller ledge.

"I can't believe there's no one guarding it," Hunter piped up. Naturally, Zurgane appeared with a group of Kelzaks, ready to fight. All five ninjas fell defensive as Leanne glared at her fellow thunder ninja.

"You had to say it, didn't you?" she growled.

Zurgane smirked. "Welcome to my home, power rangers! Attack!" Kelzaks charged, and Zurgane immediately singled out Maggie, ready to fight her. The ninjas took different ledges, giving them more room to fight off the enemy. Cam stayed on one near the amulet, hoping to get a chance to grab it. Zurgane and Maggie went head to head as the others took care of Kelzaks.

* * *

As everyone else was off doing their own thing, Conner, Kira, and Ethan found themselves sitting at a high top table, discussing a few things about the ninjas. Lily had called Kira and filled her in on what was going on, pleading with her to keep Maggie's plan hidden from the boys, afraid they might accidentally spill it and cause even more problems. Trent was at the dino lab, helping Tommy and Hayley. Ethan was looking up the ninja rangers on his laptop.

"It says here the Ninja Rangers defeated like a hundred space mutants at one time," he read.

"After seeing you guys fight them," Kira commented. "I believe it."

"Oh come on," Conner rolled his eyes. "They weren't that tough. I'd fight 'em right here, right now." Suddenly, Conner found himself regretting his words as Tori, Shane, and Dustin, all looking ready for a fight. Tori had no problem with getting the guys to believe she was still on their side, meaning so far, Maggie's plan was working. The three stood in front of the rangers' table. Then, Shane brought up his hands and performed a ninja move, using his power of air to blow the tables and people toward the back of the room.

All patrons but the three rangers screamed and ran out the back, hoping to get away from what was about to ensue. "Can I get you anything?" Conner breathed. "A donut maybe or a muffin?"

"I try to stay away from sugar," Shane spat. "It makes me hyper."

"Ooh I'd hate to see him when he gets hyper," Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Get up," Tori snapped, sending the girl she assumed to be Kira a look. She had been filled in on the rest of Maggie's plan, and she was acting like she was still evil. "We have some unfinished business to attend to." The three dino rangers scrambled to their feet, each falling in line across from their color counterpart. Both teams began walking toward each other until they met in the middle.

Conner smiled at Tori. "Dude, she's kinda cute, don't ya think?"

"Yeah, in a crazed ninja terminator sort of way," Ethan agreed. Tori internally groaned and rolled her eyes, making a note to remember this moment.

"Would you two focus here?" Kira smacked Conner on the arm, since he was closer.

"Right," he snapped back to reality.

"Can we get on with this?" Shane glared, the ninjas looking the dino rangers dead in the eye.

Conner started the banter. "We're not gonna fight you here."

"Well, then we're just going to have to fight you here," Shane continued, no tone evident in his voice.

"We'll meet wherever you want," Conner huffed. "But you come alone."

"Why should we agree to that?" Shane challenged.

This time, it was Kira who answered. "It's called honor. I thought you _ninjas _knew all about that." It was silent for a moment.

"Fine," Shane finally ground out. "Under the harbor bridge. In one hour. The six of us, no one else."

"Fine," Conner agreed. "We'll be there." With his assurance, the three ninjas streaked out in the blink of an eye, leaving the dino rangers alone.

"Ninja streak?" Ethan raised an amused eyebrow. "Oh, how cool is that?"

Conner and Kira looked at him, wondering why he would think that.

* * *

In the abyss, the five ninjas were still fighting off Zurgane and his buddies and Kelzaks. All of them were managing to do well, considering they had to be careful not to fall off a ledge or else die. Leanne, Cam, Blake, and Hunter were fighting off Kelzaks for the most part, leaving the orange ranger to deal with Zurgane. Cam hopped onto another ledge to try and reach the samurai amulet. Zurgane, upon noticing this, knocked Maggie out of the way, causing her to stumble back, and the alien to send an earthquake rippling through the abyss.

Because she had lost her footing and the earthquake started up, Maggie found herself screaming as she fell off the edge and began to fall into the abyss. Hunter noticed this and quickly jumped after her, snatching her hand in his and grabbing on to a ledge to keep them from falling. It didn't help that the ground was shaking, making it hard for the thunder ninja to pull up the lighter fire ninja. Cam, Leanne, and Blake ran over, grabbing Hunter's wrist with their hands to help keep him steady and pull them up without falling themselves.

"Hang on!" Cam called down.

"I'm trying!" Maggie shouted up.

"I'm losing my grip!" Hunter realized, his grip slipping.

Zurgane caught their attention. "Now it's your turn to feel what it's like to live at the bottom of the abyss! Goodbye, Rangers!" he vanished along with the Kelzaks, leaving the ninjas all alone.

"If I don't come out of this alive, I'm so going to haunt all of you for the rest of your lives!" Maggie growled, hoping it would help them get the two up faster. She wasn't exactly a fan of dangling for her life.

Out of nowhere, a fourth hand joined the others. Cam, Leanne, and Blake turned to find a familiar face smiling at them.

* * *

"So if they use special powers, we use special powers," Conner instructed. He, Kira, and Ethan were standing under the harbor bridge, getting ready to fight the three ninjas. The ninjas hadn't shown yet, but they knew they would. "If they morph, we morph. Sound good?" he looked to his two teammates. They hadn't heard from Lily, the exception being Kira, and they were getting a bit worried about where she could be.

"It does to me," Kira nodded. All three were blown back with a huge gust of wind as the three wind ninjas approached. "Do they have to keep doing that?" the singer groaned as they stood back up.

"Fools," Shane snarled. "You actually showed up." All six fell defensive before charging their opponent.

Conner and Shane faced off just as they did before. Punches and kicks were thrown and blows were landed, but neither red was gaining the upper hand. They were both dodging most of the things aimed for them, becoming frustrated. Conner got the idea to use his super speed to help him avoid attacks coming his way. Shane growled as he noticed this, and was kicked down from behind before he could do anything. However, he saw it coming and streaked up onto the catwalk above, creating an impossible jump for the soccer star.

Dustin and Ethan battled once more. Evenly matched, the two comic book geeks seemed to use the same moves against each other at the same time, getting them nowhere. Nothing was doing either boy any good, and they were frustrated things weren't working properly. Ethan brought out his dino gem power, using the armored skin to help himself defend blows. Dustin quickly realized what was happening, and for his counter attack, he dove into the dirt and disappearing, causing the blue dino ranger to frown. The former yellow popped up behind the boy, startling him, and fighting resumed.

Kira and Tori weren't even really trying. Given the fact that Tori was only acting evil, and they still had to fight to make it believable, but they were more so sparring than anything else, testing how far each was willing to go in their match. Both girls were fierce as they fought, and smirking. They knew the plan and they knew what was happening. They just hoped it would work out in the end. Deciding to collide powers, Tori sprayed water at Kira as the yellow unleashed her Ptera scream, the two attacks colliding in the center and shoving both girls back.

* * *

"Kelly, Skyla, Kim, and Bentley went to the dino lab," Lily explained as she met the ninjas near the bridge. They could see the fighting going on from where they stood, but the six rangers couldn't see them. Lily had just gotten back from doing everything her sister asked her to do, and she tossed the car keys back to the brunette. "And there's not a scratch on your car."

"Sensei headed there too," Leanne stated. Sensei Watanabe had saved them from falling into the abyss, which they were grateful for. They had gotten their powers back and everything was working perfectly. Things were going well, and all that was left was to get Shane and Dustin on their side. "You guys ready?"

"As we'll ever be," Maggie nodded. They began running toward where the six fighting rangers were.

As they approached, they heard Shane speak. "Shall we?"

"No! Wait!" Cam yelled. The five ninjas and Lily appeared in sight just as the three ninjas were getting ready to morph. Because they couldn't see her face, Tori briefly grinned, realizing the plan must've worked. The five ninjas went to stand with Tori, Shane, and Dustin as Lily went to stand with her teammates.

"Wait a minute," Kira recognized Blake. "Blake? That's how I know you! You're a power ranger!"

"Good 'cause we can use all the help we can get," Ethan breathed.

"We're not here to help you guys," Blake stated as the five newly appeared ninjas stood in front of the other three. "We stick with our own kind."

Hunter nodded. "Lothor's shown us the error or our ways."

"Whoever doesn't follow us, we'll destroy," Leanne agreed.

Conner looked over to their orange ranger. "Maggie?"

"They're my family," she crossed her arms over her chest, giving them an evil glare. "I stick with family."

"This is gonna be great," Dustin grinned, clapping his hands together.

"Wait," Cam held up his hand. The five ninjas turned to the other three. "First, you have to take these." He opened his hand to reveal three power discs. Tori knew she could take hers, but she had to continue acting as if she was evil. "A little power boost direct from the abyss of evil."

Tori decided to continue the act. "But we already have our powers."

"Not these ones," he assured, sending the other blonde a look.

"You better be right about this," Shane reached out and took his disc, Dustin and Tori copying his example.

"Believe me," Cam assured. "You won't be sorry." The three popped off their current discs and pushed a button to activate them. A rippling shock went through all three, both boys falling over while Tori stood on her feet. Upon seeing it work, Lily ran over to them, confusing her teammates. Hunter and Blake helped Shane and Dustin get to their feet as they held their heads in pain.

"Oh dude what happened?" Dustin groaned. "My bell is seriously rung."

"How did we get here?" Shane looked around. "The last thing I remember…"

Maggie cut her brother off. "Lothor…he's back."

"Yeah we know," the air ninja frowned. "Sensei told us."

"That wasn't Sensei," Tori stated.

"No dude I know Sensei when I see him," Dustin shook his head.

"No, it's Lothor," Blake tried to get it through his head.

An idea struck the earth ninja. "Okay, unless it was Lothor dressed as Sensei!"

"I'm thinking I should limit his visits with Bentley," Maggie mused quietly to the other three girls. "I don't want my son to take after his uncle and be a mini-Dustin." Tori, Leanne, and Lily couldn't help but giggle at that a bit.

"Okay," Conner spoke, making them aware the other three dino rangers were there next to them. "This is all highly amusing, but does someone want to tell me what's going on?"

* * *

A/N: Well, this is this. Up next is the big fight, which I will write because I have something planned for it. Anyway, who will fight, and what suit will Maggie wear? Will she sport her ninja one, or will she stick with her current one?


	34. Thunder Storm Part IV

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 34: Thunder Storm**

**Part IV**

_A/N: Well, here's the final part of the team up. After this, it's back on track with episodes. Now that everyone is back to normal and on the side of good, what'll happen? Who will take down Lothor? Will Maggie be a ninja or a dino ranger for this fight? What's the end result going to be? Let's see where this chapter leads and what it comes to, shall we?_

_Remember, Shane and Maggie are half siblings with the same father, Lothor and Sensei's brother, making them Lothor's niece and nephew as well. It's part of why this series is AU._

_I've decided that this series will be updated every Thursday and Wednesday, my HOA and PRS crossover updated every Thursday (or Friday if I can't get to it on Thursday), and my story Falling For You will be updated on Tuesdays (when I get back to working on it). Just thought I'd mention that._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things originally not in the show._

* * *

"They were about to fall inside," Cam told the tale of his, Leanne's, Hunter's, Blake's, and Maggie's trip into the Abyss of Evil to try and get their powers back. Everyone was in the dino lab. Tommy, Kim, Kelly, and Hayley stood as Sensei sat in a chair, all facing the rangers on the steps heading into the dino lab. Dustin was near the top, Ethan next to him. Shane and Skyla sat off to the side on the step below them. Blake and Tori sat opposite them on the next step down. Kira and Conner sat on a work bench that had been set up, giving them more room. Maggie sat on the bottom step, Bentley in her lap, distracted by a toy he was given. Hunter and Trent sat on another work bench. Leanne was leaning against Cam on the highest step. Sephie, Kim and Tommy's daughter, sat next to Maggie, playing with Bentley. "But dad got there just in time."

"So we, and Tori, faked being on Lothor's side to get you guys the right disc," Hunter concluded.

"It's a good thing you guys showed up when you did," Conner remarked.

"Good thing for you guys," Shane scoffed playfully as Skyla leaned into him.

"Whatever dude," Conner snorted.

Shane chuckled. "Nah I'm just playing man. You guys fight like rock stars."

"I, for one, will take that as a compliment," Kira grinned. The adults were smiling at the teens' behavior, glad to see they were all getting along.

"We're glad you're here," Tommy broke up the conversation. "But now it's time to get down to business."

"Tommy is right," Sensei stood. "We have a serious problem on our hands."

"And it's going to take all of us to defeat him," Tommy finished.

* * *

None of the rangers wanted to leave the dino lab, not willing to go exploring. They had to be ready to go when the fight happened, and if they stayed in the dino lab, it would be easier. All the guys had converged to one side, leaving the girls to stand in a circle on the other side, laughing and chatting away. The guys were trying to eavesdrop to hear what the girls were saying while at the same time trying to keep up with the conversation that was going in their group. It wasn't working too well.

"Come on Kel," Maggie grinned. "You can tell us who it is."

"For the last time Maggie," Kelly groaned. "I do _not _have a boyfriend!" the girls were gossiping about everything, from their relationships to what they were currently up to, exchanging ranger fights they were a part of, seen, or heard about. Kim was spilling secrets about Tommy, like the fact he was forgetful, was always late, and once sported a mullet, to which Maggie dug out a picture she snatched from when she and Kira helped Tommy organize the place and showed it to them, causing them all to laugh.

"Sure you don't Kel," Kim rolled her eyes, smiling and patting her cousin's shoulder. "Just keep telling yourself that. We all know the truth."

"This is pointless," Kelly huffed.

Skyla laughed. "We should change the subject. I think the guys are trying to eavesdrop."

"Considering half of them are ninjas, I don't doubt it," Lily shrugged. "If they are, Kira can just blow out their ear drums." Kira rolled her eyes at her sister in every way but blood.

"So…what was one of your fights about?" Tori asked, smirking. After all, if the guys really were eavesdropping, the more boring the subject, the better. As if they'd tell them any secrets. Kira and Lily shared a look, knowing Maggie wouldn't care what story they told.

"What about the one with the personality rock?" Maggie smiled, looking at the two girls. Before they could protest, the orange ranger continued on. "It turned Conner into a geek, Ethan into a jock, Lily into a badass, and Kira into a girly girl."

"Tell us more," Leanne urged.

Kira sighed, thinking it better to tell it so Maggie wouldn't alter it. After all, Maggie wasn't affect by the rock. "It was horrible. I've never spent that much time at a shopping mall in my life!"

"I'd rather not relive it," Lily shrunk down in her seat.

"Lily had her hair streaked purple," Maggie supplied. "Wore leather jacket, pants, and boots…basically the whole badass biker chick look you see in movies. Her attitude was the worst part. She didn't give a damn about anything."

"Not one of my finer moments," the purple ranger grumbled. "But…" before she could say anything else, the alarms went off, signaling a fight. Everyone ran toward the monitors.

"We've got company," Hayley stated.

"It's time," Tommy looked around. "Let's show them what teamwork is really all about."

* * *

Everyone was running to the quarry in different directions. An army of Triptoids, tyranodrones, various alien freaks, Elsa, Zurgane, and Kelzaks awaited them. Conner and Shane ran in from one direction. Lily and Kira took another. Maggie and Tori took a third. Ethan and Dustin took a fourth. Trent and Cam took a fifth. Tommy, Hunter, and Blake took the last path. All of them reached the edge of the cliff at the same time, standing in one line, Maggie dead center connecting both teams.

"Let's be careful," Tommy warned. "But let's get it done."

"Are you guys ready?" Conner wondered.

"Ready!" Everyone replied, morphers at the ready.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" the dino rangers morphed.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Ember Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!"

Everyone was now morphed.

"Tyranno!"

"Tricera!"

"Ptera!"

"Saber-tooth!"

"Brachio!"

"Drago!"

"Dino Thunder!"

"Power of Air!"

"Water!"

"Earth!"

"Crimson Thunder!"

"Navy Thunder!"

"Fire!"

"Samurai Power!"

"Ninja Storm!"

Together, as one, all the rangers jumped onto the quarry field, now at the same level as their enemy. With everyone fully morphed and standing in a line, things for the villains were not looking good. With their larger number, the rangers seemed more threatening. As usual, the villains, Elsa in particular, were none too happy with this outcome so far.

Drawing her sword, Elsa pointed it at the rangers. "Attack!" The army charged forward, causing the rangers to split up. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Lily hopped on their raptor cycles. Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Maggie got on their tsunami cycles. All eight sped forward, not willing to show any mercy. As they got closer to the enemy, they split up. Shane and Conner took on one section. Tori and Kira took on another. Ethan and Dustin a third, Maggie and Lily a fourth.

Tommy and Trent were on their ATVs, seeing them useful for the moment. The black ranger teamed up with the crimson and navy rangers as Cam teamed up with Trent for the fight. All groups had an alien freak or Elsa to deal with along with a mix of Kelzaks, tyranodrones, and Triptoids.

Everything was going smoothly so far. Maggie and Lily were moving quickly, wanting to get this done and over with. Lily knew what her sister was thinking, and she knew why. Maggie wanted Lothor dead, an assurance that he will never come back again after this. The sisters drew their swords, Maggie setting hers on fire, and charged the alien freak they were set to destroy. One swift move made him blow up and Lily turned to her sister. "Do what you have to, but be careful!" she ran off to help Tori and Kira with Elsa.

Maggie stepped into a clear spot that wasn't covered. None of the villains noticed her. She could see most of the fights ending quickly, and the only ones still going on were those against Zurgane, Elsa, and the two alien freaks Shane and Dustin were taking care off. As soon as she saw those battles finish up, she turned to the sky. "Is that the best you can do? Why don't you come out and fight us yourself, Lothor! Or are you too afraid we'll kick your ass again?"

Catching on to her idea, the other rangers stood behind her now that their fights were over. Lothor still had to be destroyed, and Maggie wanted to do it herself. The ground shook for a few minutes, none of the rangers losing balance. Lightning crackled in the sky before the despised figure appeared on the field, facing the rangers. Cam and Shane stepped up slightly closer to Maggie.

"Well, isn't this a nice family reunion?" Lothor spoke. "Don't you think, niece? Nephews?"

This confused the dino rangers, aside from Lily. Lily already knew this, and so did the ninja rangers. However, Tommy, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent were confused. Did Lothor just call their orange teammate niece?

"We told you before Lothor," Cam shouted out.

"You can't choose your family," Shane continued.

"Because we certainly didn't choose you!" Maggie finished up, the three drawing their ninja swords. Lothor growled as he charged, diving into the pit of thirteen rangers, which was a mistake on his part. It was double the amount he had faced last time, but he was overconfident that he could defeat them just the same.

However, that wasn't the case.

For the ninja rangers, the fight that just began brought back memories of the first time they destroyed Lothor. It was the fight at the abyss all over again. For every ranger thrown back, another one charged. Most of them ended up teaming with another ranger to try and take him on, which proved to be slightly better than they thought. The only real major difference this time was that Lothor wasn't draining their powers, considering he didn't have the samurai amulet to do so.

When all the rangers were thrown back, they stood in a line, facing a cackling Lothor. They all looked to each other, nodding.

"Super Dino Mode!" As the dino rangers' suit transformed, Maggie lit hers on fire, something she found herself able to do since the lava monster.

"Dude…" Dustin gaped, in awe at his friend's power. None of them had any power up with their suits, save Shane who could use his battleizer. "Was she able to do that last year?"

"I don't know," Blake shrugged, who seemed confused by this point.

Tori rolled her eyes and smacked both on the shoulder, considering she was standing next to both. "Focus you guys!"

"This is the end, rangers!" Lothor cackled.

Maggie looked to the other twelve rangers present. The ninjas caught on to her idea and nodded at her, giving her the okay. The dino rangers shrugged, save Lily who agreed with the ninjas. Smirking, Maggie encased herself in a gigantic fireball, causing the rangers to give her room. She drew her ninja sword and held it out at her side, streaking quickly toward Lothor. As she did this, Lothor being injured, the ninjas combined their weapons. Taking the hint, so did the dino rangers.

As soon as Maggie was out of sight and in the sky, getting ready to drop onto Lothor like a bomb, the rangers took aim.

"Fire!" Conner and Shane instructed, shooting the cannons at the same time. The blasts circled each other as they headed for Lothor. The blasts hit Lothor at the same exact time as Maggie did, causing a major explosion. The only thing they heard aside from the impact of the explosion was Lothor's scream in pain, causing them all to smirk a bit.

When the smoke cleared, Maggie reappeared next to the rangers in the spot she previously occupied, facing the same direction as the others. "Finally," she grinned, all of them dropping their morph as the explosion revealed Lothor's remains, in this case nothing. All the rangers cheered and congratulated each other on a job well done as an invisaportal opened up, spitting out Marah and Kapri holding an odd shaped jar.

"Cousins!" they cried, running happily toward Shane, Cam and Maggie. Maggie fought off the urge to knock them out. Shane and Cam put up with this every day since Lothor was destroyed the first time around. Maggie had always hated them, Kapri more so than Marah, taking their personalities into effect when deciding to be friends with them after they turned good. The reason why she disliked them was because they helped kill her family, and that was just something she couldn't forget.

"What are you doing here?" Cam stepped forward.

"Is that any way to greet family?" Kapri pouted.

"Yeah, especially when we brought you a present," Marah held up the jar. She opened it up, causing a cloud of reddish purple smoke to emit from it and flow behind the rangers, dropping the students from the Wind and Ember academies on the ground.

"It's our students," Shane realized as the four teachers ran over to check on one of their students.

Conner, not caring what would happen, spotted his brother and ran over to see if he was okay. Marah and Kapri removed their space ninja outfits, putting them back into their ninja uniforms and causing Cam to look at them. "You didn't really think we went bad," Marah asked as they rested their arms on the green ranger's shoulders. "We were just pretending."

"Again?" Cam raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well we're slow learners," Kapri shrugged.

Over with the students, all the rangers were talking amongst themselves, sometimes with the students. Lily and Maggie were talking with the fire ninjas, Conner joining them and standing side by side with twin brother Eric, one of Maggie's four fire ninja students. Shane, Dustin, and Tori were conversing with their students. The other rangers were confused as to what exactly was going on, but they were mainly focusing on the fact that if weren't for one of them being in a ninja uniform, they wouldn't have known who was Conner and who was his twin.

At least they won the fight.

* * *

Everyone was back in the dino lab after the fight. All the ninja students had returned home, the fire ninjas getting ready to enjoy a week off from training. Conner had said goodbye to his brother, and all the rangers, Kelly, Leanne, Skyla, Kim, Sephie, Bentley, Sensei, and Hayley were in the dino lab. "Ow!" Maggie yelped as Leanne tried stitching up a cut she got, hoping to make it better so it wouldn't bleed out more. The brunette had no idea how she got it, but assumed it came from the fight.

"Sorry," Leanne chuckled a bit. "You should be used to it by now." They were sitting on the steps leading into the lab, Bentley and Sephie sitting near them. The others were crowding around Hayley, hoping she could give them news about their powers.

"I'm afraid it's dead," she reported, the samurai amulet in her hands. "Lothor's extraction of the powers left just enough energy for one last battle."

"Yeah well I guess it's a good thing we got you guys," Shane nodded.

"You've done your part," Conner assured. "It's our turn to take over where you left off."

Dustin brought up a new conversation. "There's just one thing I don't understand."

"What's that Dustin?" Tommy wondered, looking to the earth ninja.

"Who rescued Sensei?" he asked.

Marah and Kapri eagerly cut in. "I think we can answer that for you," the blonde grinned. Both launched into the story of how they carried – or rather dragged – a tied up Sensei into Lothor's cave while the space ninja was napping. By the end, everyone was laughing, save Maggie who just rolled her eyes as Leanne finished stitching her up.

"What?" Marah huffed. "Do you guys have any idea how heavy he is?"

"Yeah!" Kapri agreed. "Hey, Sensei, you should cut down on the cookies with your afternoon tea."

"I will keep that in mind," Sensei acknowledged, an amused grin on his face. "Now that I am returning to my normal life."

"I'm all about getting back to normal," Ethan breathed.

Blake and Maggie shared a look, the same thought coming to mind. "Yeah but not until we get down and dirty!"

* * *

Blake and Maggie sat on their motocross bikes, getting ready to race against each other once more and see who would really win. Skyla, Leanne, Kira, Marah, Kapri Lily, Tori, Kelly, Sephie, and Kim were all leading the group of rangers as they wished the two riders good luck. Lily was pushing Bentley along in his stroller so he could watch his mother race. Cam, Hunter, Conner, Dustin, Ethan, Shane, Trent, and Tommy followed them. Sensei had returned to the academy and Hayley had to check on the café.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Kim as their daughter bounced around in front of them. Kelly stood next to them, Tori and Lily and Bentley next to her. Kira and Conner stood next to each other, Ethan and Trent on the other side of them. Shane had his arms wrapped around Skyla as Cam did the same with Leanne. Marah and Kapri had wandered off to the snack booth as Dustin and Hunter waited for the race to start.

"You're going down, Bradley!" Maggie smirked as they reached the starting line, ready to race.

"In your dreams, Simmons!" he retorted.

"Loser buys dinner?" Maggie challenged. "For the entire group here?"

"You're on!" Blake accepted as they shot off, the gates going down. Both immediately pulled forward in the lead, Blake slightly ahead of the fire ninja. Maggie wasn't going to let that stop her, so she sped up, trying to keep up with him. The rangers in the crowd cheered them on, the dino rangers rooting for Maggie as the ninjas fought over who to root for. Tori, naturally, rooted for her boyfriend. As they made the last turn, Maggie pulled ahead of the former navy ranger, claiming victory as she crossed the finish line first.

She raised her fists in victory, laughing at Blake's defeat. Conner and Shane hoisted her on their shoulders as she held up the trophy for everyone to see, the entire group of rangers and the rest of the crowd cheering. Blake groaned, knowing he had lost a bet and was going to lose a lot of money over this.

* * *

A/N: Happy ending, yay! Up next, Hunter comes back to visit. The other rangers are haunted by dreams. Also, here's to help with ranger's relationship status:

Maggie/Hunter – together, but hiding it from anyone who doesn't already know. Lily, Roger, Ronald, Penny, Bentley, Kim, Kelly, and Tori know.

Shane/Skyla – dating

Dustin/Marah – dating

Tommy/Kim – basically picked up where they left off, engagement to come soon

Conner/Kira – will be together by the end of this story

Tori/Blake – dating

Cam/Leanne – dating

Kelly – won't admit she has a boyfriend, will play a major role in a later story (Operation Overdrive, at least)

Hayley – will have a date for the prom

Meh. This is all.


	35. In Your Dreams

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 35: In Your Dreams**

_A/N: Okay, so this is going to be kinda an awkward chapter to write because of a few things, but you'll just have to read to find out. Anyway, Hunter is in this chapter as well, and it's only because he and Maggie are dating. I might include a scene from the villain's side because of something I want to happen, and I already have ideas for the next story planned out. Anyway, on with this chapter._

_I recently gotten back into watching **Pretty Little Liars. **Don't worry, there won't be any references toward it, but I haven't been able to stop watching it since I got rehooked on it, and I realized I had missed a lot (I can't remember why I stopped watching after episode 2 of season 2). I blame the people I sit with at lunch for constantly talking about it. _

_Italics is dreams, if I do any._

_Also, I make no guarantees for length of this chapter, and there's one part I'm not sure how well it'll go._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Maggie and Hunter were sitting on the couch in her house. It had been about a week since the team up and it was the end of April, meaning the school year was almost over and things were becoming tense for the rangers. The end of the school year meant finals (even to Maggie, who was graduating college and med school this year), prom, and for the rangers, attacks from Mesogog. Things had been quiet the past week, everyone relaxing and resting from after the team up with the ninjas. Maggie had to explain her family relationship to that team to her current team, but didn't go into too much detail about it.

"That movie sucked," Maggie huffed as she leaned into her boyfriend. It was late at night, and Bentley was already in his room sleeping. Roger, Ronald, and Penny were all still awake, doing their own thing in their rooms. Maggie was waiting up for Lily to come home with Kira, the yellow ranger spending the night here. "You couldn't have chosen something better?"

"You're the one who asked me to pick it up from the store," he looked down at her. "It's what you wanted to see."

"Meh," she shrugged, shifting so she was sitting up and sitting on his lap. "Next time, you can pick it out. As long as there's not a lot of blood and guts."

"Aw why not?" Hunter whined.

Maggie giggled. "Because I don't want my three year old son to accidentally walk in while we're watching one and be scarred for life. Besides, I'm not a big fan of horror flicks. I wouldn't mind a good action film though."

"You're too much of a mystery," Hunter shook his head, wrapping his arms around her. "I can't figure out what exactly you like and what exactly you don't, aside from what you've made obvious."

"That's another genre of movies and books I like," Maggie grinned. She pulled Hunter in for a kiss, not willing to let go. Hunter happily complied, returning the kiss. They were soon locked in a make-out session, neither one stopping the other. When they finally did pull away, Maggie had a grin on her face. "Let's get out of here before Lily and Kira accidentally walk in."

"Good idea," Hunter stood, picking her up as they resumed kissing.

* * *

It was late at night, and the teenaged rangers found themselves still at the café, three tables pushed together and all of them catching up on homework they had missed because of ranger duties getting in the way. Granted, there were other things too, but most of it was ranger duties. All of them were tired, and it showed, but half the things they had to finish were due the coming Monday, and it gave them only two days to complete it. This was how Tommy found the others as he walked in. "What are you guys doing here so late?"

"Dr. O," Ethan spoke first. "You know I love being a ranger, but it can really put you in a crunch when it comes to homework. This paper on primates is taking up all my free time."

"I know what you mean," Kira agreed. "I've got a ten page report on reptiles due on Monday."

"I got a report on keeping secrets due Monday," Lily yawned. "I hate it already and I've barely started it!"

"Well," Conner sighed, sitting back a bit. "I got you guys beat. I am totally caught up with my homework…but my mom wants me to take her shopping all weekend." Everyone groaned.

Tommy noticed how beat they look. "Well, I suggest everybody go home and get a good night's sleep."

"Yeah you're right," Conner nodded. "I'm gonna hit it."

"Good idea," Lily nodded. "Come on Kira." The singer nodded as they all got up, ready to leave.

"I'm gonna sit here for a little while longer," Trent called. "I got a major test coming up and I'm way behind."

"Don't be too late," Tommy warned as the teens walked out, him following. They all split off to their own cars, Lily driving herself and Kira back to her house, Tommy heading home to his girlfriend and daughter, and Conner giving Ethan a ride home.

* * *

When Lily and Kira walked in to the Chilman household, they saw Roger, Ronald, Penny, and Bentley watching late night TV. Both girls frowned, wondering what the others were doing up this late. Lily and Kira were both really too tired to remotely care, but curiosity got the better of them as they stood behind the couch the four sat on. "What…why are you guys still up and what is Bentley doing wide awake?"

The four turned, and Bentley grinned at his aunt. "Aunt Weewee!" Kira raised an amused eyebrow, wondering where that came from. "Mama and dada play game!"

"What?" Lily blinked, ignoring the amused look Kira was giving her and turned to her siblings in confusion. They all smiled nervously.

"Hey, you try explaining _it _to a three year old who woke up from nightmares," Penny replied. Lily and Kira believed they were more exhausted than they were letting on, blinking as if they hadn't heard the younger girl correctly.

"Can you repeat that, slowly?" Lily pleaded.

Penny picked up her nephew and headed out the door. "I'll be waiting outside when you guys wanna get away from here."

"Maggie and Hunter, are well…" Roger tried explaining, now that young ears were out of hearing range.

"They're…well, at least we're assuming they are," Ronald added. Lily and Kira shared a look before coming to a conclusion on what they were trying to say.

"Ew!" Kira shrieked, getting the picture. "Lils, remind me to never come over to your house again when Maggie's boyfriend is visiting."

"No problem," Lily grimaced, trying to shake the image from her head. "Let's just try and get some sleep and try not to think about it."

"I don't think I can," Kira groaned as she followed Lily to the dancer's bedroom, where they would be spending the night. Roger and Ronald walked out the front door, hoping to get out of the house for a while.

* * *

Ethan had no idea what had happened. One minute he was sleeping kinda peacefully, monkeys taking over his dream world. Then, the next thing he knows, he's fighting off a monkey themed monster with his friends, confusing him as to the why the sudden dream change happened. When he realized that it had to be a dream because nothing could be as ugly as the monster in his dreams in reality, he had woken up.

As he sat up in his bed, he couldn't help but wonder if his teammates were having similar weird dreams. For some reason, it felt somewhat real, leading him to conclude that it was possibly something Mesogog planned. He tried to shake off the creepiness of the mutant dinosaur seeing their dreams and changing them on the rangers, but a slight part of it fascinated him on how they did it.

Deciding to check in with the others to make sure nothing was wrong, he pushed a button on his communicator. "Lily, you there?"

* * *

Lily and Kira were having no luck falling asleep. Kira was lying on the bed, trying to actually get some sleep, but noises from the next room prevented her from doing so. Lily was sitting at her desk, deciding to finish up her school work. She was being kept up from the mental image her brothers planted, and so far it hadn't stopped. Both girls were relaxing, oddly enough, but they just couldn't sleep. They were startled when Lily's communicator went off, Ethan's voice coming across the line. _"Lily, you there?"_

"Yeah, I'm up," she yawned. "What's up?"

"_Did you have any strange dream tonight?" _he asked, concern in his voice.

"Haven't been able to sleep," she replied, and Ethan could hear how exhausted she was. "Why?"

"_I had a weird dream that felt too real to be a dream," _he answered. _"Seemed like one of Mesogog's warped ideas."_

Lily blinked. "We should contact the others, I guess."

"_I'll call Conner and Dr. O," _Ethan assured.

"I'll call Trent," Kira groaned, sitting up on the bed, unable to sleep. She raised her communicator to her mouth. "Kira to Trent, hello?"

"_What's up?" _Trent's sleepy voice came on the line.

"Hey, is everything okay over there?" the yellow ranger asked.

Trent yawned as well. _"Yeah. I'm still studying."_

"Okay look," Kira warned. "Whatever you do, don't fall asleep."

"_Easy for you to say," _Trent snorted. He disconnected before Kira could give a rebuttal. Kira looked over to Lily. Lily looked at Kira.

"Think I would get in trouble if I used my Ptera scream to yell at them to knock it off?"

"The problem with that is that it might also wake up the neighbors," Lily pointed out. "So, I'm gonna say yes, yes you would."

Kira flopped back down on the bed, hopping to try and get some shut eye before the night was over. Worse come to worse, they would sleep in the morning. However, before either girl could think about that, their morphers beeped. "What?" Kira growled.

"_Conner's not answering," _Ethan reported, missing the annoyed tone in his friend's voice. Lily sat on the bed next to Kira, listening in. _"I think he's in trouble."_

"Did you ever think to check in with Dr. O?" Lily raised an eyebrow. They heard Ethan disconnect the link. At the same time, the noises in the next room stopped. "Finally!"

"Thank god," Kira agreed. Both girls flopped onto the bed, letting their eyes close.

* * *

Maggie lay curled up against Hunter, smiling happily. She had never felt this good before, and she didn't know it was possible to. Hunter held her close, his arm pulling her close to him and somewhat protectively. He too was grinning, feeling the same way Maggie was. He kissed her on the lips, Maggie returning it. Both were breathing a bit heavily, but they were smiling just the same.

"Do you regret it?" he asked in a low voice. He was worried that he was going to hurt her, but he never wanted to do that. After all, he was in love with her, and he knew she felt the same.

"Not at all," she shook her head, smiling. "Do you?"

"Never," he grinned. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his other arm around her.

As she snuggled into him, she looked up. "Hunter?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Hunter smiled, kissing her forehead. "I love you too."

* * *

The next morning, the café was bustling with activity. Trent was fast asleep on the couch as Hayley worked behind the counter, serving coffee to Kira and Lily, who had been here since opening trying to stay awake. They had hardly gotten any sleep at all, and it clearly showed as their clothes were on backwards and their eyes had circles around them, and they just plain looked like hell. Neither girl liked coffee all that much, but if it was going to help them wake up, they were all for it. So far, it wasn't working.

"Oh man," Ethan groaned as he walked into the café. Everything from the night had been solved, but none of them wanted to fall back asleep after it. Tommy had come with Conner and Ethan to the café. He didn't have work, but Kim did, and she took Sephie with her. "I'm dragging this morning."

"It's not like any of us slept last night," Conner pointed out as they approached the counter where the girls were. "But I, for one, am looking forward to a nice long weekend where I can just…chill."

"I think we all earned it," Tommy agreed.

"What happened you two?" Conner got the girls' attention. "You guys look like hell."

Kira and Lily growled. "Don't even ask." This response caused the three guys to back up a bit, neither girl facing them. Snoring was heard from over by the couches.

"What's that?" Ethan wondered.

"Trent passed out on the couch," Kira grumbled. "At least one of us got a good night sleep."

"Some more than others," Lily muttered, causing both girls to shudder. The image was still in their heads, and it had yet to leave.

It was going to be another long night.

* * *

A/N: I decided that Maggie and Hunter would take the next step in their relationship in this chapter, but don't worry, it will only change their relationship for the better. They're still going to be together for a long time. Why did I choose this chapter for that? Well, I didn't want Maggie to relive her nightmare because of Mesogog, and I thought that would kind of be a sensible filler.


	36. Drawn Into Danger

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 36: Drawn Into Danger**

_A/N: I have no idea how this chapter will go or what it will consist of. Might have an old character or another one appear. Honestly, I feel like this is just an awkward chapter to fill a gap between major events(the one between the Ninja Storm team up and the discovery of Anton being Mesogog). I have ideas for the final four chapters (House of Cards through Thunder Struck Part II). Anyway, let's see where this goes._

_This chapter may be short. Only four chapters left._

_Song is "Wasted" by Carrie Underwood. I know I used it before, but I want to use it again._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Conner, Trent, Ethan, and Lily were playing a two on two soccer game. The three boys had wanted to spend some guy time together, but to make it more fair, they invited Lily along. They would've invited Kira, but because she didn't really know how to play soccer, Lily was invited instead. She and Trent were on a team, putting Conner and Ethan on the other one. They were using the school's field, and even though they had permission to be on it, they really hoped Randall didn't show up.

All four were running around the field, not really keeping score or keeping track of who was on whose team. All they were doing was kicking the ball around the field, trying to score as many goals as they could. Trent was currently in possession of the soccer ball, kicking it down the field toward the net. He passed it to Lily, who continued on her way. Conner swept in and stole in, giving Trent an opening for something he was planning.

Trent stole the ball, causing the red ranger to trip. As he recovered, Trent took a shot and the ball landed in the goal, causing Ethan and Lily to grin and cheer. "The young rookie takes down the mighty McKnight in a stunning upset!" Lily commented as she high fived her teammate.

"Where'd you learn to slide tackle like that?" Conner wondered as they began walking to the bench that held their gear.

"I used to play in a league when I was little," Trent shrugged. "Guess I still got some moves."

"Good, because I could use a practice partner," Conner grinned. "How about tomorrow at ten?"

"I can't," Trent replied. "Carson Brady's gonna be at the cyber café to sign his latest graphic novel. There's no way I'm missing that."

"Besides," Lily sighed. "Hayley's gonna need our help tomorrow with the expected crowd."

Ethan turned to the white ranger. "Carson Brady…isn't he, like, your total comic book god?"

"He's the best," Trent nodded. They all picked up their bags, getting ready to leave. "I'm so stoked I actually get to meet him."

"Well," Conner huffed. "I still need a practice partner, so I guess you're the lucky one, Ethan." The blue ranger rolled his eyes.

Randall made her presence noticed. "Gentleman," she spoke, not seeing Lily behind Trent. "I trust you have a permit to use the field after school hours?"

"Of course," Conner nodded, a grin on his face as he pulled it out of his shoe. He handed it to her. Randall took it and observed it carefully.

"Yes, well, it does seem to be in order," she stated. She handed it back. "May I suggest some anti-fungal spray?" Trent, Lily, and Ethan snickered.

"Have a nice day Miss Randall," Trent waved as the woman walked away.

"I seriously wanna know what crawled up her ass and died," Lily muttered. "No principal is that mean. At least, none of the ones I met before her are."

* * *

The next day was rather busy at the Cyberspace café, but Maggie was glad she had the day off from work to do work. Well, technically, she was working her Storm Chargers shift, but because Kelly was having her and Hunter choose and manage the new Storm Chargers she was opening up, she and Hunter got to go on a road trip to the three different cities, and it meant Maggie could spend some time with her boyfriend and her son. Their first stop was Ocean Bluff, since it was the farthest.

Bentley sat in the back of the Storm Chargers van, fascinated by all the scenery going by. Maggie was riding shotgun as Hunter drove. It was a long drive on the highway, a few hours at least. Maggie had a notebook in her lap, lyrics written down on the page. She figured that since she was with people who knew she was Shadow, she could work on some material for that job.

"Come on, please?" Hunter pleaded with his girlfriend, hoping she would sing. He loved hearing her sing, and he didn't care she was becoming rich from a career she had from it. "Just a few notes?"

"If it will get you to shut up, fine," Maggie sighed. She turned down the radio and let the beat play through her head before she began.

"_Standing at the back door  
she tried to make it fast  
one tear hit the hard wood  
it fell like broken glass  
she said sometimes love slips away  
and you just can't get it back  
let's face it_

_For one split second  
she almost turned around  
but that would be like pouring rain drops  
back into a cloud  
so she took another step and said  
I see the way out  
and I'm gonna take it _

_I don't wanna spend my life jaded  
waiting  
to wake up one day and find  
that I let all these years go by  
wasted_

_Another glass of whiskey  
but it still don't kill the pain  
so he stumbles to the sink  
and pours it down the drain  
he said it's time to be a man  
and stop living for yesterday  
gotta face it_

_I don't wanna spend my life jaded  
waiting  
to wake up one day and find  
that I let all these years go by  
wasted_

_Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing  
missing  
the still of the morning  
the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
wasted_

_She kept driving along  
till the moon and the sun  
were floating side by side_

_He looked in the mirror  
and his eyes were clear  
for the first time in a while  
hey yeah_

_I don't wanna spend my life jaded  
waiting  
to wake up one day and find  
that I let all these years go by  
wasted_

_Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing  
missing  
the still of the morning  
the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
wasted_

_I don't wanna spend my life jaded  
waiting  
to wake up one day and find  
that I let all these years go by  
wasted_

_Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing  
missing  
the still of the morning  
the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
wasted"_

"That was good," Hunter smiled, looking at her before turning his attention to the back of the road.

Maggie turned the radio back up a bit. "You're just saying that 'cause you're my boyfriend."

"And because it really was good," Hunter insisted. "It's from your heart, which makes it good. Right Bentley?"

"Yeah daddy," the little boy giggled. Maggie smiled softly at her son, wishing she could be that young and not have to worry about anything. She dreaded the day when he would become old enough to learn about his real father, even though it was years away. "Mama, it's good."

"See?" Hunter smirked.

Maggie chuckled. "Just shut up and drive. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can eat because I'm hungry."

"Except where is there to eat in Ocean Bluff?" Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"Kelly's friend recently opened up a pizza place in January," the brunette replied. "Business has been good for him so far, and though she won't admit it, I think that her friend is her secret boyfriend."

Hunter rolled his eyes, amused.

* * *

After stopping to view the places in Ocean Bluff and Panorama City that Kelly had picked out for the possible residence of the new Storm Chargers, Hunter and Maggie found themselves in Briarwood. Maggie hadn't bothered to call her sisters to let them know she was here, considering they weren't going to take that long to look at the place Kelly had picked up. Hunter pulled down the side street it was on, and noticed it was to the right of a music store that was being put in. He parked the van as the three hopped out, Maggie setting Bentley on the ground and holding his hand so he could walk.

"It's similar to the one in Blue Bay," Maggie commented when they first entered. "A bit bigger, there's a space in the back that we could set up as a work area to fix bikes and stuff, and a small area for a little lounge."

"It's pretty much the same," Hunter shrugged. "We could mix up the color schemes a bit, too."

"Plus, with the music store coming in and opening up soon, we could probably hook up speakers to have music playing throughout the place," Maggie added. "What do you think Bentley?"

"Tired," the three year old yawned. "Wanna sleep."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "You can sleep on the way back home." She looked at Hunter. "Kel needs our decision at the end of the school year so she can start putting plans together. We have until the end of June, so we don't have to decide now."

"I would think she wouldn't have us choose until you guys destroy Mesogog," Hunter frowned as they walked out, heading back for the car. "I mean, it would make more sense."

"Yes, but since no one knows when_ exactly _we'll finish him off, she can't base it on that," Maggie sighed. "After all, we didn't know when exactly we were going to defeat Lothor. It was totally by chance it happened the day of the Action Games."

"You got a point."

* * *

"All right," Maggie sat down with her teammates at a table in the Cyberspace Café. She had missed the entire fight, and she wanted to hear about it. Her son occupied the seat next to her as the other five rangers took the remaining seats. Half of them had been affected by it, so there were two different views to be told. "Spill. What did I miss with the big fight?"

"We got trapped in a comic book with Dr. O," Kira motioned to herself, Ethan, and Conner. "We had no idea what was going on or that we were following a set storyline. Monster showed up, we morphed, fought it off."

"It was an odd monster too," Ethan pointed out. "Weird name."

"What monster did we fight that wasn't weird and didn't have a weird name?" Conner wondered.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Getting back on topic, Carson Brady came by to drop off a copy of a new comic to Trent, which we discovered was the one the others were trapped in. They were supposed to die in the end, had we not caught up to Carson before he got to the publisher's office."

"We ended up blowing the secret to him," Trent shrugged. "But it was the only way I could get him to let me change the ending. We escaped the comic book, fought the monster with the zords, and clearly we won because we're still here."

Maggie looked around at all of them. This was confusing her more than she would've liked it to. "This is so the last time I ask you guys to fill me in on what happened in a fight."

* * *

A/N: I honestly couldn't think of what to do for this chapter. I apologize for how short it is. I hoped it would've turned out longer, at least. Anyway, up next begins the ultimate ending to this season, and by the end of the next chapter, everything goes downhill.


	37. House of Cards

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 37: House of Cards**

_A/N: So here begins the epic finale of the season. Discoveries are made, and trust issues arise. Who discovers who's really who, and who takes action about it? What'll this all lead to in the eventual end of the story? Starting in this chapter, it's set in June. It's almost the end of the school year for the rangers, which means it's almost the end of Mesogog and his plans to destroy Earth._

_Only 3 more chapters and then its Mystic Force (yes, I actually have that story written out and I like the way it turned out)._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

It was already June, meaning the end of the school year was near, and finals were coming up. Things for the rangers had been rather peaceful since the comic book thing, and nothing else had come up since. The rangers were still in school, save Maggie who had graduated and found herself with more free time. As of this moment, Ethan and Devin were sitting on a bench under a tree, playing the card game Dragon Wars. Lily and Kira were sitting on another bench, working on homework. Cassidy sat on the one across from them, checking her make-up.

"Ooh, enchantment spell," Ethan grinned. "Now your trolls are under my command."

"Counter spell bro," Devin countered. "Sorry. Now the release thing can be set loose on your castle."

"Magic arrow card," Ethan set one down. "Now my archers can hit five of your warriors with one shot."

"Not if my warriors are wearing enchanted armor," the cameraman stated. "Thank you very much."

Cassidy decided to speak up. "This is so totally lame."

"For once, I actually agree with you Cassidy," Kira agreed.

"You guys just don't understand 'cause you've never experienced Dragon War played to its fullest potential."

"Yeah," Devin nodded. "I mean, the intelligence and concentration that it takes to play this game is more than what most people can comprehend."

"Really?" Lily rolled her eyes. "That must be why my six year old cousin is so into it."

Kira added her piece. "Besides, you guys know Randall will freak if she catches you. It's against school rules to play cards."

"Dude, come on," Devin brought Ethan's attention back to the game. "Can we get back to the game? I believe I was about to charge your castle." Ethan shuffled through his hand, searching for the one thing that could help him. He grinned wide when he found it.

"No way," he looked up, making Devin nervous. "It can't be." He moved the card so Devin could see. "Ruby Dragon card."

"No," Devin gasped in awe. "No way! That's impossible!"

"Ooh, what's a ruby dragon card?" Lily pretended to be interested for one moment, realizing neither boy was going to stop.

"The rarest and most powerful card of them all," Ethan explained. "Nothing can beat it."

Devin shook his head. "No way man. I quit. Game over. You win."

"You know," Randall's voiced grabbed their attention as they found her standing there. "Sometimes my job is just too easy."

"Principal Randall," Ethan grinned up at the woman, hoping to get out of this. "You are looking especially lovely today."

"Mr. James," Randall glared at him. "If your friend Mr. McKnight can't pull that off, then what makes you think you can?"

"All right," Ethan shrugged. "Well, perhaps I can appeal to your sense of compassion."

Randall snorted. "If I had one, maybe. But I don't. So give me the cards, now."

"But he just got the Ruby Dragon card," Devin argued. Ethan nodded in agreement.

"Oh," Randall pretending to be interested. "Oh, well, you keep them then." She laughed along with them for a brief moment before turning serious again. "No, hand them over." Sadly, Ethan and Devin placed the cards in her hands. "Now, off to class."

"I can't believe it," Ethan huffed. "I'll never find another one of those." All five got up and walked away, doing as they were told.

* * *

In science class, Tommy was giving a lecture, and no one seemed interested. It was almost the end of the year, and no one ever really paid attention during this time of year, especially the graduating seniors. "Okay, and we got stegosaurus, brachiosaurus, and brontosaurus. What are some other herbivores from that era?" No one raised their hand. "Ethan, you should know this." However, the blue ranger wasn't paying attention. "Ethan, you all right?" No response. "Can someone tell me what the problem is?"

"It's principal Randall," Kira stated.

"She took Devin and Ethan's Dragon War cards," Lily finished.

"Dragon War?" Tommy frowned. "Isn't that a kid's game?"

"Come on," Ethan argued. "It's a game of strategy for all ages." A few snickers ran through the room.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Well, I hate to side with Randall on this, but you know you can't play cards at school."

"Dr. O, she took the Ruby Dragon card," Ethan continued.

"Dr. Oliver, it was brutal man," Devin agreed.

"All right, look," Tommy sighed. "I'll talk to her after school. Maybe I can get 'em back. But for now, can you guys please pay attention?"

Both boys grinned and nodded.

* * *

Around the end of the day, not long before the final bell was set to ring, Maggie found herself entering Reefside High. Randall had called her in and asked her to pick up a schedule for the classes she would be substituting tomorrow. Leaving her son at the gym with Kim because she had to work there after, Maggie made her way to the high school. She had been to the office to get a visitors pass, and now she was going across the hall into Randall's office. As soon as she opened the door and stepped in, Randall, who's back was to the orange ranger, transformed right into Elsa.

Maggie slammed the door shut, causing the villainess to turn around. "What the hell?"

"I was wondering how long I could pull this off," Elsa huffed.

"Have to give you credit," Maggie grumbled, falling defensive. "We should've seen it. Looks like it's all over."

Snarling, Elsa lunged, sending a kick for the girl's head. Maggie ducked and rolled away before getting to her feet, tripping the villainess in the process. Elsa jumped up and swung again at Maggie, only for the brunette to catch her fist and twist her arm behind her back. She threw the woman toward the wall, and Elsa stopped herself before she hit it. The woman knocked Maggie back with a powerful blast, and Maggie groaned as she sat up. Elsa turned back into Randall, who huffed and walked outside.

Maggie got to her feet and ripped off her clothes to reveal her ninja uniform. Sliding on her mask, she spoke into her communicator. "Lils, get the others. You won't believe what I just found out!" she raced off after Randall.

* * *

"You're not going anywhere," Maggie jumped out in front of Randall, her arms folded across her chest. The woman took a step back from being startled. With a snort, the older woman charged, and the two began fighting. Maggie was quick to defend herself. Both were fighting rather well and proving to be a challenge for the other, but it didn't stop them. Maggie kicked her back in the gut before Randall threw a punch for her head that the fire ninja ducked under.

To make matters worse, the bell signaling the end of the day rang. As the two girls continued to fight, all the students crowded around in a giant circle, giving the fighters plenty of room. Most of them were wondering who the hell their principal was fighting, and they were also wondering why. Maggie found herself grateful that she managed to change into her ninja uniform, mask and all, to protect her and the rangers' identities.

Conner, Ethan, Trent, Kira, Tommy, and Lily crowded on the steps to one of the entrances of the building, watching Maggie take on Randall. Having seen the video diary of the history of rangers and seeing her in her ninja uniform during the team up, they knew who it was behind that mask.

"Okay, what's going on?" Kira blinked, coming out of shock first.

"Maybe she knows something we don't," Trent suggested.

"Like what?" Conner scoffed.

"I don't know," Trent shrugged. "There's gotta be a reason she's fighting her." Lily focused on the fighting styles and the looks of Randall. Piecing two and two together, plus what her sister said she found out, she reached a conclusion.

Her eyes widened. "Guys, it's Elsa!"

"Who?" Ethan frowned.

"Randall?" Tommy raised an eyebrow. As soon as that left his mouth, they all watched as Randall flew in the air, transforming into Elsa. People began screaming and running away at the sight of her as she landed. The other rangers stood in shock as Maggie stood defensively against Elsa.

"See?" Lily motioned.

On the field, Elsa glared at the ninja. "You fight well for a substitute teacher."

"You're not bad for a principal," Maggie retorted.

"Former principal," Elsa huffed. "Tell the school board I resign!" she vanished into an invisaportal.

"Wait!" Ethan called but it was too late. "Don't go!"

Conner looked at him. "Don't go? Are you kidding me?"

"She has the ruby dragon card," Ethan pointed out. They all shared a look, knowing this more than likely meant bad news.

* * *

"I can't believe we didn't work it out," Conner grumbled as the five younger rangers walked through the parking lot, heading toward their cars. "They look exactly the same, except one has glasses." They hadn't seen Maggie or Tommy since the end of the fight, Maggie ninja streaking out of the way so she could safely get out of her ninja uniform, and they had no idea where Tommy had gone off to.

"Hey, Clark Kent and Superman look the same," Lily pointed out. "But nobody ever puts that together."

"Good point," Conner agreed.

"I just can't believe she got the Ruby Dragon card," Ethan sighed. "I have been looking for that card since I was a little kid."

Trent spoke up. "Look, maybe I can do something about it."

"Like what?" Ethan wondered.

"I don't know," he shrugged, backing away. "Maybe I can think of something. Just leave it to me." He turned and began walking in the opposite direction.

"What was that about?" Lily asked as they turned to Kira.

"Well, don't ask me," she huffed. "I can't figure him out any easier than you guys can."

Tommy walked over to them and found them at his jeep."Hey guys, we're still meeting later for training at the Edgemuir woods."

"Yeah we'll be there," Conner nodded.

"Dr. O," Kira looked to the science teacher. "Who's the new principal gonna be?"

"That's a good question," he sighed. "I'm going over to the school board right now to let 'em know what happened." After all, Maggie couldn't do it because she didn't exactly have the proper authority to yet, so Tommy knew he better do it instead.

"They might wanna screen the next one a little better," Lily mentioned.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, I'll let them know that. See ya." He hopped in his jeep and drove away.

* * *

Maggie found herself getting to work a bit later than normal because of the fight on school grounds with Elsa. Her classes didn't start until later, but she always came in early to help set up for them. When she got there, she saw Bentley playing with Sephie on the mats, both kids running around the room. They were only five years apart in age, Bentley being three and Sephie recently turning eight. Kim and Maggie could tell that Sephie saw him as a little brother.

Maggie walked toward Kim's office and noticed the elder brunette wasn't there. She frowned and walked further down the hall to where the employee bathrooms were located, and she heard retching as she passed by. She entered and noticed both stall doors were open and found Kim coming out of one. The brunette didn't notice Maggie had entered. "Kim, you okay?"

"Huh?" Kim blinked, taking note of the younger girl. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing I haven't been through before. Why are you late?"

"I'm substituting at Reefside High tomorrow," Maggie explained as they walked out of the room. "Went to pickup my schedule of classes only to find the principal turn into the evil henchman we've been fighting for the school year."

"Creepy," Kim muttered. "So I probably shouldn't drop any more surprises on Tommy today."

"Surprises?" Maggie raised an eyebrow. "Wait, are you pregnant?"

Kim looked to her, a bit shocked by that. "How did you know?"

"Kim, I just graduated med school," Maggie reminded her. "I know how to read the signs of pregnancy."

"Oh," Kim shook her head. They made it to the main room. "Right. So, you're not coming in tomorrow?"

"I just wanna get this day done with first," Maggie groaned. "I don't wanna think about what's gonna happen next. Finding out I send my siblings to a school where the villain is the principal is just…I don't know."

* * *

After the training session in the woods, which turned into a giant fight against the Ruby Dragon and Trent showing up to the fight late, the other rangers were in the dino lab. They had caught some of what Elsa and Trent argued about, and they were starting to think the boy knew more than he let on. Tommy had them all come back to the dino lab afterward so they could discuss this. If trust issues arose, it was not going to be a good sign.

"Trent, we're a team," Tommy stated. "We work together doing something that takes the ultimate trust in each other."

"If you're holding back on us," Conner picked up. "How are we supposed to trust out there in battle?"

"You're right," Trent nodded. "Okay, look. This is how it is. I went to Mesogog's lab to get the card back."

"You what?" Kira demanded. "By yourself?"

Trent continued on. "I found an invisaportal and it took me right there. I was just trying to help you out, Ethan. So I took a shot."

"That wasn't a real smart thing to do," Tommy commented.

"Yeah it was stupid," the white ranger agreed, still refusing to meet their eyes. "I got knocked out by that thing. I barely made it to help you guys."

"Look, Dr. O, he was just being a good friend," Ethan came to the boy's defense. "Any of us would've done the same thing."

"Well none of you better in the future," Tommy warned. "That's all I can say."

"It won't happen again," Trent swore. "I promise."

Lily frowned. "So that's your big secret?"

"Yeah," Trent nodded. "Look, I'm gonna go. My head's still feeling foggy."

"Okay," Tommy nodded. "Get some rest."

"See you guys later," Trent walked out of the room. Kira and Lily looked after him, not completely convinced he was telling the whole truth.

"Is something on your mind, girls?" Tommy noticed the look.

Kira shrugged. "I don't know. There's just something that's not quite right with him."

"He's had a good knock to the head," Conner reminded her. "I'd be feeling kind of spacey, too." They all raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I meant more than usual."

"I just got a feeling that a load of shit is about to hit the fan," Lily sighed. At that moment, the monitors beeped. They all turned to face the computers and saw an image of the Ruby Dragon appear.

"Let's go," Tommy ordered.

* * *

After the fight the next day, the rangers were all in school. They had won the fight against the Ruby Dragon, and now that it was a new day, they could finally talk about the lesson learned in Ethan's case. Trent hadn't been seen since the fight, and they all assumed it had to do with what happened earlier the previous day. Tommy, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Lily walked the halls of the school, talking as they went along.

"Well, did you learn something from this, Ethan?" Tommy wondered.

"Yeah," the blue ranger nodded. "Leave the card games at home from now on."

"Dude, how about leaving it to the kids from now on?" Lily suggested.

"Yeah, seriously," Kira agreed. "You're much too smart for that."

Ethan shook his head. "You guys still don't get it. But hey, that's all right. I don't expect you to understand."

"Understand what?" Maggie asked as she joined the group walking along. She was substituting a few gym classes today, and she was ready to do so. The others knew this already and weren't surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Dragon Wars," Lily filled her in. Maggie rolled her eyes as Anton and Trent stepped in their path, Tommy stopping to greet them.

"Hey, Anton," he greeted. "How are ya?"

"Tommy," Anton shook the teacher's hand. "I'm fine. Hey, I understand you're looking for a new principal."

"Why?" Tommy narrowed his eyes. "Are you interested?"

Kira's eyes widened. "I'm sure Dr. Mercer's far too busy to run a school."

"Yeah," Conner agreed. "Far too busy."

"Relax everyone," Anton chuckled. "She's right." His pager went off. "Oh, see? Even as we speak." As he pulled the device out, a card fell out of his pocket and onto the ground. Ethan frowned as he picked it up.

"Uh, how did you get this?" he looked at the man.

"Honestly, I don't know," Anton replied, taking the card. "Trent, is this yours?"

Trent shook his head. "No. I don't know how it got there." All of a sudden, Anton lurched forward slightly, groaning in pain. Trent and Tommy caught him before he could fall.

"Anton," Tommy called as they steadied the man. "Are you all right?" Before he could respond, he sunk to his knees, twisting so his back was facing everyone else.

"I'm fine," he rasped out. "Just leave me alone."

"We should get you some help," Maggie suggested.

"No!" Anton denied, getting to his feet and running down the hallway. Suspecting something was up, the rangers followed after him, Tommy leading them. Trent carried up the rear, trying to stop them. Unlike the others, he knew where this was headed. Students became confused as they saw them running through the halls.

* * *

After turning down so many halls, Anton finally turned into the science classroom, the rangers following. As Anton stood at the end of the front science table, back to the others, the rangers were standing in front of the teacher's desk, waiting to see what was happening. Anton turned around as he transformed into Mesogog, shocking everyone but Trent, who knew this was not going to end well.

"No way!" Conner gasped. "Mercer is…"

"Mesogog," Tommy finished, in the same state of shock as his students were in.

"Oh this is one crazy week," Ethan groaned.

Kira looked to the white ranger. "This is your big secret? You knew this all along?"

"He's my father," Trent argued. "How could I tell you?"

"You will pay for betraying me, Trent," Mesogog hissed, getting their attention. "You will pay dearly!"

"I never betrayed you!" Trent shouted.

"You betrayed us, if anything," Lily glared angrily at him. Maggie knew that glare and put a hand on her little sister's shoulder, hoping to calm her down.

"Silence!" Mesogog roared. He changed back into Anton, he clutched the table as he sank to his knees. "Trent…I'm sorry." He vanished in an invisaportal.

The six other rangers turned hard glares on Trent.

* * *

A/N: This honestly turned out better than I thought. Up next is Test of Trust, and it's one of the chapters I have been waiting for.


	38. Test of Trust

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 38: Test of Trust**

_A/N: Well, two more chapters to go after this. I can't wait for those chapters because I have dates planned for everybody, even Trent since I'm pairing Kira with Conner for this. Any guesses as to who I'm going to pair Lily with? Also, what'll happen in this chapter when one of the rangers understands where Trent is coming from in hiding the fact Anton is Mesogog from the team? If you've been paying attention to the series, you'll see who it is. _

_Also, this chapter may be short. Fair warning._

_Song is "We All Need Saving" by John McLaughlin. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

**Come on come on  
you have got to move on  
this is not the you I know  
this isn't real  
It's just all you can feel  
and that's the way feelings go  
and whether or not it's right or wrong  
you'll do what you will do**

"I always knew Mercer wasn't exactly PTA material," Ethan spoke first as all the rangers minus Trent were gathered in the dino lab after school. This was an issue that needed to be discussed right away, and now it caused major problems because they hadn't known about it sooner. "But Mesogog? That's whack!" Ethan, Tommy, Kira, and Lily were standing in a small open circle. Conner was pacing the room. Maggie was leaning against a column, lost in thought. Her son was being watched by Kim, who she filled in on the situation.

"I'll tell you what's whack," Conner huffed. "Trent not telling us. That's whack!"

"Look, I'm as mad about this as you guys are," Kira spoke. "But don't you think we still owe Trent the chance to explain? I mean, maybe there's a really good reason he didn't tell us."

"Well I hope there is," Tommy sighed. "'Cause if not, then I have no choice but to ask Trent to surrender his morpher and give up being a power ranger." Kira and Lily looked down in thought as Tommy left the room. Maggie remained silent and unmoving.

Conner caught the two girls looking down. "Don't tell me you feel bad for Trent."

"Yeah," Ethan agreed. "I mean, you want someone you can't trust running around with those powers?"

"Well, I just hate for it to end this way for Trent," Kira stated. "I mean, if it were me and I had to give back my powers, I don't know if I could handle it."

"Oh, now that's ironic," Conner scoffed. "I remember when you didn't want it to begin at all."

"Yeah right," Kira snorted. She suddenly became lost in her thoughts.

**When the cloud in the sky  
starts to pour and your life  
is just a storm you're braving  
don't tell yourself  
you can't lean on someone else  
'cause we all need saving sometimes**

Kira snapped out of her thoughts a few minutes later. "I've changed. Being a ranger's changed all of us."

"And look at you Conner," Lily pointed out. "You are in no way the same dumb jock that you were when we started."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Conner frowned, not sure how to take that.

"Well, you know what I mean," Lily shrugged.

"If he doesn't, I do," Ethan nodded. "You have come a long way, bro."

Conner became lost in his own thoughts.

**Say what you will  
but the time that we fill  
while we're on the earth  
should not be alone**

With Conner still stuck in his thoughts, Kira and Ethan turned to the purple ranger. "What about you, Lils?" Kira asked. "After all, you're more serious now than you were when we started."

"I think part of that has to do with my friend from the Pai Zhuq academy rubbing off of me," Lily frowned.

"I thought being a ranger made her more…not so serious," Ethan voiced his thoughts. After all, neither of them knew her before the ranger thing began, so they couldn't exactly judge.

"Well…" Lily became lost in her thoughts.

**We were meant to be known  
you make me what I'm worth  
But I can't keep you from yourself  
you'll do what you will do**

Conner turned back to reality as Lily continued following her train of thought. "Okay, your point made. But what about you, gamer dude? You're not exactly Mr. Cyber geek anymore."

Ethan grinned, getting lost in thought as Lily came back into the real world. Maggie still didn't move, her mind lost in its own thoughts.

**When the cloud in the sky  
starts to pour and your life  
is just a storm you're braving  
don't tell yourself  
you can't lean on someone else  
'cause we all need saving sometimes**

Ethan snapped out of his trance. He was grinning wide. "Yeah, I am pretty cool, aren't I?"

"Don't get carried away," Lily warned.

"But it's definitely not embarrassing hanging out with you anymore," Conner added.

"Okay," Kira looked over to the red ranger. "Now who needs to learn how to give a compliment?"

"That's okay," Ethan shrugged. "I speak Conner. But you know what still trips me out? Our teacher's a power ranger legend." All of them grinned as they recalled the video diary, replaying seeing their teacher as a power ranger before he became their teammate.

Conner turned to the silent orange ranger. "Maggie, your thoughts on this?" Maggie didn't make any indication she heard him. Lily sighed as she stood.

"I got this," she walked over to her sister. She whispered something in Maggie's ear that caused the older girl to shake her head and blink as she came back in to reality.

"What?" she looked around at the four youngest rangers.

"Ideas on the whole Trent keeping the fact Anton is Mesogog a secret thing?" Conner repeated his previous question, making it so the brunette understood.

"Oh," Maggie realized. She had gotten too lost in thought she tuned everything else out. "Okay, don't get me wrong, but I understand where he's coming from."

This caused the four to look at her. "What?" they demanded.

"You're saying you trust him?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"Did I say I _trust _him?" Maggie shot the blue ranger a look, causing the boy to back down. "No. I said I _understand _where he's coming from with this."

"How?" Kira blinked. "Because I don't understand any of this."

"And it's possible you won't," Maggie shrugged. "But I do. I've been in his shoes…sorta."

"What do you mean by…"

Lily interrupted the soccer star as she realized where this was headed. "You were both adopted."

"Exactly," Maggie nodded.

**When the cloud in the sky  
starts to pour and your life  
is just a storm you're braving  
don't tell yourself  
you can't lean on someone else  
'cause we all need saving sometimes**

**I don't know why  
it has to be this way  
and I don't know the cure  
but please believe someone  
has felt this before**

**When the cloud in the sky  
starts to pour and your life  
is just a storm you're braving  
don't tell yourself  
you can't lean on someone else  
'cause we all need saving sometimes**

"Wait, what?" Conner blinked. "How does both of them being adopted have to do with anything?" Lily seemed to know where this was headed and took a seat. Kira, Conner, and Ethan were confused as to why Maggie and Trent being adopted had anything to do with Trent keeping the big secret from them.

Maggie sighed, really wishing she didn't have to explain this. Lily knew what her sister was going to do, and knew what she was going to say. She tried to push mental images to the back of her mind and blocked her ears. The other three noticed this and frowned. What was so bad about what Maggie had to say?

"I'm only theorizing how Trent felt when Anton adopted him," Maggie stated. "But he probably felt like Anton saved his life, and he probably felt like he owed it to Anton to keep this a secret. I know I felt that way when the Chilmans adopted me."

"I'm not exactly following," Ethan frowned.

"I feel like I owe the Chilmans, especially Lily, my life," Maggie continued.

"We told you that you don't owe us anything, Mags," Lily argued.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "But I feel like I do. You saved my life, Lils. I can't not feel like I owe you my life." She turned to the other three. "My father abused me for eight years of my life. The last time he did…well, that was the same time Bentley was conceived, and I had no say in the matter. Had Lily not gotten there when she did, I wouldn't be here."

It took a minute for these brief facts to register in Conner, Kira, and Ethan's brains. When they did, the three cringed in disgust. "Wait," Conner looked at her. "Do you mean you wouldn't be here as ranger?"

"I mean I wouldn't be here as in I would've been dead had she not gotten to me when she did," Maggie snapped. Conner took a step back, feeling frightened. "Lily literally saved my life that night. I woke up almost five months later to doctors telling me I was pregnant and what my father did to me. When the Chilmans came to visit me, they offered to take me in. I already felt like I was part of their family, so I agreed. I felt like I owed it to them. After all, had they not taken me in, I would've more than likely been a homeless pregnant teen, and probably dead by the end of the year."

"Please don't go on," Lily muttered, pushing images from how she found Maggie that night out of her mind.

Maggie didn't hear her. "They didn't have to do that. They didn't have to take me in and help me raise Bentley until they passed away. I felt, and I still do, feel like I owe them. Personally, if it were me in Trent's position, I would do the same thing because I would feel that I owe it to my adoptive father to keep something secret if he asked me to."

Kira, Conner, Ethan, even Tommy and Trent who had entered unnoticed, stayed silent. Tommy and Trent had heard most of it, and they had no idea about any of it. Sure they knew that she and Lily were adopted siblings, but they never thought that was why. They could also tell that there was a lot more to it, but they weren't going to push it. She would tell them if she wanted to.

"Wait," Kira spoke up first, breaking the silence. "When Conner and I walked in to find you three watching the new TV in the café, and you were screaming at it, was it because the man in that show pleading for innocence was your father?" Maggie nodded, seeing there was no point in denying it now.

"He's the reason it's hard for me to trust guys," she sighed. "I still barely fully trust you three," she motioned to Conner, Ethan, and Tommy.

"The only guy she's ever trusted enough with her life without knowing them for more than a few years is her boyfriend," Lily remarked, causing her sister to glare at her. "Oh come on. Maybe if you hadn't been…"

"Please don't go there," Kira shuddered, seeing where this was headed. After all, she suffered the same thing Lily did the night everyone had nightmares. Maggie looked back and forth between the two, confused, as did the four guys.

* * *

It had been silent for a while after Maggie explained things, and it wasn't until the alarms went off that Trent got to say his piece. The others were still sketchy about trusting him, but in order to take down the current monster, they put that issue aside for the moment. During the fight, Trent had saved Conner's life, and Conner found himself thankful for that, even if he didn't completely trust the boy. Now, after taking down the monster for good and winning yet another battle, the rangers were all back in the dino lab. Maggie and Lily stood next to each other, Kira on the other side of Maggie. Tommy, Conner, and Ethan stood near them, and they all faced Trent.

"Dude, you rock," Kira commented.

"Bro, you were awesome out there," Ethan agreed.

"Thanks for the help out there, Trent," Tommy thanked. "It's always a lot easier when the whole team worked together."

"Thanks, Dr. O," Trent nodded. "Like I said, I'm in this for good. That is, if you'll have me."

"Well, I vote yes," Lily spoke. Kira nodded her agreement, and Maggie gave a slight nod as well.

Ethan grinned. "Me too."

"Conner?" Tommy turned to the red ranger.

"Just one question," he looked at Trent. "Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, there's a very real chance you'll have to face Mesogog one day."

"If Mesogog wins, then my father's lost forever," Trent stated. "Mesogog has to be defeated, no matter what."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not writing in the fight. I just didn't like it. Up next is part one of the finale. Yay!

Pairings by the end of this story (prom dates):

Conner/Kira

Kim/Tommy

Maggie/Hunter

Ethan/Angela

Trent/OC

Lily/character from later season.


	39. Thunder Struck

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 39: Thunder Struck**

_A/N: Well, this isn't the last chapter, but if you're wondering why it's not part I and part II, it's because I kind of want to have the next chapter be an epilogue of sorts where it's prom and the rangers are worry free. Also, there's some things I'm going to explain at the end of the next chapter, and I don't want it to get too confusing. Okay, now, this chapter is both Thunder Struck Part I and Thunder Struck Part II combined. I assure you there will be fight scenes, and I'm not going to have this go as it does in the episode. Technically, I am still writing in every episode since this is both finale episodes combined, and the next chapter is the ending of Thunder Struck Part II._

_Also, if you pause the episode Thunder Struck Part I at 4:30, it looks like a scene from some sort of video game._

**_To those in Boston (which is kind of near where I live) and who were participating in the Boston Marathon, I hope you are all safe and sound and uninjured from the explosions that occurred. To those who got injured, I hope you have a good recovery. _**

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

A week after the whole issue with Anton Mercer being Mesogog, Conner and Ethan found themselves entering the Cyberspace Café. It was a few nights before prom, and every single one of the seniors were excited. None of the rangers, aside from Maggie who was chaperoning and Tommy who was doing the same as well, had dates. Conner had a girl in mind, Ethan wasn't planning to go, and Lily was planning to ask her friend to go with her to make it less awkward. "So, let me get this straight," Conner tried processing Ethan's words. "You're going to the movies instead of the biggest social event of the year?"

"It's not just a movie," Ethan pointed out. "It's the sequel to Asteroid Conquest, the greatest sci-fi film of all time."

"Dude, it's the prom," Conner argued. "It's tradition!" they headed for a table.

"Oh yeah," Ethan rolled his eyes. "Nice tradition. The smart kids spend the entire semester in agony, wondering if they'll get a date, or if they'll be forced to sit in the corner with the other smart kids." They took seats. "It's too painful, bro."

"Whoa," Conner frowned. "I never thought about it like that."

"Who are you going with?" Ethan wondered.

Conner grinned. "I have someone in mind, but I haven't asked her yet." Ethan chuckled as Kira entered with Lily. Both girls took a seat on either side of the boys. "Hey Kira, Lily."

"Hey," both girls smiled.

"Hey, Kira," Conner looked to the yellow ranger, deciding he better get this done and over with. "Do you wanna go to the prom with me?" Ethan stared at the red ranger in shock, not realizing until now this was the girl Conner had in mind. Lily smirked, having seen it coming.

"Sure," Kira shrugged. "But I'll have to meet you there. My mom's dragging me to my aunt's for something that night and she's going to drop me off afterward." Of course, the last part was a lie, but she didn't want to give away the big surprise.

"Oh, I understand," Conner frowned, missing her words. "I'll just ask…wait, did you say yes?"

Kira nodded, smiling. Conner's eyes lit up as he grinned.

"Yes!" he cheered.

"Okay, so did not see that one coming," Ethan blinked.

"I did," Lily smiled.

"Well who are you going with?" the blue ranger looked to the blonde.

Lily sighed. "My friend Theo from the academy. I think of you three guys as brothers, and no way am I going to the prom with a guy I consider a brother, and I figured I'd go with someone people here don't know. I just don't wanna be the odd one who doesn't show up without a date."

"You sure he's just a friend?" Kira smirked.

"Yes, Kira, he is just a friend," Lily insisted. "And nothing you say is gonna make me tell you anything more about how far you made it in the video contest because our grandmother won't even tell any of us." Lily was lying as she said the last bit. She knew the winner of the contest, but she didn't want to spoil the surprise.

"Well who's Maggie going with?" Conner prompted.

"Who do you think?" both girls retorted.

* * *

Maggie sighed as she sat on the couch, going through a load of paperwork. She was becoming tired, and it was showing. Hunter was with her, helping her out since some of it regarded the new Storm Chargers Kelly wanted the two to open up. Most of it was filling out legal papers for it, and some was paychecks Maggie had to cash in, and some things were general paperwork forms for jobs and whatnot. Hunter and Maggie were going to the prom together, Maggie having asked the former crimson ranger to be her date, even though she didn't want to.

Hunter had agreed, since he never really got to go to his high school prom either. He was only a year older than Maggie, and they were already a strong couple. Anyone who didn't know they were a couple out of their friends had yet to figure it out, and this was something both of them could easily pull off with the help of Kelly, Lily, and Tori. Bentley was already set to be watched by Kelly on that night, who also agreed to watch Sephie for Kim, who was going to the prom with Tommy.

"This is frustrating," Maggie groaned, setting down the pen and rubbing her hand. "Why can't Kelly fill this out? After all, she's the one paying for the damn place."

"Yeah, but we're the owners," Hunter grinned, sitting back and puller her with him. "So it's our job to do all the paperwork."

"Meh," Maggie shrugged. "It's the end of the school year. I just wanna focus on getting Lily's graduation stuff out of the way first."

"And then working on this new Storm Chargers," Hunter added.

Maggie bit her lip. "It's going to be hard with me starting up my internship in a few months. Maybe in a couple years we can have it set so all that needs to be done is work on turning the empty space into the store and getting ready to open it."

"Not a bad plan," Hunter agreed. However, before he could say something else, her morpher went off, interrupting her. "Aren't you gonna answer that?"

"Nah," she shrugged. "It's my time to relax. I don't care. I wanna nap."

Hunter chuckled as she shut her eyes, leaning against him.

* * *

Lily, Kira, Conner, Trent, Ethan, Tommy, and Hayley were standing in the dino lab, waiting for the woman Trent recognized as Elsa to wake up. In their recent fight against Zeltrax, they had noticed he had taken the woman hostage, and she was no longer an evil minion. They had fought him off and rescued Elsa. They had also learned that Anton was free of Mesogog, and that made their mission easier. Maggie had been called in, so she was also here, even though she didn't fight.

"Trent, do you know what happened?" Tommy asked, knowing the boy had been spying on Mesogog.

"Mesogog's powering up a laser that will transform humans to mutant dinosaurs," Trent replied, giving all and any information he could. "He drained Elsa of her energy to use in the beam."

"That can't be enough to run that kind of equipment," Hayley frowned.

"He's gonna use the dino gems to get the rest of the power," Trent stated.

Conner looked at the boy. "What do you mean he's gonna use the dino gems?"

"Yeah, how is he gonna get them?" Ethan wondered.

"I'm gonna give them to him," Trent answered.

"I'm not gonna give anyone my gem," Conner protested.

"Just hear me out," Trent pleaded. "You want to get on to that island. Mesogog wants the gems. If I hand them to him, I can open a portal for you. Once you get inside, you can destroy the beam and Mesogog in the process. And I can rescue my father."

Tommy shook his head. "No way. It's too risky."

"Do we really have another choice?" Maggie looked at everyone else in the room, holding her dino gem in her hand, ready to hand over. "Tommy, you said the powers the dino gems give us bond with our DNA, right?" Tommy nodded. Maggie handed her gem to her sister before shrinking in size and turning back to normal. "We're not powerless if we give them up. And since their powers, all of them, are bonded to us, and can only be used by us until we die, giving them to Mesogog isn't going to do much. He can't use their powers because only we can thanks to the gems bonding with us. We just won't be able to morph without the gems."

"She's right," Kira sighed. "I mean, he's gonna get that thing going eventually. This could be our only shot."

"It's now or never," Lily agreed. With the others finally in agreement, Trent pulled out a box that held a spot in it for each dino gem. The rangers each popped theirs out of their morphers and placed them carefully in the proper area in the box.

"This better work," Conner told the white ranger.

Trent nodded. "I'll call when the portal's open." He walked out of the room as Elsa began to stir. They all surrounded her.

"Are you all right?" Tommy asked.

"I remember everything," she spoke softly.

"Mesogog? Mercer? Fighting against the power rangers?" Tommy pressed. She nodded.

"Mesogog had my mind completely in his power," she explained. The monitors beeped, drawing everyone's attention to them.

Hayley read what was on the screen. "The new vehicle's ready to go."

"I'll stay behind with her," Maggie offered. "If he for some reason decides to attack while you guys are trying to ambush him, you're gonna need someone to stay behind and be able to defend the city."

"We'll call for help we may need," Tommy stated. Maggie's idea made sense, and the vehicle Hayley designed wasn't meant to fit all of them, anyway. "Let's go."

"Come back safe," Elsa looked at all of them.

"We always do," Tommy assured. Maggie covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing at the understatement of the century. They always came back with some sort of injury and a new danger lurking around the corner. In her book, that wasn't safe.

The five rangers and Hayley left as Kim entered the lab with Sephie, hoping to help monitor whatever fight was about to ensue.

* * *

Maggie, Elsa, and Kim sat in the lab and watched the monitors, watching the rangers' progress. Sephie was playing upstairs in her room, since she and Kim had moved in a couple months ago. The three women were watching as the rangers made it through the portal just before they crashed into the quarry cliff. They now had footage from the rangers on the island, and they could already see a group of tyranodrones stopping them.

"So Kira has no idea?" Kim looked to the youngest brunette in the room. She knew about Kira entering the contest for a chance to win a recording contract, and Maggie had told her the results.

"Does Tommy?" Maggie retorted, pointing at Kim's slightly protruding stomach. When the former pink had gone in to the doctors to see how far along she was, it was discovered she was roughly ten weeks along, and she was starting to show a bit. It was only noticeable to anyone who was really looking, but if you weren't, then you would have no idea she was.

Kim looked down, giving Maggie her answer. "Between all that's happened, when have I had the time?" they watched as the rangers exited the invisaportal and landed back in the quarry, missing Trent.

"Come on, Trent," Elsa muttered, being the only one to really pay attention. From behind them, a blast was fired. They all whipped around to find Zeltrax entering the room.

"What's the point?" he came forward, ready for a fight. Maggie clenched her hands into fists, setting them on fire. "It's all over now." He began firing around the room, causing the ground to shake violently. Maggie charged Zeltrax, engaging him in a fight and hoping to stop him as he continued to trash the lab. All three girls were thankful that they had sent Sephie upstairs, where she was at least safe from this.

The entire structure of the room was collapsing, debris falling everywhere. Kim and Elsa were trying to escape and get to Sephie and get her out before Zeltrax could find her. Maggie was taking a beating, not only because Zeltrax kept managing to push her back, but because she also kept getting hit with debris that was falling around her. Eventually, she was shot back and went flying across the room, landing as debris landed on top of her, pinning her down.

Zeltrax grabbed the other two woman and dragged them out, leaving the dino lab in ruins.

When the area was clear, eight year old Sephie ran down, wondering what the commotion was about. She looked around and her mouth hung open as she noticed everything was wrecked.

* * *

After blowing up Mesogog's island and realizing their plan had worked (even though it possibly cost them the dino gems), the rangers exited the giant truck Hayley had landed back in the quarry they started in. They stared at the space where the invisaportal had just closed up, and they were all shocked. However, though slim, there was still a chance Trent and Anton made it out alive. "No!" Lily shouted. "He can't be gone!"

"Now what do we do?" Conner wondered.

"I knew we shouldn't have left him," Kira shook her head. Conner wrapped an arm around her to comfort her.

Ethan got an idea. "It's not like they're gonna fall out of the sky and land in front of us." They all gave him odd looks as he looked to the sky, hoping for some sign.

"Were you knocked on the head or something?" Lily demanded.

"What?" he looked between his teammates. "Last time I did that, it worked!"

An invisaportal opened across from them, spitting out Trent and Anton before closing up.

"See?" Ethan grinned. They all ran toward the two. Tommy and Trent helped Anton stand up straight.

"You guys are all right," Kira noticed.

"What about Mesogog?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think he made it," Trent breathed. "But just in case," he opened the box, revealing seven dino gems. Tommy smiled and nodded.

Anton looked to the teacher. "Tommy…I don't know where to start."

"We'll talk later," the black ranger assured. "Right now, we better get back to the lab. We still have Zeltrax to deal with."

* * *

A/N: Well, this is this. Yay. What'll happen next in the final chapter? I don't know, but let's keep watch, shall we?

Also, as for what I mentioned above in **bold**, bombs went off shortly after the Boston Marathon was completed. My uncle, who was in Boston with his fiancé because her daughter was competing in it, was only one hundred feet away from where one of the bombs went off. Thankfully, he is unharmed, but I know a lot of people got harmed and a couple people died, so I want to say I am sorry for the loss and I hope those who did get injured have a good recovery.


	40. Surprise

**Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 40: Surprise **

_A/N: So I know I said I was going to have both parts of Thunder Struck be in the same chapter, but as I was writing the previous one, I decided not to do that and keep it episode order. This one, though not titled Thunder Struck Part II, takes place during and has events from Thunder Struck Part II. Basically, this chapter is that episode, just with a different chapter title to fit this story. Anyone guess what surprises are learned?_

_Also, this is the longest story I've ever written on fanfiction so far._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Tommy, Conner, Kira, Lily, Ethan, Trent, Anton, and Hayley made their way back to the dino lab. Instead of using the cave entrance, they decided to go through the front door of Tommy's house and enter the lab from the trap door. Anton had talked to Tommy about a few things on the way back, mainly apologizing for what he had done. As they walked into the room, their mouths dropped open in shock at what they were seeing. Debris was everywhere, wires were sticking out of the electronic equipment, and the place looked like a tornado hit it.

"What happened?" Lily gasped, immediately becoming concerned about her sister, Kim, and Elsa. None of the three girls were visible.

"It's trashed," Ethan stated the obvious.

"Kim," Tommy realized, looking around the room for his girlfriend. "Elsa…Maggie."

Upon hearing her father's voice, Sephie came running. "Daddy!" she ran right into Tommy's legs, hugging them tight. Tommy bent down and picked her up, holding her in his arms. "Daddy, Maggie's stuck." She pointed around the corner where she had come from. Lily wasted no time in going to find what the little girl saw, the others following.

Lily immediately saw the piece of debris crushing her sister. Maggie had yet to pass out, so she called them over. With Conner, Ethan, and Trent's help, Lily and Kira managed to get Maggie out from under the debris. The older brunette leaned on the two younger girls for support. Surprisingly, the most injuries she sported were bruises and a few scrapes and cuts. Leaving her with Kira, the purple ranger ran to find the first aid kit.

"What happened?" Kira asked her as they found a place for her to sit.

"Hey, what's this?" Conner grabbed a small box with a blinking red light on it, speaking before Maggie could answer.

"It's like a black box," Hayley explained, taking it and bringing one of the working computers over to the group as Lily returned. "I keep a security camera in it." She plugged it in and video feed began showing, first of the three girls talking.

"_Does Tommy?" _they heard Maggie say on the screen, and everyone frowned, wondering what she meant.

"_Between all that's happened, when would I have had the time?" _Kim replied.

"What does that mean?" Tommy turned to look at the orange ranger, who Lily was bandaging up.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "She's pregnant, you moron." Tommy's eyes widened as the others were a bit appalled by her change in behavior. "Sorry. I get mean when I'm in pain. Ow! Not too tight."

"Sorry," Lily muttered, reminding herself to give Maggie a bunch of painkillers. The other rangers turned back to the video, watching as Zeltrax entered and proceeded destroying the lab, managing to pin Maggie under heavy debris and kidnap Kim and Elsa.

"This is all my fault," Anton sighed. "I should've stopped him."

"Don't blame yourself for what you did when you were him," Trent pleaded.

"Trent is right, Anton," Tommy agreed, coming out of shock. He now had a bigger mission, and he intended to carry it out. "This is about me and Smitty. It had nothing to do with you."

"But if there were no Mesogog…"

Maggie interrupted the scientist. "We can't go back and change what's happened. Mesogog is gone. We should be thankful for that."

"So what now?" Conner questioned. "I guess we don't hang up our morphers just yet."

"No," Tommy answered.

* * *

Now morphed, Lily and Maggie found themselves running toward what they knew would be the final battle as dino rangers. They had taken their gems back, and not long after going to lay low until they got the call, Tommy had called them, saying Zeltrax was back, and he was bigger than ever. Lily suddenly found herself regretting giving her sister pain meds, but she hoped for the best as they reached the scene just in time to see Trent, Ethan, Kira, Conner, and Tommy be shot down by Zeltrax.

"This has gone far enough," Tommy growled. "Trent, Lily, can you handle the Triptoids?"

"Not a problem," both nodded, standing. The two drew their weapons and charged.

"You guys call the zords," Tommy told the other four, knowing Maggie could control Lily's zord because of their bond. "I'm gonna get Kim and Elsa." He ran for the Zelzord, making his way inside.

"Dino zords," Conner called.

As the zords ran in, Maggie's eyes widened in awe. "Whoa! Where did you get those?" Conner, Ethan, and Kira shot her a look.

"Ignore her!" Lily yelled, overhearing what her sister said. "This is what happens to her when she's on pain meds!"

Taking her advice, the four rangers created the megazord, ready to hold off Zeltrax long enough for Tommy to rescue the girls. Tommy jumped into the Zelzord as the fight began, Conner assuring they had his back. The megazord was shocked back as Zeltrax fired. They stumbled back, shaking from the impact of the blast.

Kira looked to her teammates. "I'm gonna help Dr. O." She left the zord and hopped into the Zelzord before Conner could stop her, making it so only three controlled the megazord.

"That thing is huge!" Maggie gasped as she stared at the Zelzord. Because her mind wasn't in the right place, she began talking to the zord. "Hey, giant thingy, what are you doing?"

To their surprise, Zeltrax replied back, having heard it. "This is the end, power rangers!"

"What?" Maggie frowned. "Why would you wanna do that? The power rangers don't do nothing but stop meanies from hurting innocent people for no reason." Conner and Ethan shared a look. Did she even realize what she was talking about?

"For power," Zeltrax answered, sounding slightly confused. Was this a trick?

"What kind of power?" Maggie blinked. "Electrical power? Green power? Flower power? Ooh, what about political power, or influential power?"

"Power to rule the world," Zeltrax growled. Clearly, he was getting frustrated. Though this wasn't the best time for it, Conner and Ethan found themselves amused by this.

Maggie pouted. "That's not a good power. Why would you want to rule the world? It's stupid."

"Is not," Zeltrax snapped.

"Is too," Maggie argued.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Ethan shot Conner a look through the helmets. "Should we do something?" he asked as Maggie's movements caused them to duck a punch Zeltrax threw at them, and then jump to avoid a low swing.

"Let's see where this goes," the red ranger shrugged. Maggie and Zeltrax were locked in their banter. "Man, if she can annoy the bad guys this much while on pain meds, I wonder why we didn't think of this sooner! We probably could've annoyed Mesogog to death."

"_I thought about it," _Lily's voice floated through the communicators. _"But it only lasts for so long before it wears off."_

"You annoying little bitch!" Zeltrax growled, ramming them away as Maggie jumped to avoid it.

She gasped, acting like a little kid. "You said a bad word!" without the other's consent, she brought out one of the zord's weapons and clashed it against the Zelzord, making it stumble back. Before she could do anything else, Zeltrax lifted the zord up and smashed it against the ground.

"Ethan, can you handle the Mesodon?" Conner looked to the blue ranger.

"Thought you'd never ask," Ethan grinned as he took the Shield of Triumph and switched zords. They now had two megazords facing off against Zeltrax.

* * *

Penny walked into her house only to find it trashed and her brothers lying unconscious in a pile of debris. Roger and Ronald were supposed to be watching Bentley until Maggie returned or until Kelly picked him up, but judging by the look of things, neither girl had shown up yet. Penny jumped over some of the debris and made her way to her brothers, shaking them awake. "Guys, what the hell happened?"

"Dinosaur thing…"

"…attacked us…"

"…took Ben…"

"…knocked us out," Roger finished the twin speak thing, both boys finding it hard to breath. Penny realized what this meant and grabbed her phone, dialing the hospital first and then calling her sisters, hoping either one would pick up and answer.

* * *

On the battlefield, Maggie blinked as she realized what was going on, the effect of the pain meds wearing off. She noticed that Kira, Tommy, Trent, and Lily were all standing on the ground, morphed. Kim and Elsa stood with them, free from the giant Zelzord she, Conner, and Ethan faced within the two megazords. Zeltrax was no longer inside the Zelzord. The sky was extremely dark, making it hard for most of them to see. She also noticed there was a giant hole in the middle of the Zelzord. However, the fight was still going on.

"What happened?" Maggie looked around, confused. "What's going on, exactly? I get that we're fighting against…that…but…huh?"

"We'll have to fill you in later," Conner replied. They were shot back once again.

"Conner!" Tommy called up to them. "You're gonna need all the zords!"

"Right," the red ranger nodded. Every single zord they ever gained during this adventure came to them, appearing out of nowhere as usual. They stood as an army, facing the Zelzord on the loose. Going at full power, they began to glow in a bright light, firing at the Zelzord. The impact it made caused the enemy to open a giant wind tunnel, sucking everything into it.

Tommy knew what they had to do. "You gotta sacrifice the zords!"

"We can't!" Conner protested.

"No, Dr. Oliver!" Ethan denied.

"It's the only way!" Maggie told them, having been through this before. "Engage autodestruct!"

"I'm trying!" Ethan groaned as they shook around.

"Goodbye, old friends," Conner whispered to the zords before a giant explosion occurred. They couldn't tell if the three rangers made it out or not, but all they knew was that all the zords, even the Zelzord, were gone, and the sky was back to normal.

* * *

Now back in civilian form, Tommy, Trent, Kira, Lily, Kim, and Elsa ran through a construction site, looking for the other three rangers who had vanished in the zord explosion. They weren't sure if they made it out perfectly fine, injured, or even made it out at all. They weren't sure where they landed, either, but they had a general sense of where they did. "Where are they?" Kira breathed, fearing the worst.

"They can't be gone," Lily's voice cracked.

As they searched, Maggie's voice came to them. "I promised you, Lils. I'm not going to die any time soon." She, Conner, and Ethan appeared from around the corner, covered in soot from the explosion. Lily ran and held her sister in a death hug as they all met in the middle.

"That was impressive," Kira commented.

"But the zords," Ethan looked down, depressed. "They're destroyed."

"It was the only way," Tommy stated. "You guys did what you had to do."

"It's true," Trent agreed. "Nothing else would've stopped him."

"So that's it, then," Conner sighed. "It can't just be over."

A voice from behind them caused them to turn around and fall defensive. "Of course it's not over!" the seven rangers, Kim, and Elsa came face to face with Mesogog, whom they believed to be dead.

"Why do they always come back for more?" Tommy snorted.

"You destroyed my plans," Mesogog hissed. "Of creating a perfect world. However…I was able to absorb enough dino gem energy to complete my transfiguration. Witness the face of…your final battle and your child's destruction!" Everyone frowned at that. Out of all the rangers present, Kim included, there were only three that had kids.

"MAMA!" a high pitched scream alerted them to above, where they found Bentley hanging from a rope, unable to get himself out, even if he was only three. Maggie's eyes widened in fear as she stared at her son.

"Bentley…" she muttered. Her eyes turned dark and her fist caught fire as she turned and glared at Mesogog. The others could feel her tension and took a step back, fearing if they said or did something without thinking, then they would also suffer her wrath. "What did you do to him?" she shouted at Mesogog, getting angrier by the second.

Lily sensed what her sister was going to do. "We need to get him down from there while she handles Mesogog."

"Shouldn't we help her though?" Trent looked to the purple ranger.

"You saw what she did to Lothor, right?" Lily asked. They all nodded. "Since this became more personal, it's the same thing, times ten. We get Bentley down, she finishes Mesogog, we're all happy."

Without even thinking, Maggie morphed and charged Mesogog, setting her entire body on fire as she fought him one on one.

* * *

After devising a way to rescue Bentley safely and getting him back on the ground, Maggie destroyed Mesogog with a swift, final blow that cut him in half, making him explode. She demorphed and ran over to where her sister was holding her son and took the boy from his aunt's arms. She hugged him tight as the young three year old cried, terrified by the whole thing. Kim came out of hiding and stood next to Tommy as the rangers stood in a circle.

Mesogog was gone, Bentley was in his mother's arms, and the world was safe.

Lesson learned for the rangers: never mess with Maggie about her family.

"Everyone okay?" Tommy asked. Since they had used their powers to help Maggie take down Mesogog for good after Bentley was saved, they had lost their ability to morph, but their DNA powers were still with them, and they knew it. They weren't active rangers anymore, and it felt weird.

"I feel…different," Conner frowned.

"Yeah," Trent agreed as they all looked at their gems. "Like, normal again."

"It's gone," Ethan realized. "Our powers are gone."

Tommy nodded sadly. "It took everything the gems had to destroy Mesogog."

"So these are just…"

"Ancient artifacts that would look good in a museum," Tommy finished for Lily.

"Hello, rangers," a new voice caused them to turn around. They came to face Cassidy and Devin, who seemed a bit nervous about what was about to happen. They were hiding with Elsa and Kim, watching the whole fight and even caught it on camera.

"So you know then," Conner sighed as they met in the middle.

Devin shrugged. "Well, I kinda already knew, but I had to show Cassidy in person."

"This, is like, the greatest thing ever!" the blonde gushed. She gave Devin a hug before turning back to the others. "And we've got it all on tape. You know, a reporter could make a whole career out of this."

"Cassidy," Maggie spoke up, now that her son had calmed down. "Do you realize what our lives will be like if that tape gets out?"

"Yeah, I do," Cassidy nodded. "Which is why I'm giving this to you." She handed the tape over to them.

Kira frowned. "Wait…Cassidy passing up a scoop of a lifetime? Why?"

"Because you're my friends," Cassidy smiled. "It wouldn't be right to ruin your lives just to make mine better. Not after everything you've done for us."

"I knew there was a heart deep down in there somewhere," Ethan grinned.

"Yeah," Cassidy looked to Devin. "I just needed someone to help me find it."

"Now, if you'll excuse us," Devin took Cassidy's arm in his. "We're off to the prom." They turned and walked away, Elsa following them.

Kira and Lily shared a look. "Finally! I thought those two would never get together!"

"And just like that," Conner huffed. "Life goes back to normal."

"Our life may be normal," Tommy agreed. "But trust me…it'll never be the same."

* * *

Come night, everyone was at the senior prom. Well, those who bought tickets were, anyway. Music was playing and people were dancing. Tommy and Kim were up on the balcony, talking to Anton and Trent. Maggie had yet to be seen, but Hunter was there. Lily was talking with her friend, Theo, who was posing as her date for the night. Conner had come with Kira, but she had yet to be seen. Lily knew why, the now former yellow having told her. Ethan stood in the middle of the room as Conner and Lily approached, the latter dragging her "date" with her.

"Ethan, my man," Conner greeted as they reached him. "You finally decided to come after all."

"Yeah," Lily grinned. "Who's your date?"

"I had a chance to rethink the whole prom tradition thing," Ethan replied. He and Conner saw Theo and knew they had to be careful with their word choice. A blonde in a silky smooth light gold dress walked over and handed him a cup of punch, smiling.

She noticed the other three. "Oh, hey. You must be Conner and Lily. Ethan's told me all about you guys."

"I'm sure he has," Conner responded, surprised Ethan managed to find a date in such a small time frame.

"Where's your friends Kira and Maggie?" the girl, Angela, who Ethan had met at the movies earlier, wondered. "I want to meet them, too."

"I don't know," Ethan frowned. "I haven't seen either of them."

"She's coming later, remember?" Conner reminded him, recalling what she had said in the café a few days prior.

Lily nodded. "And Maggie has something to take care of before she can show up, but her date's already here." Cameramen from a few different TV stations lined the walls of the room, setting up. Few people knew exactly what they were doing, while the majority of the people present had no idea.

"Uh, Lils," Theo spoke to his friend. "Any idea what's up with all the cameras?"

"Theo, you'll just have to wait and see," Lily replied, wearing a grin that clearly said _I know something you don't know._ Before anyone else could add their input, Tommy made his way onto the stage, getting everyone's attention.

"Okay guys," he began. "I just want to say we've had an interesting year. We've been through a lot, more than any school should have to go through. But we've made it and we're okay. That's what's important, so let's have fun tonight! And here to help us do that, here she is…Kira Ford!" he stepped off the stage and went into the crowd, searching for his date. The curtain opened, revealing Kira and her band as they began to play.

"_You  
gave me something more than  
I ever thought before  
we could be  
falling in love  
oh baby"_

Then, to add to everyone's surprise, especially Kira's, a new voice joined in with singing as the famous pop star Shadow, sporting her signature look but a white dress with a blue satin sash instead of the t-shirt and jeans, came onto the stage, singing along with the girl. Both continued the song.

"_I can picture you and me  
more than coming closer  
just a little more time  
and just a little less thinking  
just a little more time  
is all that I need  
just a little believing  
just a little more breathing  
let's give it time_

_Ooh ooh ooh  
ooh ooh"_

The song finished, and Kira took her time to stare at the pop star next to her on the stage. Shadow turned and smiled at her as the crowd's cheers died down.

"Kira Ford," she spoke, a microphone on. "I have the honor of being the first to tell you and congratulate you on winning the Chilman Records Music Video Contest!"

Kira felt like she was going to faint as the crowd cheered for their fellow classmate. She had been the sole representative from California in the contest after reaching the top fifty, and now, she was hearing that she won, meaning she would get a recording deal with Chilman records. Most people in the room didn't realize they were on live TV as this was going on.

"Congratulations!"

* * *

A/N: Meh. Turned out longer than expected. Thanks to all you lovely readers and reviewers!

Keep an eye out for the sequel **Torn Ties**, which takes place two years later during Mystic Force.


End file.
